Repentino Flechazo
by Mitsuko Hiver
Summary: Eren es un joven de apenas 15 años, que a su corta edad ha aprendido a no creer en los sueños, a no apegarse a nadie y hacer a un lado su corazón. Todo se vuelve confuso para él cuando se encuentra con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises...Tras varios intentos fallidos porque sus sentimientos no crezcan, Eren termina siendo un mar lleno de confusiones [Riren/Bullying] [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de dar inicio:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas/Advertencias:**

***En este fanfic tocaré a fondo el tema del acoso escolar y todo lo que esto conlleva(Depresión, auto-lesión, golpes, burlas, etc). Eren's POV(narra Eren)**

***Aquí encontrarás a un Eren con mucha falta de confianza, y a varios personajes de SNK como los agresores, por lo tanto hay OoC.**

***Hay violencia intrafamiliar implícita los primeros capítulos, violación implica(sin detalles) en el capítulo 12.**

***Si odias el hecho de ver a un Eren con poca confianza, dentro de la depresión angustia no deberías leer este fic.**

***Será una historia triste PERO con un buen(feliz) final.**

***Me encantará que leas esto y vivas conmigo la experiencia de ver como una persona logra salir de la oscuridad y brillar.**

***NO hago esto con el fin de ofender. Lo hago con el único propósito de hacer entender lo que aquellos con depresión sufren, que a veces no hacen las cosas por llamar la atención, que a veces una palabra daña más que un golpe.**

***Si estás de acuerdo con esto sigue leyendo.**

***Si hay advertencias futuras las pondré en el capítulo que corresponde.**

**¡ESTO ES YAOI(ChicoxChico)**

**Pareja: LeviXEren.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Se burla de las cicatrices aquel que nunca ha sido herido-<strong>

**William Shakespeare.**

**(๑ ∀ ๑)**

**I**

Traspase la rejilla y me enfrente a todas mis pesadillas hechas de ladrillo.

Comencé a caminar con toda la seguridad de que detrás de mi todos me miraban con desaprobación, la mayoría de ellos eran sin duda los mismo compañeros que había tenido en secundaría. Aquellos que habían atormentado mi vida y que estaba seguro lo harían de nuevo el día de hoy.

No fue necesario mirarlos para saber que ya me habían notado y que me miraban con ese aire burlón propio de ellos. Hubiese deseado ir a otra preparatoria, pero en el pequeño pueblo de Shiganshina no hay más que dos: La preparatoria _Sina_ – grande, privada y cara –, y la preparatoria _Rose_ – pequeña, publica y barata – a la cual estaba destinado a ir desde que el "_accidente"_ había sucedido y yo había dejado de importar. Ni en mis más locos sueños podría darme el lujo de pagar algo en _Sina_, no podría ni siquiera con el costo de la inscripción, si ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente como para tener un guardarropa decente; razón número uno por la cual todos se burlan de mi. Razón número dos: supongo que soy presa fácil, ya que hace mucho me he rendido y he dejado de defenderme. Razón número tres: declaré inconscientemente mi homosexualidad al final del tercer año de secundaria.

-Cuidado, estúpido.

No pasa mucho cuando el primer insulto de mi primer año como preparatoriano se hace escuchar. Es Jean Kirschtein, quien roza mi hombro y me hace trastabillar, y también es el chico que inicio las burlas en secundaria y que desgraciadamente se ha inscrito en la preparatoria _Rose_. Le miro y él me regresa una mueca burlona. La sentencia de que me espera un año de mierda, se ha dado. Se da la vuelta y continua su camino con sus nuevos y viejos amigos, entre ellos va Armin, el chico que sería mi amigo hasta el día que todo empezó y se unió a las burlas.

Bajo la mirada y trato de no darle importancia. He estado solo los últimos dos años de secundaria, que el saber que este año será igual no me importa. Me dirijo a recepción y luego de que me entreguen la llave y combinación de mi locker, regreso a los pasillos. Los de segundo y tercer año comienza a susurrar ofensas hacía mí y mi forma de vestir. Sé que no tardan mucho en unirse a los insultos y golpes, afortunadamente me he preparado para eso la noche anterior, la misma noche en la que elegí mis viejos y gastados jeans, junto con esta vieja y percudida camisa de manga larga.

Llego hasta mi locker y las primeras personas con la que me topo es con Annie Leonhardt, Mikasa Ackerman y Reiner Braun, quienes fueran también, mis amigos durante mi primer año de secundaria. Annie me mira de pies a cabeza e intuyo que esta por burlarse. Mikasa la toma de la mano y la anima a alejarse. Braun las sigue y me he salvado de un insulto durante un par de minutos más. Mikasa no se da cuenta pero sonrió para ella. Sé que no es una mala persona y sé que no desea hacerme daño, ella nunca se ha burlado de mí, pero tampoco es cómo si interviniera cuando me golpean. Simplemente mira, a veces con temor y a veces con pena. Así es ella y estoy feliz de que no se quedará de mi lado cuando todo comenzó, de ser así apuesto que su bello rostro hubiese sido masacrado miles de veces.

Pruebo tres veces la combinación de mi locker y pruebo también que el candado funcione. Luego de cerciorarme que todo va bien, reviso mi horario. La primera clase es de Literatura, y mi clase es en la sala 15-A.

Vuelvo a andar por los pasillos y me doy cuenta de que mi llegada y la fácil presa que soy, ya se ha hecho llegar a los segundos y terceros. Puedo asegurar que ha sido Jean y su séquito, quienes les han informado de mí y mi situación familias. Todos se burlan ahora, incluso tengo un nuevo apodo: _"el vagabundo novato"_. Entre empujones e insultos logró llegar a mi primera clase del día, suspiro y sin mucho ánimo me apresuro a entrar. Apenas abro la puerta y me doy cuenta de que el destino ha conspirado contra mí, las mesas no son individuales, son por compañero, y es claro que yo no tendré compañero, también varios pares de miradas de mis compañeros se clavan en mí, puedo reconocer algunos rostros, entre ellos están: Conny Springer, Bertolt Hoover y Marco Bodt, este último acompañado de Jean.

Ruedo los ojos y sin mirar a nadie camino hasta una de las mesas del fondo. Dejo caer mis cosas sobre la mesa y miro por la ventana. El cristal me permite apreciar que Mikasa y compañía también estarán en mi clase. Minutos después también entra Armin.

Sin duda Dios o quien sea que se encargue del destino, me odia. Todo un año con mis atormentadores de secundaria; debo haber sido realmente un muy malo muchacho cómo para recibir esta clase de castigos.

Siendo sinceros, tenía la esperanza de que mi situación cambiara en preparatoria; los alumnos son más grandes, por ende, más maduros. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Aunque, supongo que siempre puedo esperar que este año sea diferente.

Regreso la mirada al frente y me topo con el rostro de Jean, el pasa su dedo por el cuello y mueve sus labios en un _"Estas muerto"_ le sostengo la mirada un par de segundos pero la bajo tan pronto me percato que es inútil defenderme. Bertolt y Braun son muy allegados a él, sin duda moriré si me meto con alguno de ellos, eso lo descubrí en secundaría, cuando había empezado mi segundo año y de pronto todos comenzaban a evitarme.

-¡Pedazo de mierda! – me había llamado Jean.

En ese entonces yo realmente era muy impulsivo, y Jean me había insultado sin motivo aparente, o eso creí hasta que me entere por él mismo, que ahora sabia de mi terrible y vergonzosa situación familiar. Le golpee la nariz y cuando creí las cosas no podían avanzar más, me vi rodeado por esos tres. Bertolt es alto y le fue fácil tomarme por los brazos, Braun es un tipo fuerte para su edad, el futbol americano le ha ayudado, supongo. Viéndome atrapado en los brazos de Bertolt y con inútil movimiento para zafarme, Jean y Braun me usaron durante largos y agonizantes minutos, cómo un saco de box. Después de eso, cada que intentaba defenderme, me veía en la misma situación o incluso peor. Mi determinación, mi impulso y cualquier ápice de autoestima que logre tener en ese entonces, se esfumó poco a poco y me volví la presa fácil de todos. Pronto todos en la secundaria se alejaron de mí y comenzaron a formar parte de esas interminables burlas.

El timbre suena y me hace volver a mi realidad. La primera clase ha concluido y antes de pasar a la siguiente, por la bocinas se escucha la voz del director pidiéndonos pasemos al auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida. Todos intercambian miradas y palabras con sus compañeros de alado, después salen juntos hacía el auditorio. Sonrío y miro a "_Silla"_, mi compañera en lo que resta del año. Ella decide quedarse y tengo que salir solo.

Es justo después de la bienvenida del director y de la lectura del reglamento, cuando lo veo. Poseyendo la mirada más penetrante que pude ver en toda mi vida. Tanto que mi cuerpo se estremeció. Sus cabellos negros cómo el carbón, acomodados en un extraño corte, un rostro realmente bello de tez pálida, con labios finos y firmes. Y su voz, ¡Su voz! ... Estudiante de tercer año y encargado de dar la bienvenida a los primeros años: Levi Ackerman.

Mi cuerpo se tensa al escuchar su apellido ¿Ackerman? Definitivamente ha quedado lejos de mi alcance.

Termina de dar la bienvenida y se nos pide volver a nuestros salones. No tardo mucho en darme cuenta de que ese tal Levi es muy popular entre las chicas. La pobre Mikasa se ve rodeada de las de primer año preguntando cuáles son sus lazos. Es por casualidad que llegó a escuchar que son primos. Ella lo dice en un tono bastante desinteresado, cómo si el ser familiares no le hiciese ninguna gracia.

Sigo mi camino y es en la puerta del auditorio cuando vuelvo a verlo. Está rodeado de varias personas de tercer año, creo. Suelta una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible y mi estomago se contrae. Sin duda me gusta, y sin duda seré asesinado si alguien lo sabe. Si bien, Mikasa nunca me ha molestado, eso no significa que no lo haga cuando se entere que me he fijado en su primo.

Le miro una vez más antes de continuar, pero apenas doy un paso ciento algo interponerse entre mis pies.

-¡Ups! – Es Jean y su séquito –, estabas en mi camino, basura – dice y los demás se sueltan en carcajadas. Me preocupo muy poco por eso y vuelvo a mirar hacia donde mi nuevo amor platónico esta y me doy cuenta de que he llamado su atención. El color se me sube y me levantó cual resorte del piso. Horrorizado empujo a Jean y a todo aquel que se pusiera enfrente y huyo del lugar por la puerta trasera.

_Una mala impresión_. Lo que menos deseas cuando alguien te gusta es eso, mucho menos lo deseas cuando esa persona es tan popular, incluso entre los insectos.

Me detengo en la parte trasera de uno de los edificios, no estoy seguro de cual es y no me interesa. Mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido que no sé si es por la felicidad que me produjo saber que me noto, o por el hecho de que notara lo fácil que es burlarse de mí. Sin duda lo peor que puedo esperar es eso ultimo, pero también es lo más probable a suceder.

Suelto un suspiro y doy un respingo cuando veo a una curiosa chica aparecer frente a mí. De mi estatura y de cabellos castaños rojizos, sujetos en una coleta. Lleva lentes y me sonríe de una forma extraña. Por la forma en que su pecho sube y baja me doy cuenta de que ha estado corriendo.

-¡Hola! – me dice luego de recuperar su aire.

Entró en estado de shock y tengo que mirar hacia atrás para darme cuenta de que no hay nadie más a quien ella haya podido dirigir ese hola.

Con inseguridad respondo: - Hola.

-¡Señorita Hanji! – escucho gritar al director y antes de que rodee la esquina del edificio y nos vea, Hanji, la chica que me ha saludado antes, me toma de la mano y ahora corre conmigo. Me he metido en sus problemas y algo dentro de mí, me dice que lo me menos debo de hacer es meterme con ella. Pero no puedo hacer nada, es la primera vez durante algunos años que tengo contacto con alguien, además de golpes. Su mano es suave y me hace sentir tranquilo.

Corro con ella hasta el patio trasero y cuando me suelta me llevo las manos al pecho, hemos corrido bastante y rápido, no tengo muy buena condición física y ahora lo lamento. Me sorprendo cuando le escucho reír estruendosamente, mientras aprieta su estomago con sus manos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – suelta entre carcajadas.

Sonrío nervioso y doy un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a alejarme.

-¡Espera! – ella grita y yo me detengo. No estoy seguro de porque lo hago, pero quizá sea esa necesidad de sentir que alguien es amable conmigo.

-¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto fríamente. No es que lo quiera, pero me he acostumbrado a no ser amigo de nadie, que ya me es difícil tratar de ser sociable.

A Hanji no parece importarte y me ofrece su mano. – Soy Hanji Zoe, sólo dime Hanji; estudiante de tercer año y futura científica – sonríe en demasía.

-Eren Yeager – acepto su mano con duda –, de primer año y futuro… - me quedó en pausa. No sé que quiero para el futuro, ni siquiera sé si tendré un futuro.

-¿Futuro…? – Hanji alarga la palabra y el tono que le da es bastante divertido, vuelve a sonreír, animándome a continuar. No respondo y ella resopla –. Puedes ser playboy – suelta de pronto.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito ofendido y suelto mi mano.

-Sí, ya sabes – Hanji rasca su nuca –…eres muy lindo; tus ojos son grandes y llamativos gracias a él hermoso color que poseen, eres alto y tu cuerpo no está nada mal – ella me mira de pies a cabeza mientras frota su barbilla –, tu piel es suave y tu cutis está libre de imperfecciones… ¡Cómo una chica pero sin perder lo varonil!

Suficiente. He tenido suficiente de ella. Indignado me doy la vuelta y me alejo, haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados. Cuando me alejo lo suficiente y vuelvo a terreno seguro, giro para ver si me ha seguido, no lo ha hecho y me siento relajado con ello. Es demasiado tarde para entrar a mi siguiente clase y todo es culpa de esa mujer. Mi primer día y ya he perdido una clase, mi padre me matará – literalmente – si se entera.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que llegó a enterarse de una de mis travesuras, fue en mi tercer año de secundaria, era el último año y estábamos en finales, las faltas y mal comportamiento, estaban prohibidos. Ese día Jean se había vuelto a burlar de mi situación familiar, y había llamado _puta _a mi mamá. Es obvio que cualquiera se molestaría con eso. Me le fui encima y le golpee la nariz. Quedo tan hinchada y morada, que me sentí orgulloso de ello. Claro que mi orgullo se fue a la mierda cuando la directora llamo a mi casa y, minutos después mi padre llegó a la escuela. Me suspendieron por tres días, y en esos días aplicaría mi último examen de álgebra. Papá me dio la golpiza de mi vida; durante esos tres días no salí de casa, debido a los terribles dolores en mi cuerpo. Después de eso tuvo que suplicar a mi profesor, me permitiera aplicar el examen. Lo aplique, pero a pesar de haber salido bien, el profesor me puso una media nota, ese había sido el trato: Yo lo aplicaba pero no podía tener una nota completa.

Ahora que había faltado a mi segunda clase, rogaba a cualquier cosa que se me pusiera enfrente, que el profesor no notara mi ausencia y avisara a mi padre. Estoy acostumbrado a sus golpes, pero salvarme un día más de ellos me hace sentir tranquilo.

Paso la siguiente hora ocultándome de los profesores y de cualquier alumno que en un intento de burla me acuse de faltar a mi clase. La campana suena y me siento aliviado. Es hora del descanso y todos comienza a salir de sus salones, los pasillos pronto se vuelven un hervidero de personas hambrientas. Me hago paso entre empujones hasta llegar a mi clase y antes de entrar, me cercioro de que no haya nadie.

-¡Bien! – exclamó cuando logro obtener mi mochila sin ningún contratiempo.

Es hora del descanso y se supone debo ir a comer, pero realmente la comida es un gran privilegio para mí. No tengo dinero y he logrado entrar con una beca que incluye mis almuerzos. Las becas son realmente solicitadas en _Rose,_ y no puedes tener más de una, yo tuve que debatirme entre una que ayudara a mi situación económica (libros, material, almuerzo, etc Gratis) y una que apoyara mis estudios a futuro. Preferí la primera, me será más útil, ya que cómo dije antes, no estoy seguro si hay un futuro para mí.

Mi lugar de comida es el mismo que el de los profesores.

Llego a una sala que desprende un rico olor a café y lo primero que veo es a varios hombres en trajes con corbata y a bellas mujeres con el típico traje de secretaría. Camino hasta donde el buffet de los profesores esta y tomo una charola. Los profesores están al tanto de mi situación y no me dicen nada, se limitan a solo saludarme y mirarme con lastima. Miro el menú y todo me parece exquisito. Después de llevar dos años comiendo solo una comida al día o a veces nada, hasta la mierda del basurero te parece deliciosa. Tomo un plato de fideos y un vaso de agua. Estoy consciente de que esta puede ser toda la comida que tenga en el día, pero tampoco quiero verme tan necesitado llenando mi charola con varios de esos alimentos.

Me siento en una mesa alejado de todos. Los profesores parecen notarlo pero me dejan alejarme. Supongo que ellos tampoco quieren estar cerca de _"El vagabundo novato"_. Apenas doy una mordida cuando siento a alguien más sentarse a mi lado. Es una chica, muy linda y pequeña. Me sonríe y sus cabellos rubios se mueven por la pequeña brisa que llega del ventilador a nuestras espaldas.

-Hola – ella sonríe –. Soy Historia Reiss – me ofrece su mano y en verdad dudo si debo aceptar su saludo. Es muy linda y sería una verdadera pena que su rostro se arruinara por convivir con el peor perdedor de todos.

-Eren Yeager – al final decidí presentarme.

-Me alegro tanto de no ser la única aquí – suspira aliviada y mira hacia los profesores, quienes ahora mantienen una charla sobre la reciente boda del profesor de biología –. En verdad creí que sería la única; ninguno de mis compañeros parece tener mi situación – ella sonríe avergonzada y yo tomo mi tenedor, comienzo a girarlo enrollando mis fideos.

-No te avergüences – le digo –, entiendo a que te refieres – levanto mi tenedor y me lo llevo a la boca. Entonces ella parece entender que no es la única que necesita de almuerzos gratis.

-Toma – ella toma de su charola un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y lo deja en la mía. Le miró perplejo e intento devolvérselo –. Tómala, he traído dos – dice y miro su charola. No miente, ella también cuenta con un pedazo de ese pastel, además de un pedazo de pizza y un poco de jugo –, quise hablarte desde que te vi entrar, entonces pensé que el pastel sería un buen inicio de conversación.

Me permito sonreír por primera vez en toda la charla. Ella suspira y parece ya no estar incomoda. Comenzamos a platicar de cosas triviales. Pero en el fondo me siento apenado por ella, no parece que sea difícil tener amigos para ella, pero estoy seguro que sin duda le molestaran si le ven conmigo, no quiero que eso pase y comienzo a verme arrepentido de haber respondido a su saludo. Aunque de verdad estoy feliz de saber que ella no me ha evitado y que tampoco se ha acercado a mí para arrojar algo en mis alimentos. Es muy amable al parecer, aun así estoy a la defensiva. Regla número uno: no confíes en nadie.

No estoy seguro de cómo es su vida personal, pero por la sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo que surca sus ojos, me puedo dar cuenta de que no se compara con la mía.

El timbre suena y los profesores nos piden volver a nuestras clases. Dejo mi charola en la mesa y me despido de Historia, ella me detiene y me pide volver juntos. Historia está en la clase de alado y nuestro camino es el mismo, pero de nuevo el pensamiento de que ella no merece mi sufrimiento, vuelve. Me zafo fácilmente diciendo que tengo que ir al baño. Finjo cambiar mi dirección y cuando la veo lejos, retomo el camino a mi clase. Apenas llego y veo en mi mesa un par de insultos escritos. Ruedo los ojos y camino con desdén. Cuando dejo caer mi trasero en la silla, una sensación extraña y viscosa me invade. Me levanto ligeramente y llevo mi mano hacia mis pantalones. Han puesto silicona.

-¿Qué pasa Yeager? – se burla Jean.

-Deberías acostumbrarte a esa sensación en tu trasero – le sigue Braun –, seguramente el semen se siente igual, aunque tú debes saberlo mejor que todos.

Todos estallan en carcajadas debido al grosero chiste.

Miro al mí alrededor, esperando que alguno me defienda. En una de las filas de alado, dos sillas delante de mí, veo a Armin, el sólo me mira y cuando Annie, su compañera de mesa le susurra algo al oído, él asiente y sonríe en burla._ Da igual, tampoco es cómo si esperara tu ayuda,_ me miento. La verdad es que esperaba que los años que fuimos amigos hicieran merito en ese momento. Pero al parecer no sería así. Todos mis viejos compañeros me ignoran y se burlan y, aquellos que vienen de otras escuelas y ahora serán mis compañeros, se unen a ellos.

Me levanto pero tan pronto lo hago, la mano de Jean en mi pecho me regresa a la silla. – ¿Qué pasa fenómeno? ¿Acaso crees que he terminado contigo? – me toma por mi camisa y pega su rostro al mío. Siento su respiración y el puede sentir la mía, lo sé porque sus mejillas se han puesto rojas. – ¡Maldita puta! – me suelta bruscamente y mi espalda golpea el respaldo de mi silla.

Levanto la vista y encuentro a Marco a espaldas de Jean. Él me está mirando con un gesto de _"Lo siento"_, asiento en su dirección para darle a entender que no importa. Nadie más nota ese gesto y me alegro. De todos, Marco es el que mejor me entiende, él sabe de mi situación económica y me ha conseguido un trabajo en una cafetería cerca de mi casa, claro que lo que gano no me alcanza más que para un pedazo de pan al día y si es que no lo ocupo para alguna necesidad personal. Tenemos una pequeña amistad oculta, y creo que eso se debe a que descubrí su secreto. Marco es gay, pero tienen miedo de decirlo, y lo entiendo, deberás lo entiendo. Después de una golpiza de Jean, por haber hablado con su novia, y que terminará soltando inconscientemente que a mí sólo me interesaban los chicos, las burlas y humillaciones habían aumentado. Es normal que tenga miedo de decirlo, mi verdugo es su mejor amigo.

La silicona comienza a secarse y sé que si no me levanto pronto mi trasero quedará pegado a la silla. Para mi suerte la profesora de física entra y me permite salir. Me levantó y todos se sueltan a carcajadas al ver el maravilloso espectáculo que mi trasero les ofrece.

Es una pena en verdad. Estos eran mis jeans menos viejos y los que planeaba usar hasta que me hiciera del suficiente dinero para comprar unos nuevos. La mayoría de la silicona sigue fresca, pero es difícil de quitar. Me meto en uno de los baños y saco mis jeans, me siento sobre el retrete y comienzo a tallar con mis uñas. Escucho cómo la puerta se abre pero no le tomo importancia hasta que reconozco la vos. Es Levi y viene con alguien más. Mi cuerpo se tensa y mi corazón late al mil.

-Es una mierda de proyecto – le escucho quejarse.

-Es nuestro último año, es normal que nos exijan más – su acompañante habla en un tono calmado, como si estuviera acostumbrado al mal tono de Levi.

-¡Esos hijos de puta! – le vuelvo a escuchar. No sé a quienes se refiere, pero quienes sean esas personas debieron de hacer algo realmente malo para que él los llame así.

Estoy tan concentrado en la plática que ellos mantienen, que me olvido por completo de la silicona en mis jeans. – Mierda – esbozó cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha secado ya. Suelto mi pantalón y cubro mi boca. He hablado y ellos me han escuchado. _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

-¿Hay alguien más? – pregunta el acompañante de Levi y sus pasos comienzan a acercarse.

-¡Oh, Vaya! – murmura Levi.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de mi situación. Mis pantorrillas pueden verse por el pequeño pedazo que deja la puerta y mis pantalones están en el piso. Eso definitivamente da una mala imagen. No sé que piensan, pero ruego porque no sea lo que yo pienso que piensan.

-¡Oye, maldito cerdo! – mi cuerpo se tensa al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de mi nuevo amor platónico.

No respondo.

-¡¿Estás escuchando pedazo de mierda?! – Golpea la puerta –, eres asqueroso, si quieres hacer esas cosas ten un poco más de decencia y sólo baja tus pantalones – sigue diciendo y yo sigo sin poner decir palabra. Siento mi cara arder. Si me había avergonzado que me viera caer, esto era mucho peor. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que un hoyo se abriera debajo de mí y me tragara, me tragara y me evitara toda esta vergüenza.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer por haber leido e interesarse en el tema.<strong>

**Sufro escribiendo esto, pero estoy dispuesta a terminarlo con un buen final.**

**¡AGRADECERÍA TUS REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor que una vez estaba colgando de la pared**

**Solía significar algo, pero ahora no significa nada […]**

**-Avril Lavigne ft ****Chad Kroeger-**

**Let me go.**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

La hora de salida por fin llego. Estoy completamente aliviado de que ya no tengo que sufrir más burlas por el resto del día, o por lo menos de aquí a llegar a casa. Aún estoy abochornado por lo que ha sucedido en el baño. No negaré que tenía una pequeña esperanza de alguna vez entablar una conversación con la persona que me gusta, ahora todo puede irse a la mierda. Le he dado las bases para que se burle de mí al igual que los demás, si es que no lo hace ya, lo cual es muy probable, pues apenas en mi primer día, he conseguido más insultos que los que he recibido estos últimos dos años juntos. Los de tercer año, segundo y primer año, me han hecho su juguete muy pronto. Levi es de tercero, sé que él ya ha escuchado de mi, y por el tono que uso conmigo en el baño puedo intuir que es el típico chico popular que cree que todos son mierda menos él. Odio esa clase de personas…pero me gusta él.

Estoy aliviado y me siento en deuda con el profesor de biología. Cuando creí no tenía más opción que salir y mostrar mi muy avergonzado rostro al chico más popular en la escuela. El encargado de mi destino decidió ya no burlarse más de mí y me dio una ayuda. El profesor de biología, quien recientemente se caso, llego a salvar mi día. Levi y su amigo se encargaron de informarle que había un _"pervertido en el baño"_ cómo es de esperarse él profesor también confundió las cosas, me pidió salir pero le dije que sólo saldría si ellos se iban.

El profesor de biología, es una persona muy amable. Después de pedir que Levi y su amigo se fueran, me pidió que le explique las cosas. Obviamente no le dije la verdad; dije que accidentalmente me senté sobre un bote de silicona roto, que esta se pegó y que ahora sólo intentaba limpiar mi pantalón. Él comprendió por completo mi situación y me prestó uno de los pantalones deportivos del equipo de baloncesto. Es claro que todos volvieron a burlarse cuando me vieron regresar con el profesor y con un rostro apenado.

Confío en que lo olvidarán pronto. Quizá mañana, cuando una nueva broma se les ocurra.

El camino de _Rose_ a mi casa es apenas de treinta minutos, a pie. Esos son los mejores treinta minutos de mis días, son los únicos instantes que tengo antes de pasar de una prisión a otra. Mientras camino puedo analizar mi situación y las formas en las que puedo detenerlo, la conclusión es siempre la misma: No hay manera.

Si bien, es cierto que en la preparatoria _Rose_ no están los hijos más ricos de este pueblo, ninguno de sus alumnos se encuentra en mi situación. Digamos que ellos son de clase media y yo, bueno, ni siquiera llego a la clase baja. Creo que un vagabundo tiene mejor suerte que yo, digo, por lo menos ellos cuentan con un perro o con la ayuda de un desconocido. Yo no cuenta ni siquiera conmigo, me he abandonado hace algún tiempo.

Doblo en la esquina de una panadería y la calle recubierta por arboles y grandes casas de dos pisos me indica que mi siguiente prisión me espera. Camino y no miro a nadie. Mis vecinos conocen mi situación, pero yo nunca la he admitido.

¿Conocen el cuento de "quiero ayuda pero no la pido"?

Algo así es lo que hago.

Muchos de mis vecinos se han acercado a mi ofreciéndome su ayuda, o con un "_¿Está todo bien?_" y por supuesto que aunque no lo está, yo siempre respondo que sí lo está. Ellos saben que miento, pero cuando la persona agredida no acusa a los culpables, la persona que intenta ayudar termina como una mentirosa. Con el tiempo se han rendido y sólo me dan miradas de lastima.

Llego a la casa color beige, de dos pisos y que aparenta ser una casa como cualquiera y que solía serlo, intento borrar esos recuerdos pero siempre que la veo, el recuerdo de que alguna vez fui amado, regresa. En la entrada hay un enorme árbol, al igual que en todas las casas, la diferencia es que, el que hay aquí, tiene un columpio hecho de cuerdas y una tabla. Armin jugó conmigo alguna vez ahí.

Atravieso la rejilla y esta hace un rechinido cuando la abro. Ese se debe a que lleva mucho tiempo sin ser encerada. El césped del jardín, se mantiene fresco y podado. Fresco debido a las lluvias, podado debido a mí. Llegó al porche y dudo sobre si debo abrir la puerta de madera frente a mí.

Desearía que el camino de la escuela a casa sea eterno.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que me recibe es el asqueroso olor a alcohol. Eso sólo significa que papá está en casa. Dejo caer mi mochila al piso y comienzo a buscarlo, probablemente ha estado gritando mi nombre.

Dentro de la casa no hay muchos muebles, papá se encargo de venderlos o empeñarlos, para mantener su consumo de alcohol. Apenas un roto sofá; una mesa de madera para cuatro personas, irónico porque sólo hay dos sillas. El piso siempre se mantiene limpio y trapeado, yo lo hago, al igual que todas las tareas dentro de la casa. A veces cuando papá llega a golpearme hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar, me resulta difícil limpiar mi sangre debido al dolor, pero siempre lo logro, sé que si no termino de limpiar papá puede darme otra golpiza; cuando recibes una golpiza lo que menos esperas es otra golpiza.

Cómo dije antes, por fuera parece una casa normal, por dentro es una espantosa mierda.

Camino hasta la cocina y lo veo ahí, recostado sobre la mesa y en su mano derecha sostiene una botella. No estoy seguro de si está dormido, pero por mi bien prefiero no moverlo. Rodeo su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y camino hasta la lacena, que quizá, ahora tenga algunos alimentos.

Los hay. Pero sé que no son para mí. Los tomo y comienzo a buscar el sartén.

Papá suelta un quejido, se ha dado cuenta de que estoy ahí. Me coloco frente a él con la mirada baja y espero que me diga lo que sea que su asquerosa boca con olor a alcohol me quiere decir.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Me mira y sus ojos parecen perderse en un punto que no soy yo.

-En la escuela – respondo.

-¡Pura mierda! – suelta un manotazo en la mesa y doy un respingo –. ¡Vete! No quiero verte.

No le miro y me doy la vuelta. Hoy no haré comida para él, eso quiere decir que o dormirá todo el día, o volverá a salir en busca de más alcohol. Aún así me siento aliviado al saber que por lo menos hoy no me golpeara.

Subo a mi habitación para buscar entre mis pocas prendas un cambio de ropa. No quiero ir al trabajo con el pantalón del equipo de baloncesto.

Dentro de mi pequeña cueva tampoco hay mucho, tengo una cama con una manta que apenas me cubre del frío en invierno, y un pequeño closet. Eso es todo lo que ha quedado dentro. Las demás habitaciones están vacías. La habitación de mis padres…bueno…no la he visto durante estos dos años, papá no quiere, es territorio prohibido para mi, a pesar de que tal vez, ese sea el único lugar donde aún hay fotos de mi madre.

Abro mi armario. Dentro no hay más que tres camisas, dos de manga larga, cuello en V y de color negro; La otra es de manga corta y es blanca. También tengo dos pares de jeans. Viejos y gastados jeans. Tres bóxers y eso es todo. No hay más.

Me pongo los jeans que veo menos viejos y feos y una de las camisas de manga larga. Vuelvo a poner mis viejos y gastados converses, y bajo. Papá sigue recargado en la mesa y esta murmurando palabras extrañas. No le aviso que me voy, sé que me ignorara y que si llegase a hacerme caso sería para decirme: _"Te he dicho que te largarás hace un rato"_. Y justo ahora no quiero escuchar eso.

Llego a la cafetería y Pixis, el dueño, me saluda con toda la amabilidad de siempre. Me ha preguntado cómo me fue en mi primer día y le he respondido que bien, no se convence con mi respuesta pero al notar mi falta de interés por el tema, desiste. No suelo ser muy hablador con él. Antes lo era. Sí, hubo un tiempo que ni el pegamento podía mantener mi boca cerrada, me gustaba hablar de todo tipo de cosas, incluso de la mosca que había pasado volando. Ahora es diferente, procuro alejarme de las personas, después de todo he descubierto que las personas más amables y que dicen amarte, son las primeras en apuñalarte.

Regla numero dos: Si alguien dice que te ama, no le creas.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es limpiar las mesas que ya se han desocupado. Lo hago sin mucho ánimo, de pronto mi mente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de la mañana.

La silicona y Levi.

He tomado una decisión y creo que es la mejor. Me mantendré alejado de Levi, admirándolo sólo de lejos, así evitaré que él se burle de mi. Aunque aún no estoy seguro del por qué me importa que lo haga, cuando con los demás no es así.

La campanita sobre la puerta suena y eso significa que hay un cliente. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y camino a atenderlo.

El señor controlador del Destino, me odia. Comprobado.

Ahí, en la mesa que estoy por atender esta él. Junto a la loca chica de lentes de la mañana. Quiero desaparecer.

_¡Un momento!_ Ahí está de nuevo. Esa sensación de preocupación que no debe de estar. Juro que no logro entender porque me siento así, pero no me gusta, es incomodo.

-¡Vamos, Eren! – me reprende el señor Pixis al no ver movimiento de mi parte.

Pasó saliva e intento auto-convencerme de que debo de ser igual de indiferente con él cómo lo soy con los demás. Avanzo hasta su mesa y ahí está de nuevo, esa presión en mi pecho por temor a que sepa quién soy.

-P-Puedo tomar su orden – digo y desvío la mirada. Estoy nervioso. Jodidamente nervioso.

Ambos voltean y Hanji me ha reconocido. Ha dado un grito y un brinco, tomándome de las manos. Todos nos miran y deseo que la tierra me trague.

-¡Mira Levi! – ella me toma por los hombros y me acerca hasta él. Su rostro, su rostro esta tan cerca del mío –, él es el chico del que te hable – me aleja de él y ahora estoy contra el rostro de Hanji – ¿Verdad que sus ojos son hermosos?

-¡Cállate ya, idiota! – Las manos de Hanji aún sostienen mi rostro, pero soy capaz de girarme y verlo de reojo. Creo que no me equivoco con él. Es uno más de _ellos._

-¡Vamos, míralo! – me abraza, me está abrazando. Al parecer no conoce lo que es el espacio personal – si no fuera gay, seguro me caso.

Algo dentro de mí hizo _Crack_. Ella parecía tan amable y divertida para ser verdad. Ya veo. Una nueva táctica: Ser amable y después burlarte. Quito su mano de mis hombros y con una mirada fría vuelvo a pedir su orden. Hanji nota mi cambio y deja de reír, se sienta e incrédula me mira.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunta Levi.

_Como no le funciono a tu amiga, ahora vas tú_.

No necesito más de eso, no necesitan fingir que les importo, sólo búrlense, no diré nada al final.

-Si no tomarán nada, me retiro – guardo mi libreta en mi mandil y doy la vuelta.

Entro en los vestidores y siento una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla. No tenía porque gritar a todos los clientes que soy gay, suficiente tengo con que toda _Rose_ lo sepa. Estoy llorando, que es lo peor. Realmente creí que intentaba ser mi amiga, pero ya he comprobado que lo único real en mí, es mi soledad. Nadie quiere ser amigo de un perdedor.

Me burlo de mí por haber tenido un poco de esperanza.

-¡Oye, Eren! – escuchó llamar a Sasha, mi compañera de trabajo y alumna de la preparatoria _Rose_ también. Ella está en segundo año y ella es quien me ha confirmado que ya Jean se ha encargo de informar a todos mi situación.

Limpio rápidamente mis lágrimas.

-Estoy bien – talló mis ojos y retomo la compostura.

-La chica de lentes te está buscando.

-No me importa. Dile que me he ido.

-En verdad parece no entender que hizo mal – Sasha se pone frente a mí y me sorprendo cuando con su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla – lloraste – ríe – hace mucho que no lo haces… ¿es por ella? o … ¿Por quién la acompañada?

-¡No digas esas cosas! – me pongo a la defensiva y yo tampoco entiendo muy bien el por qué lo hago.

Sasha suelta una risita y da unas palmadas en mi espalda. – Puedes irte yo cubriré tu lugar, le diré a Pixis que te ha dado diarrea y has tenido que irte.

Sasha no es mi amiga, sólo es amable. Lo es con todo el mundo, incluso con los que le caen mal, así que yo no estoy seguro si le caigo bien o mal. Me conformo con que no me moleste cómo lo hacen los demás. Le tomo la palabra y salgo por la puerta trasera.

* * *

><p><strong>(***)<strong>

* * *

><p>He recibido una golpiza.<p>

Papá es un imbécil cuando bebe, tanto que a veces no recuerda lo que dice. Me ha golpeado porque creyó me escape para no hacer su comida; me tomó de los cabellos y me obligó a cocinar sin soltarlos, tan pronto termine me aventó al piso y comenzó su tortura. Después de eso me quede dormido.

Tengo un pequeño espejo, lo encontré una vez mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Lo coloco en la palma de mi mano izquierda y trato de ponerlo a la altura de mi labio. Lo toco apenas con la yema de mis dedos, duele y esta hinchado. En mi mejilla también hay un golpe, es pequeño pero visible. Debajo de mi cama saco un pequeño frasco que contiene corrector y cubro lo mejor que puedo los golpes. El de mi labio resulta difícil de ocultar, así que sólo coloco un parche.

Salgo de casa sin despedirme.

El caminar me está resultando difícil. Mis costados duelen y mis piernas tiemblan, pero no puedo faltar, si falto le dirán a mi padre, y aunque hace algunos meses que ya no tenemos teléfono, aún existe el correo. Sigo caminando con las manos ejerciendo presión en mi punto de dolor y reprimiendo las muecas que este me causa.

Cuando llego a la escuela siento un poco de alivio, ya no tendré que caminar y puedo ir a la enfermería y vendar mi torso; vendado me dará mayor confort para moverme.

Mi primera parada es mi locker, el cual ya ha sido adornado por la gentileza de mis compañeros.

_Marica._

_Muere._

_Das asco_.

Y mil insultos más, acompañados de penes mal dibujados. Paso la manga de mi camisa por el metal pero no se quita. Han usado marcador permanente.

-Mierda – esbozó fregando más fuerte. No se quitara pero sigo intentando.

-¡¿Qué pasa Yeager?! – siento el brazo de Jean colocarse sobre mis hombros y en breves segundos su rostro ya esta alado mío –. Ayer te has ido sin despedirte, no sabes lo triste que me sentí al saber que la putita del salón no se despidió como se debe – su mano viaja hasta mis caderas y cuando el idiota intenta bajarla un poco más me alejo.

Sus acompañantes y los alumnos que presenciaron la escena se sueltan a carcajadas. Me gustaría que alguien les manoseara el culo para que sepan lo que se siente.

Es asqueroso.

Que sea gay no significa que me caliente con cualquier hombre. Mucho menos con Jean, que sólo intenta burlarse.

-¿Qué pasa? – dice con burla – Pero no es acaso lo que te gusta.

No respondo y sólo me limito a verlo con furia.

Mikasa, que está a espaldas de Jean me mira con tristeza. No sirve de la nada que lo haga, nada cambiara con eso.

Pronto Reiner y Bertolt se ponen a sus costados, con los brazos cruzados y sus sonrisas triunfantes.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? ¿La mamaste mal acaso? – cómo siempre, los groseros chistes de Reiner hacen que todos estallen en carcajadas.

Hoy me siento realmente débil, sentimentalmente hablando. Una sensación enfermiza se forma en la boca de mi estomago y mis lagrimas están por salir. No quiero llorar, si lo hago ellos habrán ganado. Pero ya no aguanto, en verdad hoy no me siento capaz de soportar sus burlas.

Mis lágrimas son detenidas justo a tiempo. Historia aparece a mi lado, sonriendo y con una mano en mi hombro intenta animarme. Junto a ella viene una chica alta con pecas en el rostro. Ella se cruza de brazos igual que Jean y compañía, y sin inmutarse les mira indiferente. Ninguno reacciona. Es una pequeña guerra de miradas, que parece estar ganando la chica de pecas. Annie se abre paso y queda frente a ella. La mujer de pecas sonríe altanera, cómo si hubiese esperado que Annie apareciera.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunta Annie con un tono indiferente.

-¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes, pedazos de mierda? – responde con un tono neutral. Demasiado natural, cómo si llevará mucho tiempo llamándoles así. Annie parece indignada, aunque su rostro inexpresivo no me permite confirmarlo.

-¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos? – interviene Jean.

-Son unos pedazos de mierda, ¿es que acaso no me escucharon? – durante ese momento, la chica de pecas de ha vuelto mi héroe –. Ahora lárguense antes de que llame a un profesor.

Annie frunce el ceño y mordiéndose los labios, se da la vuelta. Jean y los demás hacen lo mismo, no sin antes enviarme la sentencia de que me irá peor tan pronto este solo. Creo que en vez de ayudarme han empeorado mi situación y eso de ninguna manera me alivia.

-¿Estas bien? – Historia toma mis manos y me mira con dulzura.

_Un ángel._

-¡Oh, mira! – Ymir atrae nuestra atención –, este es bueno – señala en mi locker, a los muñequitos que se encuentran en una posición comprometedora. Uno de ellos tiene mi nombre.

Sí, lo olvidaba. Ser amable para luego burlarse.

Me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a irme.

-¡Espera, Eren! – Historia me detiene –. Ymir sólo bromea, no le hagas caso.

Miro a Ymir pero ella ha vuelto a esa mirada neutral, no confirma ni niega lo que ha dicho Historia. – Como sea – respondo –…tengo que ir a mis clases.

-¿Estarás bien? – Los ojos de Historia muestran preocupación, lo que me hace sentir cálido –, podemos acompañarte a la enfermería y…

-Estoy bien…

Apenas y puedo responder cuando siento mi mano ser jalada por Ymir. ¿Pero que cree que hace?

-No me malinterpretes, realmente no me importas, pero eres amigo de Historia y si ella esta triste por tu culpa, no te lo perdonaré – sigo siendo jalado y solo puedo ver su espalda. Sus palabras suenan frías y amenazantes. Pero aún así consigo perderme en esa palabra.

Amigo.

Soy amigo de alguien. Un perdedor cómo yo tiene un amigo.

Miro a Historia y ella vuelve a sonreír.

Consigo perderme un buen rato en mis pensamientos hasta que soy bruscamente aventado a una camilla. La enfermera también se sobresalta al ver tan repentino movimiento de Ymir. Escucho que le ha informado que a la enfermera que me he caído por las escaleras. Es una mentira, pero que más puede decir ella cuando no sabe la razón de mis golpes.

La enfermera me mira y examina con cuidado mi labio. Pide a Ymir e Historia salir y cuando ellas lo hacen, me pide saque mi camisa. Las bellas facciones de su rostro se deforman cuando ve los moretones y rapones en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – toca con la yema de sus dedos mi costado izquierdo y presiona.

Suelto un quejido de dolor.

-Me he caído por las escaleras – sigo la mentira de Ymir.

-¡Esto para nada es una caída! – Grita –, puedes tener algo roto ¡¿Cómo es que puedes caminar?!

No lo sé. Supongo que mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado tanto al dolor que es capaz de ignorarlo y seguir. O quizá sólo soy un masoquista.

La enfermera me da unas pastillas y después de comprobar que todo en mi cuerpo este cómo debe de estar me permite salir. Me da un justificante ya que he estado demasiado tiempo ahí. Es hora del almuerzo pero no soy capaz de ir, Historia estará ahí y aunque me siento feliz de que me considere su amigo, no quiero serlo. He tenido amigos antes y no ha sido para nada lo que esperaba. No quiero que las cosas se repitan, es por eso que me alejaré de ella a partir de ahora.

Voy hacia una de las mesas del patio y me siento en una muy alejada a todas las demás. La de los perdedores, quienes incluso también me ven con desprecio. Los perdedores burlándose de mi, así de mala es mi vida.

Todo va bien, nadie me ha molestado, una que otra mala mirada, pero nada más. Estoy tranquilo, dispuesto a pasar el rato de descanso sentado en esa mesa. De pronto la perfecta burbuja de soledad que estoy comenzando a crear alrededor de la mesa, se rompe. Ahí está de nuevo, con esa mirada fría, pesada, que me dice que me asesinara si intento correr.

Miró a sus espaldas y nadie más viene con él. Me mira imponente y yo pasó saliva, estoy listo para lo que se viene. Pero entonces…nada. Le miró con sorpresa y el sigue mirándome imponente, pero no hace ningún movimiento, ni siquiera una burla.

La consternación llena mi pecho.

Seguro piensa en la mejor manera para acabar conmigo.

_Por favor, él no._

-Tú eres el mocoso de la cafetería ¿cierto?

Me está hablando. A mí. Miro hacia atrás creyendo que hay alguien más pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No lo hay, soy yo a quien dirige sus palabras. Miro también a sus espaldas y noto cómo todos en las demás mesas nos miran.

-¡Oí, basura! ¡Responde! – vuelve a capturar mi atención y al fin recibo su primer insulto.

No deja que le responda cuando deja caer su charola a mi lado y se sienta. Instintivamente doy un brinco y me alejo un poco. Él lo nota pero lo ignora, sólo me mira de reojo. Comienza a comer sus alimentos y el dulce aroma de ellos hace que mi estomago se retuerza. Giro la cabeza y la recargo sobre mi mano. No quiero seguir viendo sus alimentos, será muy malo si se da cuenta que tengo hambre.

-¿Por qué has huido ayer? – pregunta.

Yo no respondo, ni siquiera giro a verlo. Estoy en guardia, mucho más que de costumbre. Estoy emocionado por el hecho de que la persona que me guste este a mi lado. Estoy dolido por saber que también es parte de _ellos._

Me prometí no acercarme y así evitarme sus humillaciones, pero parece ser persistente. Lo tengo a mi lado fingiendo ser amable, planeando la mejor manera para acabar conmigo.

Cada vez que le siento moverme salto instintivamente. Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero me niego a ser su carnada.

Siento su mano sobre y mi hombro, me obliga a mirarlo, sus ojos me penetran, me inundan, quiero más de él pero tengo miedo…

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**N. del** **A.:**_ Bienvenidos de nuevo *w* Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

* * *

><p><strong>[…]Once upon a time we used to burn candles<strong>

**We had a place to call home.**

**The dream that we lived was better than divine.**

**Every day was like a gift. ****Once upon a time […]**

**/Hace tiempo, solíamos prender velas.**

**Teníamos un lugar al que llamábamos "hogar"**

**Los sueños que vivimos fueron más que divinos.**

**Cada día era cómo un regalo. Hace algún tiempo./**

**-The Rasmus.**

**Sail Away.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

…Me mira fijamente y yo sostengo su mirada todo lo que mi frágil mente me permite. No sé que quiere o cómo pretende molestarme haciendo esto. ¿O es que se ha enterado que me gusta? Si ese es el caso, esta es la peor forma de burlarse de alguien. El amor no es un juego, por lo menos para mí no lo es.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Perdiste el apetito porque me he sentado aquí? – dice con sarcasmo. Es obvio que no estaba comiendo nada antes de que Levi se sentara a mi lado.

Prefiero ignorarlo y vuelvo a girar el rostro. Me sorprende cuando me toma por el cuello y me lo impide. Estoy por decir algo, cuando a lo lejos logro ver a Hanji y otras personas acercándose. Mi plan es huir, pero para cuando lo decido, la mesa ya ha sido tomada por todos los demás.

Saludan a Levi, pero no a mí. Sin embargo tampoco me molestan, simplemente me ignoran. Hanji es la única que me mira pero yo aún no quiero hablar con ella. Me ha dejado claro que sólo quiere burlarse.

Levi me suelta y vuelve a comer. Ahora el también me ignora y mantiene una charla con los recién llegados. Hablan sobre un proyecto y sobre sus planes a futuro. Todos ellos saben lo que quieren y que hacer para obtenerlo, son de tercer año, es normal que lo sepan. Me entero que uno de ellos quiere ser pediatra, otro más editor, uno más abogado, y Hanji científica, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Ahora sé algo sobre ellos pero no sobre Levi, él se niega a hablar y solo responde con monosílabos a las preguntas que los demás le hacen, sólo en ocasiones le dirige insultos y golpes a Hanji.

Sigo sin saber por qué mierda no me voy. La verdad es que me siento incomodo, no soy parte de su conversación y tampoco pretendo serlo.

-¡Levi!

Ambos giramos para toparnos con el receptor de la voz. Es una chica, muy bonita y de cortos cabellos canela. Tiene puesto el uniforme del equipo de las porristas y sonríe de una forma coqueta.

Llega hasta la mesa y se sienta a lado de Levi. Le toma del brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla. Siento una presión en el pecho, pero la ignoro.

-Hola, cariño.

Soy un maldito chismoso, o quizá Levi me interesa más de lo que creo.

El punto es que a pesar de que parece que la chica solo ha venido por Levi, no puedo dejar de mirarla y envidiar su cercanía. Y aunque siento esa presión en mi pecho, también me siento tranquilo, pues he entendido unas cosas. La primera es que al parecer Levi tiene novia. La segunda: Es un tipo muy mal hablado. Y la tercera: No es gay.

Ahora he confirmado que entre él y yo no pude haber nada.

-Me he extrañado al verte aquí – la voz de la mujer es patosa, demasiado.

Levi no responde, continua devorando sus alimentos y ella sigue hablando. Me pregunto si tendrá un botón de _"apagado"_ me gustaría presionarlo.

-¡Oh! – exclama cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Me mira con superioridad y una sonrisa extraña se dibuja en su rostro –. ¡Eres de primer año! – dice fingiendo una voz de niña.

Todos dejan sus charlas y voltean a vernos. Levi, que está entre en medio de nosotros, también ha dejado de ignorarla. Le susurra algo a ella, pero ella niega y vuelve a mirarme.

Pasó saliva.

-El equipo de fútbol estará haciendo pruebas la siguiente semana – me dice aún con una mirada de desprecio –, puedes ir y hacer la prueba – deja de verme y comienza a teclear en su celular.

-Petra… - susurra uno de los chicos, el que quiere ser abogado para ser exactos.

Ahora sé su nombre. Petra y Levi, ambos nombres suenan bien juntos. Ambos son muy lindos. Ambos son populares. Y al parecer ambos, creen ser mejor que los demás…Una linda pareja, supongo.

Ella sigue tecleando, pero me lanza una mirada que dice, espera mi respuesta. No tengo idea de que es lo que planea con su propuesta, pero por el tono que ha usado me parece que no es algo bueno. Me negaré. No por lo que sea que esté planeando. No soy bueno con los deportes.

-No me gusta el fútbol – respondo sin un poco de importancia.

Ella se muestra incrédula y ha dejado de teclear en su celular.

-¡¿Qué?! – su rostro se deforma a una mueca de disgusto –. ¿No es eso lo que le gusta a los chicos? – dice con ironía y regresa la vista a su celular.

-¡Petra! – reprende Levi.

-No soy bueno, es todo – explico.

-Oh, es cierto – vuelve a mirarme y aparta a Levi de mi lado para poder sentarse ella. Me analiza de pies a cabeza y entonces vuelve a hablar: - ¡Eres el gay de primer año!

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Las humillaciones ya estaban tardando.

-¡Petra! – esta vez, es Hanji quien interviene, se levanta de su lugar y corre a tomarla del brazo. La aleja un poco, pero ella lucha por poner su rostro frente al mío.

Durante ese instante todos desaparecen y solo estamos ella y yo.

-¿Por qué te expondrías a ese estilo de vida donde hombres viven juntos? Es descarado y me enferma sólo de pensarlo – dice a Levi, quien recién se acercaba para alejarla. Levi al escucharla se queda sin palabras y se ha detenido. –…Es tan repugnante – escupe.

¿Qué es lo que siento ahora? No lo sé explicar, no encuentro las palabras, ni los sentimientos correctos. Posiblemente es una combinación de todos mis sentimientos juntos. Me siento patético. Un poco más idiota que la chica de las novelas; la estúpida que se enamora del chico popular y que este al final se enamora de ella, concluyendo con un _"felices para siempre"_. Aquí no hay final feliz. Levi y todas estas personas sentadas en esta mesa, son igual que Jean, Annie, Reiner…todos ellos también están buscando destruirme.

-¡Oye Petra! – ese es Levi, le ha tomado por el brazo y se la ha llevado lejos.

Siento la mano de Hanji en mi hombro. Doy un manotazo, no quiero me toque.

¿Por qué todas las personas tienen que ser tan crueles? ¿Por qué de pronto las burlas han empezado a importarme? ¿Es por Levi? ¿Por qué debería de sentirme así por un chico que no significa nada en mi vida? Es solo un extraño, un extraño que me gusta…me gusta…un extraño…

Me gusta.

Es un extraño…Un extraño…al que deseo tener.

Parece que no he aprendido nada.

La última vez que alguien me gusto también termino en un desastre. Suprimí esos recuerdos de mi memoria, por el simple hecho de creer no merecía ser recordado. Ahora los he traído de vuelta. Quiero que me recuerden, lo idiota que soy cuando alguien me gusta. Quiero que me recuerden…lo idiota que fui cuando creí que ese _alguien_ me salvaría.

Regla número tres: No dejes que tus sentimientos te dominen.

Me levanto aún en shock por lo que ha dicho la novia de Levi. No miro a ninguno de sus amigos e ignoro los gritos de Hanji.

Camino por los pasillos y cuando me topo con Jean y Mikasa, no me inmuto ni un poco. Jean se acerca, estoy seguro que ha preparado algo genial para burlarse hoy. No digo nada y dejo que pose su mano por encima de mis hombros. Caminamos y Mikasa nos sigue. No puedo decir nada. Justo ahora soy igual a un muñeco, solo me muevo porque Jean me lleva. Mi mirada sigue perdida. Mi cuerpo me dice que corra, pero mi razón me dice que lo merezco.

Llegamos al baño de hombres. Mikasa se queda afuera – ella vigilará que nadie entre –, y nosotros entramos. Reiner está dentro y cuando nos ve, sonríe maliciosamente.

Siempre pensé que cuando alguien hacía las cosas bien, los resultados eran buenos. Que cuando eras amable, los demás también lo eran. Ahora puedo asegurar que no es así. Las personas no te tratarán cómo tú los trates. Te tratarán como lo mereces.

Reiner me toma de los cabellos y me lleva de rodillas al piso, frente al retrete.

Somos jóvenes ¿cierto? Todo este dolor es parte de la adolescencia ¿cierto? Todo quedará en el pasado ¿cierto?... Esté dolor, ¿Es parte de todos? ¿O acaso soy el único que sufre?

Reiner jala mis cabellos y mi cabeza sale de la taza, trato de tomar todo el aire que me sea posible, antes de que mi cabeza vuelva a ser sumergida.

-¡Agr! – gruño cuando en la sumergida número tres, Reiner jala tanto mis cabellos que me obliga a arquear mi espalda.

-Ahh, Eren – suspira y se pone en cuclillas a mi lado. No suelta mis cabellos y mí cuero cabelludo empieza a dolor –, en verdad extrañe divertirme en las vacaciones contigo – me jala y ahora nuestros rostros están uno frente al otro –. Dime, marica – Reiner posa su mano en mi abdomen y ligeramente comienza a subir mi camisa. Mis ojos se abren ante la sorpresa, intento huir pero me veo detenido por Jean, quien recarga sus manos en mis hombros –…te gusta que te toquen así

-…N-n… - intento negarme, pero mi conciencia sigue perdida en algún lugar oscuro dentro de mi cabeza. Puedo sentir a Reiner tocándome, puedo ver a Jean sonriendo con superioridad, puedo luchar, pero es cómo si no luchara. Me muevo pero realmente no hago ningún esfuerzo.

Las palabras de Petra siguen en mi cabeza…

_Lo merezco._

Tiene razón al decir que soy repugnante.

Sigo luchando por ser soltado. Reiner usa su fuerza, me tira al piso boca arriba y él se coloca encima de mí. Mi respiración está alterada y aunque mis piernas se mueven por lograr quitarlo de encima, no puedo lograrlo. Me toma por las muñecas y las coloca sobre mi cabeza.

-Suéltame – mi conciencia regresa de pronto y al fin puedo articular palabras –…por favor…suéltame.

-No tocaré tu rostro porque lo has metido en esa mierda – señala con la cabeza el retrete –, pero tu cuerpo aún está limpio.

Su mano sigue viajando por aquellos lugares que solo una vez permití ser tocados. Lugares que ese _"alguien"_ había tocado, con la promesa de salvarme.

Lagrimas escurren por mis mejillas como cascadas. Quiero que se aleje, quiero que deje de tocarme. Quiero que deje de masajear mi cintura.

Quiero ser salvado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lloras de lo feliz que estas? – Ha dejado de tocarme y se ha enfocado en mirarme. Esta feliz por saber que ha logrado su cometido. Estoy llorando, demostrándole lo débil que soy ahora.

-Por favor – sollozo -…déjame ir.

-¡Cállate! – grita Jean.

-¡Basta, por favor!

-¡Dije que te callaras, puta! – Jean pisa lo dedos de mis manos, grito, aunque se nadie me escuchará. Es una advertencia, decido hacerle caso y permanezco en silencio.

Mi llanto sigue escurriendo. No estoy dispuesto a que esto vuelva a suceder. Me equivoque una vez, no pienso hacerlo más. Pero soy débil. Mentalmente débil.

Siento su mano en el botón de mi pantalón. Lo desabrocha y estoy comenzando a desespérame, las lagrimas están comenzando a bajar cada vez más violentas. Ya no puedo detenerlo. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente.

He dejado de luchar.

Solo esperaré hasta que esto termine…

…Nada.

Sentí mi cuerpo liberarse de la presión que el peso de Reiner tenía sobre mis caderas. Abro los ojos y lo veo. Levi está sobre él, golpeando su rostro. Jean está siendo sujetado por uno de los amigos de Levi. El que planea ser pediatra.

Mi alarma se activo, diciéndome que estaba libre, que era momento de huir. Abroche mis pantalones e intente salir corriendo, me di la vuelta y al instante los brazos de Hanji me envolvieron.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – es lo que escucho de Levi.

Me aprieto al pecho de Hanji,

-Tranquilo, está todo bien – ella acaricia mis cabellos y la sensación cálida que una vez sentí de la mano de mi madre, está ahí.

Esa misma sensación.

Coloco mis manos en sus caderas y la alejo. Sé que estoy aterrado y sé que lo ha notado. Aún así no puedo confiar en ella. No puedo confiar en nadie. Levi ha dejado de golpear a Reiner. La puerta está abierta y miles de alumnos están presenciando la escena. Ningún puto profesor. Ninguno.

El rostro de Levi está furioso, se está acercando a mí. Intenta dañarme también. Pero no lo permitiré.

El da un paso hacía a mí y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. Solo cuando choco con el pecho de su amigo me alarmo.

Me harán daño.

Quiero forzarme a creer que Levi no es parte de ellos. Pero no puedo.

Hago uso de la poca fuerza que me queda, echando a correr, abriéndome paso entre los alumnos, algunos me empujan mientras paso, pero los ignoro, solo quiero alejarme.

Corro por los pasillos, empujando y atropellando la espesa multitud de adolescentes.

Me tropiezo en la entrada y caigo de rodillas. Levi esta gritándome, no sabe mi nombre y me llama _mocoso._ No quiero seguir siendo humillado. No quiero.

Con mis rodillas punzando, rogándome que me detenga, sigo corriendo hacía ningún lugar, sólo quiero alejarme. No paro de correr hasta que mis pulmones me piden aire y tengo una punzada en un costado. Me inclino y subo mi pantalón. Mis rodillas se han lastimado, están hinchadas, raspadas y completamente moradas. Sigo llorando y me siento patético. Mis manos también están raspadas y llenas de tierra.

-¡Maldito Idiota! – me insulto.

Me siento en la acera y atraigo mis rodillas, las abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en ellas.

Estoy llorando de nuevo.

Los autos pasan y pasan. Quiero ignorar a todos y enfocarme en mi estupidez. En verdad quiero hacerlo, pero un auto se ha detenido justo enfrente.

-¡Oi!...

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**N. del A: **_Gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Disfruta esta capitulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, broken angel.<strong>

**Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?**

**Oh, broken angel.**

**Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe.**

**/Oh, ángel roto.**

**¿Estabas triste cuando derrumbo tus sueños?**

**Oh, ángel roto.**

**Por dentro estas muriendo porque no lo puedes creer/**

**-Boyce Avenue.**

**Broken Angel.**

**IV**

-¡Oi! – mi cuerpo se tensa al reconocer esa voz. Me niego a levantar el rostro y en su lugar me encojo más.

-¡Oye, mocoso de mierda te estoy hablando! – patea mis pies y casi caigo de cara.

-¡No es necesario que me insultes! – Me levanto, y con furia lo enfrento – ¡Lo que menos necesito ahora, es eso!

-Oh – Levi se cruza de brazos y sonríe burlón –, ¿Por qué no te defiendes así con ellos? – se cruza de brazos y ahora me mira como un padre reprendiendo a su hijo.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones – doy media vuelta e intentando no cojear comienzo a caminar. Fallo mucho en mi intento, mis rodillas están tan adoloridas que me resulta doloroso moverlas.

-¡Mocoso de mierda! – le vuelvo escuchar, giro un poco y me sorprendo cuando siento sus brazos cargar mi cuerpo. Por instinto subo mis brazos a su cuello y al instante en el que me doy cuenta, le suelto e intento bajarme. – Tu cuerpo duele, tienes el labio partido, un moretón en la mejilla, tus rodillas raspadas y apestas a mierda.

El color se me sube al escuchar aquello.

-N-No es mi culpa – balbuceo – he metido la cabeza en el retrete – digo apenado.

Levi me mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Desde cuándo se caga por la cara? – suelta en burla.

-¡Si tanto te molesta bájame! – suelto indignado.

-Demasiado tarde – se inclina y me deposita en el asiento del copiloto –. Te llevaré a casa.

-¡Espera! – intento bajarme desesperadamente pero él con una sola mano en mi pecho me lo impide.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?! – su semblante se oscurece y con una sola mirada me ha dejado quieto, congelado…es como si me dijera que si me muevo me matará.

-No es necesario. Volveré solo – respondo.

No quiero que él me lleve a casa. Mi casa es el único lugar que no quiero que conozca. Aunque es obvio que ya sabrá por los rumores de la situación de mis padres, no quiero que lo confirme. Además aún está el hecho de que no sé cuáles son sus intenciones con esto. Quizá solo esta fingiendo que me llevará a casa y en realidad piensa llevarme en medio del desierto para abandonarme después.

Levi soba su cien y un poco más relajado que antes, vuelve a mirarme. – No te pregunte si querías. ¡Te llevaré a casa! – dice y no espera mi respuesta. Azota la puerta en mis narices y rodea el auto para poder subir a su lugar.

El auto arranca y nos sumimos en un muy incomodo silencio.

-¿Dónde vives? – pregunta cuando ya hemos avanzado una cuadra.

-En verdad puedo volver yo solo – insisto.

Frena en seco el auto y casi me hace volar por el parabrisas. Apenas me repongo del frenado tan repentino, cuando siento que jala mis cabellos.

-¡Eres demasiado terco! – Me dice –, no entiendo porque te dejas de ellos y conmigo estas tan a la defensiva.

Desvió la mirada.

_Porque me lo merezco. Esas personas me hacen un favor al siquiera tomarme en cuenta. No soy digno de amor y respeto…no soy lo suficientemente bueno._

Eso es lo respondo mentalmente.

Mis labios no se mueven y solo le sostengo la mirada. Siento mis mejillas húmedas de nuevo y eso me permite darme cuenta que estoy llorando de nuevo. Mi corazón explota cuando siento los brazos de Levi rodearme en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Te mataré si le dices a alguien que estoy haciendo esto! – murmura cuando recarga su cabeza sobre la mía. Me permito derrumbarme en sus brazos y mis manos se aferran a su camisa mientras lloro. Estoy arruinando sus ropas pero él me lo está permitiendo.

-En verdad que no te entiendo pequeño bastardo – acaricia mi espalda y aunque mi razón dice que me aleje; mi cuerpo, mi corazón, quieren mantenerse aferrado a él y creer por un momento que es mi salvación –, estás derrumbándote frente a mí, te has puesto a la defensiva y pareciera que querías darme pelea. ¿Por qué no lo haces con ellos? ¿O es que acaso disfrutabas lo que te hacían?

Niego.

-Me llamo Levi Ackerman – me separa de su cuerpo y me siento avergonzado al ver que su camisa ha quedado manchada con mis lagrimas e impregnada del mal olor del retrete. Puedo ver una mueca de disgusto en su rostro cuando ve sus ropas. Espero un insulto pero no llega.

Vuelve la vista al frente y pone el auto en marcha.

-¿Dónde vives? Si no me lo dices te llevaré a mi casa.

Me tenso al escuchar eso y cómo si me hubiera amenazado con un cuchillo, le digo hacía donde tiene que ir. Cuando estamos a dos cuadras de llegar le pido que se detenga.

-¿Qué mierda es ahora? – me mira furioso, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de intimidarme.

-Puedo caminar desde aquí – respondo e intento bajar del auto. La puerta no se abre y siento que he sido secuestrado.

-He puesto el seguro para niños – me informa –, algo me decía que intentarías escapar.

-En serio te agradezco el viaje, pero de aquí yo puedo volver – mis manos están sudando, producto de los nervios –. Por favor, abre el auto y déjame ir.

-Tch – él chasquea los labios y parece analizar la situación.

No me mira y baja del auto. Antes de que llegue a abrir mi puerta, lo hago yo. Parece molesto por mi acción, pero no quiero ser tratado como una chica.

Me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a parar. Es demasiado. No sé si sus intenciones son buenas o no. Él me gusta y porque me gusta es que tengo que alejarme de él. Mis sentimientos no pueden crecer, no puedo ser tan pendejo como para enamorarme de nuevo.

Regla número cuatro: Cuando te noquean, y has caído tan bajo y tan sucio…Es ahí dónde te debes quedar.

-Estoy bien…puedo estar de pie por mi cuenta – alejo su mano y sin mirarlo comienzo a caminar –, gracias – es todo lo que digo cuando nuestros hombros se rozan.

No me giro ni un segundo, aunque mi corazón pide que lo haga. Si lo hago, seguramente terminaré llorando.

Cruzo la primera cuadra y es entonces cuando me giro. A lo lejos puedo verlo a él, recargado sobre la puerta de su auto, mirándome y con su mano izquierda diciéndome adiós. ¿Por qué?

Inconscientemente mi mano derecha hace lo mismo. El inquietante sentimiento que tengo ahora es…igual o incluso más fuerte que el de aquella vez.

Vuelvo a tomar mi camino a casa. Los vecinos están más activos de lo usual. Los niños están corriendo de un lado a otro de la calle, juegan fútbol, es irónico, esa estupidez fue la que me trajo problemas en un principio. En la casa de la familia O'connors parece que abra una celebración más tarde; los hijos mayores están adornando la entrada y el pequeño de apenas cinco años corre detrás de su cachorro. Hace ya mucho tiempo que mi familia dejo de ser invitada a fiestas sociales.

Estoy pensando en que le diré a mi padre cuando me vea llegar así. Aún estoy cojeando, arrepintiéndome por no haber aceptado la propuesta de Levi, pero vamos, ni en un millón de años la hubiera aceptado. Fue amable conmigo hoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no me traicione mañana. Todos lo han hecho.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y me sorprendo al ver folletos, hojas, carteles, pinceles y varias de mis pinturas, que con mucho trabajo conseguí, esparcidas por el piso. Me vuelvo a derrumbar y tomo todo lo que puedo entre mis manos. Papá ha entrado a mi habitación.

Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, subo corriendo de dos en dos los escalones. Mi puerta está abierta y me niego a entrar. No quiero ver el infierno que mi papá a hecho.

Hago un par de inhalaciones y cuando me siento mentalmente preparado, empujo un poco la puerta y el desastre se presenta ante mí. Mis dibujos, aquellos dibujos que tenía guardados bajo mi cama, todos ellos están hechos pedazos.

De repente las palabras de ayer me vienen a mi mente.

_-Bueno, ya no tengo ninguna esperanza en ti._

Eso fue lo que dijo ayer antes de golpearme. No lo entiendo. Papá no es el único que está sufriendo, aún así me trata como si a mí no me importara. Aunque tampoco es como si yo tuviera alguna esperanza en mí.

Comienzo a recoger todos los pedazos y los regreso a la caja en la que estaban inicialmente. Puedo contar todos, menos uno. Se ha llevado el dibujo de mi madre. Vuelvo a bajar las escaleras y comienzo a buscarlo, no está en ningún lado. Es cuando entro en la cocina cuando lo veo. El dibujo de mi madre está sobre la mesa, clavado a ella con un cuchillo.

Papá no está en casa y algo horrible me espera si vuelve este día. Ha visto mis dibujos y ha odiado el de mi madre. Él odia todo lo que se la recuerde. Esa es la razón por la que me odia a mí también. Desgraciada o afortunadamente, tengo facciones muy similares o iguales a las de ella. Antes de marcharme, miro el calendario.

Hace un mes que no la veo.

Debato conmigo mismo sobre si debo o no hacer lo que estoy pensando. Vuelvo a mi habitación, tomo mis ropas limpias y entro al cuarto de baño. El agua esta helada y ayuda a aliviar el dolor en mi cuerpo. Paso mis manos por mi cuello, mis brazos…mi abdomen. La sensación de las rasposas manos de Reiner tocándome, aun sobre la venda, se hacen presentes. Estaba intentando ser fuerte. Ser fuerte y olvidarlo, pero no puedo evitar derrumbarme ahora.

Termino de bañarme y antes de irme, limpio todo el desastre. Es una pena que tenga que tirar todas mis cosas, me fue muy difícil juntar dinero para comprarlas. Supongo que ya juntaré para más, o quizá debo rendirme.

Tengo que preparar la cena antes de irme, no sé si papá vendrá o no, pero tengo que dejarla hecha por si acaso. No es la gran cosa. Son fideos instantáneos que él ha traído ayer, es una porción pequeña, lo suficiente para que él quede lleno. Mi estomago gruñe ya que esta mañana no he almorzado nada. La tentación de comer un poco de sus fideos me envuelve, pero me reprimo por pensar en eso. No debo hacerlo. Es la comida de papá.

Mi fuerza de voluntad es grande y he logrado contenerme. Dejo los fideos en la mesa, cubiertos con un viejo trapo que encontré. Los comerá de todas formas.

Salgo de casa y a pie llego a mi destino.

Es un edificio grande y blanco, muy blanco. Mi destino es el piso diez. Entro, saludo a la recepcionista y le digo la razón de mi visita. Ella se muestra sorprendida por el hecho de verme ahí, hace un mes que había dejado de verla. Me dice que espere y así lo hago, cinco minutos después ella regresa y el doctor le acompaña.

-Hola, Eren – me saluda sonriendo. Bajo su brazo lleva su tabla de notas.

-¿Qué tal? – respondo.

-Creí que no volverías – me dice.

-He estado ocupado – digo.

El doctor me mira, su vista se clava durante varios minutos en mi labio herido. No dice nada y me pide que le acompañe. Durante el largo camino de recepción al elevador, y del elevador al piso diez, él me cuenta cómo han ido las cosas. Mamá sigue sin despertar, pero se mantiene sana. Hannes, el mejor amigo de la familia, le visita todos los días y siempre se mantiene al pendiente de ella. Me ha informado también que justo ahora él está en la habitación.

Llegamos y compruebo que no me ha mentido. Hannes está ahí leyendo un libro y mamá sigue dormida.

-¡Eren! – exclama apartando su libro y corriendo a mi lado. Me toma por las mejillas y examina mi rostro –. A sido Grisha ¿cierto?

Me suelto con un fuerte y grosero movimiento.

De todas las personas, Hannes es quien mejor conoce la situación. Él fue quien ayudaba a mi madre y a mi escapar ese día.

Papá había perdido su trabajo apenas yo había entrado a secundaría. Claro que ese primer año no nos fue tan mal. Los primeros meses logramos sobrevivir con los ahorros que mis padres había juntado para poder pagarme algún día la Universidad, pronto el dinero comenzó a terminarse, y la desesperación de mi padre por encontrar un empleo, empeoró. A mitad del año papá se volvió un tipo violento y en más de una ocasión golpeó a mamá, siempre quise defenderla, pero ella nunca me dejó. Cada vez que peleaban ella me tomaba por los brazos y me encerraba en alguna habitación. Es horrible escuchar a la mujer que quieres gritar y llorar, sin que puedas hacer nada, te sientes impotente y una basura también.

Aún tenía amigos en ese entonces. Armin y Mikasa fueron los primeros en enterarse de los problemas de mi familia, al principio me apoyaron incondicionalmente, y yo me sentía muy feliz por ello. Mi hogar de pronto podía haberse convertido en un infierno, pero aún tenía a mis dos amigos, que en ese entonces considere mis ángeles…

Fue al termino de mi primer año que mamá me informó que nos íbamos. No entendí nada pero tampoco pregunte. Fui obediente y subí al auto del que en ese entonces, para mí era un desconocido. Todo parecía ir bien. Mamá estaba feliz al tiempo que me decía que ahora lo seríamos juntos…

Sucedió en un segundo.

El auto se volcó, todo en el interior se sacudió. Me golpee la cabeza y entre imágenes borrosas pude ver a mi mamá sangrando.

Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital con mi padre alado. Hannes despertó también…Mamá nunca lo hizo.

Volví a la secundaría bajo la tutela de mi padre. De pronto todos habían dejado de hablarme. Se susurraban cosas entre si cada vez que me veían pasar y en más de una ocasión fui agredido verbalmente.

Fue por Jean que me enteré que el rumor que se había corrido en la secundaria y en varios de los alrededores del pueblo, era que mi mamá había engañado a mi papá, que yo era el hijo bastardo, el hijo de Hannes y que habíamos intentado huir con él.

Nada de eso es verdad, pero ellos decidieron creerlo. El que en mi predomine el ADN de mi mamá, no ayudo mucho, pues las dudas entre todos comenzaron a surgir. Los rumores crecieron y de pronto, de un día a otro, más de uno había visto a mi madre con un hombre diferente cada día.

No estoy seguro de cuando, ni como fue. Papá se volvió un alcohólico y las cosas dentro de la casa comenzaron a escasear y el alcohol en la boca de mi padre a aumentar. El también creyó los rumores y desde entonces soy su bastardo.

Ahora que lo pienso…Levi me ha llamado así.

Supongo que era inevitable que ese rumor llegará a él.

-Eren…

-¡Estoy bien! – irrumpo y camino hasta la cama – ¿Cómo ha estado ella? – lo he escuchado por el doctor, pero ahora quiero escucharlo de Hannes.

-Parece tranquila – Hannes se coloca en el otro extremo y mira a mi madre con melancolía –. Creí que no volverías.

Paso saliva y sostengo la mano de mamá.

-Es tan cálida – susurro.

-Eren, cuando dije aquello yo…

-No es necesario que continúes – suelto la mano de mamá y vuelvo a mirarlo –, entiendo que tus intenciones son buenas, entiendo que sólo quieras ayudar y que estés preocupado por mí…pero no puedo abandonarlo, lo mires por donde lo mires, él sigue siendo mi padre…y si no estoy a su lado, seguro se desmoronara.

Hannes se ha quedado en silencio.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir eso, Eren? – dice después de un rato.

Doy un chasquido y aprieto los puños de mis manos.

-¿Qué tanto necesitas sufrir para que aceptes mi ayuda? Tus compañeros te han molestado de nuevo ¿no es eso cierto? No es necesario que respondas, sé de ante mano que me mentiras. Has entrado cojeando, con el labio partido y los dedos de tus manos con raspones. Te has convertido en un chico frío, distante y solitario…Tus ojos ya no reflejan la dulzura de tu alma.

Fue por eso que deje de ver a mi mamá durante todo un mes. Hannes y sus estúpidas ideas de ayudarme, a costa de abandonar a mi padre.

-No digas pendejadas – suelto entre dientes. Su discurso está por hacerme llorar de nuevo, pero frente a él definitivamente no puedo hacerlo –. Te he dicho que estoy bien, papá sigue siendo un ebrio pero puedo lidiar con eso. Mis compañeros son unos imbéciles, es normal que en la adolescencia se burlen de alguien, solo insultan mi forma tan humilde de vestir; nunca me han golpeado – un sensación amarga cubre mi boca, el recuerdo de Reiner tocándome vuelve a regresar –. Te juró que estoy bien, además…suficiente es con que pagues el hospital.

Me acercó de nuevo a mamá, esta vez acaricio su mejilla. Por lo menos ella está feliz en su pequeño mundo dentro de su cabeza. Parece tranquila y toda ella parece estar conforme. Su cuerpo no ha sido golpeado durante dos años y me alivia saber que ha recuperado de a poco esa apariencia tan dulce, propia de ella. Por ella es que sigo viviendo, solamente yo con todas mis fuerzas…pero más que eso ¿Qué es lo que deseo?

No lo sé.

Cuando ella estaba despierta, soñaba con ser un artista. Pintar cuadros, murales, lienzos, en donde fuera y lo que fuera…Y que en un futuro cada uno de mis trabajos fuese reconocido. Pero que de todas esas pinturas y retratos, la que más destacara y tuviese el honor de ser puesta en un museo ó que el museo tuviese el honor de tenerla…sería de ella, de mi madre.

Ahora simplemente no lo sé. Ese deseo ahora es algo estúpido y olvidado. Todo se está volviendo tan difícil, el mundo en el que solía vivir ha desaparecido y le echo de menos.

Incluso el respirar es doloroso para mí.

Me mantengo vivo porque quiero volver a ver los ojos de mi madre, quiero volver a sentir sus suaves manos acariciando mi cabeza, quiero que despierte y que mi padre se dé cuenta de que ella nunca dejó de amarlo.

Estoy seguro que eso es lo que quiero. Pero no sé que es lo que realmente deseo.

_Amado_.

Esa palabra ha aparecido de pronto en mis pensamientos. ¿Mi deseo es ser amado? ¿Es por eso que cuando _él _apareció con sus promesas, le fue fácil obtenerme? _Él _apareció cuando más invisible me sentía, creí en _él_ porque _él_ creyó en mí, lo amé porque _él_ dijo amarme a mí, pero me olvidó cuando consiguió lo que quería ¿Es porque deseo ser amado que creí sus mentiras?

Pero el amor es tan doloroso como hermoso. Si vuelvo a amar y dejo que me amen ¿dolerá otra vez?

_¿De verdad quieres ser amado?_ me pregunto.

Miro una vez más y espero a que mamá me dé la respuesta.

Las personas somos realmente crueles. Nunca nadie te devolverá el amor que das, de la forma que mereces o deseas. Algunos te amarán más, algunos te amarán menos, otros simplemente no te amarán. Somos seres egoístas y a veces con amarnos a nosotros mismos nos es suficiente.

¿Pero que pasa si yo no me amo a mi mismo? ¿Puedo ser capaz de amar?

-Es complicado, madre – murmuro y me recargo en su pecho.

Puedo escuchar su corazón latir y eso me relaja. Es una melodía que hace mucho no escucho. Hannes sale de la habitación, consciente de que este ahora es un momento privado, madre e hijo.

-No sé si me escuchas, tampoco sé si responderás, pero es algo que quiero contarte – sin despegar mi oreja de su pecho, subo lo que resta de mi cuerpo a la cama y me acorruco a su lado –. Ayer fue mi primer día de clases, ¡estoy en preparatoria ahora! ¿Sabes? Armin y Mikasa han crecido mucho; él es muy inteligente y amable con los demás, ella se ha puesto hermosa ¡te lo aseguró! te conozco tan bien que estoy seguro creerías que sería mi esposa ideal…pero hay algo que tengo que confesarte – me acomodo mejor y me preparo para ello.

Esta dormida, pero alguna vez leí que en ese estado es probable que las personas te escuchen. Nunca he hablado con ella en estos dos años, es la primera vez que lo hago, así que quiero resumir todo para ella.

-Conocí a un chico – me sonrojo de solo recordarlo –, su nombre es Levi, es primo de Mikasa, aunque no lo supe hasta el día de ayer. No estoy seguro de que es lo que vi en él, ya que tiene un carácter de mierda, creo que sólo me gusta. Es muy guapo, madre. Cuando despiertes te lo presentaré...Espero que con eso te haya quedado claro que soy gay – me pongo nervioso –, aunque no fue con él con quien lo descubrí – mi cuerpo se estremece de solo recordarlo –, te lo contaré, lo prometo, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, mi cuerpo me duele porque mis compañeros me han dado una paliza, así que no quiero tener más malos ratos…Ellos han inventado chismes sobre nosotros y ahora me odian, el hecho de que soy gay también ha influenciado en eso…Mamá, por favor no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir.

Me siento sobre la cama y le doy la espalda. Estoy llorando de nuevo. Soy realmente tan débil…demasiado débil.

-Armin y Mikasa son parte de _ellos_, hace algún tiempo que dejaron de llamarme su amigo – sonrió amargamente –, pero no quiero que los odies, ellos me hicieron feliz el tiempo que duro su amistad. No tengo nada que reprocharles, entiendo perfectamente que ellos no quieran ser amigos de alguien tan patético como yo.

Flaqueo un poco en la últimas palabras y siento mi corazón romperse.

-No te voy a negar que les extraño mucho, siempre se extraña a las personas que te sacaron sonrisas, que prometieron estar siempre a tu lado, y que al final terminas dándote cuenta que ya no sabes ni quiénes son. Siempre se extraña a las personas que te decepcionan y que cuando más los necesitas no están ahí para ti – mi rostro se inunda en melancolía, al igual que mis palabras, observo con reproche a mi madre y continuo –…Es aquí cuando debes darte cuenta de que tu eres una de esas personas.

Me levanto con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y salgo de la habitación. Hannes, que estaba esperando afuera, tan pronto me ve, corre a mi encuentro, pero a pesar de mi dolor logro correr más rápido que él y perderlo entre las enfermeras, doctores y civiles.

He sido muy cruel e impulsivo al decirle eso a mi mamá, no es su culpa, pero no he podido evitarlo. Es lo que he sentido todo este tiempo; que me ha abandonado. Ella vive feliz en su mundo, y yo me estoy pudriendo en el mío.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicatoria: **_Para mi lectora Patch (en Twitter) ^w^ Amore mio *3*_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro destino no está escrito en las estrellas,<strong>

**sino en nosotros mismos.**

**-William Shakespeare.**

**~.~**

**V**

Papá no ha vuelto a casa. Ayer, cuando volví, él no estaba. No es la primer noche que él hace algo asi, pero siempre que lo hace significa que se ha quedado dormido en la calle o en algún burdel. Odio cuando se trata de lo ultimo; detesto esos lugares , así como detesto que gaste su dinero en eso, aun no logro comprender como es que lo consigue, también.

Hoy es un día helado.

He salido de casa con nada mas que una bufanda, además de mis ropas.

Una bufanda que tejió mi madre, ya hace algunos años, es lo único que tengo para ese tipo de días. Mi cuerpo se esta congelando, pero tengo que encontrar a papá, es probable que él se este congelando también.

El primer lugar que suelo revisar, es el parque. La mayoría de las veces es ahí donde le encuentro, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Aun es temprano para que haya gente, así que me encuentro caminando solo. No tengo miedo. Soy consciente de que nadie se atrevería a asaltar al chico que viste ropas más pobres que un vagabundo.

Llego al parque y me dedico a recorrerlo. Reviso entre las jardineras también, a veces se queda dormido ahí, lo cual siempre trae problemas; son áreas verdes, y esta prohibido pisar esas áreas. Papá es un ebrio de mierda al que eso le importa un carajo. Cuando termina durmiendo ahí, siempre es llevado a la estación de policía, a estado ahí tantas veces que incluso ya tiene pase VIP.

Papá no esta aquí, así que ahora toca revisar los callejones. En mi interior estoy rogando por encontrarlo en alguno, no quiero pasar un mal rato yendo al burdel.

Los faroles de la calle siguen encendidos. Son las 5:00a.m. y el sol aun no sale. Tampoco creo que lo haga, parece que será uno de esos días, en los que la lluvia se dejará venir.

Me detengo en el primer callejón y me adentro a explorarlo. Estoy saliendo de el desesperado porque papá no esta ahí, cuando un auto que me es bastante familiar, se detiene. Planeo ignorarlo y seguir mi búsqueda, pero la ventana del conductor se abre y me deja apreciar su pálido rostro.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - pregunta.

-¿Por que debería de responder? - cuestiono al tiempo que me cruzo de brazos. No para darme autoridad, sino porque el frío en mi cuerpo esta aumentado.

El chasquea sus labios y con una cara de pocos amigos, baja del auto.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y me ordena estar alerta. Sigo sin saber porqué me presta mas atención de la que suelen prestarme, y eso me hace sentir intranquilo; Nunca nadie había usado esta táctica antes para acabar conmigo.

-Te estas congelando - Se coloca a mis espaldas y cuelga una chaqueta en mis hombros. El cambio de temperatura en mi cuerpo es agradable.

-No necesito tu ayuda - murmuro.

-Yo tampoco necesito que me la pidas, mocoso de mierda - golpea con sus nudillos mi frente y cuando estoy por reclamar me detiene.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre - ahora es él quien se cruza de brazos y me mira con arrogancia.

-Dudo ser necesario que te lo diga.

Levi vuelve a chascar los labios y rueda los ojos.

-Quiero escucharlo de ti, no de los demás - gruñe.

Suspiro derrotado. - Eren Yeager - le digo con algo de molestia.

-De acuerdo - vuelve hacia su auto, pero al pasar por mi lado, jala mi mano -. Dime a donde vas, te llevaré.

-¡Espera! - intento zafarme, pero su fuerza es increíble.

-Te lo dije antes, y aunque no suelo repetir las cosas, lo volveré a hacer - se da media vuelta y queda frente a mi. Su rostro esta tan cerca que me es posible sentir su respiración. El color se me sube hasta las orejas y él lo nota. Lo sé porque sus ojos han mostrado sorpresa. Espero que me empuje y me llame _marica, _pero eso no pasa. Él ha decidido ignorar mi reacción. -...No te pregunte - susurra y el suave aroma a canela, que él despide me inunda -, afirme que te llevaré - sentencia.

Afirma su agarre y vuelve a jalarme. Yo también lucho jalandome hacia el lado contrario.

Estoy seguro que cualquier otra persona en mi situación, se hubiese vuelto loca porque Levi le llevase en su auto, o mejor aun, le tomara la mano. Pero he ahí el detalle, yo no soy cualquier persona. Y es por eso que debo mantenerme lo mas alejado de él.

-Lo que tengo que hacer, lo tengo que hacer a pie - jalo bruscamente mi mano y el casi tropieza, aun así no me suelta.

Sigo forsegeando y él me sigue dando pelea. En uno de esos jalones, él suelta mi mano, obligándome a caer de bruces al suelo. Me quejo por la molestia que la caída causa a mis heridas. Me recuesto por completo en el suelo, para esperar a que el dolor se calme. Levi se para a mi lado derecho y solo por curiosidad, volteo a verlo.

Sonríe. En lo que para mi es una sonrisa encantadora, a pesar de tener esa pose tan altanera. Esa forma de mirar y de regalar sonrisas discretas, parecen emanar sexo y rebeldía.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y con la ayuda de mis codos levanto medio cuerpo.

Me siento extraño.

No lo conozco para nada, sólo puedo considerar esta atracción como física... aun así, la sensación que oprime mi pecho es similar a la de aquella vez. Inclusive mas fuerte.

Tristeza por pensar que es posible, él nunca me vea de la forma en la que yo lo veo. Felicidad por el simple hecho, de que ahora sabe que existo. Y rabia porque solo busca la forma de destruirme...Un torbellino de emociones que se están comenzando a salir de mi control. Detesto que me haga sentir de esta forma con solo verlo. Lo detesto aun mas cuando esta así de cerca. No quiero actuar como las chicas en _Rose_ que se ruborizan en su presencia. No quiero que Levi me afecte de esa manera para nada.

Regreso de mis pensamientos y me encuentro la mano de Levi frente a mi.

-Tomala - ordena.

Puedo deducir que Levi es de las personas a las que les gusta tener el control...o solo gusta de molestarme.

-Innecesario pero se te agradece - aparto su mano, y aunque me resulta difícil, me levanto sin su ayuda.

-¡Joder! -gruñe - Solo intento ayudarte - me toma de la muñeca y me jala. Ahora soy yo el que casi tropieza.

-¿Es un hábito tuyo? - pregunto.

-¿Que cosa?

-El jalar a las personas - agito mi muñeca, que aun sostiene, y le hago notar a lo que me refiero.

Levi suelta un suspiro. - De hecho, ni siquiera toco a las personas - me mira y me derrito.

-¿Que hay de Petra? - quise sonar normal, pero mi voz ha salido irritada.

-Oh - suspira, da la vuelta y vuelve a quedar frente a mi -. Ella no es importante; salimos juntos desde el año pasado, pero hace un mes que terminamos.

Arqueo una ceja y sonrió.

Él me gusta. La noticia me ha hecho feliz, pero mi plan es mantener estos sentimientos ocultos en algún lugar profundo de mi corazón.

-Tengo que irme - Levi a aflojado su agarre y me aprovecho de eso para alejarme.

Apenas he avanzado unos pasos cuando ya lo veo de nuevo a mi lado.

-Eres muy estúpido, Eren - le veo de reojo -; creí que después de que casi te la meten, estarías lloriqueando como niña, pero estas aquí, en la madrugada, solo, completamente vulnerable para que cualquier cerdo te manosee el culo.

Río. La forma tan vulgar en la que habla me parece divertida.

Continuamos nuestro camino, revisando cada rincón donde posiblemente pueda estar mi padre. Levi no sabe a quien buscamos y le he dicho muchas veces que puede volver y dejarme solo, pero se ha negado a cada una de mis palabras. Mis opciones se están acabando y no quiero ir con él al burdel.

Sin embargo, a estas alturas es algo que ya no puedo evitar.

Estamos justo frente al burdel.

Los ojos de Levi están abiertos como platos, me mira en busca de una explicación, pero lo ignoro y entro. Él no me sigue.

Apenas y pongo un pie ahí y las _señoritas _se abalanzan contra mi. Las ignoro olímpicamente a todas y me muevo hasta la barra, donde esta el dueño.

Apenas me ve, me reconoce.

-Tu padre esta por haya - señala la mesa del final.

Muerdo mis labios y me acerco. Parece dormido, pero sé que no lo esta porque balbucea ofensas hacia mamá.

-Papá, vamos a casa - apenas y toco su hombro cuando me toma por el cuello y me pega a la pared, con esfuerzo logro tocar el suelo con las puntas de mis pies.

Papá parece asesinarme con la mirada. Es como si creyera tener rayos láser y estarme evaporando con ellos.

-P-pa...pá - pongo ambas manos en las suyas en un intento de que suelte mi bufanda; la esta apretando y acabando con mi aire.

-Lo que han dicho - aprieta con más fuerza -... ¿es mentira?

No tengo ni la menor idea de a lo que se refiere, pero no es nada bueno para que este intentando ahorcarme.

Vuelve a jalarme hacia él para devolverme a la pared, esta vez con mas fuerza. Creo que me romperé. Me suelta al final y me esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie. Un golpe con el dorso de su mano me tira al suelo.

Levanto la vista hacia él, determinando si debo permanecer ahí o levantarme. No me da tiempo para decidirlo, su patada me ha sacado el aire. Llevo mis manos a mi estomago y mi vista a los alrededores; Nadie va a defenderme, pero obviando eso, estoy feliz porque Levi no ha entrado.

-Los hijos de puta de tus amigos dicen que eres gay -refunfuña y patea ligero mis pies.

Algún día tenia que enterarse así que no estoy sorprendido.

Papá sabe reconocer mi silencio. Desde arriba me ve amenazante.

-Igual de puta que su madre - dice con sorna.

Da media vuelta y desaparece.

Los ebrios y las _señoritas _intercambian miradas y palabras de lastima. No es que importe. Un pre-molido saco de boxeo no hace la diferencia para Reiner y Jean.

Me reincorporo, el sabor metálico en mi boca me indica que mi labio a vuelto a sangrar, a este paso nunca sanara.

_Levi._

Su nombre y el hecho de que él sigue afuera, esperándome, vienen a mi.

Tomo esto como una oportunidad. Me acerco al dueño, pido permiso para salir por la puerta trasera. Él me da un pañuelo para que limpie mi labio y me concede el permiso.

Abro y salgo con cautela.

El sol apenas y comienza a brillar. Las nubes grises a su alrededor le impiden que brille por completo.

Una metáfora.

El sol puedo ser yo, las nubes pueden ser todos a mi alrededor.

Me siento estúpido pensando esto; el sol es algo maravilloso, debe sentirse ofendido por mi atrevimiento.

Paso por la plaza y miro el reloj. No tengo tiempo de volver a casa, debo ir a la escuela.

Continuo mi camino y mientras lo hago no puedo desear otra cosa que no sea que papá este bien. Él es un hombre cruel y me golpea cada que quiere, pero yo sé que lo hace porque se siente herido, y si yo puedo servir de algo, aunque sea para eso, me siento conforme. Digo, por lo menos aun me nota, me da un techo donde dormir y un lugar al que llamar _"hogar"_, aunque de eso ultimo ya no estoy seguro. Es posible que si algún día mamá despierta, lo haga con la misma razón con la que durmió. Suena iluso, quizá imposible... pero yo aun deseo algo a lo que llamar _familia._

Me río de mi mismo.

El pasado es pasado, no importa cuanto desees volver el tiempo y remediar tus errores, deseos tan estúpidos como el de tener una familia, nunca se cumplen. Es una perdida de tiempo siquiera pensar en ellos.

No vale la pena tener sueños, o alguna meta. Si las tienes tus ilusiones comenzaran a crecer y te crearás expectativas de ti mismo demasiado altas, tan altas que cuando caigas el dolor de la decepción sera tan grande que desearás morir. Yo lo puedo asegurar; no importa cuanto tiempo lo haya deseado, el botón del tiempo nunca apareció; no importa cuanto desee un futuro, no puedo asegurar que lo tendré.

Es mejor vivir sin desear nada, de eso modo no hay ilusiones que te hagan volar, sueños que te hagan reír, esperanza que te haga amar...no hay decepciones porque no esperas nada de nadie. Ni siquiera de ti mismo.

**Regla numero cinco: Vive con miedo a la decepción.**

* * *

><p>He llegado a la escuela, es un poco temprano y hay muy pocos alumnos. La mayoría son los miembros del equipo de fútbol y de baloncesto. Las porristas también están aquí.<p>

Petra viene a mi mente.

Camino hasta mi locker. Me sorprendo al ver a Mikasa, aunque no me extraña; ella es una chica muy lista y quiero creer que ha venido antes para estudiar en la biblioteca.

Le sonrió, ella al notarlo se gira y se apresura a tomar sus cosas.

La ultima vez que pude hablar con ella, no fue muy agradable. Era el tercer día de nuestro segundo año. Ya me había evitado los dos primeros días, pero me obligué a creer que no lo hacia a propósito. Al terminar nuestro primer año aun éramos amigos, así que no me preocupe, no creí que el hecho de que mamá durmiera, papá bebería y el que yo usara ropas de segunda - que había logrado comprar con ayuda de mis hurtadillas nocturnas a los pantalones de papá - marcara una diferencia en nuestra amistad.

-No perteneces a nosotros - se burló Mikasa, cuando me acerque a ella y a Armin. Fui tan ingenuo que pretendí haber escuchado mal.

Sonreí y mire a Armin. Él no me defendió, al igual que Mikasa, se rió de mi.

Me di media vuelta completamente humillado.

Ese mismo día me daría cuenta que ellos y sus familias, habían escuchado el rumor de _"Carla y su bastardo"_. No me dejaron explicarles, a pesar de saber que nadie mas que yo, podría saber que tan ciertos eran esos rumores.

Los días pasaron y la rapidez con la que los demás se integraron a las burlas, fue increíble. Pronto me vi envuelto en continuos insultos, golpes hacia mis libros para que cayeran de mis manos, "tropiezos" cuando llevaba mi bandeja de comida.

Cada día desde entonces ha sido un juego de supervivencia.

Pero a pesar de tener esa actitud,se ha vuelto una chica hermosa. Su cabello negro ha crecido, aunque recientemente lo corto. También, ha florecido bastante, sus pechos crecieron y sus curvas se han formado.

Creo que el ADN Ackerman hace maravillas.

Mikasa ha terminado de cojer sus libros y sin devolverme la sonrisa, se ha alejado.

Suspiro resignado y cojo mis libros. Antes de ir a mis clases paso por los baños.

Me pongo frente al espejo y mi reflejo me recuerda, que la razón por la cual me siento tan cálido, es porque aun llevo la chaqueta de Levi. Se la devolveré.

Me la quito y la pongo a un lado. Me acerco al espejo, humedezco el pañuelo y limpio mi labio, una vez que termino, me cercioro que no haya nadie y levanto mi camisa.

Los golpes están comenzando a marcarse.

-¡Una noche divertida, Yeager!

Bajo mi camisa, tomo la chaqueta, doy media vuelta y retrocedo unos pasos.

Bertolt camina hacia el lavamanos, sin dejar de mirarme. La salida ha quedado de su lado y me siento acorralado.

-Reiner no ha podido venir por tu culpa - dice desafiante.

-No me importa - sonrío amargamente.

Bertolt sigue acercándose y yo sigo retrocediendo, hasta que la pared me lo impide. Coloca sus brazos a mis costados y me impide escapar. Su rostro se acerca al mio, pero me giro antes de que haga algo mas.

-Reiner me dijo que lo has rechazado - esta vez es Bertolt quien acaricia mis caderas - ¿No es esto lo que te gusta? - susurra y besa mi cuello.

Esto puede sonar incoherente en mi situación, pero es la verdad. Bert esta siendo mas amable que Reiner. Sus manos no son tan rasposas y la forma en la que me prepara para lo que va a hacer es gentil. Tan gentil que hasta me estremezco ante su tacto.

-¿Acaso el que te intereses por mi no te hace gay? -cuestiono.

Él se carcajea.

-Soy hombre y los hombres sucumbimos ante tentaciones - afirma y vuelve a mi cuello.

Sus manos siguen viajando por mi cuerpo; acariciando mi torso con maestría. Coloco mis manos en su pecho, para crear distancia y alejarlo.

-¡Detente! - ordeno.

Él se abre paso entre mis pierdas con su rodilla, acariciando con la misma mi entrepierda. Lo he alejado un poco y ahora nuestros rostros están uno frente al otro. Sus ojos viajan desde los míos hasta mis labios; se pierde en ellos y en un rápido movimiento, los toma con los suyos. Los muerde y las lame, haciendo que ese liquido rojo y con sabor metálico, vuelva a salir. Intenta meter su lengua,sello mis labios y se lo impido.

Bertolt se ha centrado en meter su lengua a mi boca que ha dejado de forzarme. Estoy libre, aprovecho la situación - sabiendo que es posible no haya una segunda vez - y golpeo su entrepierna.

Se tumba al piso con las manos en su _amigo_.

Sin remordimiento hecho a correr.

Esto también es algo nuevo para mi; nunca antes me habían acosado de esa forma, siempre golpes o insultos, nunca habían tocado mas de la cuenta. El que hagan esto así de pronto me causa pavor. Tengo que descubrir que hay detrás de todo esto y tengo que evitar, de algún modo quedarme a solas con ellos.

Salgo por la entrada principal, hay mas alumnos que cuando llegué. Me abro paso entre ellos, no voy a un lugar en especifico, solo quiero alejarme. Llego al estacionamiento, aliviado de saber que Bertolt no me ha seguido. Mi andar es tranquilo pero nervioso, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de lo que he hecho, el golpear a uno de mis verdugos es igual a firmar mi contrato de muerte; durante clases no habrá mucho problema, ellos no podrán lastimarme, pero en las horas libres tendré que ocultarme. Por alguna razón los maestros nunca están cuando se les necesita.

Tengo esperanzas de que eso cambie.

Siempre digo que no vale la pena. Pero esta bien tener esperanzas estúpidas cuando eres estúpido.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**N. del** **A.:** _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Disfruta el capitulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]Burning... On just like a match you strik to incinerate<strong>

**the lives of everyone you know[...]**

**/Ardiendo...igual que un fósforo comienzas a incinerar**

**las vidas de todos los que conociste/**

**-My Chemical Romance-**

**Helena**

**- VI**

-Mikasa - llama la profesora de literatura. Y ella sin hacerla esperar un segundo, se levanta.

-¿Sí? - Deja a un lado su celular, se pone de pie y sin preocupación mira a la profesora.

-Dame un ejemplo de un poeta barroco(1)*- la profesora acomoda sus gafas y vuelve la vista a su libro.

Mikasa toma un suspiro. Todos intercambian miradas llenas de duda; desde que la profesora había empezado a hablar, todos se habían metido a su mundo, ignorando por completo el tema a tratar. Ahora ninguno tenía idea de que era la mierda que pedía. Aunque yo sé que Mikasa si lo sabe. No importa que ella no estuviera prestando atención, conoce la respuesta.

_-De este, pues formidable de la tierra_

_bostezo, el melancólico vacío_

_a Polifemo, horror de aquella sierra,_

_bárbara choza es, albergue umbrío"_

Termina y vuelve a su lugar, junto a Connie.

Todos han quedado con la boca abierta, incluyendo a la profesora, quien seguramente creyó Mikasa no sabría que responder, pues durante la media hora que llevaba explicando los rasgos esenciales del barroco, nadie le prestaba atención, a pesar de ser un tema demás interesante -Aunque no los culpo; el tono tan cansado de voz que posee, no ayuda mucho.

-Perfecto - murmura.

La campana del fin de la primera hora suena. La profesora toma sus cosas y comienza a guardarlas.

Clavo mi vista hacia al frente y me topo con la mirada asesina de Jean. Bertolt le ha contado todo.

La profesora da unas últimas indicaciones y se retira. Apenas se cierra la puerta, Connie corre a vigilar. Jean ve su oportunidad y se acerca. Se sienta sobre _"silla"_ .

-Hola, Eren - recarga su brazo sobre la mesa para así poder recargar su barbilla en su mano. Me mira fijamente con esa sonrisa burlona.

Me recorro un poco en mi silla, trato de no mirarlo y mantengo mi vista al frente.

-Por culpa de tu novio, Reiner no ha podido venir y yo he quedado con el labio partido - me informa, aunque está de más que lo haga. Me di cuenta desde que puse un pie dentro del salón.

Omito eso y me enfoco en aquella palabra. Por mas que desee que sea así, soy consciente de que eso no pasará.

-No es mi novio.

Jean y todos los demás sueltan una estruendosa carcajada. Pega su silla a la mia y palpa mi espalda.

-¡Oh, vaya! - Suspira en ironia - No entiendo entonces ¿Por que alguien como Levi ayudaría a un perdedor como tu? - Toma mi barbilla con fuerza - sólo mírate; eres tan~ patético.

-Quizá le tuvo lastima - dice Bertolt.

-Quizá quiere arrebatarnos a nuestra muñeca - con su mano aún en mi barbilla, me jala y por breves segundos, y sólo hasta que me quito, sus labios se juntan con los míos.

-¿Que pasa, Eren? - Annie se entromete - ¿Te das cuenta que eso es lo más cercano que tendrás a una relación? - Se cruza de brazos y sus ojos destilan superioridad.

No es como si quisiera tener una relación, así que no necesitan darme de probar sus labios, aunque al parecer todos creen lo contrario. Yo no les estoy pidiendo, ni llorando, porque me den un experiencia cercana a lo que es tener una pareja.

-Sabes Eren - Bertolt acaricia mis cabellos -, so tu quieres podemos hacerte el favor.

Todos vuelven a carcajearse.

-Prefiero cortarme el pene antes que acostarme contigo - ellos me han irritado, tanto que no he podido evitar que semejante desafío salga de mi boca.

-Así que la princesa quiere estar completa - se burla Jean.

-¡Cállate! - Lo hago a un lado he intento ponerme de pie. Jean me lo impide, sostiene mi muñeca y me mantiene en mi lugar, acorralandome contra la ventana. - Está vez tu Príncipe no esta para defenderte.

-Te he dicho que no es nada mio.

-¡Hey Mikasa! -Grita Annie -¡deberías comenzar a llamarlo primo! - Se mofa.

Mikasa se mantiene neutral, no hay ninguna reacción en su rostro.

-¿Alguna vez te lo imaginaste? - Dice Connie - Al bastardo Yeager en tu familia.

Se muerde los labios. Al fin han logrado una reacción en ella. Frunce el ceño y su semblante se oscurece. Camina hacia dónde Jean y yo estamos. Me mira. Me mira. Me mira.

-Sería realmente patético de mi parte creer que alguien como mi primo se fijaría en ti - Mikasa actúa altanera, es nuevo para mi verla de ese modo. Me mira con odio, pero al mismo tiempo como un niño travieso cuando observa el juguete favorito de su hermano y planea métodos infalibles de destrucción.

-Tu primo no me interesa - susurro ,siendo sostenido por Jean aún.

Ella me mira de arriba abajo escupiendo desprecio con la expresión de su rostro. Hace un ademán con la mano, restandole importancia a mis palabras.

-Un bastardo como tú; con un padre alcohólico y una ramera como madre, nunca tendría oportunidad con alguien de mi familia.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mi, así que cierra tu maldita boca y no vuelvas a hablar de mi familia nunca en tu podrida vida!

Los labios de Mikasa tiemblan, sus ojos buscan una respuesta. Ninguno esperaba esa reacción, pero el que hablen de mi familia de ese modo es imperdonable. Pueden burlarse y humillarme, el sumiso Eren no dirá nada. Pero no con mi familia, de ellos no pueden burlarse si no conocen su historia más haya de los rumores.

-Eres la persona más patética que jamás conocí - Jean se entromete al ver que Mikasa no sabe como contraatacar.

Vuelve a acariciar mis cabellos. Arrebato su mano con furia.

Las lágrimas ruedan por mi mejilla. Mikasa golpea mi cabeza con su dedo índice. - Piensa un poquito Eren, no seas tan idiota - Jean se aleja y ahora sólo queda Mikasa frente a mi, regocijandose en mi sufrimiento.

Caigo de mi silla al suelo, llorando lleno de rabia y dolor. Abrazo mis rodillas y oculto mi rostro entre las mismas.

Las risas de todos se desvanecen cuando la puerta se abre.

-Joven Yeager ¿está usted bien? - Puedo ver sus tacones frente a mi.

Cubro mi rostro con la chaqueta de Levi, ya que la bufanda la perdi cuando forsejee con Bertolt en el baño.

-Me duele el estómago - la sensación que me inunda no es muy diferente, así que puedo decir que no miento.

La profesora me concede el permiso para salir. No miro a nadie, mucho menos a Mikasa. Ella ha sido muy cruel, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, me ha herido.

* * *

><p>Las clases han terminado y como es seguro que Jean y su séquito me estén esperando en la entrada, he decidido refugiarme en la biblioteca.<p>

A decir verdad, me encanta leer pero hace mucho que no tengo alcance siquiera a un cuento.

Solía leer en la biblioteca del pueblo, deje de hacerlo porque Armin y Jean comenzaron a trabajar en el lugar.

Hoy, después de algún tiempo volveré a leer.

Estoy feliz.

Llego y dentro hay muy pocos alumnos, pero esos pocos me hacen sentir incómodo.

Paso por alto a todos y me muevo entre los estantes. No estoy seguro de que quiero leer, así que estoy guiandome por el primero que capte mi atención.

He terminado tomando _El crítico como artista(2) _de _Oscar Wilde _lo he encontrado en uno de los carritos recolectores.

Camino hasta una de las mesas del fondo y tomo lugar en el rincón mas apartado. Apenas y leo el título cuando siento una presencia a mi lado. Es Levi.

Deja caer sus libros, los miro de reojo "astrología", "astronomía", levantó la vista y sus ojos me devoran. Sobre sus ropas trae una bata blanca, lo que me indica que viene del laboratorio.

-Así que te gusta el arte - se sienta a mi lado.

-Y a ti las estrellas - digo.

Levi no responde.

El aire se llena de una incomodidad impresionante. Miro a mi alrededor, todos nos miran.

-Te espere como imbécil durante media hora - me hubiese reído de no ser porque el tono de voz que uso, me asusta.

Mi conciencia me ordena pedir una disculpa.

-Lo lamento - le digo -, aunque la culpa es tuya -susurro después.

Levi deja su libro y vuelve a mirarme.

-Una disculpa no basta - pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos y siento que me derrito. ¿Como alguien puede lucir tan bien haciendo eso? -; tendrás que recompensarlo.

-¡¿Ah?!

Logra sacarme de mis pensamientos. No tengo idea de que pretende, pero las palabras de Mikasa se han instalado de nuevo en mi cabeza, lo unico que puedo deducir a causa de eso es que Levi intenta burlarse de la misma forma en la que una vez Armin y Mikasa lo hicieron.

-Serás mi perro durante el tiempo que yo lo requiera - Dice, completamente tranquilo, como si llamar _perro _a alguien fuese lo mas natural en la vida.

-¡No quiero!

Levi me regala una media sonrisa, llena de ego. Por un momento he creído que el esta consciente de mi atracción por él.

-No te pregunté - toma mi nariz con sus nudillos y la mueve de un a otro.

Me suelta y me apresuro a sobarla.

Duele.

-Los cometas siempre se han parecido a las personas asustadas.

Vuelve a capturar mi atención. Me muestra su libro y nuestra cercanía se hace pequeña -; tu eres como un cometa - gira su rostro y nuestras narices se rozan. Mi corazón se dispara y sólo pienso en besarlo.

Mi cordura vuelve y me aparto. ¿Es que acaso no siente repulsión hacia mi?

-No me compares con tonterías - le digo.

-Como mi perro te llamare _Kométes(3)_ - me ignora.

-Sabes que es cruel llamarme perro.

-Pero si te dicen "puta" y no veo que tengas ningún problema. Además, el nombre que te he dado te va muy bien.

Bajo la mirada. Ha dado justo en la poca autoestima que me quedaba.

-Finjamos que el sol, las estrellas, la luna, los planetas son todas estas personas - señala con la mirada a todos aquellos que nos miran -, Finjamos que yo soy el cielo; todos estos cuerpos celestes se mueven regular y ordenadamente. Ellos siguen las normas, tu igual que un cometa, no sigues las normas.

Es en ese instante en el que me doy cuenta de que Levi es consciente del encanto que provoca en las personas. La forma tan modesta en la que ha hablado es sorprendente para un tipo tan mal hablado como él.

He de admitir que su comparación tampoco es erróneo. Las etrellas son particularmente puntuales, dan vueltas en el cielo con un movimiento regular y uniforme que no cambia; igual que las mujeres aquí presentes. El sol y la luna, que no son tan uniformes, supongo que con ellos se refiere a las personas cercanas a él, como Hanji. Por los planetas...debe ser su familia.

...Un cometa.

¿Que es un cometa?

¿Por qué soy un cometa para este cielo?

-Los cometas, debido a que aparecen de la manera más inesperada, en la astrología se creía que significaba que algo desacostumbrado iba a ocurrir -Levi parec adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Algo desacostumbrado es similar a un desastre - agrego.

-¿Lo entiendes? -Pregunta.

-No.

Le miro fijamente, esperando sepa entender mi gesto.

-Esta creencia es totalmente falsa - pone el libro frente a mi -. Un cometa oscuro aparece en el cielo sin avisar. Las personas temían por el al creer que traería desastre; eres igual a un cometa y todos ellos te temen como tal.

Nuestras miradas se pierden una con la otra. El tiempo se detiene. Mi corazón late tan rápido. Quiero abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos, pero la idea es tonta.

-¿Sabes? - Levi toma su libro, lo cierra y se levanta - no estudiare nada teniendote aquí. Ahora como mi perro tendrás que acompañarme a la plaza.

Apenas y asimilo sus palabras, cuando el desaparece por la puerta con mi mochila. Tengo muchas dudas, demasiadas, y todas sobre los cometas. Sé que si entiendo sobre ellos, sabré entender lo que yo significo para él. Pero no puedo preguntar, es vergonzoso.

Llegamos a su auto. Levi se quita la bata y la arroja junto con mi mochila a la parte de atrás.

Abre la puerta del copiloto y ordena:- Sube.

No pienso subi. Retrocedo unos pasos

-Gracias pe...¡Ah!

No me deja terminar cuando en un movimiento brusco, me sube al auto.

Es de saber que todos se han sorprendido al verme salir con él en su auto, y por todos me refiero a Jean y a su sequito, incluyendo a Mikasa, aunque ella unicamente a dado una sonrisa amarga y una triste mirada.

Levi conduce hasta la plaza y se detiene frente a un restaurrant de comida rapida. Estoy preocupado, no he traído dinero. Si hubiese sabido que esto sucesería , hubiese tomado un poco de dinero del pantalón de papá.

Nos detenos en el mostrador y Levi me pregunta sobre lo que voy a ordenar.

-He comido antes - miento. No he comido nada desde ayer, mi estomago está gruñendo al percibir los olores, pero estoy haciendo todo posible para que él no note.

-¿Estas seguro? - Pregunta.

-Sí - Respodo con una sonrisa.

Levi ordena, y después de cinco minutos su orden se entrega. Ha ordenado para mi tambien.

-Te dije que...

-Es mi responsabilidad alimentar a mi perro - es todo lo que dice.

No digo más y le sigo hasta una de las mesas. Tomamos lugar y en silencio comemos. Esta es la primera vez, durante mucho tiempo que una comida me sabe a gloria. Quisiera devorarlo todo de un bocado, pero soy pobre, no mal educado, asi que me permito disfrutar lentamente de lo que posiblememte nunca volvere a comer.

Entre mordida y mordida, hago pequeñas miradas hacia Levi. Incluso comiendo luce genial.

-¿Por que haces esto? - pregunto de pronto.

Las palabras de Mikasa siguen atormentamdo mi mente y comienzo a preguntarme si Levi realmente es amable conmigo o si solo intenta burlarse.

-Eres un mocoso estupido -dice - que no es capaz de defenderse ante los insultos de los demas. Eres debil y por alguna razón siento que debo protejerte.

-No es necesario - algo en mi interior me dice que debo detener sus palabras, si sigo escuchandolo mis sentimiemtos crecerán y el dolor en mi pecho también -, me basta con que no me moleste e ignores mi presencia.

-En primer lugar es porque no puedo ignorarte que estas aquí - responde.

Sus palabras causan toda una revolución en mi interior, pero el miedo de que me abandone como lo hicieron los demas, me impide aferrarme a la esperanza que me da.

No volvemos a hablar y terminamos de comer.

Ha vuelto a traerme cerca de casa. Antes de marcharme me ha hecho prometerle que a partir de ahora estaré a su lado, como el perro fiel que dice que soy. Y aunque me dice perro, quiero soñar por un momento, y creer que ha ocultado buenos sentimientos en esas palabras llenas de frivolidad

Un poco de esperanza no me viene mal a veces.

**Regla numero seis: Aparece en el cielo como un cometa.**

* * *

><p><em>(1)*: Los poetas barrocos complican la forma de decir las cosas, utilizando una manera más elegante de expresión. En el ejemplo que Mikasa da ''De este dormidable de la tierra bostezo'' se refiere a la choza de Polifemo, pero no precisamente a una casa, ''el formidable bostezo de la tierra'', es una caverna. Polifemo el gigante vivia como un salvaje en el campo y su albergue era una caverna oscura.<em>

_(2)*Libro escrito en 1891. En el, a travez del metodo socrático de los personajes se juzga al arte. Es un debate entre sus personajes, Ernesto y Guilerto acerca de las cuestiones claves para presentar al critico como creador - al igual que el artista - de su propia arte._

_(3)*: Por el temor hacia los cometas y su forma en disco luminoso de niebla, que por un lado se prolonga en una tenue y ligera curva de bruma, similar a una cola larga o cabellera que ondease al viento, se le llamo ''kométes'' (griego) y de ahi a través del latin procede ''cometa''._


	7. Chapter 7

**N. del A.: **_Tan feliz por saber que les esta gustando! Gracias por los reviews, favs, follows y por leer C:_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired of being here<strong>

**suppressed by all my childish fears[...]**

**/Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí**

**suprimido por todos mis miedos infantiles/**

**-Evanescence**

**My inmortal-**

* * *

><p>Conozco la historia de un chico que finge odiar la felicidad. Él se hunde en un mar lleno de tristeza, y tal parece no quiere esforzarse por salir, a propósito busca hundirse más y más, más y más. Un chico que no tiene el valor de abrir de nuevo su corazón. Un chico al que profundos temores lo cubren y lo inquietan. El pobre chico creció creyendo que si eres bueno las cosas buenas vendrán, creyó también en los verdaderos amigos, en amables personas y en el amor. Un chico que lamentablemente esconde toda esa verdad...No conozco el final de la historia, aunque muchas veces he querido darle uno. Nunca es un final feliz por si se lo preguntan.<p>

A veces me sorprendo a mi mismo. Suelo pensar en muchas cosas; mi mente puede trabajar en ingeniosos planes para comenzar la tercera guerra mundial o volverme el siguiente _Jack the Ripper(1)._ Pero por fuera puedo ser una tumba. Es como si mis labios estuvieran cocidos por el más fuerte hilo y ese hilo estuviera programado para desaparecer sólo para decir lo que las personas quieren oír. Estoy cansado de dar, no quiero intentar. Quisiera ser una mancha en una hoja en blanco y que el borrador pasará por encima de mi para hacerme desaparecer.

Duele.

Quema.

Pedazos de un mundo tan impuro.

Sólo aquellos que han amado saben lo qué se siente perder.

Odio mi vida y me odio a mi mismo, por no ser capaz de cambiarla.

Hoy el sol está brillando más que nunca. No quiero ir a la escuela, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya he faltado una semana.

Aquella tarde cuando Levi me llamó Perro y me comparo con un cometa, me sentí realmente bien con eso. Él había notado mi presencia y de algún modo me había pedido mantenerme a su lado. Ese día me prometí a mi mismo disfrutar el momento y olvidar todo lo demás. Preparé la comida para papá como cada día, limpie, lave la poca ropa que tengo, hice mis tareas y fui a ver a mamá. Ella sigue estable, dormida y sumergida en su mundo, pero viva. Volví a casa y papá ya me esperaba. Sucedió sin avisar, así de pronto; abrí la puerta y recién entraba cuando sentí rozar en mi mejilla izquierda el palo de la escoba, tuve suerte en ese movimiento, no en los demás...Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso, sangrando y recibiendo patadas de papá. Creí que moriría, me sentí aliviado de saber que todo terminaría, pero tuve miedo de que eso fuera todo de mi. Papá seguía golpeandome, mientras lloraba y me llamaba _marica._

Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, el dolor pasó a segundo plano y sólo entonces me arrepentí de haberme fijado en el pequeño pelirrojo de aquel día. Ese pequeño del que nunca supe su nombre, pero que me ayudó a saber que era diferente. Volví a desear mi botón del tiempo, para poder presionarlo y que me enviará a ese momento, donde el Eren Yeager de cinco años insistió a sus padres porque le llevarán a la boda de sus amigos.

Era invierno entonces. Yo era un niño y como tal, muy poco entendía del amor. Pero los libros que solía leerme mi madre o las novelas que solía ver en la televisión me dieron una idea. Habíamos sido invitados a la boda de uno de los amigos de papá, el pequeño de cabellos rojos entregaría los anillos. Tal vez debí ignorarlo en ese momento, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron todo lo inocente en mi se fue al carajo. Lucía apuesto. Sus ojos azules como el cielo y unos labios rojos, tan rojos como el carmín. Fue la primera vez que mi corazón latio por alguien.

Ojalá hubiera sabido que eso era raro. Digo, sabía que lo normal era un niño y una niña; eso es lo que me habían enseñado toda mi vida. Pero mamá decía que cuando se amaba a alguien no importaba nada, ni sexo, ni color de piel, ni creencias, ni gustos.

-Si hay amor. ¡Hay amor!

Me dijo cuando pregunte el por qué dos mujeres se besaban en la TV.

Como el mimado hijo que fui de ella, creía cada cosa que me decía. Y aunque me pareció extraño el sentir interés por un niño, no me sentí incómodo. Por supuesto el pequeño pelirrojo sólo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que era diferente, después de la boda nunca más lo volví a ver y el tema quedó olvidado durante un tiempo. Hasta que papá inconscientemente me pidió que tuviera una buena esposa. Me hice a la idea de que tenía que complacer a papá y me force a actuar como un _niño_, me aleje de todos por miedo a que terminarán gustandome, así que nunca tuve muchos amigos y siempre que alguien se acercaba a mi, buscaba la forma de meterme en problemas y mostrarle lo _varonil _que podía llegar a ser. Supongo que eso ayudó mucho; a pesar de ser gay, no suelo tener tales comportamientos, quizá si no lo hubiera dicho en aquel entonces, Jean y los demás jamás se hubiesen dado cuenta. ¡Oh, claro! También está aquella relación en la que entregue todo, a cambio de nada.

Quizá todo lo que me sucede ahora es un castigo de Dios por no seguir sus normas. O eso es lo que dicen las personas fieles a Él.

No lo sé, no quiero saberlo. Ese día me desmaye pensando en todo eso, para cuando desperté papá ya no estaba y me tomó un par de horas poder moverme. Durante el tiempo que estuve consiente pero incapaz de moverme, mire el techo y me imaginé todo aquello que dijo Levi. Entonces creí que cada persona es un cielo, con sus propios planetas, estrellas y cometas. Me imaginé a mi mismo como ese cielo e imaginé a todas las personas cercanas a mí, a mi alrededor como mis componentes, me sorprendí a mi mismo imaginandome como un cielo vacío. Logré moverme y lo primero que hice fue limpiar mi sangre, no fui al médico y me curé con lo que había en casa, tuve suerte pues papá no logró romperme algo, pero si me dejó lleno de golpes. Lo que sucede dentro de la casa es un perfecto secreto entre papá y yo. Debido a los golpes he faltado a la escuela durante toda una semana, hoy papá ha firmado el justificante de ausencia. La causa: enfermedad.

Mi cuerpo sigue cubierto de algunos golpes, por eso, a pesar de que el sol brilla como nunca, tengo que usar mi camisa de mangas largas, aunque el cuello en V que tiene no me ayudará mucho cubriendo el golpe que se marcó en mi cuello con el palo de la escoba, mi única bufanda se perdió, pero tampoco me preocupo, no es como si a alguien en la escuela le importe mi situación.

Voy llegando al lugar donde me dejó la última vez Levi, y logro distinguir su auto ¿Que hace aquí? Me debato entre sí debo seguir o volver. Mis pies toman la desición sin mí permiso, y en poco tiempo me veo frente a él. Esta vestido con una camisa de Polo gris y unos vaqueros, que lucen muy bien en él. Levi me mira y no dice nada, sus ojos se clavan en mi cuello, acerca su mano, pero antes de que pueda tocar lo detengo; su piel es suave.

-¿Que haces aquí? - suelto su mano y retrocedo dos pasos, inclino mi cabeza en un intento por ocultar el golpe, algo realmente tonto porque él ya lo ha notado.

-Como mi perro deberías alegrarte y mover la cola por lo feliz que estas de verme, después de desaparecer varios días - Dice con un aire irónico. Su mirada sigue fija en mi cuello y me es incómodo que lo haga.

-No soy tu perro - lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Levi sonríe con un aire burlón, parece estar disfrutando del pequeño ápice de valentía que tengo.

-Me importa un carajo lo que hayas dicho - comienza a acercarse y la valentía que tengo esta desapareciendo; Levi me intimida, me sumerge en ese mar tan profundo que son mis sentimientos y por alguna razón es el único que puede salvarme. -. A los demás también les importa un carajo lo que pienses y no veo que tengas problema.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a los demás en esto? - pregunto.

-No lo haría si no fuera cierto.

Me muerdo el labio. Él tiene razón, jamás me defiendo de Jean y los demás, pero es que, con Levi es diferente, el me gusta y no quiero que mis sentimientos crezcan, no quiero enamorarme de él, tengo miedo y por más que me agrade su compañía sé que él y yo nunca podremos ser un "nosotros". Somos totalmente diferentes; el nació para triunfar, yo para morir en la miseria. No me importa cuánto quiera estar a su lado mi destino no es ese, además, si él sigue prestandome más atención de la necesaria, puede que los demás hablen mal de él también.

-Escucha Eren - Levi soba su sien - ¿recuerdas que te dije que por alguna razón siento que debo protegerte? - asiento - pues no puedo hacerlo si no estás a mi lado.

Un sonido extraño que escapa de Hanji, es el que me hace darme cuenta de que ella está sentada en los asientos traseros del auto de Levi, viendonos desde la ventana. Giramos a verla y ella cubre su boca, sus ojos están húmedos; está reprimiendo una risa.

-Dime que eso no ha salido de tu trasero - Levi se vuelve hacia ella y una guerrilla, algo brusca, comienza. Yo me siento extraño, mis músculos se han contraído al escuchar tal declaración, el ritmo de mi corazón está exitado, mis ojos comienzan a nublarse y el dolor brota por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. En estos momentos, todo se torna superfluo y frívolo, lo aprendido, las buenas experiencias, el amor...

Todo este tiempo he sentido que me hundo en el mar de la miseria, he llegado a pensar que la muerte es loúnico que puede poner fin a este infierno. Pero aparece Levi, este completo extraño que me compara con cometas y me llama _perro_, me extiende su mano y me obliga a nadar con él de nuevo a la superficie. Mostrándome que debo fluir desde la oscuridad para comenzar a brillar. Pero no puedo confiar en él. Los momentos sombríos donde él me da la espalda en un futuro, siguen invadiendo mi mente, como una noche oscura que me impide ver con claridad las cosas.

Odio esto. No me gusta sentirme de este modo estando tan cerca de él, se supone que él, al igual que los demás, debe ignorarme, burlarse, humillarme, no tratarme como un ser humano normal.¿Es que acaso no entiende? su presencia es la que me lástima. Me lástima mucho más que cualquier golpe o burla.

-¿Por qué? - vuelvo a llamar su atención. Hanji y Levi dejan de pelear y se dedican a mirarme -. ¿Estas intentando burlarte? Por qué si no es eso, entonces no se por qué intentas ser amable conmigo...Eres cruel.

Puedo sentir en mis ojos como las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

-Escucha, Eren - susurra Hanji -, no peleamos en serio, Levi y yo...

Niego con la cabeza. No es la razón por la cual lloro.

-Eren - llama Levi.

Agacho la cabeza. No quiero verlo, me es suficiente con escuchar cuál es su macabro plan.

-...En aquellos tiempos - comienza a decir, después de una breve pausa - existía, como es lógico, una minoría que luchaba contra aquel miedo a los cometas, argumentando que sólo eran fenómenos naturales y que nada tenían que ver con la predicción de un futuro catastrófico - Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo, levanto la cabeza y enfrento su mirada. Hanji se baja del auto y se para a mi lado, ella también comienza a prestar atención a las palabras de Levi. Hanji no lo entiende, para ella son simples palabras que nada tienen que ver con mi situación, pero Levi y yo sí, inconcientemente el universo y sus componentes se han vuelto nuestro lenguaje clave. He dejado de llorar, me siento tranquilo ahora -. Sin embargo cada vez que aparecía un nuevo cometa, la única reacción que suscitaban los individuos de aquel entonces, era horror y expectativa de algún desastre. No es muy diferente ahora, hay personas que aún les temen, pero también está esa minoría que aprecia su belleza.

-¡Vaya! - Hanji alza los brazos y, aunque está hablando tonterías sobre lo apasionado que es Levi, respecto a la astronomía, él y yo no podemos dejar de vernos fijamente a los ojos. Comprendí perfectamente lo que ha querido decir y todo mi ser me pide que le crea, pero mi conciencia me susurra un: "No seas idiota". Pienso seriamente en que sería bueno ignorarla por una vez.

-¿Tu le temes a los cometas? - pregunto sin perder el contacto visual.

-Un cometa es inesperado, aparece en el cielo sin avisar y se quedan ahí durante un tiempo, aumentando su brillo gradualmente, luego oscureciendose y al final desaparece. Y no vuelve a aparecer dentro de cincuenta años o más, o puede aparecer al año siguiente. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, el cielo siempre estará ahí para él, esperándolo.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Hanji mueve la vista de Levi hacia mi, y de mi hacia Levi, no lo entiende y no hace falta que lo entienda, me basta con que él lo haga. Sigo teniendo miedo, aún dudo sobre que es lo que realmente planea, acaba de hacerme feliz agregando una pequeña estrella de esperanza en mi cielo, pero eso no me asegura nada, quizá sólo lo hace porqué el plan es ese y, cuando tenga lo que quiere, me dará la espalda como los demás.

-Escucha Levi, aprecio tu gusto por el universo y demás pero...¡soy la única que no entiende! - se queja Hanji, con las manos en sus caderas y un pie moviéndose al ritmo que ella ha marcado.

Puedo sentir mis mejillas arder, esto no ha sido una declaración de amor pero la he sentido como tal, mi corazón me dice que lo crea, pero mi corazón es estúpido, siempre se equivoca.

-¡Cálla, gafas de mierda! - Levi la toma por el cuello de su blusa y con violencia la sube a la parte trasera de su auto.

-¿Vienes? - abre la puerta del copiloto y espera paciente mi respuesta. Por supuesto que no quiero, puedo ir solo a la escuela, no lo necesito... entonces ¿Por qué he dicho que si? Asiento y corro a su lado. Subo y él cierra la puerta, rodea el auto y sube a su lugar.

-Bueno ya fue el turno de Levi, ahora es el mío - El rostro de Hanji aparece sobre mi hombro derecho, tan pronto el auto arranca.

-¡Joder Hanji! - Levi golpea su cara intentado que regrese atrás, es increíble porque a pesar de hacer eso, no ha perdido el control del auto -. ¡Siéntate bien!

-¡No! Es mi turno de educar a Eren - ella lucha contra la mano de Levi y sólo cuando la lame, Levi le suelta.

-Eres asquerosa - se queja mientras limpia su mano.

Hanji sonríe triunfante y vuelve a colgarse a mi.

-Dime Eren - le miro de reojo -, ¿De quien quieres que te hable? ¿Teotrasto(2)? ¿Haeckel(3)? ¿Tansley(4)?

La mirada de Hanji se vuelve extraña y antinatural, mientras pronuncia cada uno de esos nombres. Parece emocionarle el tema.

-¿Te inclinas por la ecología? - pregunto y Levi hace una mueca de disgusto, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuese el peor error del mundo.

Siento las manos de Hanji jalar mi derecha, lo cual es incómodo ya que tengo que doblarla para no lastimarme.

-¡Me encanta! - grita -. El ecologismo es el movimiento social que se ha desarrollodo en todo el mundo para desarrollar los daños a la naturaleza, provocados por el desarrollo industrial y la inconsciencia de los millones de cerdos consumidores de la fauna en nuestro mundo para su propio beneficio...

Hanji se pierde en sus explicaciones durante todo el trayecto. Siempre me ha parecido interesante el tema, pero nunca hasta el punto que ha llegado Hanji. He de ser sincero diciendo que si no contamino o desperdicio algo es porque soy pobre, no porque realmente me importe. También he descubierto algo genial; Levi y Hanji se complementan muy bien, a pesar de tener personalidades completamente diferentes. Él busca proteger al mundo desde afuera, ella busca protegerlo desde dentro, quizá es por eso que son buenos amigos -aunque Levi no lo admita -, ambos tienen algo en común y ese algo les es suficiente para entenderse. Nunca he tenido un amigo así, pero debe ser genial tener a alguien que te apoye en los momentos difíciles.

-Llegamos, bajate y cállate - le ordena Levi a Hanji.

Ella baja y yo también.

-Gracias - le dijo a Levi en cuento llegamos a la entrada.

Muchas de las pretendientes de Levi me han mirado feo al verme bajar de su auto. No quiero que a él lo repudien también, estoy seguro que me odiara si por mi culpa lo odian, no tiene sentido pero yo lo creo así.

-...Espera - murmura antes de que pueda alejarme. Me detengo, su mano comienza a acercarse de nuevo, está vez no la detengo y siento un agudo dolor cuando la posa en el golpe en mi cuello -...no me has dicho que te paso.

Me quedo callado. Nadie sabe sobre mi padre y sus golpes, no quiero que lo sepan, mucho menos él.

-Me caí - Alejo su mano e intento alejarme también.

-Eso no parece ser por una caída - Hanji se entromete y ahora es ella quien me toca.

Rio nervioso. -¡Vamos! ¿Por qué mentiría?

-¿Por qué? - Levi cruza sus brazos y esa mirada que me asusta vuelve -, me lo pregunto yo también...¿Por que mientes?

Niego, mientras rio nervioso.

-¡Eren!

Es la primera vez que llego a sentirme agradecido con uno de mis verdugos. No es que sea feliz porque me molesten, soy feliz porque me ha salvado de decirle la verdad a Levi.

-No te he visto durante un tiempo - Levi no sabe que Connie es uno de mis verdugos, él jamás le ha visto molestarme. Me es fácil fingir que es mi amigo.

-Tengo que ir - le digo. Hanji es quien no parece muy convencida con la idea, pero importa un carajo.

-Eren...- murmura Hanji.

-Gracias - dejo que Connie me tome por los hombros y nos alejamos juntos. Sólo cuando desaparecemos de la vista de ellos, Connie me suelta.

-Te desapareciste una semana - ironiza - ,Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, y los demás te hemos extrañado.

No digo nada, tampoco me detengo. Le sigo en silencio hasta el jardín trasero, donde Jean y los demás nos esperan. Reiner trae un parche en la ceja, me mira burlón y es el primero en acercarse a mi.

-Pequeña puta - Reiner sonríe con aires de grandeza -, no sabes cómo te he extrañado. Es muy triste pasar toda una semana sin tener con quien divertirse, pero te entiendo - palpa mis hombros -, me han contado que la semana pasada te has ido con el primo de Mikasa...dime ¿Cuánto cobraste? o ¿Fue gratis? ¿Tan rudo es como para dejarte inmóvil una semana?

-Sí, fue gratis - respondo. Hoy realmente no tengo la fuerza para soportar sus golpes, aun me siento débil por los golpes de papá -. Ahora jódete y déjame ir.

Reiner se carcajada, al igual que Jean y los demás.

-¡No creí que fueras tan descarada! - Grita Jean desde donde está.

Me importa una mierda. Sé que Levi lo desmentira cuando le pregunten, y lo más que pueden llegar a hacerme por mentirles, es mofarse otro poco de mi.

-Espera pequeña bestia - Reiner vuelve a tomar el control de mi -, hoy no vamos a molestarte.

-Reiner dice la verdad - Annie se acerca, con esa mirada seria e indiferente. Se detiene frente a mi y toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas, ha puesto algo en ellas, es filoso y frío. Suelta mi mano y me permito ver lo que me ha dado. Es una navaja de afeitar. Estoy sorprendido y es imposible que ellos no lo noten en mi rostro.

-Escuchamos algo genial - murmura Reiner a mi odio -, con esto - posa su mano en la mía - todos...y...cada...uno...de...tus problemas...de-sa-pa-re-cen - Reiner pausa cada palabra, lo que me resulta desesperante.

Y entonces me quedo en blanco. El pequeño objeto filoso que descansa en mi mano, parece mirarme siendo cómplice de muchos de los pensamientos que he tenido estos últimos meses.

-Sólo tienes que usarla así - Reiner toma la navaja, sigo inmóvil y él se aprovecha de eso para tomar mi mano aún extendida, sube la manga de mi camisa y continúa -: la colocas sobre tu piel - el metal se coloca sobre mi piel -, luego presionas - la punta perforada mi piel, y un pequeño punto rojo aparece -, entonces, lo recorres - el punto se transforma en una línea.

No es un corte profundo, apenas un rayón. Reiner me suelta y vuelve hacia los demás.

Puedo verlo.

Todos ellos mirándome con la comisura de sus labios curvada en una monstruosa sonrisa porque ahora se lo que ellos esperan. Verme caer.

-¡Son unos idiotas! - grito. Tiro el objeto sobre mi mano y me alejo. Puedo escuchar sus estruendosas carcajadas, detrás mío. Estoy molesto, realmente molesto. Por mucho tiempo he pensado que la única forma de acabar con esto era desaparecer y durante un instante me sentí realmente bien con lo que Reiner hacía, pero entonces recordé a mamá, ella me odiaria si yo hiciera eso. También recordé a papá y lo mucho que me necesita para mantenerse cuerdo. Y recordé mi miedo. No quiero desaparecer del mundo como lo que soy ahora, se que no hay un futuro para mi, se que la felicidad no existe para los mediocres, pero aún así tengo miedo de no lograr nada, de irme sin dejar un recuerdo por lo menos en una persona.

**Regla número siete: A veces es bueno un cuento...para soñar.**

* * *

><p>La amistad es el sentimiento más egoísta del mundo. De un momento a otro tus amigos más íntimos y confiables pueden convertirse en los más alejados e indiferentes, y lo mas terrible de ese abandono son los días a los que ese amigo les dio sentido. Perder a un amigo, es entonces, perder tu tiempo.<p>

No creo, ni confió más en las personas. Yo no tengo amigos, no quiero tenerlos. Pero entonces, todavía está ese algo que se revuelve en mi interior cuando veo a Armin y Mikasa juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, anhelando desde mi interior ser parte de ellos.

Anhelo volver a correr por los jardines de mi casa, mientras jugábamos a las escondidas; dormir por la tarde cubiertos de barro o pintura; comer con las manos cubiertas de lodo; contar historias de terror; volver a vivir con la única preocupación de que mamá no sirviera vegetales para la cena...

¿Es tonto mirar con nostalgia aquellos tiempos, como si nunca hubieran sido?

Eso es algo que si quiero saber. Eso es algo que si sigo esperando, aunque no haya respuesta, ni siquiera una señal. Lo necesito, porque no tengo respuesta a lo que Hanji me ha preguntado.

-¿Me permites ser tu amiga? - repite.

Estoy tarde para mi clase. Pero Hanji no me deja ir hasta que le de una respuesta.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto.

-Porque lo necesitas - me dice -. Necesitas a ese alguien que sepa escucharte y aconsejarte, yo se que no confías en Levi y no hay razón para que confíes en mi, pero cree lo que te digo; eres la primera persona en el mundo por la cual, Levi hace algo.

Aprieto mi libro contra mi pecho y paso saliva. No puedo creer en sus palabras, el destino me ha enseñado de una forma cruel que no debo de hacerlo.

-Eren, piénsalo - pasa por mi lado, apenas rozando mi hombro y me regala una sonrisa.

¿Un amigo?

Las palabras de Hanji se arremolinan en mi cabeza.

La sensación cálida de la tranquilidad, quiero volver a sentirla. Anhelo volver a esos viejos tiempos donde era feliz...Inexplicables emociones flotan a mi alrededor y se desvanecen lejos.

Quiero todo eso...pero...

El destino es cruel e incierto. Siempre que pienso que algo va a mejorar, el destino se encarga de demostrarme de una forma cruel que aquellos días no volverán, que son parte del pasado, que debo superarlos y olvidarlos.

Mi presente es este. Lleno de angustia y caos interno. Así es mi vida; como Arenas movedizas, cuando mas trato de escapar y salir de ellas, más me hundo en el fango de la soledad.

Es una situación sombría que me acecha desde el fondo de mi mismo. Pero ¿Acaso el paraíso no está en el fondo del infierno?

Debo parecer un tonto. Un momento puedo creer que ya estoy bien, y en el otro me vuelvo a desmoronar.

* * *

><p><em>(1): Jack the Ripper es el más conocido de los alias que se dio a un asesino en serie no identificado que cometió varios crímenes en 1888, principalmente en el distrito de Whitechapel, en Londres.<em>

_(2): Teotrasto fue quien primeramente escribió acerca de las relaciones entre los oganismos vivos y su medio ambiente._

_(3): Naturalista filósofo, biólogo y médico alemán, que ofreció la primera definición práctica de la ecología._

_(4): El término __**ecosistema **__fue mencionado por primera vez en 1935 por A. G. Tansley._


	8. Chapter 8

**N. del A.:** _Gracias por los reviews! OuÓ Soy feliz con ellos!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[...]Where there is desire, there gonna be a flame.<strong>

**Where there is a Flame, someone's bound to get burned.**

**But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die[...]**

**/Donde hay un deseo, va a haber una llama.**

**Donde hay una llama, alguien tiene que quemarse.**

**Pero sólo porque queme, no significa que vayas a morir/**

**-P!nk**

**Try-**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Las clases terminan bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Reiner y los demás, cumplieron lo que dijeron. No me molestaron en toda la mañana, pero su pequeña broma fue suficiente para cabrearme lo que resta del día. Mi muñeca arde, tengo que desinfectar la herida pero me niego a ir a la enfermería. Es muy probable que la doctora vuelva a preguntar por mis golpes, y eso es lo último que quiero.

Me he enterado que hoy hay un partido de fútbol. La preparatoria Rose vs la preparatoria Sina. Todos están vueltos locos con eso y la mayoría de los estudiantes llevan algo del color del equipo al cual están apoyando. Soy un punto y aparte, no apoyo a ninguno, así que no tengo problema con llevar puesta mi camisa negra. Reiner estará en la banca como el novato que es, aún así se ha encargado de informarle a todos los primeros años que vayan a verlo jugar. Me invitó a mi también, dijo que quería verme ahí con traje de porrista, cantando porras sólo para él. Es un idiota, ni siquiera va a jugar el imbécil.

-Pequeño bastardo - siento un brazo sobre mis hombros y me sorprendo cuando al girarme veo el rostro de Levi, instintivamente giro a ver a los demás estudiantes. Me devoran con la mirada, sobre todo las mujeres...sobre todo Petra.

Supongo que Petra debe ser la más afectada con ver el brazo de Levi sobre mis hombros, la pobre chica parece una bomba de tiempo que pronto estallara. Me mira con superioridad, como si nadie en el mundo fuera digno de mirarla. Menospreciandome.

-Ella te matará - un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, cuando siento su aliento en mi cuello. Me alejo sólo un poco, Levi no me permite alejarme más con el brazo que aún reposa sobre mi.

-Será tu culpa - respondo -. Si me sueltas, quizá no lo haga.

Levi levanta una ceja, en lo que para mi es un muy atractivo gesto.

-Sueltame ya -repito y entonces Levi me suelta, no porque yo se lo haya pedido, hemos llegado a su auto y tiene que buscar sus llaves. Apenas me doy media vuelta para retirarme cuando su mano me detiene por mi muñeca.

-¿Irás al juego de hoy? - Levi me hace girar sobre mis talones para volver a quedar frente a él.

Los eventos sociales no son para mi. Es muy posible que si Jean y los demás me ven, usen todas sus armas para acabarme.

-No - respondo.

-Todos están invitados - espeta Hanji, quien llega desde atrás -, vamos pequeño Eren - me mira sonriente. Descifrar su sonrisa es fácil, ella no va a esperar mi respuesta para la pregunta de la mañana, se la ha dado sola.

-¿Quien es él? - pregunta un extraño chico que acompaña a Hanji, mientras me señala con su largo dedo.

-¡Él es Eren! - exclama Hanji -. Es el niño de bonitos ojos del que te hablé.

Él me mira de pies a cabeza, analizando cada parte de mi. Se detiene en mis ojos y se rasca la barbilla, es incómodo así que desvio la mirada. Un grupo de estudiantes pasa a tropel por su lado con pequeñas bolsas de viaje e instrumentos musicales. El chico que sostiene una guitarra acústica se detiene y saluda a todos. Levi y él se alejan un poco e inician su propia conversación.

-Soy Moblit - el chico que me había estado analizando cuál bicho raro, me extiende su mano y me regala una sonrisa.

-Eren - tomo su mano y me sorprendo cuando él se aferra a ella.

-Tú piel es muy suave - dice mientras acaricia mis dedos. Intento alejarme, esto dejó de ser incómodo hace algún tiempo, para pasar a ser molesto. Suelta mi mano y lleva la suya a mis cabellos -. Tu cabello es suave también.

Puedo decir que mi cabello es una parte de mi que más detesto. Él tiene razón, es suave y muy difícil de peinar también, por eso siempre lo cargo alborotado. Nunca le he puesto algo además de Shampoo, esa es una razón por la cual no luce maltratado.

-Lo ves - Hanji lleva sus manos a sus caderas y Moblit asiente -. Te dije que es perfecto para ser playboy.

Entonces la mano de Levi se estampa en la cabeza de Hanji. Moblit y el chico de la guitarra se quedan congelados, apenas reprimiendo una risa.

-Deja de joderlo - Le dice Levi a Hanji.

Ella se carcajea y soba su cabeza. Es una completa masoquista.

-No te enojes - Hanji da unos golpecitos a la espalda de Levi, mientras ríe -, apenas y lo tocó.

Levi chasquea los labios y gira el rostro. Hanji sigue molestandolo. Moblit vuelve la cabeza bruscamente hacia el de la guitarra y se saludan como los buenos amigos que supongo son. Moblit lo llama Aurou, así que deduzco que ese es su nombre, también le pregunta si ha ido a ver a su mamá. Aurou le dice que muy poco, ya que a veces le molesta su forma de ser. Me siento realmente mal por escuchar eso último.

Cuando era pequeño yo también odie mucho la forma tan sobreprotectora de mi mamá. Aún así me daba el tiempo de escucharla y aunque a veces me molestaban sus reprimendas, me sentía bien porque sabía que esa era su forma de cuidarme. Ahora me gustaría escuchar una de esas reprimendas, le hecho mucho de menos, a pesar de que sigue viva, es como si no lo estuviera.

-...Entonces ¿irás? - Hanji pasa su mano por mi rostro y me devuelve al presente.

Niego con la cabeza. - No me gusta el fútbol, además tengo que trabajar. - He faltado al trabajo también, ni siquiera se si aún puedo llamarlo mi trabajo, es posible que el señor Pixis ya haya encontrado un reemplazado. Falte una semana y ni siquiera pude avisar, es normal que busque a alguien que tome mi lugar. Pero tengo que ir y comprobar por mi mismo que eso ha sucedido.

Hanji hace un puchero y luego pone los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces te llevaré - Dice Levi mientras tira de mi delgado brazo.

-Puedo ir solo - insisto mientras tiro de mi brazo con un poco más de fuerza. Inútil totalmente. Levi me supera en fuerza, logró arrastrarme hasta el asiento de su auto, ignorando las indiscretas miradas de los demás.

-Gracias - murmuro cuando comenzamos a alejarnos.

-Me dirás esta vez que te paso en tu cuello - por inercia levanto la mano y la llevo a mi cuello para cubrir la zona dañada. Levi me mira de reojo, espera mi respuesta y está vez no me siento con el valor de mentirle. Me quedo callado y clavo mi vista al frente.

-¿Fueron tus compañeros? - gira sobre una avenida cubierta de adolescentes gritones con Hot-dogs en sus manos. Estamos en la calle de Sina, que es donde se llevará acabo el partido. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa y aferro mis uñas al asiento. Estoy temblando, me siento traicionado y débil. Quizá Levi si intenta burlarse de mi y me ha traído aquí para poder llevar acabo alguno de sus macabros planes para humillarme frente a los preparatorianos de Rose y Sina.

-Te dije que no me gusta el fútbol - le digo.

Levi se pasa una mano por sus cabellos. - Hanji quería que te trajera - me dice.

Suspiro, pero no me doy por vencido.

-No quiero estar aquí - repito un poco más fuerte.

Levi me mira pero no hace ningún movimiento. En verdad no quiero estar aquí, no me siento cómodo entre los alumnos de Rose, además estar en Sina me trae recuerdos que no quiero ahora. Miro por la ventana y algunos rostros se me hacen conocidos, pero yo sé que sólo estoy buscando uno.

-Por favor - suplico.

-De acuerdo - suspira Levi -, pero tendremos que ir a decirle - baja del auto y yo hago lo mismo. Pude haberme quedado dentro y esperar, pero me siento más vulnerable solo, prefiero acompañarlo e ignorar todo. Únicamente iremos hacia donde Hanji está, nos depediremos y volveremos, eso será todo, nada malo puede pasar.

-¿Eren?

Mi cuerpo se tensa, me pongo pálido y puedo sentir mis piernas flaquear. Estiro mi mano y tomo la de Levi, el se sorprende por mi reacción, se gira y queda frente a mi, pero no pregunta nada porque ve el miedo en mi rostro.

Nos hemos quedado entre los pasillos, estamos siendo empujados, yo aún le doy la espalda al receptor de aquella voz y Levi lo mira con arrogancia.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta Levi.

Bajo los ojos y hago un gesto de asentimiento. Mi corazón me da golpes al ritmo de un desconsolado canto fúnebre. Me giro y con la más falsa sonrisa que puedo tener, lo enfrento.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Mike - le digo.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa con un poco de incomodidad. - Pareces estar bien - con su vista señala mi mano, que aún sostiene la de Levi, la suelto entonces, pero Levi vuelve a tomarla.

-¿Él está aquí? - pregunto.

Un empalagoso olor a palomitas y refresco cubre el aire. Los gritos entre los alumnos se hacen más fuerte. Siguen empujandonos pero nos negamos a movernos. Puedo sentir un enorme vacío en mi estomago, quiero vomitar.

-No - responde y yo no puedo sentirme más tranquilo con su respuesta -, es temporada de exámenes y decidió quedarse a estudiar. Seguro se alegrará de saber que estas bien.

Los dedos de Levi se entrelazan con los míos, aprieta mi mano y me jala un poco. -Continuemos - me susurra, como si adivinara mi incomodidad.

Asiento y sin despedirme le sigo. No dice nada sobre lo que acaba de pasar y yo tampoco quiero hablar de ello. Había muy pocas probabilidades de encontrarlos aquí, pero no creí que fuera posible. Me siento tranquilo de saber que sólo a sido Mike el que ha venido y no él. Aún no estoy listo para enfrentarlo.

Llegamos con Hanji, abriéndonos paso entre los estudiantes. Sin dar más explicaciones, Levi le informa a Hanji que él y yo, no nos quedaremos al juego. Ella reniega un poco, pero gracias a la frivolidad de Levi, logramos salir de vuelta a su auto sin más percances.

Miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta que de nuevo no estamos yendo hacia donde se supone debemos ir. No digo nada está vez y sólo me dedico a mirar.

-Eren - Levi dice suavemente y mi corazón se dispara ante el sonido de mi nombre -. Quiero hablar contigo una última vez - detiene el auto cerca de un área verde, me armo de valor y le doy la cara -, te prometo que después de esto no volveré a molestarte...o quizá si - acaricia mi mejilla y mi ser se pierde en sus penetrantes ojos grises -; dependera de tu respuesta.

Me suelta y mira al frente.

-¿Por que eres bueno conmigo? - No le doy tiempo de hablar, no quiero darle respuestas, quiero que él me las de a mi.

Antes han usado esta táctica conmigo y les ha funcionado muy bien. Hacerme creer que es mi amigo para así poder obtener una mayor humillación de mi. No aprendí eso la primera vez y fui engañado una segunda, no habrá tercera, me niego a que la haya, sobretodo viniendo de él.

-No lo sé realmente - suspira.

Puedo sentir mi estómago contraerse ante su respuesta. He aprendido a lo largo de estos dos años a no creer nunca en las personas, a callar lo que siento. He estado viviendo en mundo lleno de mentiras, de hipocresía y falsedad. He estado viviendo en un mundo en el que la verdad ya no importa, en donde los amigos no son amigos realmente, y como, al igual que una naranja, las personas exprimiran lo mejor de ti para después aventarte a un costal viejo de basura. Y justo ahora, antes de que Levi este tan presente en mí, pienso, dudo, temo.

Hay tantas preguntas dentro de mi y para todas quiero que haya respuestas. Mi corazón al igual que todo mi ser tiene miedo de volver a ser olvidado, me he acostumbrado ya a mi soledad y sé que dolerá si vuelvo a acostumbrarme a la compañía. Los únicos recuerdos buenos y quizá dolorosos son esos: fui olvidado.

¿Por qué el olvido es mi recuerdo? ¿Por qué me fuerzo a estar tan distraído de Levi? ¿Acaso le temo? ¿Es tan terrible su presencia?

Pero cuando estoy junto a él, siento una plenitud total, sin temores, libre y cierto.

Contradiciones absurdas. Y un dilema que se ha vuelto Levi.

-¡No deberías de decir cosas así! - vocifero al tiempo que me cruzo de brazos.

-No he dicho nada - resopla Levi.

-Me refiero a lo de antes - vuelvo a mirarlo -, lo del cometa...también deberías dejar de hablarme.

Le siento moverse en un acto brusco. Le veo bajarse y rodear el auto, llega hasta donde estoy y jala mi brazo para que baje también.

-¡No lo entiendo! - vocifera y con su mano derecha presiona mis mejillas -. Eres un perfecto idiota - escupe -, alguien por quien no debería de preocuparme y aún así aquí estoy, viéndote desde el primer día, intentando hablar contigo desde entonces, para que cuando lo logro salgas corriendo como un ciervo a punto de ser cazado.

Mis mejillas aún presionadas por él, comienzan a doler. Mi visión sobre Levi está borrosa. ¡Joder! Estoy llorando de nuevo.

-En verdad que no sabes lo que dices - digo cuando suelta mis mejillas. Él soba si sien, intentando relajarse -. Yo no tengo amigos, no puedo tenerlos. Deberías irte y dejarme solo ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que se dice de mi y de mi familia? ¡Todos en este jodido pueblo lo saben! ¡Mi mamá es una ramera, mi papá un maldito ebrio, y yo soy un bastardo!

Siento su mano estamparse contra mi mejilla. Dejo de llorar y sobandome, le miro.

-Juzgar algo sin conocerlo es como querer ser testigo de un delito que nunca observaste - me extiende su mano -, estoy dándote el beneficio de la duda, quiero que me cuentas tu parte de la historia...la verdadera.

Le miro incrédulo. Realmente me siento perdido, como en la oscuridad, el vacío y el abismo. Un abismo insondable hacia mi mismo. Lo voy a permitir, una última vez trataré de confiar en alguien, dejaré que Levi inunde las puertas de mi percepción, para poder ver más haya de los velos y telones del teatro humano. Para que pueda ver el mundo tal cual es, sin abismos.

-Te arrepentirás - tomo su mano.

-Es probable que lo hagas tú, cuando veas mi forma de ser - sonríe con un aire burlón.

-O tú - contraataco.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasan y aunque me resulte increíble, las cosas han mejorado. Hanji y Levi continúan pasando por mi antes de clases, Levi insiste en que debería de decirle cuál de todas las casas en el vecindario es la mía, sigo negándome a decirle. Jean y los demás, quizá con ellos no ha mejorado del todo, durante los pequeños recesos que tenemos entre cada clase, me molestan, a veces con burlas, a veces con golpes, pero fuera de ello ya no pueden hacerlo, Levi no se los permite.<p>

Me he sorprendido bastante cuando el día de ayer, al pasar por mi locker me he topado con Mikasa, le sonreí como es mi costumbre, sin esperar respuesta, creí que sería el fin del mundo, que estaba aún durmiendo o que no era Mikasa, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Apenas perceptible, sólo duró un segundo, pero sonrió. Se lo conté a Christa, con quien sigo viéndome en los almuerzos, ella dijo que es probable que Mikasa se sienta arrepentida por todo lo que ha pasado. No lo creo. Christa es una chica muy linda y amable, ayuda a todos y nunca piensa mal de nadie.

También he recuperado mi empleo. Mentí al señor Pixis diciéndole que estaba enfermo, obviamente me siento mal por hacerlo, pero no tengo opción. Él decidió darme una oportunidad, porque sabe que necesito el dinero.

Hoy iré a ver a mamá. He platicado con ella cada que la visito -tres veces por semana-, a veces sólo me quedo a su lado escuchando los suaves ritmos de su respiración y esperando algún otro movimiento de su parte. Hannes y yo tenemos la esperanza de que despierte pronto.

-Podrías leerle un cuento - me dice Hannes y me entrega un libro de pasta suave y amarilla -, como ella lo hacía cuando eras pequeño.

Es una recopilación de cuentos, todos de Oscar Wilde(1). El autor favorito de mamá. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño ella se sentaba conmigo en el jardín y me hablaba de él, mucho tiempo pensé que era algún viejo enamorado de mamá, era un niño y no entendí quien había sido hasta que mamá me lo explicó, aunque dijo sentirse alagada porque yo pensara eso.

Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano; está suave y tibia. Siendo realista, a veces pienso en la posibilidad de que mamá nunca despierte, entonces pienso que en aquel entonces no debí dejarla dormir, debí haber dormido con ella. No se que piensa, ni que se imagina dentro de esa cabeza suya. A veces llora y aunque Hannes y yo creemos que es una esperanza, el doctor dice que es normal que hagan eso, son reacciones que no se relacionan con que el paciente este por despertar.

Papá me ha preguntado muchas veces el porque llego tarde a casa. Nunca le respondo y a veces me suelta un golpe, ya no tan fuertes como los de aquella vez. Por lo general me ignora y yo ya no se que es peor; que me golpee y me note aunque sea un poco, o que no lo haga en absoluto.

Papá no sabe que mamá está sumergida en un profundo sueño. Después de que fui dado de alta, Hannes convenció al doctor de mentir a mi padre, diciéndole que mamá había fallecido. ¿Por qué? Hannes no quiere que él le haga más daño, y lo entiendo de alguna forma, si papá hubiese sabido que mamá seguía ahí, la hubiese matado el mismo. Lo dijo muchas veces los primeros días.

-Debí de haberla matado con mis propias manos - decía mientras sostenía con debilidad su cuerpo alcoholizado.

Quisiera decirle que su esposa sigue viva, pero tengo miedo de las consecuencias que eso pueda traer, pueden ser positivas o pueden ser negativas. Tengo miedo de las negativas.

Termino de leer el cuento y beso su frente. Hannes posa su mano en mi hombro.

-Tengo que volver a casa ahora - me levanto, dejando el libro sobre la cama.

-Siempre vuelves - Dice en modo de reproche Hannes -, no importa cuánto daño te haga.

Bajo la mirada. No pienso darle el gusto de hacerme sentir miserable y correr a su lado.

-Nos vemos - le dijo y desaparesco de su vista.

Vuelvo a casa. Hay botellas vacías tiradas en la entrada, papá ha llegado. Mi primera parada es la cocina, tengo que comprobar que ha comido y lavar los trastes usados. Aveces, si tengo suerte, papá deja un poco de comida o a veces no come, hoy será una de esas veces en las que dormiré con el estómago vacío. Termino y subo hasta su habitación, abro un poco la puerta. Él está ahí, dormido con la ropa puesta. Esa habitación es territorio prohibido así que una vez comprobado que está ahi, me muevo hasta mi habitación.

Hace poco adquirí un espejo de cuerpo completo. Lo encontré tirado y lo traje a casa, lo limpie y ahora le doy uso. Durante mucho tiempo he sentido al espejo como mi peor enemigo, me muestra todo aquello que los demás ven y qué yo intento negar. Me quito mi camisa y me miro. No hay nada especial en mi. Con cuidado delineo mi rostro, acariciando mi suave piel benditamente libre de acné, mi cutis libre de manchas. Supongo que Hanji tiene razón y mis ojos son mi mejor atributo físico, grandes y con un contorno de oscuras pestañas. Son de un color extraño, una combinación de verde y azul, con un toque de dorado. Quizá a mi ADN se le acabó la tinta y decidió combinar(jugar) con esos tres.

Soy delgado y Hanji me ha dicho que eso es bueno si algún dia intento ser mujer. Mis medidas no son para nada toscas y un vestido entraría bien. A veces llegó a sentir que Hanji quiere convertirme en su muñeca.

Lejos de eso soy una persona simple, no hay nada atractivo en mi. Pero aún así Hanji y Levi quieren ser mis amigos.

Estos son los primeros días, en los que espero que el día de escuela de mañana llegue...En realidad, creo que lo único que quiero ver es a Levi.

**Regla número ocho: La verdad está esperando al amor...**

* * *

><p><em>(1): A pesar de haber nacido irlandés, Wilde es considerado como uno de los más importantes representantes de la literatura inglesa de finales del siglo XIX<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**N. Del A.: **_Que las cosas se pongan bien, no significa que siempre sea así. ¡Tenlo en cuenta!_

* * *

><p><strong>Heart beats fast. Colors and Promises.<strong>

**How to be brave. How can I love**

**When I'm afraid to fall.**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow.**

**One step closer[...]**

**/El corazón late rápido. Colores y promesas.**

**Cómo ser valiente. Cómo puedo amar**

**Cuando tengo miedo de caer.**

**Pero te veo solo**

**Y todas mis dudas**

**De alguna manera se van.**

**Un paso más cerca./**

**-Christina Perri**

**A Thousand Years-**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Lamentablemente cada día al despertar mis dudas vuelven a acosarme. Sigo dudando y preguntándome sobre la verdadera razón por la cual Levi y Hanji quieren ser mis amigos. Dentro de Rose, ellos son esa clase de chicos de los que todo mundo quiere ser su amigo, pero que muy pocos logran. Debido a eso no puedo evitar, seguir pensando que sólo quieren burlarse. Realmente estoy esforzándome por confiar en ellos e ignorar todas las estúpidas dudas que surgen al pasar los días, pero mis demonios son tan grandes que se encargan de devorar en un sólo segundo, la autoestima que logro ganar.

-Buenos días - saludo a Levi, quien como cada día ha venido por mi.

-Buenos días - responde y sin más sube a su auto. Hago lo mismo, al tiempo que dirijo mi mirada hacia los asientos traseros, donde se supone debería estar Hanji.

-¿Y Hanji? - pregunto.

-Hoy no vendrá - Levi pone en marcha el auto -, la idiota se enfermó por comer porquerías.

-Vaya - recargo mi cuerpo aún más sobre los asientos y me permito disfrutar el viaje. Quiero disfrutar esto lo más que pueda, sólo hasta que llegue el momento de que me apuñalen.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde? - su pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Le miro dudando y él mantiene su vista clavada hacia al frente, como si no hubiera emitido un sonido, como si lo hubiese imaginado.

-Tengo que trabajar - respondo después de haber guardado algunos segundos de silencio.

-Avisa que faltarás - me extiende su mano con su teléfono móvil.

Lo tomo con algo de cautela. Siento una especie de cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozan con los mios. En verdad que es admirable la fuerza que tengo para no confesar mis sentimientos, los cuales debo admitir se están saliendo de mi control. Ahora no sólo pienso en él cuando está cerca, ha llegado a aparecer incluso en mis sueños. Es preocupante pero le he prometido mantenerme a su lado, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, sé lo que se siente ser traicionado y yo no quiero ser la clase de persona que traiciona a los demás, dejando promesas sueltas.

-¿Por qué me has pedido eso? - devuelvo el teléfono, y antes de que pueda alejar mi mano él la toma.

-Será una sorpresa.

Detiene el auto y sin aviso alguno me jala hacia él y besa mi mejilla. Mi corazón se dispara, el movimiento que ha hecho Levi me ha tomado completamente desprevenido, tanto que me he quedado congelado. Veo a Levi bajarse del auto, me reincorporo sobre el asiento y toco mi mejilla. Miro por la ventana y puedo ver a Levi ser rodeado por varios estudiantes mientras camina. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Puedo jurar que estoy feliz, pero sigo dudando. Él sabe sobre mi orientación sexual y es probable que sólo quiera burlarse, es un juego sucio y descarado.

_Quizás también le gustas._ Dice mi subcontinente.

Le veo desaparecer por la entrada y entonces me bajo de su auto. Todos giran a verme, es seguro que daban por hecho que hoy no venía con él. No quiero mirar a nadie, puedo sentir mis mejillas arder. Un simple beso en la mejilla me ha causado vergüenza, cuando con Jean y Bertolt, quienes me han besado en los labios, no hay reacción similar. Quiero que me trague la tierra.

-Buenos días, Eren - saluda de una forma animada Christa.

-Hola Christa - le digo.

Ella hace un puchero, le molesta que la llame así, pero Ymir me ha dicho que no tengo derecho a decirle Historia, que es como realmente se llama y como ella se presentó. No se que tiene que ver un nombre con otro y el derecho de llamarla por uno, pero Ymir me intimida, así que decidí obedecer.

-Has llegado de nuevo con Levi - Christa preciona contra sus pechos sus libros, luego me mira y sonríe cómplice de mis sentimientos.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? - juego con los dedos de mis manos.

-Tú cara es todo un poema justo ahora - sus ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, me regalan un brillo propio de un ángel -, puedo ser despistada a veces, pero me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que lo miras...también en la forma en la que te mira él.

Me sonrojo ligero. -Él no me mira de ninguna forma, por favor no digas esas cosas.

Christa juega con uno de sus mechones rubios, mientras me mira retadoramente. Ella es muy lista, siempre que estoy cerca de ella, logra incomodarme de muchas formas, ha descubierto mis sentimientos por Levi, pero yo sigo negándolos, ella se ha puesto como reto personal el que yo admita mi amor por 'el popular chico de tercero', como lo llama ella.

-Esta bien - palpa mi espalda -, nos vemos después - sonríe y antes de desaparecer de mi vista, con sus dedos forma el símbolo de 'amor y paz'.

Suspiro.

Llego a mi locker y como siempre, Mikasa está ahí, dos lockers alado mío. Hoy está con Jean, lo cual significa que tengo prohibido sonreirle.

Pruebo mi combinación y al instante de abrir la pequeña puerta de metal, lo primero que veo dentro es un pequeño frasco con una nota. Me doy una idea de quien pudo ser el que dejó aquello. Tomo el frasco y lo guardo en mi mochila, no es que lo vaya a usar, pero tampoco quiero tenerlo ahí. Luego, abro la nota.

'Para que entre más fácil' se lee.

La hago bolita y la guardo en la bolsa de mis pantalones. Tomo mis libros y mientras lo hago, puedo escuchar las risas de Jean. Es tan imbécil como para creer que darme el lubricante me ha hecho sentir mal, a puesto que se habrá sentido más avergonzado él al comprarlo. Azoto la metálica puerta y luego coloco el candado. Mientras me alejo, Jean y algunos otros estudiantes, tiran piropos (para mujeres) y alguno que otro chiflido. Me he acostumbrado a ello y ya no le tomo mucha importancia, por lo general Levi está detrás mío hasta que llego a mi clase, entonces eso calma demasiado las burlas. Pero hoy él se ha bajado antes, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Jean para meter aquello en mi locker, no se como sabe mi combinación, pero la sabe, no me preocupa, no guardo nada de valor ahí.

Llego a mi clase, e incluso antes de abrir la puerta, puedo sentir que han preparado algo para mi. Sus gritos y risas se escuchan por todo el pasillo. Algo increíble, tal vez genial, es que, gracias a sus continuas burlas hacia mi, la clase se ha vuelto la más respeta de los primeros años y segundos, no se puede decir lo mismo de los terceros: Los terceros años, en específico, Levi y su grupo, son quienes tienen el control de la escuela, aunque por los pasillos se corre el rumor de que en cuanto se graduen, Reiner, Jean, Annie y los demás, tomarán su lugar. Eso es algo por lo cual sí debo preocuparme.

Abro la puerta y tal como lo suponía, mis compañeros se han encargado de darme una increíble bienvenida. En el pizarrón puedo ver dibujados a dos hombres, ambos en una posición obscena y al parecer imposible, está vez, uno tiene mi nombre y el otro tiene el de Levi. Me siento realmente mal por el hecho de que ahora él sea incluido en las burlas, aunque sólo lo hagan cuando no está cerca.

Ruedo los ojos y antes de pasar a mi lugar, borro todo lo que hay en el pizarrón.

-Idiotas - murmuro, mientras subo y bajo mi mano, para limpiar los dibujos.

El estilo del dibujo es de una persona a la cual conozco muy bien. Cuando éramos pequeños, solíamos intercambiar nuestros dibujos, o a veces, cuando nos apetecía, elaboramos uno juntos. Sin duda fue Armin.

Termino y paso a mi lugar. Me sigo sintiendo extraño y ansioso, de un modo u otro, no importa cuánto trate de ya no pensar en eso, el recuerdo de los labios de Levi aterrizando en mi mejilla, regresa. Es tonto y en verdad trato de no darme muchas ilusiones, pero él ha hecho algo que me ha descolocado por completo de la realidad. Lo intento pero no puedo, la imagen y la sensación cálida que Levi me brindó durante esos instantes, se repiten y se repiten. Puede que este bien soñar con ese momento, quizá eso sea todo lo que puedo obtener de él, si es así ¿está bien que guarde ese recuerdo como un tesoro?

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, no me es posible encontrarme con Christa. Levi ha aparecido por mi, en la puerta de mi clase, junto a su amigo Auro. Los planes que Jean y su séquito tenían se han ido a la mierda.<p>

-Nos iremos ahora - me dice Levi, y sinceramente no entiendo a que se refiere. Lo miro y él entiende mi duda.

-Sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana - murmura.

Y aquí es donde yo debo decir 'no', si papá se entera que me he saltado clases me matará; ya estuvo a punto de hacerlo una vez, no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. Levi chasquea los labios, pero no parece molesto, quizá ha aprendido a conocerme, ya que siempre me niego.

-Eres mi perro - murmura -, tienes que obedecerme.

Levanto una ceja y me cruzo de brazos.

-Bien, pero tienes que decirme a donde vamos - tomo mis libros y dirijo una mirada rápida a mis compañeros, ellos nos observan intentando captar algo de nuestra conversión, algunos otros, aquellos que son ajenos al séquito de Jean, pero no a las burlas, me miran suplicantes, pidiendo con su simple mirada que no los delate por el dibujo de esta mañana.

Siento la mano de Levi sostener mi mano, y como es su costumbre, me jala hacia la salida. Los pasillos están abarrotados de estudiantes y de sudoroso jugadores. Después de aquel partido, del cual por palabras de Hanji me enteré que Sina resultó vencedor, los grandes y nada maduros -como para aceptar una derrota- jugadores de Rose, se han forzado a entrenar cada vez más duro. Provocando con esto que los pasillos se impregnen de un asqueroso olor a sudor y tiza. Mi hombro choca con el de Auro, levantó mi vista para verlo y me doy cuenta que no me ve de una manera muy agradable. Regreso la mirada al frente y veo la nuca de Levi. El corte tan extraño de cabello que posee me llama demasiado la atención. Me pregunto si yo me veré bien con un corte así.

Llegamos a la salida. Auro, que no había hecho más que seguirnos, se acerca al Guardia que siempre está en la entrada y se encarga de distraerlo. Levi jala aún más fuerte mi mano, y con grandes zancadas, logramos salir de la escuela. No negaré que los nervios me están comiendo por lo que acabó de hacer, saltarme las clases no es muy lo mío, aunque sinceramente no vengo a la escuela sólo porque quiera aprender, es sólo porque no quiero estar en casa y de algún modo, si faltó, papá se molesta. Creo que en el fondo él aún se preocupa por mi.

-Sube - Levi quita la alarma del auto y me abre la puerta. Doy una mirada rápida a mis espaldas, aún puedo negarme y volver -. Hazlo rápido.

-S-Sí - me muerdo el labio. Es mejor arrepentirse de lo que fue, en vez de lo que no pudo ser.

Subo y después de rodear el auto, sube él.

-¿Me dirás a donde vamos? - miro detenidamente el interior de su auto. Nunca lo he hecho, está es la primera vez que noto que sus asientos son de cuero negro, y que el interior siempre despide un olor a vainilla, igual que Levi. Me sonrojo al pensar en eso último. Estos últimos días que he pasado a su lado, he notado muchas cosas que antes jamás había notado. Siempre que se avergüenza desvía la mirada y chasquea los labios, al igual que cuando se molesta. Muy pocas veces le he visto ese rubor rosa en sus mejillas, creo que la única vez que lo he hecho ha sido cuando Hanji me contó, que cuando él era pequeño usaba el sanitario de las niñas.

-Hanji me dio esto - me entrega un par de boletos, adornados con varios colores encima. Los miro unos instantes y luego leo las letras en forma de manchas. Son para una exposición de arte. Vienen cada año, y en ningún año he podido ir. Al principio, cuando mi familia aún era estable, la razón era papá.

-Esas porquerías sólo son una pérdida de dinero - me dijo la vez que le comenté sobre eso. Sí, sólo le comenté y esa fue su reacción, no quise imaginar cuál hubiese sido si le decía que quería ir.

-Sólo estarán hasta las cinco de la tarde, no nos daría tiempo llegar.

_¡Stop!_

Shiganshina es un pueblo que esta a dos horas de la ciudad, y la ciudad es donde se da dicha exposición.

¿Está bien arrepentirme ahora? Papá se molestará, si se entera que no sólo falte a clases, sino que a demás, salí de Shiganshina. Espero que el destino no sea tan malo conmigo esta vez y me cumpla el deseo de que papá no se presente este día en la casa, de ese modo no sabrá si estuve ahí o no.

Me distraigo el resto del viaje, mirando por la ventana el paisaje que la naturaleza me ofrece. Hay grandes y muy verdes árboles a cada extremo de la carretera, en épocas como está, donde la lluvia se deja venir, este lugar se vuelve demasiado tenebroso y húmedo, perfecto para grabar una película de terror. Cuando es invierno, y Navidad llega, muchos de los pequeños pinos son talados, los grupos ecologistas se oponen a eso, pero siempre terminan perdiendo, de cien pinos que se empeñan en proteger, sólo salvan diez. En primavera, a raíz de los árboles pequeñas flores crecen, todas de diferentes colores y tamaños. En otoño este lugar es perfecto para un paseo entre los enamorados, las naranjas hojas de los árboles ofrecen el paisaje perfecto para ellos. De todas, no se cual es mi estación favorita, quizá sea esta, por el simple hecho de que conocí a Levi.

* * *

><p>Las dos horas de viaje terminan al fin. Tallo mis ojos y me esfuerzo para que se acostumbren a la luz. Me quede dormido después de un rato, no puedo asegurar en que momento fue porque no lo recuerdo.<p>

El auto está estacionado frente a un mini-super, Levi no está donde debería de estar, intuyo que se ha metido a comprar.

Mi vista por fin se acostumbra a la luz y me permite apreciar mejor lo que hay a mi alrededor. La última vez que vine a la ciudad fue con mamá, tenía ocho años y todo lucía diferente a cómo luce ahora. Ahora, hay más tiendas, más personas, más autos, más de todo. No me sorprendería que un par de años más, Shiganshina deje de ser un pueblo y pase a ser lo mismo que Trost; una ciudad donde se vive a prisa y apretado.

Mi ventana es golpeada dos veces, volteo a ver y me topo con los grisáceos ojos de Levi. Bajo el cristal.

-Creí que habías muerto - Dice sarcástico -, tienes el sueño pesado.

El color se me sube por la vergüenza. Aparto mi mirada de la suya, y de los nervios comienzo a jugar con mis dedos.

-Toma - Levi coloca entre mis manos una lata de café frío. Para hacerlo tuvo que meter parte de su cuerpo por la ventana, ahora, su rostro está demasiado cerca del mío. Gira lentamente su rostro hasta quedar frente mío y rozar nuestras narices. Estoy nervioso de nuevo. Por reflejo, cuando posa su mano en mi mejilla, me encojo de hombros, el parece darse cuenta de que me ha asustado.

-No deberías dejar que te traten así - susurra, y su aliento me invade. Estoy nervioso, mi rostro arde y mi interior está alborotado, Levi está tan cerca.

-Eren - susurra, y mis ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los de él.

En un instante y sin verlo venir. Sólo un instante bastó para darme cuenta de que en verdad está sucediendo. Los suaves y delgados labios que siento contra los mios son los de Levi.

Los labios de Levi.

Un beso.

Un beso de Levi.

¿Puedo morir ahora? Porque no me importaría, realmente soy feliz y me iría en paz.

Puedo sentir sus labios moverse, pero no puedo corresponder el beso. Me ha tomado tan por sorpresa que el Shock aún continúa. Mis ojos, que están tan abiertos por la impresión, se encuentran con los de él y con esa sonrisa victoriosa que adorna sus labios mientras me besa.

-Yo gané - dice victorioso en cuando se separa.

Lo miro dudoso ¿acaso estábamos jugando? No puedo decir nada porque él se ha movido para rodear el auto y volver a su lugar. En los breves segundos que él se demora en hacer eso, toco mi rostro y mi pecho, mi corazón parece querer huir de lo rápido que late. La puerta contraria se cierra y Levi está de nuevo a mi lado. No puedo verlo ahora, me avergüenza. Pero quiero saber porque ha dicho que ganó.

-Tienes que comer - me extiende un paquete de galletas -, prometo que cuando terminemos con esto te llevaré a comer algo mejor.

Él está actuando como si nada hubiera pasado ¿esa es su forma de decir que lo que ha pasado no es importante? Porque si es eso, déjenme decirles que es doloroso. ¡Joder! De nuevo esa presión en mi pecho que no me ha dejado tranquilo últimamente. No se que es, nunca me había sentido así, menos por algo tan tonto.

-Gracias - tomo las galletas y una vez en mis manos, no puedo hacer más que mirarlas. Hay un enorme nudo en la garganta que no me deja hacerlo.

'Yo gané' Esas palabras no dejan de repetirse y ahora me siento como parte de un juego. Si es así ¿con quien está jugando? ¿cuánto es lo que vale un beso mío? ¿cuánto vale destruir mis sentimientos de esa manera?

Abro las galletas y tomo la primera, la pego a mis labios y en mi interior deseo que vuelvan a ser los labios de Levi. No me importa si es de nuevo un juego, quisiera volver a sentirlo. No me importa cuánto me lastime, mientras el momento sea maravilloso. No sería la primera vez que alguien juega conmigo, la verdad es que si ya una vez no me importó hacerme un tonto sólo por _él_, ¿porque debería importarme ahora? ¿sólo por ser Levi? ¿que tan importante es Levi para mi?

Lo miro de reojo. Incluso de perfil luce apuesto. Realmente me siento bien a lado de esta persona, no me importa que me lastime, realmente no me importa vivir en sus hermosas mentiras, mientras sigan siendo hermosas.

Sigo siendo un tonto.

Lo entiendo ahora. Me enamoré de Levi.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? - Por primera vez le veo girar a verme mientras conduce.

No sonrió de ninguna manera. Estoy feliz, pero también estoy triste. Me enamoré de Levi y es doloroso.

-¿Estas llorando? - Levi frena en seco y con agilidad logra estacionar el auto cerca de la calzada - ¿Oye estas bien?

Estoy feliz, es por eso que estoy sonriendo. Pero me duele, por eso sigo llorando.

-Estaré bien...estoy bien - limpio con el dorso de mi mano mis lágrimas.

Levi se mueve en su lugar. Quita en cinturón de seguridad y se acerca de nuevo a mi.

Esta cercanía es la que me lastima.

-Muestrame al verdadero Eren - su mano vuelve a tocar mis mejilla -; Te pedí que me contarás la verdadera historia, pero no lo has hecho. Dime ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en las personas? Eres un mocoso, pero tus ojos me muestran que sabes más de dolor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto entre lágrimas.

-Es que no te has dado cuenta, pequeño tonto - ahora es él quien limpia mi rostro con el dorso de su mano -. Si alejas tus miedos podrás darte cuenta.

Sonríe de lado. Ese pequeño acto que sólo hace para mi, también es doloroso.

-Te lo diré cuando crea que sea el momento - me toma en sus brazos. Ya no estoy llorando -. Por ahora sólo sigue a mi lado como lo has hecho hasta ahora y, confía en mi.

Me aleja un poco. Vuelve a suceder. Sus labios se encuentran de nuevo con los míos. Son suaves y delgados, se acoplan perfectamente con los míos, no es nada más que un roce, un simple contacto de nuestros labios que no demanda más que eso. Un beso.

**Regla número nueve: No dejes que tus miedos cubran el paisaje.**


	10. Chapter 10

**N. Del A.: **_Ha pasado en verdad un tiempo desde la ultima vez que escuché a Avril...¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por los reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...] We were made for each other<strong>

**out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah[...]**

**/Estamos hechos el uno para el otro**

**aquí y para siempre**

**sé que lo estaremos, si/**

**-Avril Lavigne**

**When you're gone-**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

La sensación cálida que siento ahora, no se asemeja ni un poquito a la de aquella vez. Este vez es mucho más fuerte. Estoy amando a Levi mucho más de lo que alguna vez, en mi corta vida, he amado. Pero no estoy seguro de los sentimientos de Levi.

Después del beso, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, y para Levi fue fácil adivinar mis sentimientos. Estaba tan sonrojado que quise ocultarme, pero él me lo impidió tomando entre sus manos mi rostro. Y sucedió un par de veces más. Me besó en reiteradas ocasiones y en todas pude corresponderle. Aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en el por qué lo hacía.

Ahora, ambos caminamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, mientras vemos lo que hay en la exposición; aunque hemos recibido en varias ocasiones miradas de desaprobación, y alguna que otra fotografía de personas a las que una pareja entre hombres, les parece lo más genial del mundo.

_Un momento._

¿Por qué estoy pensando en Levi como mi pareja? ¿Sólo por qué me besó? ¿O por qué sostiene mi mano?

Me abofeteo mentalmente, no puedo pensar esas cosas. Jean y Bertolt me han besado antes y no por eso los considero mi pareja. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué con Levi me pasa eso?

-¡Hey! - Levi pasa su mano frente a mi y me trae de regreso al mundo -. Hemos terminado - me dice, y me doy cuenta que dice la verdad. Llevo tanto tiempo metido en mis pensamientos que no me he permitido disfrutar de la exposición.

-Vayamos a comer algo ahora - sus dedos, que se entrelazan con los míos; se aprietan aún más.

Asiento.

Caminamos de regreso a su auto. Me siento fatal. Levi se ha esforzado por traerme a una exposición de arte y yo no he conseguido nada, además de estúpidos folletos, que ni siquiera sé como es que llegaron a mis manos. Sólo suplico para mis adentros que no me pregunté que es lo que más me gustó, porque no recuerdo ni una sola cosa. Lo único que da vueltas en mi mente, es el hecho de que besé a Levi y que nos tomamos de la mano. Definitivamente eso no es ninguna obra de arte, y definitivamente eso no estaba en la exposición. Aunque literalmente si lo estaba. Él y yo, estábamos ahí.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué sigo pensando en tonterías?

Jalo mis cabellos en un acto desesperado, por hacer desaparecer tan absurdos pensamientos. Escucho una risita salir de Levi, acto que me ha dejado completamente anonadado. Él nunca había reído, o bueno, yo nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Siempre sonrisas discretas, nunca una risa como esa.

Por favor corazón, tranquilizate.

* * *

><p>Conduce durante unos quince minutos. Se detiene frente a un restaurante familiar y luego bajamos. Camino con algo de ansiedad, ya ni si quiera puedo actuar normal, aunque realmente me estoy esforzando por hacerlo; quiero hacerle ver que él no me afecta demasiado, hacerme creer a mi que él no me gusta, y olvidar toda esta tontería de sentimientos.<p>

¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple. Levi es un estudiante de tercer año, lo que significa que este es su último año en Rose. Levi parece la clase de persona que triunfa, lo cual me indica que ha planeado un futuro, y la única forma de obtener un futuro es salir de Shiganshina; las buenas universidades se encuentran en Trost, la ciudad que visitamos ahora. ¿Saben lo que significa? Él se irá. Yo aún estoy en mi primer año, hay dos grandes años que nos separan y aunque suene poco, para mi es mucho. Yo aún no he planeado un futuro, improviso sobre la marcha, esperando el momento en el que las trompetas se detengan y mi desfile haya terminado. Y en caso de que el desfile continúe unos años más, nada me indica que será el mejor.

-¿Que piensas comer? - me dice.

Tomo el menú y finjo leerlo. De nuevo, no he traído dinero.

-Yo pagaré - me dice.

He comenzado a preguntarme algo. O yo soy muy transparente con mis emociones, o Levi es muy bueno descifrando las emociones en el rostro de los demás.

-Gracias. No es necesario que lo hagas - respondo y regreso el menú a donde lo tomé.

Levi resopla y cuando la camarera se acerca, ordena para ambos. Me ha molestado hasta cierto punto. No me gusta obtener las cosas de esta forma; gratis. Me hace sentir más patético de lo que ya soy. Un poco más miserable.

-¿Volveremos después de esto? - pregunto aún molesto.

-Uhmm... - Levi se recarga sobre el respaldo del sillón, se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja. Frunso aún más el ceño. -...Lo haremos. - resopla.

-Bien.

-Aún no me has dicho lo que te he pedido; así pagarás la comida - Levi, que estaba sentado frente a mi, se pasa a mi lado. Mi corazón bombea mas rápido, mi molestia está desapareciendo, juego con mis dedos. La verdad es que aún no estoy listo para contar mi verdad, no a alguien como Levi. Pero el me ha pedido que confíe.

-¿Que quieres saber?

Mantengo la vista en la ventana. Puedo verlo jugar con una pajita desde el cristal.

-La verdad sobre los rumores - ha tomado otra pajita, está formando algo con ellas.

Doy un largo suspiro y digo:

-En parte son ciertos, en parte son mentiras. ¿Cuales quieres que confirme?

Levi hace a un lado las pajitas y ahora me presta atendión, aunque aún sigo dándole la espalda.

-Los verdaderos.

Está es fácil. Para mi es mejor confirmar los verdaderos, ya que son muy pocos los rumores que lo son. Si hubiese escogido las mentiras me hubiera visto en la necesidad de aclarar las cosas, y entre esas cosas están los secretos que esconden las paredes de mi casa. Quizá algún día esas paredes se desmoronen, quizá crezcan y se fortalezcan.

-Papá es alcohólico; Yo soy gay; Sí, salí con un chico de Sina el año pasado; Soy pobre; Y sí, mamá y yo intentábamos salir de ciudad en compañía de otro hombre.

Levi se queda en silencio. Tal vez ahora ya no quiera ser más mi amigo. Estoy feliz, de ese modo mis sentimientos se marcharán y los malos rumores que han iniciado sobre él, se acabarán.

-¿Que hay de los demás? - pregunta y vuelve a jugar con las pajitas.

-Dijiste las verdades - exclamo -; en otro momento aclararé las mentiras ¿de acuerdo?

Levi me regala una media sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, mocoso...

* * *

><p>Al anochecer, ambos estamos de nuevo en Shiganshina. Levi vuelve a dejarme en el lugar de siempre. Bajo y con una amplia sonrisa le digo adiós.<p>

Mi infierno me espera.

Soplo y me aliento se puede ver dibujado en el aire. Cuando era pequeño me gustaba fingir que era humo, Armin y yo jugábamos mucho con eso, con el tiempo, Mikasa también se integró. Fue en esta época cuando la conocí. Ella lucía muy tímida entonces.

Armin había llegado corriendo a mi casa. Habíamos quedado de vernos para jugar, y él llevaba varios minutos de retraso.

-Lo siento - dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde? Creí que no vendrías - abrí la puerta de la casa y sin soltar el pomo, le enfrente.

Armin rascó su nuca, luego se hizo a un lado y me permitió verla. Pequeña y con largos cabellos negros, de piel pálida y de muy bonitos ojos. Si hubo una vez en mi vida, en el que una chica me haya gustado, fue ese. Mikasa me gustaba, pero no puedo asegurar si en un sentido amoroso o en un sentido artístico. Me gustan sus facciones y en mas de un momento, en aquel entonces, la retrate. Al principio era algo torpe con eso, las pinceladas se me iban chuecas, y no siempre salía como quería, pero papá se negaba a pagarme un curso. Aprendí con el tiempo, y en la primavera de nuestros ocho años recibí su primer elogio.

-Realmente eres bueno - me dijo, al tiempo que recorría con la yema de sus dedos, sus facciones ahí retratadas.

¡Fue todo un flechazo!

Nunca nadie había elogiado mi trabajo. Armin siempre encontraba un 'pero'. Para mamá, todo lo que hacía era perfecto. Y para papá...bueno, a él no le importaba. Así que Mikasa me había regalo uno de los elogios más importantes de mi vida. Comencé a retratarla desde entonces. Cada tarde, después de la escuela, ella venía a casa y después de comer unos bocadillos, corríamos hasta mi habitación y yo comenzaba mi trabajo.

Aún conservo sus retratos.

La última vez que lo hice, fue antes de empezar la preparatoria, un día antes de la ceremonia de clausura. Ese día, papá me había golpeado por no haber tenido la comida a tiempo, después de eso se había marchado. Estaba tan adolorido que me tire sobre el sofá -aún había sofá-, para esperar a que el dolor calmase y así poder limpiar. El timbre sonó una vez. Decidí que debía ignorarlo, hasta que en el tercer tono, escuché su voz.

-¡Mikasa! - exclamé cuando la vi de pie ahí.

-¿Puedo pasar? - me dijo.

Con vergüenza le dije que sí. Ella no dijo nada del desastre, tampoco de mis golpes, sólo subió a mi habitación. Pude ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa y decepción cuando se dio cuenta que ya no olía a pinturas y a goma de borrar. Ahora era una simple habitación más, con una cama y hojas esparcidas por el piso.

-¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunte.

-Quiero que me retrates una vez más - su rostro no mostraba duda, estaba decidida.

Ya no éramos amigos en ese momento, así que por supuesto que estaba sorprendido, pero acepte lo que me pidió, y lo hice.

Cuando mi trabajo estuvo terminado se lo mostré.

Ella sonrió ligero. - Has mejorado mucho - me dijo.

-Supongo que gracias.

Mikasa se acercó y acarició mi mejilla.

-Me enteré sobre el chico de Sina.

Mis ojos vacilaron, al igual que mis palabras. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que_ él_ se había ido, y yo había estado fingiendo lo mejor que podía, que nada pasaba. Pero Mikasa me había descifrado en un sólo segundo. Me permitió llorar en su hombro, pidiéndome que me desahogará todo lo que quisiera...

Lo que pasó aquel día, es un secreto entre ella y yo. Nadie lo sabe, ni lo sabrá nunca.

Al fin he llegado a casa. Mis piernas están temblando, dudando sobre si debo a no entrar. Las luces están apagadas, significa que papá no está, o que ha planeado algo muy malo para mi.

Me doy ánimos y cruzo. Meto mi llave y lentamente la giro. La puerta rechina y apenas y me asomo. Papá no está.

* * *

><p>Las primeras horas de clase han terminado. Hay un corto receso entre éstas clases y las otras, Jean y los demás han preparado algo, lo sé porque se están acercando. El primero en aparecer a mi lado es Jean, luego Reiner. No tengo escapatoria, he quedado entre ambos.<p>

-Dime, Eren - Reiner juega con uno de mis mechones -, que tengo que hacer para que seas mío.

-Parece que al primo de Mikasa no le costó mucho trabajo - vocifera Jean.

-¿Por qué, putita? - Reiner me levanta por el cuello de mi camisa y me lleva contra la pared. Su mano libre viaja hasta mi entrepierna. Abro los ojos con sorpresa e intento safarme.

-¿Te gusta? - murmura.

Todos están mirando. Ninguno dispuesto a defenderme.

-Sueltame - con mis manos intento alejarlo.

-¡Eren!

Un silencio sepulcral se hace llegar. Reiner me suelta lentamente y se hace a un lado. Ahí en la puerta está Levi, con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal. Con grandes zancadas se acerca hasta donde estoy, no sin antes dirigir una mala mirada a Mikasa, quien sólo se agacha y le ignora.

-Vámonos - llega hasta mi y toma mi mano.

Tomo mi mochila y me dejo llevar. Todos siguen en completo silencio, Reiner, Jean, Connie, Mikasa, Annie, Armin, todos ellos con la cabeza agachada, ninguno se atreve a mirar a Levi, ni a mi, mientras caminamos hacia la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, Hanji aparece.

-¡Pequeño Playboy! - exclama - te extrañe todo el día de ayer ¿sabes? Levi no fue muy bueno conmigo a pesar de que estuve enferma...

Levi y yo seguimos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Todos en los pasillos nos ven y cuchichean cosas. Algunas mujeres se muerden el labio con furia.

-...además me enteré que sen han saltado clases - continúa -, para ir a Trost.

-¡Cierto! - interrumpo y Levi parece tensarse -. Gracias por los boletos - le digo a Hanji.

En su rostro, se forma un gran signo de interrogación.

-¿Boletos?

-¡Sí, los boletos! - irrumpe Levi.

Hanji sonríe de una manera sacarrona. - Deberías de ser más sincero con el pequeño - le dice a Levi -. Míralo, el pobre es tan inseguro que mal interpreta todo. Si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo.

Levi chasquea los labios y desvía el rostro.

-¡Bien! Se lo diré yo - Hanji me toma por los hombros y me jala, alejandome de Levi. - Sólo espera - me susurra cuando estamos a unos pasos de distancia de él. No entiendo que es lo que debo esperar.

-¡Espera, gafas de mierda! - Levi la toma por los cabellos y la jala, alejandola de mi. Hanji se ríe, como si el que la maltraten le hiciera feliz. Me guiña un ojo y luego de que Levi la suelta, sale corriendo. Los pocos alumnos que había en el pasillo también se van.

-¿Pasa algo? - hago un ademán con mis manos.

-Te lo dije antes, eres muy tonto como para entenderlo - su mano se coloca en mi mejilla y con su pulgar la acaricia. -Eren, escuchalo bien porque sólo lo diré una vez.

La campana suena, la siguiente clase ha comenzado. Levi chasquea los labios, me jala hasta uno de los armarios del conserje y una vez dentro, pone seguro.

-Así nadie nos molestara - susurra.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - le digo, antes de que él diga algo más. Tengo una idea de a donde va nuestra conversión, y antes de que eso suceda necesito aclarar esas palabras que aún abundan en mi cabeza.

-Mmm...

Tomo eso como un_ sí._

-¿Qué significa 'Yo gané'? - Me siento sobre una silla polvorienta que esta a mis espaldas. Mentalmente me estoy preparando para lo que viene. Estoy preparandome para recibir su verdad.

Levi me toma por los hombros y me coloca frente suyo de nuevo. Sonríe seductoramente. Sin soltarme, lentamente atrae mi rostro al suyo, y nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse. Un intercambio de besos se da, apenas durando unos segundos. Estoy sorprendido y mi corazón también. Levi está besándome de nuevo.

-Esto lo que significa - habla quedito, casi seductoramente. Con su mano izquierda, acaricia mi cabello y vuelve a acercar nuestros rostros. Mis mejillas arden -. Todo tu sonrojado, cuando todo el tiempo te estás haciendo el difícil; yo te gusto y lo sé. Yo gané.

Creo que lo entiendo.

Mantiene su mano izquierda en mi rostro, pero la derecha ha viajado a mi cintura, atrayendo de ese modo mi cuerpo hacia el de él. Nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse, en una increíble danza que no quiero que acabe jamás.

-No vuelvas a dejar que te toquen - súplica cuando nos separamos en busca de aire -; eres mío.

-¿Que intentas decir? - subo mis manos a su cuello, mientras las de él continúan en mi cintura.

-Te advertí que sólo lo diré una vez así que escucha.

Lo miro fijamente, buscando un poco de vacilación en su mirada, pero no la hay, ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Eren?

Y entonces todo mi ser se sorprende. Levi debe estar bromeando ¿cierto? Es Levi de quien hablamos, el chico popular que tiene a más de una persona a sus pies. ¿Por que de todos ellos, tendría que escogerme a mi? Soy una persona simple, sin chiste, siempre traigo ropas viejas y soy el hazmerreír de todos aquí. Estoy feliz, claro. Pero sigo pensando que es una broma.

' -_Sería realmente patético de mi parte creer que alguien como mi primo se fijaría en ti - '_

Las palabras que uso Mikasa aquella vez, vuelven a aparecer. Son más creíbles las palabras de Mikasa que las de Levi. Pero es más confiable Levi que Mikasa. Es todo un dilema. Y yo me estoy inclinando por la parte negativa.

Mis ojos se clavan en los grisáceos ojos de Levi. Esta esperando mi respuesta.

¿Es mejor arrepentirse de lo que pudo ser o de lo que fue?

Sonrio. Intentarlo una vez más no puede ser tan malo. Mi corazón no se puede romper más de lo que ya está. Pero los corazones rotos sanan ¿cierto? Tal vez Levi sea el pegamento que necesito para juntar los pedacitos. No lo sabré si no lo intento.

-Si quiero - respondo al fin...

**Regla número diez: No luches contra ellos, aprende a vivir con tus demonios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**N. Del A.: **_Hey! Por ahi leí que alguien gusta de My Chemical Romance asdfghjklasdfghjklñ Me infarte! *-*/ ¡KILLJOYS MAKE SOME NOISE!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]That I just want you to know<strong>

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new.**

**And the reason is you[...]**

**/Que solo quiero que sepas**

**He encontrado la razón para mi**

**Para cambiar lo que siempre he sido**

**Una razón por la cuál empezar de nuevo.**

**Y la razón eres tu./**

**-The reason**

**Hoobastank-**

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Levi y yo comenzamos a salir. Nunca imagine que de un momento a otro algo así pasaría, ni siquiera llegue a pensar que yo le atraía de esa forma. Por supuesto que sigo dudando, es difícil dejar de hacerlo, y en mas de una ocasión me he puesto a la defensiva, sobretodo cuando inesperadamente me toca. Estoy tan acostumbrado a los golpes de papá, que el cubrir mi rostro cuando acerca su mano se hace involuntariamente. Levi me ha preguntado el por qué lo hago, y aunque no lo dice, sé que le molesta que no le diga mis problemas.

En la escuela, todos se han enterado ya de nuestra relación. Hanji se encargó de esparcir el rumor. Las cosas han mejorado y empeorado desde entonces, un poco de ambos; empeorado porque ahora, prácticamente todos en Rose me odian, y mejorado, porque a pesar de odiarme ninguno se atreve a molestarme, ni siquiera cuando estoy solo. Sólo eso ha cambiado. Levi sigue siendo el mismo; está a mi lado y me cuida, a veces me llama perro, y eso es todo. ¿Nada ha cambiado con nosotros? Absolutamente nada, a excepción de que ahora somos pareja. Pero lo entiendo, desde un principio Levi se mostró como una persona directa y antipática, que dice las cosas sólo cuando quiere decirlas, y que no anda gritando a medio mundo sus sentimientos, sería demasiado estúpido pedirle que cambie eso, suficiente bueno es con que sea mi pareja y me permita tomar su mano.

Hoy es fin de semana, tengo que trabajar en la cafetería, después de eso iré a ver a mamá, Levi vendrá conmigo. Él ha insistido mucho con que le diga el por qué de muchas cosas, preferentemente aquellas en las que alguien me haga daño; no estoy listo para hablarle de mi padre aún, así que hoy le hablaré de mi madre. Estoy nervioso, no se como reaccione ante la idea de ver a mi madre así, pero estoy armándome de valor para no arrepentirme.

-Hola, Eren.

Marco trabaja conmigo los fines de semana. Jean y los demás lo saben, a veces se pasan por aquí pero nunca me hacen nada ya que el señor Pixis es un hombre de más intimidante, y cuida demasiado a su personal. Pero a pesar de eso, Marco y yo sólo hablamos en los vestidores, nunca fuera de; no me gustaría que Jean le molestara.

-Hola, Marco - respondo mientras abotono mi camisa.

-Felicidades - me dice con una sonrisa. Él apenas comienza a quitarse su playera para ponerse la camisa blanca. Su pecho está lleno de pecas al igual que su cara.

-¿Por qué? - tomo el mandil negro y lo ato a mi cintura.

-Sales con Levi ¿cierto? Y no he podido felicitarte por eso; me alegra que entre tanta oscuridad hayas encontrado una pizca de luz. Te lo mereces.

Sonrío ligero. - Gracias.

Marco suelta una pequeña risa. - ¿Sabes? Nos sorprendió bastante cuando nos enteramos, a mi me hizo feliz...Jean y los demás...pues... - Marco hace un mohín.

-Lo entiendo - acompleto.

Sé que no les hizo feliz la noticia. Sé que eso también les da más motivos para seguir con sus burlas hacia nosotros, pero no me importa.

-Mikasa fue la más sorprendida - Yo ya he terminado de cambiarme, Marco ata su mandil -. Definitivamente hiciste que se tragara sus palabras...aunque se ha alejado de nosotros últimamente.

-¿De que hablas?

Meto el lapicero y mi libreta al mandil, estoy listo para salir pero esto me importa.

-Desde que se enteró que tú y su primo salen, ella se ha apartado del grupo...¿cómo decirlo? - Marco rasca su nuca mientras busca las palabras correctas -...parece que ya no le interesa molestarte, ¡Eso!

-Vaya - suspiro.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir. No puedo alegrarme por saberlo, aún no supero aquellas horribles palabras y todas las otras veces que me dio la espalda. Puedo perdonar eso, pero no puedo olvidarlo.

-¡Eren, ayúdame! - Sasha aparece en la puerta, agitando su libreta en su mano.

-Sí - le digo y salgo.

La cafetería está más llena de lo normal. El rumor de que Levi sale con el bastardo Yeager se ha corrido por los alrededores, y muchos de nuestros clientes han venido sólo a comprobarlo. Es como ese dicho 'Pueblo chico, infierno grande' Los rumores y malas noticias siempre llegan primero. El señor Pixis suele bromear con esto, diciéndome que gracias a mi repentino noviazgo sus ventas han aumentado. Algunas de las persona que están aquí ni siquiera las conozco, algunas otras las he visto en Rose. En la mesa cinco está Petra junto a sus amigas, afortunadamente Sasha ya está atendiendo su mesa. Aunque aún así siento su mirada encima. Hanji me contó hace un par de días que ella aún tenía esperanzas de volver con Levi. Y siendo sinceros, me siento apenado por ella. No me gusta lastimar a las personas; lo peor que podemos hacer como humanos, es lastimar a los de nuestra misma especie. Nunca me alegraría con el sufrimiento ajeno, mucho menos si digo que con ello he obtenido mi felicidad.

Pero tampoco me arrepiento de estar con Levi.

-¿Que tal si bajas de tu nube y pones servilletas? - Marco se coloca a mi lado y me pasa uno de los servilleteros metálicos.

Sonrió avergonzado.

-Claro

Comienzo a hacer lo que Marco me ha pedido. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que inclusive personas que nunca habían venido aquí, ahora lo están. Como la señora en la mesa tres, junto a la ventana; ella es una mujer solitaria, vive tres casas alado mío, hace poco su marido falleció por un ataque al corazón y fue una de las primeras personas en ofrecerme su ayuda; ha pedido sólo un café y un bizcocho. Junto a ella, de su lado derecho, en la mesa dos, está un hombre de traje, él siempre viene de ocho de la mañana hasta medio día, siempre está leyendo; hoy lee _La conspiración_ de _Dan Brown(1)_ - Según me contó el señor Pixis, él es un hombre divorciado, a quien la vida lo ha tratado mejor de lo que parece -. La mesa uno está vacía. En la mesa seis, hay una bonita pareja; a ella la he visto en Rose, es estudiante de segundo año y la tercera persona en todo Rose con mejor promedio, a él no lo conozco. Los demás son quienes suelen frecuentar el café desde antes que iniciarán los rumores de Levi y yo. Exactamente a las diez de la mañana, el Dr. Sexton, el hombre que cuida a mi madre, vendrá por un café negro. A medio día, por lo general se llena de gente adulta, padres, profesores, trabajadores de las oficinas que están cerca de aquí; todos ellos vienen a tomarse un merecido descanso. Por las tardes y hasta la hora de cerrar, el lugar se llena de adolescentes ruidosos, y aunque es molesto, es el momento donde más se vende. Justo ahora entrará Hannes, su hora es a las nueve de la mañana, siempre pide un Capuchino de Vainilla, a veces con un brownie.

No todas las veces tengo que atender mesas, algunas veces me dedico a estar en caja y, cuando no hay quien más lo haga, lavo los baños. Sasha, por lo general es mesera, a ella no le gusta estar dentro de la cocina o en caja - donde está el mostrado de pastelitos -, dice que la comida la tienta y no quiere llevar a la quiebra al señor Pixis. Gunter, un chico que al igual que Marco sólo viene los fines de semana, es quien por lo general se dedica a preparar los cafés; recientemente descubrí que también es amigo de Levi. Entre Marco y yo nos dividimos las demás tareas sólo en fines de semana, entre semana es el mismo señor Pixis quien ayuda con la cafetería.

Este es un muy bonito lugar y un buen lugar para pasar el rato; esa fue la principal razón para que este café abriera. Unir a las personas. Aunque no muchas lo entienden.

-Termine - anuncia Marco y al instante se dedica a pasar un trapo por la barra.

-Es muy temprano para que haya tanta gente - ironizo.

-Tienes razón - responde riendo -. ¿Vendrá hoy?

Tomo los azucareros para comprobar que aún tengan producto dentro, estos siempre tienen que estar llenos, al igual que los contenedores de sustituto de crema.

-Sí - respondo, y por mi mente la imagen de Levi se dibuja.

Aún no me hago por completo a la idea de salir con Levi, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y en caso de que al final sí resulte ser una mentira, no me importaría. Lo dije antes, no me importa que Levi me mienta mientras sus mentiras sean hermosas...y duraderas.

* * *

><p>El café cierra, por lo regular a las diez de la noche. Sin contar los pequeños descansos que nos tomamos; media hora después de medio día, se cierra para que podamos comer algo, y por la tarde se cierra durante otra medida hora.<p>

Hoy salgo temprano por el hecho de que visitaré a mamá. Levi está por llegar, es la primera vez, desde que empezamos a salir que el viene por mi al trabajo. Me siento un poco ansioso y un tanto nervioso, también estoy un poco tranquilo porque ya hace algunas horas que Petra se fue y desistió de espiarme. Esa chica es persistente, estuvo aquí durante mucho rato, no haciendo otra cosa más que incomodarme con su mirada.

-Eren, Levi está aquí - susurra Marco cuando pasa con su charola en manos por mi lado.

Termino de limpiar la mesa en la que estaba y llevo la mirada hasta el estacionamiento; efectivamente, el auto de Levi está ahí. No pasa mucho cuando le veo bajar. Corro hacia los vestidores y cambio rápidamente mis ropas, en menos de diez minutos ya estoy yendo hacia él.

-Hola - me dice cuando me ve a su lado.

-Vamos - respondo completamente inseguro de lo que voy a hacer, pero él no lo sabe, y lo agradezco. Si nota mi inseguridad me dirá que no tengo que obligarme a hacerlo, y no quiero escuchar eso.

Me despido de Marco, Sasha y Gunter -quien también saluda a Levi- y salimos del lugar, rumbo a la clínica en donde mi madre está. Al principio Levi no tiene idea de por qué vamos allá, pero en el camino me encargo de explicarle que mi madre está en coma. Obviamente se sorprendió, y pude verlo en su casi inexpresivo rostro.

Cuando llegamos la recepcionista es la primera en recibirnos, nos hace esperar un par de minutos y luego llama al doctor.

-Bienvenido, Eren - me dice -...y compañía - agrega viendo a Levi por encima de sus lentes.

-¿Hay noticias? - pregunto.

-Lo usual - responde.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Adelante.

El doctor comienza a caminar por los blancos pasillos. Le indico a Levi que debemos seguirlo, el asiente y toma mi mano. Llegamos a la habitación aún con nuestros dedos entrelazados, y a pesar de que Hannes lo nota, nos negamos a soltarnos.

-Hola - le digo a Hannes.

Él mira primero mi mano que está siendo sostenida por la de Levi, luego me mira a mi y me regala una sonrisa.

-Supongo que quieren estar solos - Dice pasando por nuestro lado y llevándose de paso al doctor.

Hannes es una buena persona y he entendido perfectamente su sonrisa. Esta de acuerdo con mi relación con Levi.

-Cuando dijiste que hablaríamos de tu madre, no me imaginé esto - me dice Levi una vez que las puertas se cierran.

-Sí, lo imagino - me acerco a mamá y tomo su mano.

-El hombre que estaba aquí ¿es tu padre? - se acerca a la ventana y se recarga en ella.

-No - apenas digo en un susurro -, es el hombre con quien íbamos en el auto.

Mantengo la vista en el rostro de mamá, no puedo ver la expresión de Levi en este momento, pero estoy esperando en el momento que pase por mi lado y salga por la puerta.

No pasa eso.

Levi se para a mi lado y vuelve a tomar mi mano.

-¿Que pasó realmente? ¿Por qué iban en ese auto?

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa. Nunca nadie me ha preguntado eso. Es hermosa la sensación que Levi me ofrece, por fin, alguien quiere escuchar mi verdad, la verdad que todo este tiempo se han negado a escuchar. Usualmente, cuando alguien comprueba el estado de mamá, y el hecho de que Hannes este aquí, toman ciertos los rumores. Levi no ha hecho eso. Levi quiere escuchar mi verdad.

-Estábamos huyendo - le digo -, de una buena persona que sólo se encontraba un poco perdida - no pienso decirle que es mi padre y que aún continúa perdido en la miseria -, Hannes, el hombre que cuida de ella, es quien nos ayudaría a escapar...sucedió muy rápido...un momento ella sostenía mi mano y al otro estaba sangrando.

Suelto mi mano de la de Levi y con calma la llevo hasta el mechón de cabello que cubre mi frente, lo levanto, permitiendo ver a Levi la pequeña cicatriz que oculto tras este.

-Las cosas son peores de lo que pensé - me mira.

Me mira. Me mira. Me mira.

Me mira totalmente diferente a cómo lo hacia antes. Compasión. Lástima. Todo eso que provoco en las demás personas ahora también está dibujado en el rostro de Levi. Como no lo vi antes; compasión y lástima es lo único que yo puedo inspirar.

Los ojos de Levi se posan en mi instintivamente y sin poderlo evitar una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. Lo hago a un lado y sin preocuparme por si me ven, hecho a correr lleno de rabia, dolor y vergüenza. Quiero estar lejos de él.

Subo las escaleras hasta la azotea. Intento sellar la puerta pero Levi me lo impide, ha corrido tras de mi, algo realmente tonto porque ahora no quiero hablar con él.

-¡Eren! - grita.

-¡Vete! - grito aún más fuerte.

-¡¿Que mierda te pasa ahora?! - empuja con más fuerza la puerta, logrando abrirla.

Intento huir de nuevo, pasando por su lado pero él me detiene, obligándome a ponerme frente a él. Aprieta sus manos en mis brazos y me mira molesto.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi, idiota? - vocifera con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Porque no quiero tu maldita lástima! - grito.

Levi se muerde los labios y se lleva las manos a sus cabellos. Vuelve a mirarme, esta vez más molesto, pasa su mano por su rostro, está intentado calmarse.

-¿Hablas en serio? - reniega con algo de ironía -¿Crees que estoy contigo porque te tengo lástima? - toma mis manos.

-¿Y por qué otra tazón sería? - replico mientras me suelto de él -. Sólo mirame y mírate, somos completamente diferentes, debí suponerlo, desde un principio se me hizo extraño que quisieras estar conmigo.

-Eren...

-¡No quiero estar contigo por lástima! - replico antes de que diga algo más -; era feliz mientras mentias, soy feliz incluso ahora que se la verdad, pero no puedo evitar que duela - sollozo.

-¡Maldita sea, Eren! - Exclama Levi furioso al tiempo que da un paso hacia mi, retrocedo nervioso, pero antes de que pueda alejarme más me toma por los hombros.

-Te equivocas - su temperamento baja y su voz se suaviza -. Me ha sorprendido lo que has dicho, el ver a tu madre así y el saber que toda esa bola de cerdos tiene una idea equivocada sobre tu vida; no he podido evitar mostrar sorpresa, y quizá sí, un poco de lástima. Pero no es por eso que estoy contigo. ¡Joder! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo explicarme como es que terminaste gustandome, pero sucedio. Al principio sí te hablé por compasión, y porqué Hanji me obligó a hacerlo, pero conforme te conocí las cosas cambiaron. Todo lo que te he dicho y he hecho por ti ha sido sincero. ¡Deja de suponer estupideces!

Apoyo mis manos en sus muñecas, me siento completamente agradecido porque ha sido sincero conmigo.

Sonrio.

-Te quiero - me dice.

Su respiración se acerca más y más, poco a poco nuestras exhalaciónes comienzan a mezclarse. Posa su vista en mis labios y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios se apoyan en los míos. Sus dedos se aferran a mis cabellos y mis manos aprisionan aún más fuerte sus muñecas. ¿Debería apartarlo? Sí, debería hacerlo, pero no puedo. Poco a poco mis manos se rinden y lo sueltan. Instintivamente abro mi boca para él, permitiendo que nuestros labios dancen al ritmo que él dirige. Siento su lengua buscando la mía, algo que no le cuesta mucho encontrar.

Es maravilloso.

Mis manos se posan en su pecho, aferradose está vez en su camisa.

Es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Sus labios cubriendo los míos. Su lengua recorriendo el interior de mi boca.

Un cosquilleo entero me recorre de pies a cabeza.

-Te quiero - le digo cuando nos separamos.

Levi sonríe y me acuna en su pecho.

Es difícil deshacerme del demonio de la inseguridad. No puedo evitar pensar que cada buena acción que me da Levi, tiene una mala intención. Pero tengo que esforzarme, y confiar en él.

Sí. Tengo que hacerlo, en verdad tengo que...

**Regla número once: Si dejas de tener miedo, puedes descubrir cosas maravillosas.**

* * *

><p><em>(1):<em>_Natural de nueva Inglaterra (EE UU), hijo de un matemático y una intérprete de música sacra, desde muy pequeño a sentido un natural interés por los códigos y las claves secretas. Obtiene fama mundial con 'El Código Da Vinci', que ha vendido 25 millones de ejemplares en treinta idiomas._


	12. Chapter 12

**N. Del A.:** _Advertí desde el principio de que va este capitulo! ¡No pienso repetirlo! xD_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]But it hurts to be alive, my friend<strong>

**In this silent tide we're**

**Driftwood passing by**

**Don't you wish you were a child again? [...]**

**/Pero duele estar vivo, amigo mío.**

**En esta marea silenciosa somos**

**como una tabla pasando a la deriva**

**¿No deseas ser un niño otra vez?/**

**-The Human Stain**

**Kamelot-**

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

Quiero ser amado. Pero no puedo confiar en alguien. Se que Levi me gusta, pero aún me siento inseguro a su lado. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para que él esté a mi lado? ¿Por qué soy capaz de aceptarlo tan fácilmente? ¿Es por esa necesidad de que alguien me ame? Sin duda soy feliz con lo que está sucediendo, pero aún hay ese algo que me dice que me aleje, que me lastimaran de nuevo.

Levi ha admitido que sintió lastima por mi desde un principio. Me siento bien, pues ha sido sincero. Pero ahora no estoy seguro de las cosas. Ha dicho que le gusto en serio pero ¿Quien me dice que no miente? He entendido algo y creo que Levi también. Ambos nos queremos, de eso no hay duda, pero ambos estamos juntos por las necesidades del otro; quiero ser amado y volver a sentir el calor de que alguien me cuide, y él siente la necesidad de protegerme. Sin duda el aceptar sentimientos tan egoístas fue un error.

Estoy feliz. Sí, muy feliz. Levi me permitió vivir un bonito cuento, que se formó a base de mentiras. Me duele, por supuesto ¿a quien no? Él me contaba un cuento maravilloso que nunca antes había escuchado. Fue hermoso y lo atesorare siempre. Pero no puedo estar con alguien en quien no confió, y que se acercó a mi por lástima.

Él me ha hecho prometer que le de la oportunidad de acercarse esta vez con la verdad. Le he dicho que sí, pero no estoy seguro. Algo más se ha agregado a mi lista de mentiras.

_Levi_

No me importaba vivir en sus mentiras, no claro que no, pero son dolorosas cuando las descubres. Quizá Mikasa tenía razón, Levi nunca se pudo fijar en alguien como yo, no sin poner entre enmedio la lastima y la compasión. Quizá soy ese tipo de persona que no merece ser amada.

Me he prometido a mi mismo confiar en Levi y él me ha prometido que me ayudará, pero para eso necesitamos empezar desde cero. Conocernos de nuevo y acercarnos sin ser egoístas.

-¡Oh! - exclama Hannes al entrar, él mira para todos lados y se sorprende de no ver a Levi ahí - ¿Pasó algo? - pregunta.

Él se ha marchado hace un rato. Le dije que quería estar solo y él me lo permitió.

Miro a Hannes y niego con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Fue sincero conmigo - le digo -, me tuvo lastima desde el principio y aunque dice que no sucede lo mismo ahora, no me siento seguro.

Hannes suspira y se acerca a mi. Posa su mano en mi espalda y me da unas ligeras palmadas.

-No creo que sus intenciones hayan sido malas - comienza a decir -, sin duda no lo fueron, pero creo que en parte la culpa la tienes tú; has pasado por tanto, aunque lo niegas tu vida ha estado llena de dolor y de algún modo viste en Levi esa oportunidad de brillar y la tomaste sin dudar, creo que hubieras hecho lo mismo si esa misma luz te la hubiese ofrecido cualquier otra persona.

-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto.

-Quiero decir que, creo que eres una persona muy frágil pero también muy fuerte; no te derrumbas tan fácil, pero si eres muy fácil de engañar.

-El dijo que me quiere - murmuro y me recargo del pecho de mamá.

-Y no lo dudo - toca mi hombro -, pero el quiere al Eren que le has mostrado, no al verdadero, al que está sufriendo y está deshecho. Fuiste como un perro con hambre, que siguió al primero que le dio de comer.

Ruedo los ojos. Es una completa ironía, Levi me llama perro también.

-Tengo que volver a casa - le digo, sabiendo que soy incapaz de seguirlo escuchando, pues en el fondo se que tiene razón.

-No tienes que hacerlo - toma mi mano y me jala hacia él.

¿No tengo que hacerlo? ¡Claro que tengo que! Papá se derrumbaria si no estoy a su lado. Él se siente solo y aunque no lo quiera o admita, yo soy el pilar que aún lo mantiene cuerdo.

-No digas tus estupideces de nuevo, ahora es lo que menos quiero escuchar - arrebato mi mano -. Voy a casa, te veré pronto.

Salgo de la clínica sin despedirme de nadie. Afuera está helado, lo sé porque los cristales de la clínica están empañados, apenas doy un paso afuera y levanto la vista, cuando veo el auto de Levi aún ahí. Él está afuera y en cuanto me ve comienza a acercarse.

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto.

-Yo te traje; yo te llevo - toma mi mano y una corriente eléctrica me recorre.

Confiar en Levi. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser confiar en alguien que te ha mentido? No lo se.

Subo a su auto y él conduce hasta el lugar de siempre, mientras lo hace, ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir algo. Cuando llegamos sólo me limito a bajarme y a despedirme de él.

Lo veo alejarse. Mis piernas tiemblan y cuando lo pierdo de vista me permito derrumbarme. Lo odio. Realmente lo odio. Me ha mentido también y sólo hasta ahora admitió su verdad ¿Cuando tiempo pretendía ocultarmelo? ¿Cuando pensaba decírme que se acercó a mi porque Hanji lo obligó?

Hannes tiene razón. Siempre estoy fingiendo que soy fuerte y sólo cuando estoy sólo me permito derrumbarme. Soy tan tonto. Tan, tan, tan, tonto.

Sólo quiero llegar a casa. Llegar y permitirme llorar en la soledad de mi habitación. Aunque creo que eso no se podrá, las luces están encendidas.

Abro con cautela la puerta, papá no está aquí, es probable que este en la cocina. Camino hasta la cocina, lo hago lentamente, no se en que estado lo puedo encontrar y me aterra.

Siento mis cabellos ser jalados hasta llevarme al piso. Los ojos de papá están llenos de furia. Me toma por el cuello y me azota contra la baldosa.

Duele.

-Los vecinos han hablado de ti - aprieta aún mas fuerte mi cuello, el aire se me está acabando, no puedo moverme, él se ha puesto a horcajadas sobre mi. No parece estar ebrio, pero huele a alcohol, quizá sólo bebió poco.

-Pa...pá - poso mis manos en las suyas he intento alejarlo -...Su-su...el...tame - mi cuerpo se retuerce bajo el suyo, pero no puedo lograr absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Estás saliendo con un hombre?! - me grita.

Empujo sus manos, pero mis intentos son en vano, no puedo hacer nada, mi aire se está acabando. Siento que ojos cerrarse, en cualquier momento perderé la razón. Papá aprieta más sus manos entre cada segundo que pasa.

-Te voy a enseñar a ser hombre - murmura y con furia me levanta aún jalandome por el cuello. Toso un poco, apenas tomando aire, papá me jala y yo retrocedo e intento soltarme. Salimos de casa y es entonces cuando me suelta, sólo para llevar su brazo sobre mis hombros y que los vecinos no sospechen nada. Quiero soltarme, pero me sostiene tan fuerte que no puedo. Papá en verdad parece molesto. Siento mis piernas temblar entre cada paso que doy. Estoy ansioso, lleno de miedo y preocupación.

Abro mis ojos en gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que papá me ha traído al burdel.

-¡Espera! - exclamo asustado e intentando retroceder -. ¡Papá por favor, espera! - sigo forcejeando, intentando alejarme de ahí, pero él me ignora.

Papá llama a una de las _Señoritas_ y casi al instante me avienta a ella.

-¡Atiendelo! - ordena.

-¡No! ¡Espera! - la mujer me toma de la mano. Mi corazón late como nunca antes lo ha hecho ¿Que significa esto? Papá no sería capaz de hacerme algo así ¿verdad? Yo en verdad no quiero esto. Yo...

...papá. Mis ojos se clavan en los de él. Él me mira sonriente, completamente altanero. Yo lo miro con súplica, no quiero esto, él no puede obligarme, pero mi cuerpo ha dejado de responder, no puedo luchar. Los dedos de la mujer se entrelazan con los míos, mi mano se ve jalada por la mano de la mujer, mi cuerpo la sigue casi inconciente. Debe ser un sueño. Nada de esto debe estar pasando. Voy a despertar en cualquier segundo, yo lo sé.

La mujer me lleva hasta una habitación, escucho como pone el seguro a la puerta. Mi vista se pierde en algún punto fijo de la habitación. La lengua de la mujer pasa por mi cuello, quiero alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no responde.

-Relajate - ronronea a mi odio. Mis ojos se clavan en los de ella. Deseo. Lujuria. Eso es lo que me muestra ella. Apriciona sus caderas con las mías y sonríe. No puedo responder el gesto, sólo puedo verla y sentir su tacto sobre mi piel; sus manos son frías.

Soy como un muñeco. Estoy a su merced.

Me lleva hasta la cama entre besos y caricias. Puedo sentir una lágrima escurrir por mi mejilla, pero ni siquiera puedo limpiarla. Toma mis muñecas y las lleva por encima de mi cabeza, las ata con mi misma camisa a la cabecera, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, seguramente al ver las marcas de los golpes, pero los ignora después de unos instantes. Se sienta sobre mi entrepierna y vuelve a besar mi cuello, está vez bajando por mi pecho. Sus manos se detienen en la orilla de mi pantalón, y cuando siento juguetear sus dedos en mi miembro, me estremesco.

Es asqueroso.

Puedo sentir cómo baja mi pantalón junto a mis boxers. Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo, y sigo siendo incapaz de moverme.

-Eres muy guapo - dice.

Mi piel se eriza. Sus manos frías siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo que ahora está desnudo para ella. La miro montarse sobre mi y quitarse la ropa mientras lo hace.

Las lágrimas fluyen más rápido, me siento totalmente vulnerable, completamente inútil. Es repugnante. Yo soy repugnante.

La mujer aprieta sus labios contra los míos; están agrietados, son carnosos y están húmedos. Quiero intentar imaginar cualquier cosa, pero mi mente también me traiciona. Sólo puedo recordar la prime vez que me entregue a alguien, y como la sensación de entonces fue muy diferente a esta. En aquel momento estaba inseguro sobre lo que sucedia, pero él me había dicho que no temiera nada, él me cuidaria. Fue a él a quien le di mi primer beso. Y aquella vez, a pesar de que también tenía miedo, él logró que lo olvidará. Había sido amable y cálido, totalmente diferente a esto.

-No - logro decir.

Ella sonríe y delinea mi rostro con su largo dedo, llega a mis labios y me pide silencio. Luego sigue recorriendo con sus labios mojados mi cara y mi cuello, mientras desliza sus manos por mi pecho y mi entrepierna.

-Ahh... - un gemido escapa de mi cuando siento su fría mano cubrir mi pene. Llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás y aprieto los ojos, deseando que este mal sueño termine pronto.

Ella baja y se coloca entre mis piernas, su lengua húmeda me recorre, subiendo y bajando en mi miembro, intercalando entre besos y mordidas.

Empieza a masturbarme.

Intento reprimir mis gemidos lo mejor que puedo. No puedo moverme, pero mi cuerpo responde a sus caricias.

La sensación es horrible. Ella está ahí, tomándome por completo y yo no puedo defenderme.

Papá no es capaz de hacer esto ¿cierto?

-Eres un buen niño - me dice mientras continúa con su trabajo.

-Por favor - artículo al fin -...Por favor...

[...]

Suplique, en verdad lo hice. Le pedí muchas veces Por favor, le pedí eso todo el tiempo. Pero el final llegó de todas formas...

Ella me obligó a estar dentro suyo. Jadeaba.

* * *

><p>Abro mis ojos, sólo para comprobar que nada fue un sueño, que todo en verdad pasó; ella me había hecho eso y mi cuerpo le había respondido.<p>

Estoy desnudo bajo unas sabanas rojas, sintiendome como la mayor mierda del mundo. Miro a mi lado y la busco a ella; después de haber terminado, nos quedamos allí tumbados, con nuestros cuerpos tocándose. Oía su corazón. Olía su aliento.

Ahora no está. Probablemente se fue cuando me dormí.

Papá me había estado ignorando todo este tiempo. Llegue a creer que realmente no le importaba que fuera gay. Ahora veo que me equivoque.

Me duele. No es mi cuerpo, es algo dentro de mi. Es un dolor que no puedo curar con medicamentos, ni con una pomada.

Odio mi vida, odio a la mujer, odio a mi padre, odio a mi madre por dejarme solo, odio a Levi, lo odio también por el simple hecho de aparecer en mi vida. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si Levi no se hubiera acercado. Lo odio, y, me odio a mi por ser lo que soy.

Soy gay y no pedí serlo. Pero papá no lo entiende...y es probable que no lo haga nunca.

No quiero estar mas aquí. Me levanto y con detenimiento busco mis ropas. Cuando las encuentro las coloco con cuidado, no pudiendo evitar derramar unas lágrimas en el proceso. Mis manos tiemblan y el recuerdo de esa mujer encima mío me atormenta.

Me tiro al piso antes de siquiera ponerme mi camisa, me recargo sobre la cama y abrazo mis rodillas. Quiero morirme. Desaparecer un instante o quizá para siempre, no soporto más esto, ya no puedo ser fuerte.

* * *

><p>Llego a casa y agradezco en mi interior que papá no este. Subo hasta mi habitación y una vez ahí me deshago de mis ropas. Me meto a bañar, recorriendo con mi mano cada parte que ella toco. Nada me hará olvidarlo, no hay jabón que pueda limpiar la asquerosa sensación que ella provocó en mi y que se ha quedado impregnada en cada rincón de mi ser. El agua fría cae sobre mi cabeza y recorre mi cuerpo, camuflajeando mis lágrimas. Me abrazo a mi mismo, con temor, incluso el que yo mismo me toque me causa asco.<p>

Soy un ser asqueroso que no merece nada.

Término de bañarme y con mis manos temblorosas enredo una toalla a mi cintura. Camino hasta el espejo, observo mi cuerpo, recorriendo lentamente cada parte con las yemas de mis dedos. Mi cuerpo tiembla, mis labios se han puestos morados. Dejo caer la toalla y contemplo por completo mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Tan repugnante - musito.

Pongo ropas limpias sobre mi asqueroso cuerpo. Miro el despertador, es tiempo de que vaya a clases pero hoy no quiero ir a la escuela, estoy demasiado deprimido como para moverme. Mi sonrisa se ha deformado y no puedo permitir que alguien vea una cara como está. Me meto bajo las sábanas, cubriendome con ellas de pies a cabeza. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que mi conciencia se pierda.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, el timbre de la casa sonó. Aún estaba bajo las sábanas, y me negaba a abrir. Cuando ella gritó mi nombre decidí bajar.

Mikasa está frente a mi ahora. Le he dado un poco de café, ya que hace un rato que la lluvia cayó. No dice nada y yo tampoco ¿Que se supone que debo decir? Aún no se que hace aquí, pero si se que ha venido en un mal momento. Estamos en mi habitación, me siento más seguro aquí, si papá vuelve y la ve es probable que se altere, además, aún no quiero enfrentarlo.

-Faltaste a clases - dice después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Faltare un tiempo - le digo.

Veo sus bellos ojos abrirse con sorpresa. Deja la taza a un lado y me mira como esperando una explicación.

-¿A que has venido? - pregunto.

Mikasa clava sus profundos ojos en mi. Ella se ha dado cuenta de que algo me pasa.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? - pregunta.

-¿De que? - pregunto demasiado a la defensiva.

Mikasa alarga una mano hacia mi. Toca mi hombro y la sensación es horrible; como hierro para marcar al rojo vivo. - De lo que sea que te haya pasado - musita.

-No me había dado cuenta de que algo me pasó - digo, y, con un esfuerzo hercúleo palmeo mi cuerpo.

Mikasa continúa mirandome, no dice nada, no ha sucedido lo que última vez. No he roto a llorar como lo hice aquella vez. Esta vez es totalmente distinto. No quiero derrumbarme frente a ella otra vez, de nada me sirve desahogarme cuando al otro día me dará la espalda.

-...Tenemos un proyecto juntos. - Dice después de un largo silencio. En su rostro puedo ver decepción, como si hubiese estado esperando que ese silencio sirviera de algo -. He visto lo bueno que eres con los colores, el proyecto es para la profesora de literatura, quiere que elaboramos un mural, no muy grande, pero si perfecto. Te escogí a ti porque me agrada lo que haces con las manos. ¿Que dices?

Mi corazón se cierra como un puño.

-Digo que sería hipócrita trabajar juntos después de lo que ha pasado.

Mikasa abre la boca y me mira fijamente.

-Faltare a clases está semana, pero trabajaré contigo, ven a mi casa cuando quieras...o cuando necesites otro favor - abro la puerta de mi habitación y hago un ademán, indicándole que debe salir -. ¿Algo más?

-No, yo... - Mikasa me entrega la taza, la cual aún contiene un poco de ese líquido negro -. Gracias - dice.

-Nos vemos - digo.

Mikasa pasa por mi lado, rozando apenas mi hombro. Escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse y un gran suspiro escapa de mi, pequeñas gotas saladas comienzan a caer sobre la taza que aún sostengo. No iba venirme abajo frente a ella. Había sido realmente difícil no verla a los ojos y en cambio concentrarme en la fina capa de brillo en sus labios, pero lo logré.

Me deslizo por la puerta y cuando mi trasero toca el piso, vuelvo a llorar en silencio, abrazando mis rodillas, concentrandome sólo en respirar. Inspirar, espirar.

**Olvidemos las reglas, continuamos andando, muriendo diariamente hasta llegar al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola~<strong>

**¡Odien a papá Yeager! ÒnÓ y manden un abrazo a Erencito.**

**Respondiendo una duda: En mi cabecita y sabiendo que es un mundo alterno, Levi y Eren tienen la misma estatura, miden 1.70 ambos (en mi fic le cumplí el sueño a Heichou de ser más alto C:)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos el miércoles *~*/**


	13. Chapter 13

**N. Del A.: **_Quien cumpla años hoy diga "Yo" *-*/ (: Lo leí en un review, así que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]Staring at the ceiling in the dark,<strong>

**same old empty feeling in your heart**

**cos love comes slow and it goes so fast[...]**

**/Mirando fijamente el techo en la oscuridad**

**el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón**

**porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido./**

**-Let Her Go**

**Passenger-**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

Al día siguiente la lluvia continua cayendo. Me he despertado temprano, o mejor dicho, he dormido muy poco. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, las imágenes de esa mujer besándome y jadeando mientras se masturbaba sobre mi, regresan. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, cada vez que intento alejarlo, se hace más y más presente en mi. Siento mi cuerpo arder y un gran vacío en mi pecho. Es cierto que ha sido horrible, que para nada quería que sucediera, pero...sí, hay un pero. Hubo un momento que, aunque me sentí asqueroso, correspondi de cierto modo sus acciones. Nunca me ha gustado una mujer, a excepción de Mikasa, aunque sólo fue atracción física y mera admiración porque había halagado un trabajo mío, pero me gustó, Mikasa me atrajo hasta cierto punto. ¿Eso significa que las mujeres también me gustan?

Me muevo entre las sábanas, aferrandome más a ellas, creyendo que al hacerlo toda esta confusión desaparecerá, creyendo que sí estoy soñando y que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos será para despertar. Estoy destrozado en muchos sentidos, odiandome y sintiendome asqueroso. El destino se ha encargado de nuevo, de una manera dolorosa, de bajarme de las hermosas y blancas nubes por las que volaba._ ¿Que debo hacer?_ esa pregunta se ha repetido incontables veces en mi cabeza. No quiero enfrentar al mundo ahora, simplemente no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero darles el gusto de verme caer. Mi cuerpo arde, y quisiera un botón del tiempo para evitar todo lo que ha pasado. No quiero sentirme de esta forma. No quiero seguir sufriendo, no lo soporto más; las personas son crueles, te lastiman y consumen cada parte de felicidad que ven en ti. Ya no quiero que me destruyan, ya no hay nada que puedan destruir, se han llevado todo, cada parte buena de mi. Pero ellos no logran verlo y quieren obtener más. Quieren acabar conmigo, consumirme hasta que no quede ni una sola pizca de mi.

Me odio. Me odio tanto. Fui un completo inútil por no poder defenderme, porque a pesar de que yo no quería termine haciéndolo. Me detesto de una forma en la que creo comprender a Jean y a los demás; ellos quieren dañarme y justo ahora estoy deseando hacer lo mismo.

-¿Es tarde para arrepentirse? - pregunto a la nada - ¿Es tarde para recuperar el camino?

Quiero un poco de felicidad, y quiero disfrutarla, quiero que dure para siempre y no sólo un par de semanas. Yo también quiero una vida. Quiero una familia, amigos y amor ¿No lo merezco acaso? ¿Acaso es tonto desear un poco de eso?

Al parecer lo es. Para un ser tan nauseabundo como yo, lo es.

Levi. Mamá. Ambos son todos lo que me quedan, la única esperanza que me sostiene. Ellos no van a soltarme ¿cierto? Se mantendrán a mi lado y me dejarán disfrutar un poco de la felicidad que deseo ¿verdad?

Puedo ponerme en pie porque aún los tengo a ellos.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana y veo deslizarse las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, como si el cielo llorase conmigo. Me levanto enredando las sábanas a mi cuerpo, me detengo frente a la ventana y miro hacia la calle; los pequeños niños juegan en los charcos que se han formado, disfrutando del momento, ajenos a la idea de que en cualquier momento esa felicidad les puede ser arrebatada. Poso mi mano sobre el cristal y la frialdad que despide me recuerda al tacto de la mujer. Me alejo y me miro al espejo, mis ojos están rojos e hinchados, no reconozco a la persona frente a mi. Él parece una persona triste, deshecha.

Palpo mi rostro en el cristal, recorriendo mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios. Luego acaricio mi mejilla, aunque realmente no lo haga. Estoy intentando consolar al joven del cristal, que parece solitario y su mirada me dice que necesita un amigo, un 'todo está bien', y yo quiero dárselo.

-¿Por qué no sonríes? - le pregunto pero él no contesta. Me tiene miedo, y con justa razón. Algo malo debió pasarle, sus ojos vacíos me lo dicen. La lágrima que recorre su mejilla me dice que está sufriendo, pero la sonrisa que me muestra me dice que lo oculta.

-¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunto ahora. Tampoco obtengo respuesta, él no quiere hablar conmigo - ¿Estás feliz? ¿Te alegra sufrir de la forma en la que lo haces? Eres asqueroso ¿lo sabes? Eres un maldito cerdo.

Veo su boca temblar y más lágrimas escurrir de sus ojos. Mis palabras le duelen y eso es lo que quiero. Yo también quiero destruirlo. Yo también quiero que el chico del cristal desaparezca y me muestre al verdadero Eren, al Eren que recuerdo, aquel que tenía amigos y que a pesar de todo siempre sonreía. Quiero que el reflejo me muestre a ese Eren, saber que sigue ahí, esperando a que alguien lo salve.

Mis rodillas chocan contra el piso. Mi cuerpo se va hacia adelante, dejando chocar mi frente contra el piso. Doy un alarido y formo puños con las manos, enterrando mis uñas en mis palmas. Duele, pero ese dolor no se compara con lo que me invade ahora. No hay nada similar a esto.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo y me veo incapaz de detenerlas. Pero esta bien, quiero liberarme de todo este dolor y si está es la única forma, sólo tengo que soportarla. Dejar salir todo este dolor en forma de lágrimas. Detenerme cuando ya no pueda más, cuando ya no haya más que dar.

* * *

><p>El día pasa, y pronto una nueva mañana se hace llegar. Esta nublado, pero ya no llueve. Recargo mi frente en el cristal de la ventana. Observo a las vecinas despedir a sus esposos y a sus pequeños que van a la escuela, uno de ellos es probable sufra como yo, y si no lo hace, lo hará en un futuro. La vida te sonríe primero...y luego te traiciona. Poco a poco se sentirá sin esperanza, deprimido, enojado, pero sobre todo: sentirá miedo. Se ahogara lentamente en el mar de mentiras que las personas se han encargado de llenar por él, el aire se acabará, lenta y tortuosamente. Porque a la vida le gustará verlo sufrir. Porque se ha vuelto uno más de sus juguetes y no se detendrá hasta verlo inservible... completamente roto.<p>

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! - grita el pequeño de enfrente. Cinco años, de tierna apariencia y una grande sonrisa. Es posible que sea él. O quizá el vecino de lado izquierdo. Quizá ambos. Quizá ninguno.

Siento una lágrima cubrir mi ojo y tras un parpadeo se desliza, la limpio con el pulgar y parpadeo un par de veces más para evitar que las demás se deslizen.

¿Cuando más planeo seguir así?

Simplemente es tonto seguir recordando algo que ha quedado en el pasado. Papá ni siquiera se ha parado por la casa, tal vez se ha olvidado de mi. No creo que este arrepentido, lo que sucedió era lo que él quería, si me pide perdón por algo como eso, lo odiaré aún más.

¿Debería ir a la escuela? Sí, pero aún no soy capaz de enfrentar la mirada de los demás, sus burlas, sus insultos...a Levi ¿Que supone que le diga a él? No quiero que me vea así, no quiero que me pregunté y me obligue a decirlo, no sería capaz de soportar que se aleje de mi...aunque yo me estoy alejando de él. En mi interior siento que es lo mejor; Levi me mintió, y yo he hecho algo terrible, el olvidarnos el uno al otro es lo que aconseja mi corazón, pero no quiero dejarlo ir, no ahora que es cuando más lo necesito.

_Si lo necesitas ¿por qué no lo enfrentas?_ Pregunta mi conciencia.

Me abrazo. Olvidar a alguien que es importante en tu vida siempre es difícil, ¿pero acaso eso no demuestra que tus sentimientos son reales? Pero no quiero alejarme ahora. Lo necesito. Pero me hace falta valor para enfrentarlo, no se como reaccionará si se lo digo, y tampoco quiero descubrirlo, sólo esperaré a sentirme mejor y podré enfrentarlo. Dejaré pasar la semana que le he dicho a Mikasa, para entonces me sentiré mejor y podré ver a los ojos de nuevo a todos. Eso espero.

Me retiro de la ventana y repito la misma acción de ayer al bañarme. Dejo que el agua me cubra. Luego lentamente con mis manos recorro mi cuerpo, intentando deshacerme de esa amarga sensación. Termino y me paro frente al espejo. El Eren solitario está ahí de nuevo, sonriendome con malisia.

Tengo que escapar de esto.

Coloco mis ropas, con una sola idea en mente. Quiero a mi padre y en verdad me he esforzado por ayudarlo, por hacerle ver que a pesar de todo yo he estado a su lado, que no quiero abandonarlo porque en mi interior tenía la esperanza de que recapacitará. Pero ha hecho algo que no pienso perdonar. Ni a él, ni a mi. Fui débil en ese instante, realmente lo fui. Permití que alguien me tomará de la forma más grotesca que puede ser tomada una persona, y como cualquiera me siento mal por ello, me siento tonto y un inútil. Quiero escapar de esto y el primer paso es irme de aquí.

Tomo la chaqueta de Levi - que aún conservo - y salgo de casa, rumbo a aquel lugar en el que quizá un futuro diferente me espera. Llego, y está vez no saludo a nadie. Camino con paso firme, pero con temor en el interior. Abro la puerta de golpe, sobresaltado al médico y a Hannes.

-¡Eren! - exclaman ambos.

-Me iré a vivir contigo - murmuro con temor. Mis manos están hechas puños y mis piernas quieren llevarme lejos. Pero me quedo pegado al suelo. Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo seguir con mi padre. No después de lo que ha hecho.

Veo el rostro de Hannes iluminarse. El doctor entendiendo la situación sale del lugar. Nos quedamos solos los tres. Hannes y yo nos miramos fijamente. Mis ojos se húmedecen. La sonrisa de Hannes se desvanece.

-Él te ha hecho algo verdad - extiende su mano y antes de que pueda tocarme la alejo.

-Sólo no me toques - le pido -, no me trates con cariño, no lo necesito. Sólo permíteme vivir en tu casa; ignorame todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Veo los ojos de Hannes divagar. Esta buscando respuestas, cualquier marca que culpe a mi padre, pero la marca que me ha dejado no es visible. Hannes no la verá nunca.

-Si él te ha hecho algo yo...

Cascadas caen de mis ojos, dejando a Hannes con la palabra en la boca. Vuelve extender su mano, está vez más lento, la detiene en mis cabellos y los alborota. Limpio mis lágrimas con la chaqueta de Levi.

Hannes me abraza. Yo tiemblo.

-Todo está bien - murmura al reposar su barbilla en mi cabeza -. Todo está bien, pequeño Eren.

Deshago los puños de mis manos y me aferro a su camisa. Hannes despide un aroma que me es familiar; papá solía oler así cuando me abrazaba.

* * *

><p>Hannes es una persona con una vida estable. Tiene una bonita y espaciosa casa, para ser una persona que vive sola. Nunca se ha casado, por lo tanto no tiene hijos. Sólo es él...y ahora yo, quien de pronto me veo invadiendo su soledad.<p>

Por dentro la casa es muy cómoda, despide un aire tranquilo y muy agradable. La decoración y los muebles, dan un aspecto muy natural, como el soltero que es. En la pared tiene fotografías de paisajes, algunas tomadas por el mismo.

-Puedes ponerte cómodo - me dice, al tiempo que lo veo perderse por una puerta blanca.

Con detenimiento recorro el lugar. En lo que es la sala, hay un enorme sofá de cuero café, frente a el está una pequeña mesa de cristal, la cual, tiene sobre ella revistas y libros. Más al frente, pegado a la pared está su plasma, conectado a varios de sus aparatos -DVD, Blu-ray, y otros más -, hay un librero del lado derecho, junto a la ventana. Me siento sobre el sofá y tomo una de las revistas. Hannes es fotógrafo, pero no cualquier fotógrafo, su trabajo es reconocido en muchas de las mejores empresas de modelaje, y tiene contratos firmados con varias buenas revistas. Su trabajo está fuera de Shiganshina, así que tiene que viajar muchas veces por semana hasta la ciudad. Me siento bastante mal por eso. Hannes gana muy bien, así que creo que el merece gastar su dinero en algo que él quiera, quizá en un viaje, pero en su lugar lo invierte en mamá, incluso se niega a mudarse a la ciudad porque no la quiere dejar sola.

-Toma - su mano aparece por sobre mi hombro con una taza de chocolate caliente encima; tiene bizcochos dentro.

-Gracias - sostengo la taza entre mis manos y sólo me dedico a mirar los pequeños bizcochos que flotan dentro. Son cuatro los que puedo ver quizá haya más al fondo.

-En cuanto la lluvia se detenga iré a tu casa.

Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando sus palabras son expuestas. Hannes se sienta en el otro extremo y me mira de reojo.

Hago una mueca.

-Has lo que quieras - pongo la taza en mis labios y finjo beber. La verdad es que el líquido apenas y toca mis labios.

-Tomaré tu custodia - puedo sentir su mirada aún sobre mi. Hannes está intentado presionarme para que le diga qué es lo que ha pasado.

Yo he notado un singular interés por la pared frente a mi. Estoy intentando no mirarlo, ni ponerme nervioso. Exponerme frente a él es lo que menos quiero.

-Bien - resopla y se levanta.

Gane yo.

Vuelvo a mirar los bizcochos y está vez con mi lengua atraigo uno. Mamá solía preparar así el chocolate, decía que para los niños los dulces son esenciales en su dieta. A papá le molestaba que ella dijera eso, muchas veces los vi discutiendo por lo mismo, claro que nunca eran grandes palabras.

-No lo conscientas demasiado, Carla - decía él sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

-Pero si es un niño...mí niño - respondía ella.

Siempre era así. Papá hablaba en un tono autoritario sin agredirla. Mamá siempre respondía dulcemente y con una sonrisa. Fue como si un meteorito cayera en mi mundo y lo destruyera todo. Un día me vi tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con una sonrisa, y al otro estaba dentro del armario, temblando, escuchando gritar a mamá.

-Iré ahora, Eren - Hannes aparece por el pasillo de atrás. Me giro, sólo dedicándome a mirarlo - Hablaré con tu padre -siento una ansiedad recorrer mi cuerpo, pero no lo demuestro, me mantengo neutral a sus palabras y sólo asiento.

Hannes se coloca su saco y toma uno de los paraguas que hay en la entrada. Observo la puerta cerrarse desde mi lugar, y sólo cuando creo que se ha ido, suelto un agonizante suspiro. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa de cristal y voy directo hacia lo que Hannes ha dicho será mi habitación.

Su casa es espaciosa, pero sólo es de un piso. Del lado derecho, por el pasillo está su dormitorio. Por el lado izquierdo, sobre el pasillo, está el mío. Abro la puerta, y el aire frío que me recibía en mi antiguo dormitorio, no está en este. Hay una enorme cama cubierta por un edredón gris, y bajo este hay más sábanas, no sólo una. Hay un buro a cada lado de la cama, y frente a ella está un espejo. En la esquina que está cerca a la puerta de entrada, hay otra puerta, la abro descubriendo así que es el baño. Es mas de lo que alguna vez tuve. Demasiado.

Me tiro sobre la cama y me cubro con el edredón hasta la cabeza. Me siento extraño. Es como un hueco en el estómago que al parecer se hace más grande. Cierro los ojos. No voy a dormir, lo único que quiero es relajarme. La calidez que este lugar despide es agradable, me gusta. Quiero quedarme así siempre: bajo estas sábanas y con los ojos cerrados, de este modo me siento seguro, siento que ya nadie me hará daño.

Aunque la felicidad no dura para siempre.

Hannes ha dicho que tomará mi custodia, y eso no me relaja ni un poco. Nadie me asegura una felicidad con Hannes ¿Que tal si él termina siendo peor que papá? Puede ser amable ahora, pero puede cambiar en un futuro. No digo que Hannes sea malo, no lo parece, además, si quisiera hacer algo, ya lo hubiera hecho, aunque tampoco entiendo cuáles son sus motivos para ayudar a mamá. ¿Un plan muy bien elaborado? Tal vez pero ¿qué es lo que espera obtener al ayudarme, al ayudar a mamá? Quizá es más amable de lo que creo y en verdad hace esto sin ningún interés oculto. Pero aún está el hecho de que papá acepte, para él soy todo lo que le queda, aquello que quiera o no, lo mantiene con vida. Es probable que no me dejé ir tan fácil, también puede ser que me esté dando demasiado crédito y que papá acepte sin chistar; deshacerse de su bastardo al queodia así de fácil, es casi como si le ofrecieran un pan a un mendigo; no lo despreciaría.

Aprieto mis párpados, no quiero pensar más en eso. Esta vez voy a dormir, desaparecer del mundo por todo el tiempo que dure mi sueño...

**~~Es esa sensación de hundimiento. Ese nudo en la garganta que no te deja respirar. Esas imágenes de buenos momentos que regresan como flashes y te hacen sufrir. Esa sensación de que no vales la pena. Esa falsa sonrisa que regalas cada día. El abrir los ojos y descubrír que sigues vivo. Las ganas de gritar por ayuda, aún sabiendo que nadie vendrá a ayudarte...Todo eso te inunda y no sabes que hacer, no sabes que decir...lo único que quieres es desaparecer...Son heridas que no parecen sanar, un dolor tan real en tu interior que sabes que el tiempo no borrará.~~**

* * *

><p><strong>.-..-.-.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**No, no odio ver feliz a Eren. ¡Sufro haciendolo sufrir! ¡Y me odio por hacer que se odie! Y créanme que quisiera que se tuviera más confianza ¡Pero eso le quita el chiste a que Levi aparezca en su vida! Y a todo el fic (?) asdfghjklñ. Lo que quiero decir es que no se me desesperen, la confianza en uno mismo no se gana tan fácil!**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Bye! Bye! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**N. Del A.: **_Gracias por los reviews *w* ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]I'm okay now<strong>

**But you really need to listen to me, because I'm telling you the truth.**

**Well, I'm not okay. I'm really not okay (I'm not okay).**

**/Estoy bien ahora.**

**Pero tú realmente necesitas escucharme, porque te estoy diciendo la verdad.**

**Bien, no estoy bien. Realmente no estoy bien (no estoy bien)**

**-I'm not okay**

**My Chemical Romance-**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

El sonido de nuestros tenedores chocando con los platos son el único sonido que inunda el comedor. Hannes no se atreve a mirarme, y tampoco pido que lo haga. No creo ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Me siento avergonzado, pero no tengo idea de como se siente él; volvió hace apenas un rato, cuando yo recién despertaba, en su mirada había un poco de enojo y quizá un poco de culpa. Supe que algo no andaba bien. Comprobé todo cuando sin avisar me abrazó y me pidió perdón.

Papá se ha ido.

Hannes dijo que al llegar a mi casa la puerta estaba abierta. Lo único que logró encontrar dentro fue una nota.

_'Lo siento, Eren. Perdóname'_ Se leía.

Era la letra de papá sin duda, y yo se perfectamente lo que esa disculpa significa. Hannes me ha preguntado pero me niego a decírselo, aún tengo que asimilar por completo el hecho de que papá se ha ido; de que lo que quedaba de mi familia también me abandonó. Se que aún me queda mamá, que no está muerta, pero es como si lo estuviera. Papá es todo lo que me quedaba, aquello que aunque sea a medias, podía llamar familia. Ahora me siento vacío, pero no como me he sentido siempre, está vez es diferente. Me siento solo; solo, de esa manera en la que no importa cuanta gente haya a tu alrededor, tu realmente no vez a nadie, así es como me siento.

-Eren - murmura Hannes. Mi nombre sale de sus labios, apenas en un susurro, como si al decirlo yo desapareciera.

Los dientes de mi tenedor se clavan en el chicharo que rueda en mi plato, al cual le presto singular atención, haciendo caso omiso a Hannes. Ahora no puedo hablar, no encuentro las palabras que debo decir, ni las acciones que debo de hacer. Hay tanto dentro de mi que no se como explicarlo.

Un cometa.

'_Un cometa oscuro aparece en el cielo sin avisar'_

-...Durante un tiempo irá aumentando su brillo gradualmente, luego irá oscureciendose...y al final...desaparecerá - susurro sin despegar la vista del chicharo en mi tenedor. Quizá mi tiempo de brillar se termino y es hora de oscurecerse, de desaparecer.

-¿A que te refieres? - Hannes pregunta en voz baja.

-Nada - meto el chicharo a mi boca.

Hannes me mira durante algunos instantes, luego me dice que puedo escoger entre volver a Rose la siguiente semana o hasta que me sienta listo. Opté por ir la siguiente semana.

* * *

><p>La semana se pasa rápido, aún no me siento capaz de enfrentar a las personas, pero he tomado una decisión, esta mañana sólo veré a los ojos a las personas con las que puedo luchar. Mirar a las personas como si fueran transparentes, de ese modo me sentiré menos vulnerable.<p>

No se que ha sido de Levi estos días, si ha ido a buscarme al lugar de siempre o si sólo se ha olvidado de mi. He tomado una decisión también con eso. No quiero estar mas con Levi, hoy se lo diré, no le diré mis razones, las guardaré para mi. Me gusta, lo hizo desde el primer momento y él ha dicho que también le gusto, y por esa razón es que debo mantenerme lejos. Quizá me odie cuando se entere de lo que he hecho, pero para cuando eso sucede yo ya estaré lejos de significar algo en su vida.

Llego a mi locker. Esta adornado igual que siempre: dibujos de penes, insultos, apodos. Hoy hay uno diferente a los demás 'muerete' escrito con letra cursiva. Es un sobre. Lo abro y dentro veo aquello que alguna vez Reiner me enseñó. Una navaja. La miro con detenimiento, hay algo diferente está vez; la sensación de aquella vez, cuando Reiner pasó la cuchilla por mi piel, fue agradable.

Siento una mano en mi culo y doy un respingo. Giro y Jean está ahí sonriendome con malisia.

-Te extrañe bastante, marica - suelta con ese aire burlón que tanto odio.

Arrugo el sobre en mis manos y con discreción lo meto en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Jean me mira detenidamente, a nuestras espaldas puedo escucha los cuchicheos de los demás. Ellos lo saben.

-Me enteré que ya no puedo llamarte más marica - susurra a mi oído. Mi cuerpo se tensa -. ¡Que lo has hecho con un puta! - grita.

Siento mi cuerpo temblar y miles de miradas posarse en mi. Miro a todos con detenimiento, la burla está en su mirada. Hago a un lado a Jean, recorro los pasillos y paso entre las hileras de lockers, esquivando a todo aquel que se ponga en mi camino. Abro la puerta de mi clase y todos están ahí, viéndome de la misma forma.

-¡Hey, Eren! - Reiner se acerca y me toma por los hombros, un cosquilleo me recorre y tiemblo -. Has faltado mucho a clases, ¿sabes? nosotros queríamos felicitarte, ¡al fin sabes lo que es estar con una mujer! - dice eso, y sin avisar posa su mano en mi entrepierna, me alejo tan pronto lo hace.

¿Como es que se enteraron? Esto no debió ser así, nadie debía saberlo, mucho menos ellos.

-Eso sólo significa que hemos perdido la apuesta los tres - Reiner hace un mohín, lo miro incrédulo, pero antes de que pueda continuar con lo que ha dicho Mikasa se levanta azotando las manos en su mesa, me mira, luego mira a Reiner. Él me suelta, Mikasa se acerca y jala mi mano, casi al instante la suelto. Su tacto también ha hecho que mi cuerpo tiemble.

Subimos hasta la azotea. Ella traba la puerta con una silla. Dejo caer mi mochila al piso y me dedico a mirarla. Ella tiene ese semblante serio, el viento juega de una manera seductora con sus cabellos negros, y con las lágrimas que están asomando en sus ojos.

No digo nada. Nunca he sido bueno para consolar a las personas, no es mi fuerte. Además, la única vez que la vi derrumbarse de esa manera, fue a los doce años. Ella había llegado corriendo a casa, diciendo que había peleado con su primo -no estoy seguro si se refería a Levi-, y que no quería volver a casa. Entonces estaba nevando y hacia un frío del demonio, estaba sólo en casa y no tenía mucho, así que enrede mi bufanda a su cuello, luego la invente a entrar y me dedico a dibujarla como una caricatura, de esa manera la haría sonreír.

-Lo siento - me dice.

No entiendo porque se disculpa.

-Lo siento - repite -, lo supe todo el tiempo, y ahora que he decidido acercarme ya es tarde.

El aire sopla más fuerte, llevando todavía más lejos las lágrimas de Mikasa. Existiendo mi mano, intento tocarla, pero el temblor en mi mano me impide hacerlo. Regreso mi mano con lentitud y chasqueo los labios. Mi cuerpo se siente asqueroso cada que es tocado.

-Ellos...- susurra -...Levi - me mira por primera vez en lo que lleva del rato -...apostaron.

Y sus palabras se congelan ahí. El reloj se detuvo y todo comienza a tomar sentido, las piezas del rompecabezas embonan y por primera vez me arrepiento de que lo hagan. Levi me mintió para seguir su mentira. Dijo que en verdad le había gustado, que me quería, cuando descubrí que me tenía lastima, continuó mintiéndome y diciendo esas cosas.

-Quien te llevará primero a la cama...

-¡Cállate! - le grito.

No quiero escuchar las razones. Levi me mintió, todo este tiempo estuvo haciéndolo. Nunca debí dudar de mis propias palabras, de mis reglas; las dos primeras reglas. Lo supe, pero quise creerle. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sus agradables palabras, sus buenas acciones, el pedirme salir así de pronto, los manoseos de Reiner y Jean, que a diferencia de Levi jamás ocultaron sus acciones. Fueron más sinceros que él.

-Mierda - llevo mi mano a mi frente. Mis rodillas tocan el piso y un dolor punzante las invade. Soy tan miserable, ¿como alguien de 15 años puede pasar por tanto? Es como una señal que me dice que la vida no me quiere más aquí.

-Cuando me di cuenta que Levi comenzaba a gustarte en serio, intente acercarme; es mi razón para escogerte en el proyecto. Levi estaba ganando. Me cansé de que te lastimen y él sin duda lo haría.

-¿Te cansaste? - esbozo, intentando no llorar.

-El chico de Sina; Levi estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Aquella vez fui testigo de como te destruiste, de como a pesar de que huías del dolor, estaba muy dentro de ti; siempre te has alejado de esas cosas, tratabas de poner todo tu esfuerzo, no había nada que te derrumbara, y creí que estarías bien. ¡Pero cuando Levi apareció! - Mikasa lleva sus manos a sus cabellos y los jala -. ¡Cuando ese pendejo apareció! ¡Agr! ... La burbuja de seguridad que habías construido se rompió. Te llevo hasta aquello que habías alejado para mantenerte fuerte. Y pronto te volviste débil.

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora? - sollozo.

-Levi supo jugar sus cartas perfectamente, te enamoró poco a poco, y cuando vi que lo mirabas igual o incluso más enamorado de como veías a él chico de Sina, supe que te dañaria. Me acerqué a ti, pero es tarde, los tres declararon pérdida la apuesta cuando se enteraron que te acostaste con una mujer. Quise alejarte de Levi antes de que te enteraras, pero ahora toda Rose lo sabe, sería inevitable que no lo supieras.

-¿Mikasa?

Veo el pozo dentro debajo de mi agrandarse. La cuerda que me sostiene se rompe otro poco y me veo cayendo un poco más. Levi se acercó a mi de una manera muy linda, de alguna manera creí que todo mejoraría mientras aún lo tuviera a mi lado. Tomé la decisión correcta, alejarme de él, ya no para no lastimarlo, ahora es para ya no lastimarme a mi.

-...Si lo hubieras dicho antes - susurro -, nunca hubiera salido con él, y papá nunca me hubiera obligado a acostarme con una mujer.

Mikasa lleva sus manos a su boca e intenta reprimir su sorpresa. Intento inútil pues lo he notado.

Levi: Mentiste tan bien que todo me supo a verdad. Me tragué tus palabras, mientras tu sólo jugabas. Me hiciste sentir vivo con tus mentiras. Me hiciste respirar un falso aire. Creí todo, absolutamente todo lo que me dijiste. Tú, maldito pedazo de mierda hijo de puta.

-Lo siento - vuelve a repetir.

Había estado bien todo este tiempo. Soportando sus burlas, sin esperar nada en el futuro, sólo viviendo, continuando hasta donde la vida me dejará continuar. Entonces ese mentiroso inconciente emitió esa luz, parecía que si extendía mi mano podría alcanzarla. Y ahora la luz desaparece, dejando de nuevo que las sombras me cubran y me oculten, evitando así que alguna alma me encuentre.

No hay escaleras a la felicidad, ahora lo sé.

-Esta bien - me levanto y la miro con determinación -. Me he mudado con Hannes, puedes ir hoy para que avancemos con el proyecto.

Tomo mi mochila y quito la silla que traba la puerta.

-Eren... - no lo veo, pero conozco tanto ese tono de voz que se que ahora extiende su mano.

-Estoy bien - le digo -. Todo esta jodidamente bien.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi y bajo las escaleras. No hay nadie en los pasillos, y me tranquilizo un poco. Camino hasta los terceros años para enfrentar a Levi, quiero escuchar salir de sus labios lo que ha dicho Mikasa.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de su clase. Estoy nervioso porque no se que es lo que me espera. Una parte de mi quiere confiar en Levi y sacar las palabras de Mikasa, pero mi otra parte, aquella que siempre desconfío del amor de Levi se ha agrandado. Abro la puerta. Todos giran a verme, Levi no me ve hasta que Hanji toca su hombro y le informa que estoy en la puerta. Un pánico enorme me cubre cuando lo veo girarse y mirarme de esa forma tan única. Mis pies se clavan al piso, evitando que salga corriendo al verlo acercarse.

-¿Eren? - Levi acerca su mano y yo la alejo de un manotazo.

No digo nada y Levi toma eso como una oportunidad para tocar mi mejilla. Tiemblo.

-Faltaste una semana - me dice -, creí que no volverías, te busque todos los días en el lugar de siempre, pero no apareciste.

Sonrio con amargura.

-Eres tan hipócrita - suelto -, un maldito hijo de puta que sólo quería acostarse conmigo - Levi aleja su mano de mi mejilla y baja la cabeza -...Aún puedes hacerlo sabes, acostarte conmigo - aclaro -, además, agregar otro a mi lista no suena tan mal - sonrio tan altanero como mi valentía me permite.

Levi levanta la vista y parece asesinarme.

-No lo entiendes - me dice -, no te mentí.

-Yo tampoco lo hago; aún puedo acostarme contigo - ironizo.

-Escucha Eren - jala mi mano pero la alejo dando un paso atrás.

-¿Que mierda quieres que escuche?

Todos se levantan de sus lugares y forman un círculo alrededor de nosotros, incluso han venido los de los salones vecinos. Reiner también está aquí. ¡Vaya! Los adolescentes somos demasiado curiosos.

-Hablemos en algún lugar donde nadie más nos vea - vuelve a intentar tomar mi mano, pero vuelvo a alejarla.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta aquí, quiero que todos escuchen - alzo mis brazos y doy una vuelta para hacer énfasis en mis palabras -, quiero que escuchen como confirmo los rumores...

-Eren...

-¡Cállate, Levi! - le irrumpo -. Es mi turno de hablar.

Todos hacen un 'Uh' demasiado largo cuando doy final a mis palabras. Hace mucho que no escuchaba algo así.

-Quiero que todos se enteren de lo fácil que soy - veo a Levi con superioridad, tengo un valor que no tenía antes, y aunque es probable que mis palabras no lo lastimen no pienso callarme -, quiero que todos sepan por mis propias palabras que a mi corta edad he tenido más experiencias sexuales que todos ellos, que mi papá es un ebrio asqueroso, que mi mamá es una puta y que con el simple hecho de lo que hubieras pedido me hubiera acostado contigo, no tenías porque ser tan cursi y meloso.

-Estas mintiendo, Eren - Levi me toma por los brazos, apretando demasiado -; nada de lo que dices es verdad, no es eso lo que me mostraste.

-Tu tampoco eres lo que mostraste - murmuro -. Quería mostrarte muchas cosas, Levi. Quería que conocieras lo que nadie más sabe, me hice a la idea de que debía confiar en ti, incluso pensé en alejarme de ti para protegerte, cuando la única persona a la que tenía que proteger era a mi.

-¡No te mentí! - me grita.

-Claro que lo hiciste - Reiner aparece detrás mío y me aleja de él -. ¿No lo recuerdas? La apuesta fue tu idea, 'lograr que el fenómeno piense que eres su amigo para así obtener una mayor humillación', Esas fueron tus palabras Ackerman.

-Intente dejar la apuesta después - vocifera -, cuando descubrí lo cálido que Eren puede llegar a ser, cuando descubrí que estaba más deshecho de lo que imaginaba. ¡Renuncie a la jodida apuesta hace mucho!

Reiner se carcajea y me lleva contra su pecho. Me siento incómodo pero no pienso alejarme de él, por alguna razón siento que me está protegiendo.

-Pero jamás le dijiste la verdad - susurra -, y nosotros jamás aceptamos tu renuncia, después de todo fue tu idea.

-Eren...

Los ojos de Levi se muestran melancólicos. Quiero creerle. Amo a Levi y el me ha dicho que me quiere, nunca me mostró una mala intención hasta ahora. ¿Que se supone que haces cuando la persona que te saco de tu mundo monocromo para darte uno lleno de colores y felicidad que creías inexistente, resulta ser una farsa? ¿Cuando de pronto te enteras que no eres más que una apuesta de sexo?

-Jódete, Levi - me separo de Reiner y con determinación, aunque destruyendome por dentro, le muestro mi dedo medio -. Jodanse todos, pedazos de mierda - comienzo a alejarme, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar -. ¡Lamento haber hechado a perder tu jodida apuesta, cariño! - digo por último.

Todos me abren paso y puedo escuchar como a mis espaldas se burlan de Levi.

Corro hasta los baños, me cercioro que no haya nadie y pongo seguro. Me paro frente al espejo y veo al Eren idiota burlándose de mi, mirándome extraño nuevamente. Me hace enfurecer y golpeo la pared. ¿Como puede el diablo sonreirte como un ángel?

Llevo mis manos a los bolsillos y encuentro aquello de lo que he huido todo este tiempo. Paso saliva y la tomo entre mis dedos. Esto está mal, jodidamente mal. Aprieto los párpados y la coloco en mi piel, lentamente el filo de la navaja se hunde y se desliza por mi brazo, haciendo brotar ese líquido rojo y dándome paz al mismo tiempo. Esta mal, pero se siente bien.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Repito la acción todo lo que creo necesario. Ya no duele. Veo mi sangre recorrer el lavamanos. Abro el grifo y dejo que el agua se lleve todo. Se ha sentido bien.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you[...]**

**/No soy una persona perfecta**

**Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho**

**Pero sigo aprendiendo**

**Nunca fue mi intención hacerte esto a ti/**

**-The Reason**

**Hoobastank-**

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

Lo que resta de mis primeras horas la paso en los jardines traseros. Cuando terminan, y la hora de almuerzo pasa, me siento listo para volver a mi clase. Me toca álgebra y realmente no se si seré capaz de prestar atención, sabiendo que no es una de mis materias favoritas y que hay una maraña de sentimientos dentro mio ahora.

Por los pasillos de Rose la noticia de mi rompimiento con Levi, se ha hecho saber, al igual que la noticia sobre que he confirmado mi reputación y la de mi madre. Obviamente yo se que no es cierto, que solo lo he dicho porque estaba molesto, pero ellos no lo saben, y el que yo haya confirmado tal cosa, les da muchos motivos para regocijarse.

Abro la puerta justo en el instante en que la profesora de Arte sale. Ella me mira e intenta regalarme una sonrisa, la ignoro por completo y camino hasta mi mesa. No pasa ni un minuto cuando Mikasa se sienta a mi lado. Annie la mira molesta, al igual que Jean, pero a ella parece no importarle.

-¿Esperas que te de las gracias? - pregunto con desinterés.

-No realmente - sonríe.

-¿Tambien piensas engañarme? - pregunto en burla, no pudiendo evitar reír ante mi propio chiste hiriente.

-No tienes que fingir que no te importa; llora si es lo que quieres.

Las palabras de Mikasa se clavan en mi pecho como un puñal. Ella me conoce tan bien que me aterra. En verdad estoy fingiendo que nada pasa, que las mentiras de Levi no me han destruido como probablemente él cree.

-Estoy bien - susurro y giro hacia la ventana.

No lo estoy. Para nada estoy bien ¿Cómo estarlo después de algo así? Nadie puede estar bien después de saber que eres la mejor apuesta de sexo. No estoy bien, pero estoy intentado que parezca que lo estoy. Quiero que Levi me vea y sepa que no me ha arrebatado todo, aunque no sea verdad, no quiero que sepa que el hilo que él sostenía se ha roto, dejandome caer un poco más. Me voy a permitir ocultar mis sentimientos - porque deshacerme de ellos no puedo -, me voy a permitir amarlo en silencio como ese algo inaccesible, como ese sueño que nunca lograre realizar...

Para mi fortuna las clases terminan temprano. El motivo no lo se, ni me importa. Recojo mis cosas y salgo del salón directo a la salida. En mi camino las miradas desaprobatorias - y ahora también curiosas - se hacen presentes. Las ignoro todas, quiero volver a casa de Hannes lo antes posible, quiero esos minutos de paz que el caminar hasta allá me dará. Pero antes de siquiera optener el primero, la mirada de superioridad de Petra esta en la entrada. Su mirada es tan fuerte que creo intenta destruirme con ella ¿Tanto me detesta?

Continuo mi camino y ella se acerca con elegancia, sin dejar de mirarme, pasa a mi lado dando un giro totalmente perfecto. - Sabia que él no podía fijarse en ti - dice cuando nos damos las espaldas.

La miro por sobre mi hombro. Ella sonrie. Vuelvo la vista hacia al frente, dispuesto a continuar mi camino, pero entonces lo escucho.

-¡Eren! - grita.

Me tenso y mentalmente me repito un 'no debes voltear'; algo que vale mierda, pues término girando, arrepentiendome al ver la imagen frente a mi: Petra sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro de Levi, fundiéndose ambos en menos de un segundo, en lo que para mi resulta ser el beso mas doloroso que pude haber presenciado jamás. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, mis ojos comienzan a punsar a causa de las lágrimas que estoy tratando de detener, y mis manos se transforman en puños a causa de la frustración, rabia, y humillación.

La escena no dura mucho, apenas segundos que para mi se convierten en una eternidad. Levi aleja a Petra y después voltea a verme. Me mira de una manera que no se descifrar ¿Acaso intenta pedir disculpas por lo que paso?

Petra suelta un suspiro y toma la mano de Levi, este a su vez la aleja. Ella se acerca a mi de nuevo y dice: - El mundo esta de mi lado - suelta un muy prolongado suspiro y con un paso largo se aleja.

Levi y yo nos quedamos mirando.

-Eren...

-¡Eren! -Levi intentaba decirme algo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Christa aparece detrás de él gritando mi nombre. Se detiene a su lado y me regala una sonrisa, luego detrás de ella aparece Ymir.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto.

-Una linda mujer de cabellos negros te busca

¿Mikasa? ¿Para que?

-Gracias - digo dando un paso largo, ignorando olímpicamente a Levi, quien antes de que me aleje por completo toma mi mano, un acto que me fuerzo a pasar desprevenido. Solo jalo un poco, lo suficiente para que la suelte, y una vez que eso sucede sin mirarlo vuelvo a las paredes de Rose.

Mikasa esta justo en su locker, me ve y me pide acercarme. Ella recoge sus libros y un par de cosas mas. Ha diferencia de otras chicas, Mikasa no tiene su locker lleno de fotografías de famosos o maquillaje, de hecho ella posee una muy bonita colección de poemas pegados ahí.

-¿Te importa si voy a ahora? - me dice.

Me pierdo unos segundos en mi confundida mente e inmediatamente los cables vuelven a conectarse. El proyecto.

-Supongo - me encojo de hombros.

Ella sonríe de lado y cuando está lista salimos juntos del lugar, sin decir palabra; es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos demasiado tiempo juntos, quiero creer que al igual que a mi le resulta incómodo. En nuestro camino vuelvo a ver a Levi, él me mira de esa forma que aprendí a entender, quiere me acerque, es un 'te llevaré a casa', pero esta vez no hay viaje en auto. No importa cuanto desee salir corriendo a sus brazos y mandar a la mierda todo, no puedo hacerlo, lo único que puedo mandar a la mierda ahora es a él.

-Supongo que no puedo abogar por él - dice Mikasa.

Niego agachando la cabeza. - Es un idiota.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie; puedes llorar no diré nada... - Mikasa toma mi muñeca, y en un acto de dolor y miedo la alejo. Ella me mira frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Estoy un poco aliviado de haber traído una camisa de manga larga.

-No me gusta que me toquen - llevo mi muñeca a mi pecho, si soy sincero me ha empezado a importar desde aquella vez en el burdel; un simple roce me causa una incómoda sensación -...sólo eso.

Miro por sobre mi hombro. Levi sigue ahí, ahora discutiendo con Hanji, vuelvo al frente y Mikasa preocupada sigue ahí.

-Estoy bien; solo finge que no te importa con lo has hecho siempre - ataco. Me he puesto a la defensiva, pero no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad. Ella siempre se ha visto ajena cuando alguien me lastima, no tiene porque ser diferente ahora, después de todo solo trabajáremos en un proyecto, y eso no quiere decir que este confiando de nuevo en ella.

Llegamos a casa de Hannes. Él nos recibe y nos un espacio para trabajar, ya que él también necesita hacerlo; al parecer tiene una cesión de fotos pronto.

Comenzamos buscando el tema sobre el cual debemos hablar. Mikasa es quien toma el liderazgo de la situación, ya que yo nunca he sido bueno en eso.

-El tema que estamos tratando son los mitos - Mikasa coloca su libro frente a mi y señala un par de párrafos -, así que nuestro pequeño mural tiene que representar el mito sobre el que estemos hablando...

Mikasa se pierde en sus palabras, y yo en mis pensamientos. La idea de que Levi me engaño aun no esta por completo clara. Me siento fatal, y aunque siento unas terribles ganas de llorar, no puedo hacerlo, las lágrimas simplemente no salen. Es como estar en un estado de shock en el que me mantengo consciente.

-...Y bien, ¿que dices? - Mikasa toma el vaso con jugo que momentos antes ha traído Hannes, y lo pega a sus labios.

-...S-Sí - vacilo.

Mikasa suelta un suspiro.

-En verdad puedes hablar conmigo sobre eso. Has estado actuando extraño ¿sabes? Aquella vez cuando hablaste sobre él, te desmoronaste en un instante...Ahora pareces tan~ lejano; aunque tu cuerpo esta aquí, tu mente parece estar en otro lado, como si estuvieras intentando huir. Tengo dos opciones, la primera: realmente no te importa y has superado a Levi. La segunda: Te importa mas de lo que crees y te sientes tan deshecho, confundido y engañado, pero ocultas todo eso en esta mascara de indiferencia que tienes ahora.

La segunda. Mikasa, es la segunda opción. Levi me importa tanto que no se que decir, ni como actuar ahora. Quise confiar en Levi porque él me lo pidió, dijo todo aquello que siempre quise escuchar y nunca nadie me había dicho. Levi no fue un medio de escape como lo fue el chico de Sina. Levi fue la persona que enfrento conmigo a mis demonios, se mantuvo a mi lado, y a pesar de que su cercanía me hizo daño, creí que estaba bien mientras él estuviera ahí, pero ahora que me da la espalda no se que hacer. No puedo arrepentime, porque eso no es lo que quiero, no me arrepiento ni un poco de haber depositado un poco de mi en él.

-¿Podemos seguir mañana? - es una pregunta, pero lo digo mas como una orden.

Mikasa frunce el ceño un tanto incrédula.

-Eren...

-No me siento bien ahora, y no puedo confiar en ti de nuevo, no en este momento - me levanto y camino hasta la puerta. Mikasa muerde su labio, recoge sus libros y sale.

Antes de irse se gira a verme. -Nos vemos mañana - dice como si lo dudara.

Asiento. - Lo prometo - respondo.

Ella se marcha y yo cierro la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y me recargo en la madera de la puerta, un suspiro se escapa de mi. Hannes se coloca frente a mi con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de papá comprensivo a la espera de que su hijo cuente sus problemas.

El detalle es que yo no soy su hijo.

-Estare en mi dormitorio - paso de largo, rozando ligero su brazo.

-¿Eren?

Me detengo pero sin girar a verlo.

-...Seré el tutor de un Universitario - dice. Sé que eso no es lo que quiere decirme realmente pero agradezco que no dijera lo que pensó primero, es probable que hubiese sido otro de sus tantos intentos para que le confíe mis problemas -, así que es probable que lo veas aquí durante algún tiempo.

-No tienes que decirlo como si pidieras permiso, es tu casa después de todo.

-Ahora también es tuya.

Me quedo en silencio ¿Mi casa? ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan fácil? Es una gran responsabilidad darle esperanza a alguien.

-Me voy.

Continuo mi camino hasta mi dormitorio y una vez dentro pongo seguro a la puerta. Arremango las mangas de mi camisa y me permito apreciar mis heridas, y entonces en la oscuridad de la habitacion, lloro.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los rumores en la escuela han aumentado. Mi reputación ahora es sombría. Soy una puta. De las más insoportables; de la peor especie. Apenas ayer termine con Levi y ya se me ha visto besandome con mas de cinco personas. Y bueno, si ni siquiera tengo idea de quienes son esas personas con las que se me ha visto, mucho menos tengo idea de cuando se supone que fue que las bese. En mi casillero también hay nuevas notas, una mas cruel que la otra. Y ahora que Levi no esta para defenderme, estoy mas a la defensiva que antes.<p>

-¡Hey, Eren! - Jean se cuelga de mi hombro, junto a él vienen Reiner y Bertolt -. Eres noticia en los pasillos nuevamente. Tu y tu noviecito - canturrea al final.

-No es mi novio - quito la mano de mi cuello.

-Ven con nosotros un momento - susurra y al final lame ligero mi oreja. Mi cuerpo se tensa, el recuerdo de aquella mujer lamiendo mi cuello me invade. Vuelve a colgarse a mi y me jala. Aprieto los ojos. No pienso permitirlo más, no me importa estar solo de ahora en adelante, ya no pienso tropezar pues si no, no avanzare jamás. Alejo de un empujón a Jean, él trastabillea un poco y al final cae de bruces al suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme, pedazo de mierda! - grito viéndolo desde arriba, sintiendome más valiente y más tenaz.

Todos se sueltan a carcajadas, y justo cuando Reiner y Bertolt vienen a ayudarlo, la profesora de Arte aparece. Ella está enfada, ha visto todo y es probable que reciba un castigo, pero no me importa; enfrente a Jean, y aunque estoy lleno de temor pienso seguir haciéndolo, definitivamente el mundo volverá a estar a mi favor. No pienso seguir perdiendo, por lo menos no frente a ellos, les demostrare que también puedo ser fuerte, aunque me esté destruyendo por dentro, nadie además de mi verá al Eren débil, lo guardaré como un tesoro, un tesoro que sólo yo podré destruir a partir de ahora.

-Jean, Eren - la profesora toma mi brazo y con un poco de esfuerzo recoge a Jean -, ambos a la dirección.

Jean me envía una mirada llena de rabia, y yo hago lo mismo. La profesora nos jala, aquella sensación extraña aparece y de una manera grosera arrebato mi brazo, la profesora me mira mal, pero no insiste en tocarme, se conforma con que le siga de cerca. Nos detenemos frente a la dirección, ella entra dejándonos a Jean y a mi en los banquillos de afuera. Nunca he estado en la dirección por algo diferente a mi beca, está es la primera vez que me meto en problemas y me siento un poco tonto, aunque tranquilo.

-Llamaremos a sus padres - dice la secretaria.

Jean chasquea los labios y rueda los ojos.

¿Llamarán a papá? Pero si no tenemos teléfono, además quien sabe a donde mierda se metió, Hannes no ha podido encontrarlo a pesar de estar pagando muy bien para que lo hagan.

-Es tu culpa, maldito bastardo - susurra Jean para evitar que la secretaria le escuché.

No digo nada y sólo me dedico a esperar a que el director nos llame dentro de su oficina. Estoy seguro que se sorprenderá de verme ahí, de Jean lo dudo mucho, ya que él siempre se está metiendo en problemas.

Pasan quince minutos y una amable señora aparece en el lugar; es la mamá de Jean, no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. Detrás de ella llega ¿Hannes?

-Pueden pasar - la secretaria toma su libreta y la lleva a su pecho, luego nos abre la puerta. El director está ahí, con la barbilla colocada sobre sus manos. Mira a Jean y niega con la cabeza, me mira a mi y sólo puede darme una mirada de no lo puedo creer.

-Tomen asiento - ordena al tiempo que separa sus manos y toma la compostura -. Me imagino que saben el porqué están aquí - comienza a moverse de un lado a otro -...El Instituto Rose se caracteriza por poseer altos valores morales. El respeto y la sana convivencia son muy importantes; así como la falta de ello, la violencia, la mala conducta, son intolerables.

Son ironías de la vida. Siempre que necesite que me defendieran de Jean y los demás nunca apareció un profesor dándoles dicho sermón; ahora que soy yo el que agrede a Jean, estamos sentados frente al director recibiendo un regaño, con nuestros padres presentes. Aunque sólo la madre de Jean está aquí, apretando los hombros de su hijo en muestra de apoyo. Mi papá no está, y en su lugar está Hannes.

-Espero que comprendan que no puedo dejar pasar por alto este tipo de comportamiento - dijo dirigiéndome una severa mirada, luego a Jean -. Tengo entendido que el joven Kirschtein planea participar en el próximo juego de baloncesto - miro a Jean de reojo y puedo ver como sus ojos se abren en súplica, ambos sabemos a donde va esto - Usted no participará en el juego.

-¡Eso no es justo! - Jean comenzó un berrinche. -¡Este imbécil fue el que me golpeó! - me señala con su asqueroso dedo. El director le reprende con la mirada.

-Sé de muy buena fuente que usted lleva molestando al joven Yeager desde hace un tiempo - me mira -, como es obvio estoy en desacuerdo con su caótica manera de defenderse, joven Yeager. Lo único que usted tenía que hacer es venir aquí, poner una queja y no resolverlo como un salvaje.

Pero si sólo fue un empujón.

-Esta en lo correcto y Eren lo siente ¿verdad? - Hannes me toma por los hombros y se dirige al director con tanta libertad, que me molesta.

Casqueo los labios y giro el rostro. -¿Podemos irnos ya? - pregunto ya harto de estar aquí.

-Aún me falta su castigo joven Yeager - me mira con desaprobación - Nuestro jardinero el señor Dupot, tiene mucho trabajo y un ayudante le caería de maravilla.

Lo miro incrédulo.

-Empiezas hoy.

Me levanto del lugar, completamente molesto y sin despedirme salgo de la direccion. Esta bien, se que lo merezco, pero me siento tonto por culpa de ellos ¿por qué nunca aparecen cuando los necesito? Siempre que alguien me molesta los profesores parecen evaporarse, y ahora tengo un castigo sólo por defenderme. ¡Que estupidez!

-¿Que ocurrió? - la voz de Hannes aparece a mis espaldas y me hace pegar un saltito.

-N-Nada.

Hannes no me cree ni un poco, pero sabe que no soy capaz de contarle mis problemas, así que no insiste.

-Yo tengo que irme. El joven del que soy tutor me espera en el auto, estará con nosotros hoy, te lo presentaré - Dice Hannes dulcemente mientras acaricia mi mejilla. Juro que me dan ganas de apartar su mano y mandarlo a la mierda, pero me está cuidando, así que no lo haré.

-Estaré en casa cuando haya terminado - le digo y Hannes alza su pulgar en señal de ok. Luego le veo alejarse.

Esto simplemente es irritante. Estoy molesto. Terriblemente molesto. Conmigo, con Hannes, con la profesora de Arte, con el director, con Jean, con el mundo entero. ¿Por qué yo si puedo ser visto 'agradiendo' a otros, pero esos cerdos no?

Suelto un suspiro, luego sobo mi cien para calmarme un poco. Camino hasta los jardines del lado sur y una vez que encuentro al señor Dupot, le informo sobre mi castigo. Él sé va durante algunos minutos a comprobarlo con el director y cuando vuelve trae una enorme carretilla llena de rosas.

-Toma - me entrega un par de tu guantes y una pequeña pala -. Plantalas aquí y cuando termines podrás irte - luego de eso lo veo desaparecer.

Miro la pala en mis manos. Quiero terminar pronto así que comienzo a hacer un agujero en la tierra. La última vez que hice algo así fue con mi madre; ella quería un jardín lleno de gardenias, sus favoritas, así que había comprado todo lo necesario y sin demora se había puesto a plantarlas en el patio. Las cuidaba mucho, y siempre que estaba cerca de ellas sonreía de una manera tan única. Tengo un retrato de ella mientras observaba sus gardenias; ahí se puede apreciar como a pesar de que parecía mirarte, sus ojos estaban ausentes, pensando en quien sabe que cosas, a veces sonreía sin razón. Me gustaba verla así, era una madre que no conocía, era como si otra persona tomará su lugar y desapareciera cuando alguien le llamaba, trayendo de regreso a la madre cariñosa y protectora.

-¿Por qué torturas a las pobres rosas? - giro mi rostro hacia la voz que irrumpe mi labor, tropezando con mi mayor (mejor) error. Levi camina hasta mi y apoya la espalda baja en el muro que sobresale de la jardinera. Esta tan cerca.

Mantengo mi vista al frente, cabo otro poco y con mis manos saco un poco de tierra del agujero. -No las torturo, las planto - contesto un poco a la defensiva. Aún estoy molesto por todo, lo que menos necesito ahora es a él.

Él toma una de las rosas.

-En tus manos la flor más hermosa parece una simple y vulgar hierba ¿no te parece suficiente tortura para cualquier flor? - siento como mis mejillas se calientan y un hormigueo invade mi piel.

-¿Que haces aquí? - arrebato la rosa y finjo no tomar importancia a su halago.

-Mi prima me dijo que estabas castigado - Levi vuelve a tomar la rosa y la pasa por mi mejilla. Intenta que lo mire, pero no lo haré.

Tomo la pala y comienzo a hacer otro agujero.

-¿No deberías buscar a Petra? - eso salió sin querer. Estoy molesto, y quizá celoso, no pude evitarlo, las palabras escaparon de mi antes de siquiera darme cuenta.

-Fui a buscarte a ti no a ella, pero la idiota se atravesó y me besó - una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. - Lo que me recuerda ¿como sigue tu muñeca? - me toma la mano, deteniendo mi labor de sacar la tierra y arremanga la manga de mi camisa, con su dedo, recorrere lentamente la línea que se ha marcado en mi piel.

Me quedo atónito durante segundos. Levi se dio cuenta.

-Quiero hablar contigo...pedirte perdón - entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y aunque me causa un poco de miedo, no haga nada por alejarme -. Te invito a comer, así podremos hablar.

-Lo siento, no puedo - respondo haciendo un esfuerzo para que no note que en realidad quiero decir que si.

-Eren - Levi toma mi barbilla, acercando su rostro al mío, y justo cuando sus labios están por tocar los míos, el señor Dupot hace una oportuna aparición, aclarandose la garganta para hacerse notar. Me alejo de Levi y avergonzado vuelco a hacer lo que hacía.

-Vete, no hay nada de que hablar - veo al señor Dupot irse.

-Creo que hay mucho de que hablar - contraataca.

Veo nuevamente a Levi, analizando mis posibilidades. Quisiera poder creer en él de nuevo, pero dentro de mi no puedo dejar de pensar que me está engañando otra vez, que este es otro mas de sus trucos para humillarme. Sus ojos parecen sinceros, pero no puedo dejar que me convensa tan fácilmente.

-¡Vete! - grito en una orden. Incapaz de seguirme conteniendo veo lágrimas caer. - Ya fue suficiente; no puedes destrirme más.

-Eren - Levi toma mi mano para evitar que siga escarbando. - No te estoy mintiendo ahora. Lo hice al principio, porque realmente era un patán, había visto como tus compañeros se burlaban de ti poniente el pie y demás cosas, y entonces pensé_ 'que bromas tan tontas'_, idee la apuesta, lo admito, pero la abandone cuando mis sentimientos hacia ti se vieron sinceros...quizá ellos continuaron, pero yo no lo hice en lo absoluto.

-¿Por que no fuiste sincero entonces? Si tus sentimientos dejaron de ser una farsa para ser verdad ¿que te costaba decirme? - empujo su pecho dejándolo cubierto de lodo.

-Amarte a ti es lo mas maravilloso que pudo pasarme, y me siento mal por haber arruinado este hermoso sentimiento.

_Mentiroso_.

Doy un grito golpeando mis manos contra su pecho. Levi las atrapa y las sostiene firmemente cuando trato de liberarlas. ¿Amarme? ¿Quien puede amar a un ser tan miserable como yo? Levi tiene que dejar de jugar con esas palabras ahora. Me lastima. - Si miento de nuevo, puedes matarme - susurra, y de repente sus brazos están alrededor de mi, apretandome contra él mientras sollozo. Sus manos palmean mi espalda, su barbilla esta apoyada suavemente en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Lloro por todos estos años en los que he sido presa de burlas y bromas por parte de mis compañeros. Por tener la familia que tengo. Lloro por saber que alguien como Levi fue parte del juego. Algo que solo me hace pensar que no hay esperanza de encontrar algo bueno en nadie.

-Te amo - dice, con bondad en su voz.

Lo empujo lejos. Mantengo mis ojos bajos solo hasta que Levi agacha su cabeza para mirarme. Toma mi barbilla con dulzura y antes de que pueda decir algo sus labios chocan con los míos. Al principio me veo temblar presa del miedo, y del constante va y ven de aquellas repugnantes imágenes, pero Levi me mantiene ahí hasta que el miedo se va para pasar a inseguridad...pronto, sin darme cuenta...caí de nuevo.

_Soy el juguete que quieres...controlame...como desees._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>N. Del A.:<strong> _Ho__lis Crayolis :3_

_Awrr!^-^ Amo/Odio a Levi TTwTT._

_Pero quien será ese Universitario? Y que significara su llegada a la vida de Eren? ¿En verdad puede confiar Eren en Levi? ¿O Levi tendrá que esforzarse aún mas? ê.ê_

_¡HEY! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Juro que leo todos y cada uno (: y me sacan sonrisas con ellos._

_Nos vemos :3_


	16. Chapter 16

**N. Del A.:**_ And all the pain I put you through...I wish that I could take it all away (De mi para Eren *¬*) xD_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]I'm sorry that I hurt you.<strong>

**It's something I must live with everyday.**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away [...]**

**/Siento haberte lastimado**

**Es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día**

**Y todo el dolor que te hice pasar**

**Desearía poder quitártelo/**

**-The Reason**

**Hoobastank-**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

_Soy el juguete que quieres...controlame...como desees._

¡Espera! ¡No!

Coloco mis manos en su pecho y vuelvo a alejarlo. Las cosas no tienen porque ser así, me prometí que no volvería a dejar que se burlaran de mi, y eso incluye a Levi.

-Levi, no puedo. _No podemos_. Hay tantas cosas...

Él me irrumpe presionando su boca en la mía.

-Eren, no digas eso - susurra contra mi boca. - Di que intentarás confiar en mi de nuevo. Por favor.

Sacudo mi cabeza. No importa cuanta verdad diga ahora, hay cosas que un simple 'lo siento' no puede borrar. La vida no es como una canción que puedes recorrer a tu parte favorita. Por mucho que odie la idea de dejar a Levi, que le tema con horror, no puedo confiar tan fácil de nuevo. Además, las semanas pasan, pronto se están volviendo meses, Navidad está cerca, y en menos de un segundo será primavera. Levi se irá a la Universidad. Ese es su destino. El podrá ser todo eso que sueña ser, y no podrá hacerlo si está ensillado a alguien tan patético como yo. Que siendo realista, no tiene idea de cuál será su futuro.

-No puedo - Mi corazón se está rompiendo.

-Si puedes - contrarresta - Podemos. Me amas ¿cierto?

Tomo su rostro en mis manos pegando su frente a la mía.

-Sí. Pero las mentiras siempre traen consecuencias; tu mentira trajo una muy grande, y no la puedo olvidar tan fácil. Además, esto es lo mejor para ambos. Eres una persona brillante, a la cual la vida le sonríe de la mejor manera; no sucede conmigo, y no he planeado un futuro...Te sientes culpable y entiendo que ahora quieras estar cerca mío para deshacer el daño pero...

-Tal vez - me irrumpe -. Dime que lo pensarás, dame una oportunidad para convencerte. Todo lo que pido es un tal vez.

Y ahora siento que soy yo quien lo lastima. Y se que no es justo, que ahora debo decir que no, alejarme por completo de él, y volver a ser las personas que éramos antes de conocernos. Sin embargo, soy débil y no puedo imaginar el tratar de seguir adelante a través de los próximos meses sin él. Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para seguirnos lastimando, para lastimarme a mi aferrandome todo lo que pueda a él. Así que soy capaz de posponer nuestra separación por tanto tiempo como pueda, aún si el precio es ser deshonesto.

-Tal vez - la culpa me consume ante la mirada de felicidad en su rostro, sabiendo que mi verdadera respuesta sólo puede ser no -. Sólo no me presiones. Hay tantas cosas pasando en estos momentos, y esto sólo parece una complicación más...dame tiempo.

Levi chasquea los labios, pero luego, con una débil sonrisa, asiente.

Mi corazón está retorciéndose de dolor. Pero tengo práctica escondiendo la realidad...

Después de eso, Levi se ofrece a llevarme a casa, pero me niego rotundamente hasta que el acepta mi decisión.

Me siento como el mayor mentiroso en el mundo, me pregunto como es que los demás pueden mentir sin sentirse culpables.

Aún es temprano, pero recuerdo que papá solía golpearme si llegaba a esta hora a casa sin justificación. Y aunque sé que no es posible, no puedo dejar de temer a que Hannes haga lo mismo.

_Casa_.

Puede que no sea lo mejor, pero quiero hacerlo. Estoy yendo a casa, estoy seguro que debe de estar como la deje, y si es que papá ha vuelto debe de estar hecha un asco. Me paro en el porche y tomo el pomo de la puerta, no me atrevo a girarlo, no se que es lo que me encontrare del otro lado.

-Estoy volviendo.

Suelto con temblor la puerta, y a la defensiva me volteo. Papá está frente a mi, mirándome con temor en cada línea de su rostro.

-¿Podemos hablar? - papá extiende su brazo pero antes de que pueda tocarme retrocedo con temor. Mis ojos buscan con desesperación algo, lo que sea con lo que pueda defenderme -. Estoy sobrio - papá da un paso hacia mi y yo me pego más a la pared. Tengo miedo.

-N-No... me...t-toques - mi boca tiembla igual. Mis dientes hacen ese sonido extraño, que sólo suelen hacer cuando tengo frío. Las lágrimas están comenzando a fluir de nuevo.

-Eren, eres un chico inteligente, viste lo que pasó con nuestra familia - mira hacia un lado culpablemente -. Y la culpa no ha sido de nadie más que mía, y he pensado mucho en ello estos días, en cómo es que volví tu vida un infierno - sus ojos están plagados de remordimiento -. Nunca estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste, pisé cada uno de tus sueños, sabía que estabas sufriendo y lo ignoré...peor aún; cuando vi que estabas recuperando tu felicidad te hice más daño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eras así conmigo?¿Soy yo tan horrible, no soy digno de ser amado? ¿Por que hiciste _eso_?

-Eres mi hijo. Te amo porque a pesar de todo estuviste a mi lado. Sé que no me crees, pero tienes que recordar aquellos días en los que volvía a casa sólo para jugar contigo. Siempre daba todo de mi por hacerte feliz, a ti y a tu madre - papá lleva las manos a su pecho y me ve con añoranza -...pero entonces perdí mi empleo. Las deudas se hicieron presentes y la única forma que tuve de lidiar con ello fue el alcohol...

Lo interrumpo entonces.

-Tenías una responsabilidad conmigo y tu escusa es _la única forma de lidiar con ello fue el alcohol_. ¡Eres un inútil, borracho autocompasivo, y no soy tu hijo!

Hay tanto que quiero decir, tantos malos recuerdos que quiero sacar a flote pero no encuentro cómo. Son emociones y pensamientos que están arremolinándose en mi, que no encuentran como iniciar la tormenta.

-¡Me voy! - paso empujandolo, con el temor de que se de la vuelta y me detenga sólo para molerme a golpes. Pero mientras lo hago, siento que hago lo correcto. - Por cierto, estaré viviendo con Hannes, no te preocupes por eso, ahí es donde he estado estos días, así que ahora ve y vive tu solitaria y miserable vida como quieras. Y espero, que cada día que pase te la vivas pensando en mi, y en la forma en que destruiste mi vida, porque usted señor la única forma que tuvo de resolver sus problemas _fue el alcohol_ - le digo por sobre mi hombro.

Luego comienzo a correr lejos de ese lugar que durante mucho tiempo fue mi cárcel, y de quien durante años fue mi verdugo.

Cuando llego a casa de Hannes, lo hago sintiendo más irá creciendo ante lo poco que tengo que mostrar en los años de abuso que he sufrido de ese hombre. No miro a nadie. Voy hacia mi dormitorio. Abro mi puerta y puedo escuchar a Hannes llamarme. No se que siento. Es como una ardiente cólera ante la vida que me ha sido designada. Los pasos de Hannes se acercan. Corro hacia el buro y lo empujo atascandolo en la manija de la puerta.

Sólo un momento. Sólo quiero un momento de soledad...


	17. Chapter 17

**N. Del A.:** _No, no estoy empeorando las cosas para Eren de nuevo. ¡Esto es lo que dará fuerzas! Ya verán..  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>La oscuridad no puede conducirte fuera de la oscuridad;<strong>

**sólo la luz puede hacer eso.**

**El odio no puede conducirte fuera del odio;**

**sólo el amor puede hacer eso.**

**-Martín Luther King Jr.-**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

Todavía guardo recuerdos de mi vida cuando era buena. A veces esos recuerdos son los que mantienen aguantando. No se si el mantener tales recuerdos es una bendición o una maldición; siempre que todo parece volverse más oscuro y estoy por rendirme, ellos aparecen obligándome a aferrarme a eso, pero entonces duele más. Una falsa luz en una muy real oscuridad. Cuando papá perdió su empleo nunca supe entender por qué le había afectado tanto, incluso ahora no puedo responder esa duda, muchas personas son despedidas a diario. Mi madre entonces y hasta el día del accidente buscó protegerme de toda la furia de mi padre, siendo ella quien recibía la peor parte. Ella era la calma en la tormenta. Y los primeros meses fueron soportables; aún tenía a Armin y a Mikasa, entonces no imaginaba que me darían la espalda. Ellos fueron los primeros en quiénes confíe y les conté parte de lo que dentro de aquellas frías paredes sucedía...Pronto mamá, Mikasa y Armin se borraron de mi vida, desaparecieron, dejaron de responder ante mis gritos desesperados de auxilio. Y justo ahora también me he abandonado yo; no puedo quererme, no, mientras alguien no me demuestre que vale la pena...

Todo eso me llevó a esto. Mi familia sumergida en la angustia. Ver a quienes llamé amigos alejarse. Ver como lo más lindo de la vida es negado a ti. Ver que pierdo todo y que me quedo con menos que nada. Simplemente es insoportable ver como lo que amas se aleja de ti.

Quiero quedarme en este infierno porque tengo miedo de encontrar el paraíso ¿cómo se supone que debes de actuar? ¿qué pasa si es una mentira de nuevo? ¿podré soportarlo? Sé lo que me espera si me quedo aquí, así que ya no tengo nada que temer. Pero aún está esa pequeña esperanza que Levi depósito en mi y que no me ha dejado del todo, estoy siendo egoísta y aferrandome a él de nuevo, pero que pasará cuando tenga que irse ¿podré soltarlo? No. No es _si podré_, es _tengo que_. Tengo que aprender a no depender más de nadie, a ya no ser parte del infierno de otros, debo crear mi propio lugar. No puedo seguir quejándome de mi vida si no he hecho nada para cambiarla ¿Pero cómo debo empezar? Por el inicio ¿pero cuál es el inicio?

Todo este tiempo he creído que todo este dolor es un castigo, por los pecados que he cometido. Amar es pecado. Por haber querido a alguien prohibido. Por haberme querido a un hombre...Pero estoy equivocado. Nadie merece un dolor tan grande, ni siquiera la más horrorosa persona.

Todo esto que inició cuando mi familia se destruyó debe terminar. Debo dejar de vivir en esta pesadilla. Lo único que pido es ser como cualquier chico de mi edad, quiero vivir una vida como la de los otros, aquella que me resulta tan extraña y ajena. He deseado muchas veces nacer de nuevo, y ser todo aquello que los demás desean que sea. Porque yo tampoco estoy conforme conmigo. Me odio por dejarme vencer de esta forma tan humillante. Todavía recuerdo la cara del imbécil de Jean la primera vez que me llamó _puta_; nunca nos llevamos bien, he de admitir, pero nunca me había hecho daño, no hasta el término de ese verano cuando todo se sumió a negro.

Desde entonces nada ha sido fácil. Aceptar al mundo que te dejó afuera, es casi tan difícil como aceptar a tu propia conciencia.

-¡Eren! - La voz de Hannes gritando del otro lado de la puerta me regresa de todos esos amargos recuerdos.

¿Cuando tiempo llevo encerrado?

A paso lento me acerco hasta el mueble que impide el paso y lo empujo, sin esperar un segundo más Hannes entra, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Supongo que no vas a contarme lo que ocurrió? - Hannes me mira y puedo ver en su cara que él ya conoce mi respuesta.

Pero esta vez lo sorprendo a él y a mi, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-La pelea de esta mañana... ¿es por qué volvieron a burlarse de ti? - Hannes lanza su primer pregunta.

Puedo negarlo como siempre, fingir que todo está perfecto, pero es obvio que la verdad está frente a él, colgando en el aire esperando a que la atrape.

-Te cambiaré de escuela...

Me encuentro con su mirada.

-No - le digo -. No puedes...

-¡Eren!

-¡Papá volvio! - Grito. Tanto Hannes como yo sabemos lo que significa. Papá sigue siendo mi tutor legal, y ahora que a aparecido Hannes no puede ya hacerse cargo de mi. Tengo que volver a casa.

-Dije que tomaría tu custodia y eso es lo que haré. Tú padre ha vuelto y eso será más fácil, sobretodo si él acepta cederla sin ningún problema.

-Gracias. Pero ya no quiero causarte problemas; en un futuro buscarás formar una familia y yo no quiero estorbar en eso. Y si voy a una casa de acogido sería estúpido ¿quien adoptaría a un chico de mi edad? Por lo menos en casa sé lo que tengo que esperar.

-Eren, necesito que me cuentes todo - su cabeza cae entre sus manos - ¿puedes confiar en mi? Sabes que si vuelves a casa las cosas se pondrán peor; podrías morir.

Lo sé. Recuerdo haber pensado muchas veces en eso cuando papá me golpeaba. Recuerdo haber sentido en muchas ocasiones como el aire se me iba y cuán agradecido me sentía de eso porque sabía que mi infierno terminaba.

-No volverás a casa - sentencia ante mi falta de palabras -. No me causas problemas en lo absoluto, quiero ayudarte, pero para hacerlo necesito que me cuentes todo.

Sus manos sostienen las mías en una muestra de apoyo. Paso saliva y busco en sus ojos algo, lo que sea que me diga que miente y así seguir guardando mis dolorosos problemas. Pero no lo hay. Su sinceridad se ve reflejada en todo él.

-De acuerdo - Tan pronto las palabras están fuera quiero retirarlas, pero al ver como Hannes sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, me animo a seguir.

Y así, me encuentro contándole todo.

-Antes de conocerte, o bueno, cuando era pequeño mi vida era muy normal. Por lo menos no tengo ningún traumático recuerdo de ese entonces. Éramos una familia común, con un padre que daba todo por mantener feliz a su esposa y a mi. Pero entonces justo al cumplir mis once años papá perdió su trabajo, yo comenzaba la secundaria y mamá había dicho que todo estaría bien; creí en eso - Nuevas lágrimas comienzan a brotar, terminando su camino en mis nudillos -...papá comenzó a beber, pero nunca fue algo preocupante hasta el día en que golpeó a mamá; comenzó a hacerlo más seguido, cada vez más fuerte...

Miró Hannes sólo para ver sus expresiones. Él está neutral, completamente atento a mis palabras.

-...Cuándo papá comenzó a ser mi tutor, y los rumores comenzaron, él creyó en todos. Comenzó a golpearme por recordarle a mamá...

Y la historia continua. Le cuento como ha sido mi vida desde entonces. De como he tenido que vivir bajo la sombra del hijo bastardo a lo largo de estos años, y de como papá hizo lo que hizo. Y aunque Hannes intenta mantenerse ageno a ello, a no mostrar sorpresa, falla por completo. Su rostro se deforma en ira y sus puños se aprietan demasiado a sus palmas. Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, tomando una respiración sin voltearse hacia mi, gira la perilla.

-Debería estar en prisión por eso...

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente tengo el grato placer de conocer al Universitario del cual Hannes es tutor. Es alto y rubio, esta estudiando fotografía, y Hannes es fotógrafo, el perfecto tutor para alguien que quiere serlo...pero eso no es todo; lo he visto antes, y él me ha visto a mi, ambos teniendo un pasado en común. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser presas de ese pasado, ninguno dice algo. Yo porque no creo que haya algo de que hablar, y por respeto a Hannes, quien tampoco me ha hablado esta mañana. Erwin, así es como se llama, no sabe nada sobre lo que ha pasado la noche de ayer, pero puedo leer su incomodidad al ver la tensión entre Hannes y yo.<p>

-El desayuno está listo - me dice tendiendo un plato con waffles en la mesa. Mientras me acerco, aun dudando, lo veo acercarse un poco a mi. Me detengo de nuevo, tenso, congelado, esperando por...¿qué? ¿por una broma? ¿alguna burla?

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño - dice con una sonrisa. No puedo jurar que también sonreí, porque no fue así.

Mientras tomo asiento no puedo dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que Hannes me dijo. 'Él debería estar en prisión por eso'. Me resulta un tanto imposible imaginar algo así, papá sigue siendo papá, y me preocupa aún. Creo que una parte por la cual nunca dije nada, fue para protegerlo, para conservar la poca familia que me queda.

-Me alegra volverte a ver, Eren. - él se sienta en la silla frente a mi y sonríe con dulzura. Un poco de lástima, tal vez.

-A mi no - sólo digo eso y me dedico a comer lo que Erwin ha preparado. De ser sincero me estoy sorprendiendo a mi mismo siendo capaz de convivir con él. Una muestra clara de que lo he superado. Aunque aún le guardo rencor.

Nuestros cubiertos son el único sonido que inunda el comedor durante un largo rato.

El silencio se rompe sólo cuando el teléfono suena. Hannes es quien responde.

-¿Eren? - Hannes llama desde la sala. Me disculpo con el invitado de Hannes y me dirijo hasta donde él está. Lo veo sostener el teléfono mientras tiembla, mirándo hacia otro lado.

No digo nada. Me mantengo esperando a que diga lo que sea que tenga que decir. Hannes no luce muy convencido de haberme llamado.

-¿Tu padre se quedó sólo en casa? - me pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Estaba alcoholizado? - sigue sin mirarme.

-No cuando me fui.

Entoces me mira con compasión.

-¿Está él en la cárcel? - pregunto ya que eso sería normal. Tal vez después de haberlo dejado él siguió mi consejo y se embriago; continuó con su patética vida.

Hannes no contesta, y tal parece que contiene la respiración con temor. Me doy cuenta que un sí no es la respuesta.

-Si él no está en la cárcel ¿donde está? ¿En el burdel? Si te ha llamado el dueño enseguida iré por él - me doy la vuelta, pero me veo detenido por Hannes.

Luce peor que antes.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? - vacilo en mis palabras. Ahora tengo miedo de la respuesta - ¿Te ha llamado él? eso es imposible, en casa no tenemos teléfono y... ¿Hannes?

-Eren, no se como debería decirte esto. Acerca de Grisha - jala mi mano que hasta entonces había sido sostenida por él y me lleva a su pecho. Soba mi espalda y recarga su barbilla en mi cabeza. - Eren, él está muerto...

Con el conocimiento de su muerte Hannes me obliga a faltar a clases, también de salir de casa. Creo que todo esto es innecesario, no me siento mal como creí que me sentiría si algún día papá se iba. Estoy aliviado.

Hannes es quien ha decidido hacerse cargo de todo. No está en casa ahora y es Erwin quien me acompaña. Hannes nos ha dicho a ambos que papá cometió suicidio; después de dejarlo él sí tomó alcohol, combinado con las pastillas que había en el botiquín de la casa.

-Toma - Erwin se acerca a mi y me da una taza de té -. Te hará bien.

Sí, puedo decir que me siento aliviado, pero también culpable. Lágrimas silenciosas han estado cayendo desde que Hannes me contó todo.

-Yo lo maté - le digo, deseando que me odie.

-No fue tu culpa. Creo que si te hubieras ido antes o después, él hubiese hecho lo mismo - se sienta cerca de mi y yo me aparto, no estoy seguro de cómo hacerle frente a este extraño que de repente da algunos indicios mezclados de 'soy tu amigo'.

-¿Puedo volver a casa? - le preguntó, y él me mira interrogante.

-¿Vas a estar bien si te llevo a allá? - pregunta y un gracias se dibuja en mi rostro -. Pero no le digas a Hannes que te llevé.

-Todo va a estar bien. Yo quiero ir a casa - obligo a mi voz sonar segura.

-De acuerdo. Pero yo estaré contigo en todo momento, y si hay personas en el lugar no nos acercaremos.

Erwin me extiende su mano. Alejo la manta en la que había estado envuelto y dejo la taza en la mesita de cristal. No tomo su mano.

Ambos salimos hacia aquel lugar que ahora más que nunca deseo ver...


	18. Chapter 18

**N. Del A.: ***_Cuando vean esto:** [Eren] [Levi]** es cambio de narrador._

* * *

><p><strong>Eres el dolor má s bonito en mi vida.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

_**[Eren]**_

Erwin me lleva a casa en su auto. El silencio durante todo el viaje es infernal, pero me preocupa más el hecho de saber lo que encontraré del otro lado de la puerta cuando llegue. Por una parte me siento tranquilo de saber que sólo estamos él y yo, pero por otro lado no dejo de preguntarme cuándo será que el pasado volverá al presente.

Para nuestra buena suerte no hay absolutamente nadie cuando llegamos. El lugar no ha cambiado, yo realmente espera que de alguna manera hubiese algo diferente. Pero es la misma casa, con los mismos pequeños muebles de antes, con olor a alcohol, con la cocina sin alimentos; solitario, frío.

Es aquí cuando mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, soy presa de todos los horribles recuerdos que hay aquí. Aquella primera vez cuando él me había golpeado con una lámpara; el como caí al piso atónito por lo que acaba de pasar. Es aquí donde puedo imaginar mi cuerpo arrastrándose por ayuda, viendo también como las débiles líneas de sangre se arrastraban conmigo.

Me estremezco y volteo a ver a Erwin, quien se mantiene en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome. Tomo una profunda respiración, forzando mi mente a resistir. Subo a paso lento hasta el segundo piso, y está vez la primera habitación que reviso es la de papá.

Luce horrible: botellas de vidrio por todos lados, recortes de periódicos del día del accidente, mis dibujos, fotografías...recuerdos.

No recordaba este lugar, muchas veces lo llame _territorio prohibido_, porque eso es lo que significó para mi. Este es un lugar tan deprimente que me avergüenza el pensar que Hannes ha estado aquí, supongo que la Policía y médicos también. Papá se suicidó en el baño, y no me siento capaz de ir ahí. Me siento en un extremo de la cama matrimonial - en el lado que usaba mamá -, y tomo entre mis manos la fotografía que adorna el buro. Estoy tan agotado, tan deprimido, todo esto es tan difícil...Pronto me quedo dormido.

Cuando despierto me encuentro entre una sábana blanca, y mi cabeza se encuentra recargada en una almohada. Puedo oír la voz de Erwin, junto a la de Hannes. Al parecer nos descubrió.

-Parece tranquilo - escucho decir a Erwin -, no se ha mostrado como cualquier persona que se entera de algo asi lo haría.

-Creo que sólo intenta ser fuerte, tal vez no quiere darme problemas - Dice Hannes.

-¿Crees que necesita ayuda? - le escucho preguntar a Erwin.

-Más de la que te imaginas - suspira Hannes.

Y entonces la puerta se abre, dejando entrar a Erwin.

-Hey, estás despierto - dice llegando hasta mi.

Pero no respondo.

Lo miro con un tanto de molestia. Hay tantas cosas entre este sujeto y yo. Un pasado en el que a pesar de que fue bueno conmigo, cuando desapareció así sin decir nada, me lastimó. Es probable que él no lo sepa, porque al igual que con Levi, nunca le dije que se había vuelto mi esperanza. Erwin había llegado en el momento preciso; creo que ese fue el momento en el que más necesitaba de alguien. Era Enero de nuestro último año como estudiantes de secundaria; habían pasado casi dos años desde que mi infierno había empezado. Entonces ya no tenía amigos, y sólo quería esforzarme por terminar porqué creía que mi papá se sentiría orgulloso. Tenían 14 años, y para ese momento ya me sentía deshecho. Recuerdo que ese día sólo caminaba observando como todos mis vecinos repuestos y felices comían las sobras de la cena anterior...'Feliz primer día del año', no para mi. Había salido de casa sin destino alguno, papá estaba ebrio y no quería pasar mi primer día del año con él. Mientras caminaba por las calles, las personas pasaban por mi lado y me chocaban, sin siquiera pedirme perdón, me pisaban como si fuera una bola de mierda, para después verla con repulsión y tallarla en el suelo -¡Perdón bola de mierda! -, me tiraban, me ignoraban. Les daba asco, y me di asco yo mismo. Ese fue la primera vez que sentí que no valía la pena, quería esconderme del mundo, deseé morir. Y mi momento llegó cuando caminaba cerca de Sina. Un auto gris. Cruce la calle, no me importó nada. El auto estuvo cerca, pero no me atropello, no me morí.

Apareció él con un gesto preocupado. Mi héroe. Mi primer amor. Me había gustado de una manera tan infantil e inocente porque era muy amable. Era la clase de chico que atraía amigos como un camión de helados a niños en pleno verano. Hacía sentir a todos como sus amigos. Lo admire mucho por eso. Especialmente porque después de ese accidente él me trató amablemente, demostrandome que aún valía la pena seguir.

Se volvió mi amigo. La luz en la oscuridad que hace poco se había creado. Fui amigo de sus amigos, y me hacía sentir parte de algo. Cuando comencé a notar a los otros chicos como nada más que una molestia, había pensado que él era el tipo de chico que podría realmente gustarme, incluso amar, como algo más que un amigo.

Y él me hizo pensar eso también. A principios de Marzo él comenzó a tratarme de una forma especial. Citas. Fiestas. Caminatas. Mi primer beso y cuanta esperanza había traído de una cosa tan simple.

En mi cumpleaños número 15 él tuvo lo que nadie más había tenido de mi.

Al término del mes de abril, él desapareció.

Y ahora está aquí de nuevo.

Me enteré por Marco que su razón para desaparecer fue una beca en la Universidad. Él estudiaba su último año en Sina, ese año se graduaria, y yo no lo sabía. Pero sea lo que haya sido, nada justificó que me haya abandonado de esa manera. Sin decir nada. Sin despedirse.

-Debemos volver a casa de Hannes. Necesitas ir a la cama.

-Podría quedarme aquí, y solamente irme hasta mañana.

Pero antes de continuar su mano se posa en mi brazo. -Eren...- La bomba de tiempo con todos esos sentimientos de odio, explota. Alejo su mano con un movimiento demasiado agresivo.

-¡Que! - exijo enojado -. ¿Que quieres de mi? Has estado fuera durante tantos meses y de pronto apareces...¿por que ahora? ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? - Estoy gritando ahora - ¡Vete! - le ordeno.

Y cuando está por responderme en la puerta aparece Hannes junto a... ¿Levi?

-Te buscan - murmura Hannes.

Distingo el intercambio de miradas entre uno y otro. Por parte de Erwin puedo ver un gesto de burla, y por parte de Levi un ceño fruncido - más de lo normal - y un poco de desconcierto.

-No creo que este en condiciones de hablar - Erwin se interpone entre Levi y yo, y como por instinto lo empujó lejos. Aferrandome en un instante al pecho de Levi, sintiendo como sus brazos alrededor de mi me deshacen. Lloro por primera vez la muerte de mi padre.

Gradualmente comienzo a darme cuenta en dónde estoy y en el pecho de quien estoy enterrando mis mortificaciones. Me separo por completo de Levi y vuelvo a recostarme. Me he deshagado lo suficiente. Cierro los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos nada de esto esté pasando, pero antes de que pueda perderme en ese mundo tan pacífico que son los sueños, encuentro la mano de Erwin empujando un pañuelo hacia mi. Lo tomo con cautela. Lo uso para limpiar mi cara y mi nariz, dando gracias con un susurro.

Levi tose haciéndonos ver que él sigue ahí. Cuando lo veo no hago más que preocuparme por el desastre que he hecho en su camisa.

-Lo siento. - le digo.

Él sonríe y mi corazón se acelera.

-No importa. - pasa su mano por sus cabellos - un gesto que me descoloca por completo -, y se sienta junto a mi en la cama.

Hannes toma a Erwin por el brazo y le pide salir. Cuando la puerta se cierra puedo sentir cómo un poco de mi agonía se va. Observo a Levi sin ser capaz de decir algo. Esta preocupado, no encuentra las palabras que debe decir ahora. Pero no las necesita, su sola presencia me tranquiliza, aunque sus intenciones sean mentira.

-¿Crees que él me odia? - pregunto. Pero antes de que pueda responderme recuerdo que Levi no sabe la historia entre mi padre y yo. Tomo el retrato de mamá y me pregunto lo mismo ¿ella me odiara? No puedo evitar pensar que fueron aquellas palabras las que derrotaron a papá; fui su soporte todo este tiempo, y de pronto me aparte y lo dejé caer. Sonrío un poco, pero pronto siento lágrimas corriendo lentamente por mis mejillas estrellándose en el cristal que cubre la foto. Los recuerdos inundan mi alma, desde aquellos días en los que aún había luz, hasta el último día que vi a papá. Veo a ese hombre que me dio la vida y al cuál debería haber amado más que a nadie, y cuya muerte es culpa mía. Nunca debí de irme de casa, mucho menos haberle dicho aquellas palabras.

Levi dice mi nombre mientras intenta calmarme. Se pone de pie y va atrás de mi, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura con fuerza. Me inclino hacia delante, el peso nos gana y caemos al suelo de rodillas; su cuerpo alrededor de mí por detrás, sus brazos aprisionados fuertemente sobre mí. Me balanceo y él me sigue, me lamento y gimoteo, apretando contra mi pecho la fotografía de mamá; derramando mi dolor de una manera que no había permitido desde que Hannes me había dado la noticia.

Cuando mi llanto se vuelve simples sollozos, me da vuelta colocando mi rostro contra su hombro. Envuelto mis brazos alrededor de sus costillas y está vez soy yo quien lo aprieta con fuerza.

-Le dije cosas horribles - gimo.

-Pero no fue tu culpa. No lo mataste - susurra contra mi cabeza.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Lo dejé; fue mi culpa.

-Tal vez - me aprieta más hacia él -. Pero tal vez no, nunca sabes lo que el resultado de tus acciones puede traer; no puedes culparte por algo que es posible nunca estuviera en tus manos evitar. Tú padre combinó sustancias que no debió combinar.

-Aún así...lo desee ¿Que clase de persona piensa en la muerte de alguien más? Levi, muchas veces pedí porque a la siguiente mañana el no abriera sus ojos; que se ahogara entre todo el alcohol... Cuando Hannes me dijo que se había suicidado sentí culpa, pero también me sentí aliviado_ '¡Sí! el viejo se ha ido!'_

-Eren, mirame - Levi toma mi rostro entre sus manos -. Esta bien, lo hiciste porque él te hacía daño - mis ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando dice eso - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Tal vez nunca me lo dijiste, pero era fácil de adivinar que alguien te lastimaba, quizás no supe descifrar que era tu padre - su rostro es terrible al decir esto. Devastado con el pensamiento de eso.

-Lo pensé - repito.

-No importa. Puedes desear que quien te haga daño desaparezca; incluso si soy yo.

Nos mecemos en silencio durante algunos minutos. Lágrimas silenciosas caen, y mi garganta se muestra adolorida.

-Nunca lo he deseado para ti - le susurro.

-Debiste hacerlo - dice en voz baja -. Debiste desearlo para un tonto como yo.

Lo sé. Pero simplemente no pude.

-Ahora dime ¿Quien es el idiota al que le gritaste hace un rato? - La voz de Levi pasa a ser gentil a ser la misma de siempre, simple, sin interés, fuerte, dominante.

-No creo que quieras saberlo - susurro.

-Uhh...

Su mano se posa en mi barbilla, presionado así sus labios con fuerza en los míos...

**_[Levi]_**

Puedo sentir su temblor mientras lo beso; sus labios salados por la lluvia que dieron sus ojos; su respirar tratando de tranquilizarse; sus puños aferrados a mi camisa. ¿Cuanto dolor puede guardar una persona? ¿Cómo es que fui capaz de agrandar ese dolor? No lo se. Quizá sólo fui un patán, un estúpido que se guió por sus impulsos de dejar en claro su lugar frente a los novatos, aquellos idiotas que alardeaban sobre sus grandes bromas hacia la frágil presa que es Eren. Tantos rumores sobre él. Rumores que yo mismo creí y que me obligaron a actuar como actúe 'darle una lección a una _puta_ como él'. ¡Vaya lección la que me llevé yo! No es para nada lo que los rumores dicen. Eren es sólo una persona insegura que se esfuerza por no parecer de ese modo. Una persona que necesita ayuda aunque lo niega. Es una persona tan débil, y yo supe aprovecharme de esa debilidad. ¿Arrepentirme? Sí, lo hago. No de la manera que tal vez él espera. No me arrepiento de haberme acercado o de haberlo enamorado. No, claro que no. De lo que me arrepiento es de no haber dicho la verdad cuando todo en mi se volvió real. Pero es que me tomó por sorpresa, sin querer y me asusté ¿quien no lo haría? se suponía que tenía mi sexualidad definida; siempre me habían gustado las mujeres, y de pronto llega Eren haciéndome sentir atraído con su timidez e inseguridad, era obvio que quisiera salir corriendo. Y en verdad trate de negarlo en un principio, forzándome a creer que sólo me estaba tomando muy en serio el juego, que esa era mi razón para ser tan amable, sin embargo todo comenzó a molestarme, los rumores, las burlas, sus bromas, quien sea que estuviera cerca de él, cuando alguno de esos idiotas lo tocaba, incluso el aire que lo cubría. Faltaba a clases y sentía que moría.

Las cosas se volvieron más claras para mi cuando lo llevé a aquella exposición. Mi plan era ganar la apuesta, sólo eso. Lo bese y se lo dije 'Yo gané'. Pero en mi interior sentí como si algo se rompiera. Me sentí una verdadera mierda, uno más de esa bola de cerdos que sólo se burlaban de él...Para cuando volví a casa llamé a Reiner y le dije que abandonaba todo. Estúpidamente creí que todo estaría bien si nunca se lo decía a Eren y le pedí que saliera conmigo. Fui sincero completamente, eso ya no era parte del juego. Esas semanas que pase a su lado fueron sinceras.

-Perdona - me murmura recargando su frente en mi hombro. Esta llorando de nuevo.

Es increíble como puede pedir disculpas por todo. Es como si creyera que incluso al aire le molesta que lo respire.

-Estaré aquí hasta que te calmes - mi mano va hacia sus cabellos y los acaricio.

Eren. _¿Cuanto daño te hice?_ Debe de haber alguna manera en la que me perdones.

Cuando vuelve a caer en sueño lo deposito sobre la cama y salgo. El rubio alto es lo primero que veo. Debo decir que mi primera impresión sobre él no es nada buena. No hace falta que Eren me lo diga para saber quien es.

-Está dormido - le digo interponiendome entre la puerta y él.

-Quisiera verlo por mi mismo - intenta hacerme a un lado, pero no me dejo. Él tuvo su momento ya.

-Soy Erwin - me dice extendiendo su mano.

Chasco los labios y giro el rostro en arrogancia. De un empujón lo paso y vuelvo al primer piso, él viene tras de mi. Al bajar me encuentro con la molesta de Mikasa, quien ha sido quien me ha traído.

-Me quedaré, puedes volver...

-No es necesario, yo puedo cuidarlo - irrumpe el rubio. Siento como una vena salta en mi frente y mentalmente cuento hasta diez.

-Entonces también me quedo - Dice Mikasa haciendo de menos mis palabras.

Y no teniendo la voluntad de decidir por ella, termina quedándose. La casa se llena de una increíble tensión todo el rato que el tutor de Eren está fuera. Para cuando él vuelve, lo hace cargado de bolsas con alimentos.

-Preparare café - El idiota se levanta del escalón en el que había estado sentado y desaparece por la cocina. Por un momento pienso en que está habitación está llena de las personas que han lastimado a Eren. Que patético. Todos intentando redimir nuestras culpas, tal vez.

-¡Oye, Levi! - mi cuerpo se tensa y siento una vena marcarse en mi frente ¿Quien se cree ese rubio para llamarme con tanta confianza?

-¿Que? - aparezco con los brazos cruzados en la cocina, sorprendiendome al ver lo vacía que está.

-Llévale esto a Eren - Erwin -el idiota- pone una charola con un poco de pan y café sobre la mesa. Arqueo una ceja -. Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo - sentencia al ver mi falta de interés.

-¡Cállate! - tomo la charola, pero entonces mi muñeca se ve sujeta por él -. ¡¿Que mierda haces?!

-Quiero pedirte algo - suelte su agarre. Ruedo los ojos -. No se cual sea tu relación con Eren, pero si es lo que yo creo sólo quiero pedirte algo.

-Sólo dilo - le irrumpo irritado.

Él ríe en burla. - ¡Vaya! Eres muy grosero.

-Sólo dí lo que quieres decir, maldita sea.

-Bien. Bien - Erwin posa sus ojos en alguna parte del piso -. Eren es una increíble persona, lo sé, porque llegue a conocer su parte real, aquella lejos de las inseguridades. Él confió en mi más que en nadie, me volví su soporte, aquello que lo ayudaba a estar de pie; lo supe siempre aunque nunca me lo dijo, y hasta cierto punto me asusté: una persona tan depresiva como él nunca es fácil de tratar, creí que yo no lo lograría, me enamoré y para cuando quise hacerle frente a esos sentimientos, termine fallando.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto? - le miro con severidad.

-Nunca supe que es lo que él sentía por mí; si en verdad me quería o sólo estaba agradecido por haberlo ayudado... pero si supe cuánto lo lastime una vez que me aleje. El punto es que... No me importa quien seas, ni que intenciones tengas con Eren, sólo quiero pedirte que no lo lastimes: Si enamoras a alguien como Eren, no lo abandones cuando te has vuelto su única esperanza. No hagas lo mismo que hice yo, no te aterres por algo tan simple como ayudarlo. Pero si igual te aterras y lo abandonas, te lo arrebataré.

Lo miro un par de segundos más. Lo sé. Lo sé, idiota. Lo sé, ya lo hice una vez, no tienes que repetirlo, está vez no pienso equivocarme. No pienso abandonarlo. No pienso cederlo a alguien como tu.

Tomo la charola sin decir palabras y vuelvo a subir hacia donde Eren está. Lo encuentro aún durmiendo. Me siento a su lado para removerlo y que despierte._ Claro que lo sé_. Acaricio su mejilla. ¿Esta bien que me aproveché de que necesita a alguien para acercarme de nuevo? ¿Un poco de trampa para volver a tenerlo esta bien? Yo también quiero conocer al verdadero Eren.

_**[Eren]**_

Me veo obligado a despertar por el continuo meneo que Levi hace a mi cuerpo. Me reincorporo sentándome sobre la cama y él me acerca una charola con alimentos.

-Come - ordena.

Sólo es pan y café, pero no creo que mi estomago sea capaz de recibir alimentos ahora.

-¿Como diste con mi casa? - pregunto ya que no pude hacerlo antes debido al continuo revoltijo de emociones que tuve.

-Mikasa me trajo - lo veo acercarse a la ventana, recorre las cortinas. Ha anochecido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? Busco el despertador de papá. Diez de la noche.

Me acerco hasta él y también observo aquel misterioso lugar que tanto le gusta. Necesito despejar mi mente un rato. Recorro el cristal y dejo que el frío viento juegue con nuestros cabellos; rozando nuestra piel.

-Orión, el guerrero griego. Esas tres estrellas son su cinturón - Se pone atrás de mi, posando sus manos en mis hombros, susurra aquello a mi oído acortando la distancia entre mi cuello y su aliento, al tiempo que señala un montón de estrellas, en donde se supone debo ver a un Dios griego.

-Somos realmente una mierda - murmuro -; un grano de arena más en el mar del Universo. Pero a pesar de eso nos creemos tanto.

-¿Crees que eso es importante? - recarga su barbilla en mi hombro - No creo que deba preocuparte ser sólo una estrella en un firmamento lleno de ellas, pequeña o grande; tan brillante que asusta o con un brillo tan frágil que da risa; no importa realmente que estrella seas, alguien sin duda te notará.

Las manos de Levi rodean mi cintura detendiéndose en mi abdomen. Hago el ademán de alejarme, pero él me lo impide.

-No huyas de mi - susurra y me derrito.

Me giro para quedar frente a él y entonces me besa. Sin darme cuenta si quiera de cómo, ambos nos encontramos tumbados en la cama. Levi con una mano apoyada en mi cadera, y el otro brazo bajo mi cabeza como si fuera una almohada. Lo abrazo con mis dos brazos e intento acercarlo más a mi.

-Lo siento tanto - susurra cuando su rostro se hunde en mi cuello. Y lo dice de una manera tan gentil que me hace creer que puedo comenzar de nuevo. Con él. Pero ¿como comenzar de nuevo a partir de que?

Muchas imagines pasan por mi cabeza. Pienso en mi familia. En mi vida aquí. Pienso en Erwin. Pienso en mí primer beso. Mi primera vez. Y también la segunda. Los carnosos labios de aquella mujer apretados contra los míos, y como de un punto a otro yo había correspondido.

-Para - le digo a Levi. Mis manos dejan de tirar de él, para empujarlo pero él no se mueve ni un poco.

Me observa preocupado.

Cierro los ojos tan fuerte que duele. Estoy intentando alejar todo lo que invade mi mente. _¿Puedes sentir lo que siento, Levi?_

-Para - repito. Y vuelvo a empujarlo está vez teniendo éxito en mi cometido. Me giro sobre la cama y grito aferrandome a la almohada. Siento su mano en mi espalda. Me bajo de la cama y me quedo en el suelo. Me quedo sentado, al lado de la cama, abrazo mis rodillas. Levi se sienta a mi lado.

-Hay algo que debo decirte - le digo con la vista clavada en la pared. Levi no ha sido la primer persona en mi vida. No ha sido mi primer beso, pero sí el primer beso que realmente me ha importado. Debo contarle todo. Tal como lo hice con Hannes.

**_[Levi]_**

Me veo escuchando su historia. De principio a fin. Hasta el último rumor que surgió de él. Y ahora me siento peor que mierda. Yo lo dejé sólo aquella vez, creyendo que estaba a salvo en su casa. La única persona que había podido ser capaz de salvarlo, era yo. Y en lugar de eso sólo agregué más sal a la herida. Puedo ver el rostro de Eren más relajado, está feliz de ser capaz de decirme la verdad.

Me siento un tanto mariado. Enfermo. Frustrado. Confundido ¿Como un padre puede hacerle eso a su hijo? Salgo de la habitación pero no me alejo de la puerta. Solo quiero un poco de aire, quiero procesar la información que he recibido. ¿Que debo hacer ahora? en parte esto es mi culpa ¿está bien quedarme? ¿debo marcharme?

_'Si enamoras a alguien como Eren, no lo abandones cuando te has vuelto su única esperanza'_

Las palabras de aquel Idiota me atormentan ¿pero tengo el derecho de quedarme a su lado?

-¿Estas bien? - El tutor de Eren aparece de entre una de las habitaciones y me mira con preocupación.

Intento responder y mantenerme de pie. Apoyo mi hombro en la pared.

-¿Usted lo sabe? - pregunto.

Él se sorprende un poco, pero casi al instante entiende de lo que hablo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

Imposible responder. Porque yo me siento tan culpable como deberían de sentirse toda la bola de cerdos que le han hecho daño.

-¿Nadie me culpa? - digo para escucharlo. Necesito esas palabras ahora.

-Nadie - el tutor de Eren me sorprende con sus palabras.

-¿Y usted? - pregunto.

Guarda silencio unos segundos, empieza a bajar las escaleras, pero antes me mira por el rabillo del ojo, luego vuelve la vista al frente.

-No, yo no te culpo.

Y es todo.

Pienso un poco las cosas. ¿Quedarme o irme? El camino más fácil es marcharme, dejar todo esto y olvidar que alguna vez paso. Igual que lo hizo aquel rubio imbécil. Pero si elijo quedarme las cosas serán difíciles, para mi, para Eren, para quienes le rodean.

Doy media vuelta y tomo entre mis dedos la perilla de la puerta. Una vez que la abra no habrá marcha atrás. La giro.

Eren me ve entrar y una mueca de alivio se dibuja en su rostro. Sonríe. Pequeño idiota cómo es que sonríes cuando tu mundo se está cayendo en pedazos.

-Lo siento - me dice cuando envuelve sus brazos en mi.

_**[Eren]**_

Nos recostamos sobre la cama, pero sólo eso. Levi tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi y yo estoy oculto en su pecho. Pienso en cómo fue que aquello sucedió. Y el porqué. El cómo me había dejado vencer por mis inseguridades, provocando que de ese modo cediera ante la reputación que todos me habían construido. Ni una sola vez. Incluso por más atraído que me sentía por alguien, siempre me negué. Pero ahora recuerdo lo que pensé aquella noche en el burdel; sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y que los rumores sobre mi eran parecidos a eso. Ese día deje que mi reputación se pusiera a mi nivel, porque creí que si lo hacía ellos me aceptarían.

Me aferro más a Levi y él también lo hace.

-El funeral será mañana por la mañana - me dice -, tú tutor está encargándose de todo.

Asiento y me acomodo en su pecho. Este día he dormido más que otras veces.

Por la mañana cuando despierto, Levi no está y debo decir que me alarmo un poco. Cambio mis ropas y con cuidado bajo las escaleras. Algunos de los vecinos están aquí. Armin también. Termino de bajar y me encuentro con un lugar lleno de personas, muebles, organizado y limpio. Ahora se siente mucho menos como mi casa que antes. Encuentro a Hannes en la cocina junto a Erwin. Este último me saluda agitando mis cabellos pero antes de que continúe su mano se ve detenida por Levi.

-Tienes que comer algo - me dice y me aleja de ahí.

Llegamos al patio trasero y nos sentamos sobre una mesa de metal que hace ya algún tiempo mi padre puso aquí. Estaba sucia y descuidada, ahora está completamente limpia. Recuerdo que lo había hecho para mi y mis amigos.

-Después de que acabes de comer iremos al lugar donde enterraran a tu padre - mi mente se tambalea con las palabras pero no se lo hago notar.

Término y ambos volvemos a dentro. Hannes y los demás se irán a parte, Levi y yo nos vamos antes. Paso por entre las personas tratando de no notar sus miradas llenas de lastima. Subo al auto de Levi. Durante el trayecto ninguno dice algo. Me siento tranquilo de saber que respeta mi silencio.

La ceremonia se lleva sin menor contratiempo. Me he sorprendido bastante al ver a demasiadas personas aquí. Sasha, Pixis, Marco, Mikasa, Armin, y algunas personas que no tenía idea apreciaban a mi padre ¿o quizá sea lastima por mi? También han venido abogados y otras personas. Ellas me han hecho preguntas sobre mi vida con mi padre y sobre cómo me ha tratado Hannes. Estas personas son amables conmigo, me toman un par de datos más, fotografías y me hacen firmar unos papales. Soy tan desconfiado que los he leído letra por letra tres veces. Ellos están cediendo mi custodia a Hannes.

-Siento haber venido en este momento - me dice el hombre de gabardina café -, pero este papeleo es muy importante. - Estrecha mi mano como despedida y va hacia Hannes. Intercambian un par de palabras más y entonces se va.

En el momento en que regresamos a casa, estoy agotado, física y emocionalmente.

Me acuesto en el sofá -que no se quien ha traído - y duermo hasta el anochecer. Escucho la voz de Erwin y Levi. Me levanto y voy hacia la cocina, ambos lucen furiosos, puedo ver por sus expresiones que han hablado de mi. Erwin me observa con vergüenza y Levi aunque al principio parece furioso, relaja su ceño un poco en cuanto me ve.

Se acerca y me envuelve en sus brazos.

-Has dormido bastante - Dice tratando de disimular su enojo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunto.

-Afuera - responde Erwin.

-¿Por qué discutían? - Levi da un paso atrás pero sin soltar mi mano.

-Eso no importa ahora - Erwin dice con un tono dulce en su voz -. Voy con los otros. - se marcha, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de severidad a Levi.

Lo veo sospechosamente. Levi chasquea los labios y se aleja para poner un poco de agua en la estufa. Lo veo preparar un par de sándwiches, intenta no mirarme porque sabe que si lo hace se delatará.

-Han discutido porque lo que te he dicho - le digo y se tensa -; porque ahora sabes quien es él.

Veo su semblante oscurecerse y no me dice nada. Continúa con lo que hace.

-Come - pone el plato con los sándwiches frente a mi y se da la vuelta para preparar el café. Mi mente comienza a dar vueltas por los sucesos del día y de lo que podrían significar para mi, pero aún más en lo que podría significar para los demás.

Cuando he terminado Levi y yo salimos al patio con los demás. Debo decir que no me siento a gusto, nunca me he sentido a gusto cuando me miran como me miran ellos.

-Hannes a dicho que podrán volver mañana por la mañana a casa - Dice Erwin cuando se acerca -. Yo tengo que marcharme y volver a clases, pero vendré continuamente. - cava en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca un pequeño papel -. Es mi número.

Y entonces se ha ido.

Juego entre mis dedos con el papel hasta que queda completamente arrugado. Escucho a Levi dar un sonido estrangulado.

-¿Qué fue eso?

La cara de Levi se tensa con rigidez y sus ojos siguen a Erwin...

Una semana después de eso estoy listo para volver a clases, más bien, Hannes me deja volver. No estoy muy seguro de la reacción de mis compañeros, sé que todos se han enterado de varios de los rumores que envuelven a mi padre, está vez de los reales ¿como ha sido posible? no tengo idea.

Es Levi quien me lleva. No he querido salir de casa para volver a la de Hannes y él ha decidido quedarse conmigo hasta que este listo. Y aunque es mi casa no se siente como tal, ahora es... ¿cálida? Sí, Hannes es muy cálido, y la compañía de Mikasa -quien ha venido para avanzar en el proyecto - me evita pensar en otras cosas. Marco también ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí, de él no me sorprende que lo haga, siempre ha sido amable. Y Levi ahora sabe donde vivo, así que ha dicho me vendrá por mi cada día. Aún no he llegado a nada claro con él, y él tampoco me ha presionado en ello. Pero se esfuerza bastante por demostrarme que está vez quiere hacer las cosas bien.

Nos encontramos con Hanji en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Ella sigue siendo tan divertida como siempre y ha sido educada al no mencionar siquiera lo sucedido. Ambos me acompañan hasta mi clase. Trato de fingir que no me doy cuenta de las ojeadas y miradas fijas que estoy recibiendo.

Esta semana también comenzaré a ir con un psicólogo. Hannes ha dicho que es necesario, aunque la idea no me satisface del todo.

Las clases terminan bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Hoy nadie me ha molestado. Distingo a lo lejos a Levi. Me acerco y estoy listo para ir a casa, pero él me sorprende preguntado si quiero ir a la feria que se pone cerca de aquí con él.

El único contacto que he mantenido con Levi desde el día de la muerte de mi padre ha sido este, y cuando estaba en casa era en el mismo momento que Mikasa. No hemos estado mucho tiempo a solas. Pero hoy me pide algo diferente, y aún tengo miedo de confiar de nuevo en él. La duda sobre si ha sido sincero o no sigue latente. Sí antes le permití acercarse fue porque sentimentalmente estaba débil.

-Hablas tan seguro de ti; como alguien que nunca ha escuchado lo que te he contado... Igual que alguien que no ha pasado lo que yo pasé.

Está en silencio durante un minuto.

-Tienes razón. No me ha pasado. Pero tengo mis propios demonios, quizá se entiendan con los tuyos...Estoy tratando de nuevo de tener tu confianza, esta vez no te estoy prometiendo una vida fácil, quiero ayudarte a ser fuerte.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto, apenas en un susurro.

Sonríe y siento que mi determinación se debilita.

-Porque me gustas.

Hay razones que me dicen el por qué no debo confiar de nuevo, pero él me debilita totalmente. Los argumentos mueren en mis labios.

-Es la última vez - le digo.

Levi sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo más largo de lo normal...¿fue cansado o estuvo bien? Porque planeo que sean así a partir de ahora...<strong>

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

****Nos vemos (:****


	19. Chapter 19

**N. Del A.:** _¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]Yesterday is nothing but a bad memory.<strong>

**And it's time to get rid of it eternally.**

**You're not alone don't you worry about it anymore[...]**

**/El ayer no es más que un recuerdo.**

**Y es hora de deshacerse de el eternamente.**

**No estás solo, no te preocupes más por eso./**

**-It's your night**

**The Rasmus-**

* * *

><p><strong>XIX<strong>

**_[Eren]_**

Levi me deja en casa y promete volver a las 6:30, después de mi cita con el psicólogo. Acepto eso y cuando veo su auto desaparecer en un esquina, entro a casa. La primer sorpresa que me llevo cuando pongo un pie ahí es que Hannes no está, pero en su lugar hay un rubio, alto, de nombre Erwin. Él prepara la comida, moviéndose de un lado a otro, intercambiando en sus manos los utensilios que va a utilizar.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? - pregunto con un tono de inseguridad.

Erwin me sonríe con encanto y niega con la cabeza. Sus ágiles manos comienzan a picar en una velocidad increíble un poco de vegetales. Trago saliva, y aunque mi ser me pide que me aleje, mis pies se niegan a obedecer y se clavan al piso. Él está a espaldas de mí, permitiéndome ver como su espalda se marca y se tensa entre cada movimiento. Agacho la cabeza y juego con mis pies. No creí que algún día él y yo volveríamos a vernos, mucho menos de esta forma; fue tan especial para mi, siempre tan amable y dulce, cuando sonreía de la manera en la que lo ha hecho antes, significaba todo para mí. Pero ahora es diferente; a pesar de que está aquí, tan cerca, siento que la distancia entre ambos se ha hecho más grande.

-¿Pasa algo? - Erwin me regresa de mis pensamientos.

-N-No - vacilo y él lo nota.

Deshanuda el delantal que lleva a la cintura y se acerca a mi. Su mano toma la mía y me jala hacia una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que Hannes trajo hace unos días.

-Creo que se porque estás así - aprieto mis puños en mi pantalón -, y no es razón para que lo estés; ese tema ha quedado más que olvidado y me siento feliz de saber que estas a lado de una persona como Levi. Cuando Mike mencionó que te había visto junto a un apuesto chico debo admitir me sentí un tanto tonto por haberte dejado, pero me alegré deberás al saber que no te había arrebatado todo, que a pesar de haber huido fuiste capaz de seguir adelante. Y ahora me siento tan estúpido al estar hablando de esto; si no lo mencioné antes es porque creo que es mejor dejar esa herida como está: cicatrizando.

Lo veo a los ojos sin ser capaz de decir algo. Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que él siempre me miraba de esta forma, con lastima y preocupación, nunca me había mirado de otra forma, pero yo aún así me sentía paralizado, hechizado, cada que lo hacía.

-Jamás me olvidé de lo lindo que son tus ojos. - su fría mano se posa en mi mejilla sacando una mirada de desconcierto en mi. Siento como la distancia entre nuestros rostros se acorta; su respiración choca con la mía...

-Creo que tienes razón - me levanto bruscamente evitando así que aquella colisión suceda -. Deberíamos olvidar este tema, dejar de torturarnos con los recuerdos, dejar de preguntar sobre ello; estuvimos juntos el tiempo que tuvimos que estar, es todo, ya no hay más...se acabó.

Tomo mi mochila y salgo corriendo escaleras arriba, no sin antes darme cuenta de la sonrisa que Erwin da ante mi comentario. Conozco ese gesto, lo hice muchas veces como para que lo confunda. Es esa sonrisa que das cuando ves algo que no quieres ver; escuchas algo que no quieres escuchar...pero aún así te fuerzas a creer que es lo mejor: mientras haga felices a los demás, también lo seré yo. Conozco el dolor tras esa sonrisa. Pero tampoco es como si yo pudiera hacer algo por él, a la larga el dolor más grande es el de una mentira, y yo no me siento capaz de mentirle. Él tiene razón y las cosas deben de quedar así, aunque la cicatriz que eso ha dejado me seguirá recordando todo; cómo en ese momento yo me había aferrado a él de una manera casi empalagosa, porque me escuchaba, me aconsejaba, me entendía, me respetaba. Creí que éramos felices mientras nos tuviéramos el uno al otro. Si embargo, para Erwin fue muy difícil manejar mi situación y me abandonó. De un día para otro y sin dar motivos. Las terribles noches en las que me veía tirado en el piso, después de una golpiza de mi padre, mientras lloraba y rogaba que regresara, que me amará como había estado creyendo que lo había hecho todo este tiempo, que se diera cuenta de que yo aún existía y que así volviera a ser la persona en la confiaba ciegamente sin restricciones; todo eso no es fácil de olvidar.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, antes de que Hannes llegue, me encuentro limpiando cada habitación del segundo piso porque esa es mi costumbre: limpiar la casa a fondo. Para cuando soy consciente de que no necesito hacerlo mas, ya es muy tarde, pues ya llevo la mayor parte, así que lo único que queda es terminar. Además, aún tengo algo que pedirle a Hannes, y el recuerdo de papá golpeandome cada vez que yo le pedía algo, me dice que puede pasar lo mismo con él. Lo cual me lleva a creer que debo ser agradable.<p>

Limpio, friego, organizo.

-¿Eren?

La voz de Hannes a mis espaldas me hace trastabillear y el jarrón que sostengo en mis manos cae al piso, ocasionando un estruendoso ruido al romperse en varios pedazos. Mi cuerpo tiembla.

-¡Y-Yo, lo siento! - me tiro al piso y recojo con velocidad cada pedazo, hasta que uno se clava en la palma de mi mano. Grito y Hannes aparece envolviendo mi mano en un trapo. Estira su mano hacia mi mejilla, y me estremezco lejos instintivamente. La tristeza ensombrece sus ojos. Vuelvo a acercarme, intentado borrar la mirada de pánico en mi. Hannes toca mi mejilla con amabilidad.

No es un golpe.

Ni un insulto.

Sólo una caricia.

-Se lo que se siente ver como el mundo sigue girando, ver como todos siguen con su vida mientras tu mueres por dentro. Alguna vez sentí eso - Hannes toma mis dos manos entre las suyas -. Eren, no quiero que creas que eres una carga para mi, porque no es así. Tampoco quiero que pienses que es necesario hacer todo esto, sé que te has acostumbrado, sé que tienes miedo de tomar la vida como se te presenta ahora porque crees que te será arrebata de nuevo, pero estoy seguro que si luchamos juntos contra todo ese dolor y miedo lo lograremos. Tus temores no pueden vencernos. No pienses que estamos en mundos diferentes.

Puedo sentír como un hueco se abre en mi estomago, absorbiendo de manera abrupta todas mis emociones. Por un segundo quiero vomitar; quiero sacar todo el dolor que he acumulado todo este tiempo, el dolor que ya se había hecho parte de mi, tanto que llegó al punto que no había diferencia. Ya no lo sentía. Un dolor que se había tatuado a mi piel y que de cierta manera extraño cuando no esta. Ese dolor que amo sentir porque de algún modo me hace darme cuenta de que aún estoy vivo. Ese dolor físico que me distrae de mi dolor interno, aliviándolo. Quiero sacar todo eso, borrarlo, y que la única forma de saberme vivo sea la sonrisa que se dibuje en mi rostro ante los buenos momentos.

-No pretendo tomar el lugar de tu padre, porque eso no es lo quieres ¿verdad?

No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso, pero tampoco encontra. No tengo idea de que es lo que quiero que Hannes signifique para mi, aún tengo miedo de que se vuelva un algo en mi nada.

-No lo se. - Y no miento.

Hannes toma un respiro.

-¿Saldrás con Levi hoy? - Me mira.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ir? - Me atrevo a preguntar, al tiempo que me encojo de hombros con el temor de sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla. Y no precisamente como una caricia.

-No tienes porque tener miedo de preguntar algo tan natural a tu edad - acaricia mis cabellos y lleva bajo el brazo las revistas que había dejado sobre un mueble -. Puedes ir, después de todo Erwin y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, será aburrido para ti si te quedas.

Una amplia sonrisa divide mi rostro.

-Gracias - le digo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la tarde llega y yo he vuelto de mi primer día con el hombre a quien debo contarle toda mi vida, corro escaleras arriba para cambiar mis ropas. Una vez ahí busco entre todas las prendas que Hannes ha comprado para mi, y escojo un conjunto sencillo, después de todo no iremos a ningún lado importante.<p>

Escucho el timbre sonar. Tomo aire y antes de salir veo mi reflejo en el espejo. El Eren de antes sigue ahí, pero esta vez hay algo diferente en él, parece tranquilo, como si hubieran quitado de él una gran carga. Cierro la puerta y bajo. Levi también viste de manera sencilla, y eso me hace sentir cómodo.

-Hola - le digo.

-¿Estás listo? - pregunta.

Digo que sí y luego de despedirnos de Hannes subimos a su auto. Viajamos por casi tres cuadras, girando hacia la derecha y luego de dos cuadras hacia la izquierda. Entonces Levi, detiene el auto frente a una gran casa de ladrillos rojos. Siento mis cejas temblar en un intento por fruncirse, pero me niego a que suceda. Este no es el lugar al que él ha dicho me traería. Este tipo de lugares no son para mi. Conozco al tipo de personas que viven en lugares así, personas como Jean, Annie, Erwin. Personas con una vida muy lejana a la mía.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunta.

-Dijiste que iríamos a la feria - le digo.

Levi sonríe discreto y acaricia con su pulgar mi barbilla. - Lo haremos - Sonríe -, pero mi hermana ha insistido en ir con nosotros.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y el pánico me inunda. Su hermana. ¿Esta es su casa? Estoy seguro que Levi ve la alarma en mi rostro porque casi de inmediato aprieta mi mano en la suya en una muestra de apoyo.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la reja de metal aún tomados de las manos y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí? Esto no encaja en mi. Abre la enorme reja que divide a mi mundo de su mundo y avanza sin soltarme. Veo el verde y podado césped cubierto de pequeñas y bellas flores.

Siento mi estomago hundirse.

Debería de haberlo sabido. Es el primo de Mikasa, cómo es que nunca me cruzo por la cabeza la idea de que él tenía los mismos lujos que ella. Levi tiene una vida que yo ni siquiera puedo soñar.

Nos detenemos frente a una puerta de cristal. Mi respiración se corta y siento como si en vez de entrar a su casa, estuviese entrando a un Palacio. ¿Debo hincarme ante el Rey? La mayor parte de lo que hay dentro es blanco, tan blanco que da miedo tocarlo, es posible que mis sucias manos manchen algo. Mis viejos tenis pisan la alfombra y no puedo evitar sentir lastima por eso. _Pobre de ti alfombra, tan limpia..._

-Debería ir a casa - le digo con mis palabras saturadas y sin aliento.

Levi voltea a verme y frunce el entrecejo. Suelta un ligero suspiro y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Pasa algo? - Levi dice con decepción.

-Yo-Yo no... - suelto mis manos de las suyas y me abrazo, intentando protegerme, dándome ánimos a decirle lo que realmente pienso -. Mírame. - Alzo los hombros y me alejo un poco para que pueda ver la ropa que llevo, que a diferencia de la suya, es un asco. Viejos tenis-zapatos caros; camisa de segunda-camisa de marca; pobre-rico. Lo único que puede compararse con lo suyo es la chaqueta, que cabe aclarar es de él.

-Lo hago. - Levi me toma la mano izquierda con la derecha suya, y con la mano libre acaricia mi mentón. Mi voluntad se quiebra y dejo que él tire de mi hacia el vestíbulo, que es igual como al de las casas y hoteles que he visto en folletos, o que alguna vez vi en la televisión: suelo de mármol, una escalera en curva con escalones de madera. Por la izquierda hay una sala de estar con lo que parecen ser unos muy costosos muebles. Y por la derecha hay un comedor de cristal.

Mi estómago se encoge y ahora siento que encajo mucho menos que hace un rato.

-¡Hermano! - Me encuentro asimilando todo cuando esa voz femenina se hace escuchar a nuestras espaldas. Me pongo rígido y me niego a voltear.

Levi se gira y sólo alza la mano en una muestra de saludo. La mujer dueña de la voz llega hacia nosotros y sin dejarme escapatoria se pone frente a mi, sonríe de oreja a oreja. Mis ojos se topan con los de ella. Parece de nuestra edad, tal vez un poco más chica. Alegre y animada, de cabellos rojizos y piel clara.

-Ella es mi hermana Isabel - Levi se coloca a su lado y ella le da un codazo para susurrarle algo al oído, lo cual provoca que Levi desvíe el rostro.

-Y ellos son nuestros padres - Isabel me toma por los hombros y me da la vuelta.

Dos adultos con una sonrisa amistosa es lo que veo. Vuelvo el rostro a Levi con un gesto de reclamo. No es esto lo que planeamos.

-Me alegra conocerte, Eren - La hermosa mujer, que guarda un cierto parecido a Levi, me toma la mano y acaricia mi rostro -. Soy Anabelle, la mamá de Levi.

Luego es su padre quien se acerca a mi para estrechar mi mano. Él tiene ese mismo toque intimidante que Levi. Se parecen un poco, sólo que su padre tiene unas apenas marcadas arrugas en los ojos y un poco cenizo sus cabellos negros.

-Me alegra conocerte al fin. - Dice, y cuando sonríe puedo ver a Levi ahí; sonríen de la misma forma.

-Dijiste que no estaban. - escucho a Levi reclamar.

-Mentí - responde su hermana.

Levi vuelve a mi lado y me aleja de sus padres. Llegamos a la parte trasera de lo que es su casa. Aquí hay una alberca. ¡Vaya! Ya me preguntaba si había una.

-Escucha, esto no estaba en mis planes - Levi juega con el cuello de su camisa. Esta nervioso. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo de ese modo, y siendo sincero, que él esté nervioso no me tranquiliza -. Se supone que sólo estaría ella, no me dijo que mis padres estuvieran aquí.

-Tú padre dijo: _'Me alegra conocerte al fin'_ - en mi interior sonrío -. ¿Le has hablado de mi antes?

Las mejillas de Levi se cubren de un ligero tono rosado, apenas perceptible. Esta avergonzado. Sonrio y tomo su mano, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, la mamá de Levi aparece llamándonos a cenar.

Mis piernas tiemblan.

-No tenemos que hacerlo - Levi nota mi falta de confianza.

Niego con la cabeza. -Esta bien, podría ser divertido. - intento sonar convencido, cuando la realidad es que esto realmente no me gusta. La familia de Levi no parece para nada lo que para mi es una 'familia'. Y aunque Levi tampoco parece convencido, me toma la mano y pasamos a lo que es un hermoso comedor de manera pintado de negro. Las sillas son de cuero, negro también. Muy cómodas. Sobre la mesa hay todo tipo de cubiertos, muy limpios y brillantes. Levi me pide que me siente y así lo hago, desencajando por completo con todo lo que hay aquí. Es la madre de Levi quien sirve los alimentos. Creí que sería alguno de sus chefs, pero por lo visto esta casa no cuenta con ningún empleado, lo cual es algo decepcionante después de lo que he visto. Cuando los platos están servidos y todos están en su sitio, la plática comienza. Isabel es quien habla sobre la última salida que tuvo con sus amigos. La madre de Levi dice lo mucho que le gustaría intentar cocinar algo mejor para la próxima vez que les visite. Error, no creo que haya una próxima vez. Pronto todo se llena de murmullos y sonidos de los cubiertos chocando con los platos. La familia de Levi parece ser ese algo que yo nunca tuve. La última vez que me vi sentado en la mesa con mis padres fue la primera vez que papá golpeó a mamá frente a mí.

-¿Que hiciste hoy? - le había preguntado él. Había vuelto de una de sus tantas entrevistas de trabajo y parecía más estresado de lo normal. Para ese momento tanto mamá como yo, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su nuevo cambio, y tratábamos de no molestarle tanto, por lo general mamá sólo obedecía sus órdenes, y yo me mantenía dentro de mi habitación por órdenes de mamá. Ese día papá había regresado antes y yo había tenido que estar presente en la mesa.

-Fui al supermercado y después vine a casa a hacer los quehaceres - respondió mamá.

Ese día yo la había visto repetir esas palabras una y otra vez mientas cocinaba, como si las ensayara, como si tuviera miedo de decir algo que fuera un error. La mesa se había inundado de un incómodo silencio. Pero una madre descuidada terminó con eso. Sus manos temblorosas habían provocado que el vaso de jugo cayera manchando todo lo que había a su paso. Papá se levantó de golpe, azotando sus manos en la mesa. Con un movimiento brusco tomó de los cabellos a mamá.

-Mira lo que hiciste, maldita perra - gruñó papá, levantándola del brazo de una manera brusca. Mamá me había dicho antes de que papá volviera que si él le hacía algo simplemente lo ignorara, me había negado pero ella fue hábil al decir que no viviría feliz sabiendo que no me protegió. Mantuve la vista en mi plato cuando escuche la espalda de mamá chocar contra la pared. Papá se giró para verme, su mano se elevó; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe. Pero mamá no lo iba a permitir. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi, protegiéndome.

-¡Suéltalo Carla! - gritó él, agarrando por la blusa a mamá y enviándola lejos. Papá me abofeteó, enviándome en ese sólo golpe al piso. Luego se fue contra mamá, y la pateo cuanto pudo, haciéndola gemir.

-¿Eren? - Isabel, que ha estado sentada a mi lado izquierdo, toca mi hombro - ¿Por qué lloras?

Toco mi mejilla con desconcierto. Esta húmeda. Las miradas se posan en mi. Me siento patético, definitivamente esta no es la impresión que quieres darle a la familia del chico que te gusta. Tallo mis ojos y digo que estoy bien, pero Levi sabe que miento, se disculpa con su familia y tomando mi mano me lleva lejos de ahí. Una vez afuera siento que vuelvo al mundo.

-¿Pasó algo? - Levi limpia con el dorso de su mano mis lágrimas.

-No sabía que este tipo de familia existía - admito -. Todos sonrientes y risueños, hablando por encima del otro; la forma en que tus padres se miran, con un profundo entendimiento y seguridad de su amor el uno por el otro; tu y tú hermana realmente parecen llevarse bien. Todo ese mundo que están diferente, en el que me están incluyendo como si realmente perteneciera.

Sus ojos se oscurecen ante mis palabras, como lo hacen cada vez que ve que algo me trae malos recuerdos. Los dedos de sus manos se unen a los míos y me da algo a lo que aferrarme.

-Sígueme - me dice y me conduce por un hermoso jardín, pasando por una extensión de césped que aún está verde, a pesar de que el invierno ha comenzado. Llegamos a lo que parece ser un pequeño cuarto. Cuando Levi habré la puerta lo primero que veo es la ventana que mantiene recargado un telescopio. En las paredes hay fotografías, mapas, póster y demás cosas con imágenes de las estrellas, los planetas o cualquier otro objeto perteneciente al universo. No es su dormitorio. No hay nada aquí que me haga creer eso. Más bien, parece ser su refugio, ese lugar privado que toda persona tiene. La mía es mi habitación.

-Siento lo de antes - Da vuelta al globo de la Tierra y mientras gira me mira con culpa.

-Has dicho que no sabías - intento consolarlo.

-Aún asi lo siento. Acabas de pasar por algo no muy _lindo_ - Levi alza una ceja, ironizando en 'lindo' -, y ahora te estoy presumiendo a mi ruidosa familia.

No puedo debatir contra eso porque tiene razón. Inconscientemente eso es lo que ha pasado antes, me he sentido tan deshecho al saber que mi familia para nada es normal, que mientras unos gozan de felicidad hay quienes la desean. Me he sentido patético.

-Es un bonito lugar el que tienes aquí - estoy intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí.

-Eres la primera persona a la que se lo muestro - Se inclina un poco y mira por el telescopio. Esta intentado no mirarme, pero la pequeña luz que su cuela me permite ver que está sonriendo, en una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no enciendes la luz? - pregunto al darme cuenta que el sol se ha metido por completo. Levi gira sobre sus talones.

-Me gusta así, el cielo brilla más de esa forma - Sus manos ahora están enterradas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. La habitación se ilumina un poco cuando los faroles de afuera son encendidos, esa acción también provoca que su rostro se sombree en la oscuridad, impidiéndome ver su expresión.

-Te gusta mucho esto - paso mis dedos por una figura del planeta Marte.

-Eso es porque buscando estrellas encontré una muy especial. - Su tono es bajo y ronco, con una concentración que no le he escuchado nunca. Pronto está frente a mi, con sus manos en mis mejillas inclinando ligeramente mi rostro hacia la izquierda. Su rostro se acerca, y mis labios se abren en espera de los suyos, pero él se detiene antes de que se toquen -. Te besaré. - Y así lo hace. Durante breves segundos pienso en lo tierno que se ha visto avisándome está vez antes de hacerlo.

Cuando nos separamos Levi sonríe. - ¿Puedo creer que me has aceptado de nuevo?

Parpadeo un par de veces. - Eres persistente.

-Lo soy.

Y la acción de antes ocurre una vez más. De forma dulce, inocente, suave. Poco a poco me dejó inundar por tan cálidas sensaciones y la tristeza que he sentido antes se ha ido. Mis manos se hacen puños en su camisa y el sigue sosteniendo mi rostro.

Nos separamos sólo por falta de aire. Nos abrazamos y durante un par de minutos más nos quedamos dentro de esa oscura habitación, teniendo como único sonido nuestras respiraciones y el latir de nuestros corazones. Después, ambos decidimos que es mejor posponer nuestra cita para el siguiente día, y me lleva a casa.

* * *

><p>Pero a la mañana siguiente el demonio de la inseguridad me absorbe. Ahora la idea de que Levi y yo no somos compatibles está más clara. Él tiene una linda familia, que se quiere y cuidan mutuamente; una hermana sinceramente linda y que al parecer se lleva bien con él, dos padres que con sólo mirarse se dicen lo mucho que se aman, y no se matan a golpes. Somos de mundos distintos y es completamente difícil que dos piezas tan distintas como nosotros, encajen.<p>

Simplemente es imposible.

Además, hoy los rumores han vuelto. Hablan sobre lo mucho que me estoy aprovechado de mi situación para volver con Levi, ¡Oh, sí! Porque el malo de la historia siempre he sido yo, y según ellos fue Levi quien terminó conmigo, a pesar de haber visto lo que vieron. El rumor de la muerte de mi padre también ha cambiado, unos dicen que se pegó un tiro, otros más dicen que se ahorcó, y unos pocos creen que he sido yo o incluso Hannes. Jean también ha retomado sus burlas. Hoy mi locker está lleno de los usuales dibujos, y ahora también hay condones. Es divertido en cierto punto, porque curiosamente, parece como si los demás estudiantes, quienes antes disfrutaban atormentarme, están perdiendo el interés en el juego. Y eso hace ver a Jean como un idiota tratando de llamar mi atención. Claro, sólo son algunos, hay otros más que aún están con Jean.

Entonces los días se van pasando así, mientras evado a toda costa una cita con Levi. Mis pretextos se agotan y él cada día sospecha que lo evito. Noviembre está a una semana de terminar, y todos están vueltos locos con la idea de las vacaciones de Navidad, y por lo tanto los terceros años se ven presionados con sus trabajos, eso es una ayuda para mi, de ese modo, Levi no me presiona por saber que es lo que me pasa.

Me siento en una mesa de concreto del patio de la escuela, la más alejada que encuentro, dibujando a los personajes del mito sobre el cual Mikasa y yo hablaremos, cuando Hanji llega y se sienta enfrente. Me congelo en el acto de trazar una nueva línea. Ella se vuelve hacia mí, mirándome directamente. Miro sus ojos, está es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacerlo desde que la conocí. Ella parece estar esperando por algo, pero no puedo saber que es. Pero entonces antes de que alguno diga algo, sucede. Reiner y Jean, mis peores verdugos, me miran con recelo, pasando su mirada de mi a Hanji. Ellos ríen, y yo sé que están planeando volver a Hanji uno más de sus juguetes. Mi estómago se aprieta con miedo.

Usualmente Jean y Reiner evitan molestar a los demás, la bronca siempre es conmigo, pero se que deben estar molestos por la última vez que enfrente a Jean, y quizá como venganza planean tomar a Hanji. A ellos les daría una gran alegría saber que todos se alejan de mi de nuevo.

Mis ojos vuelan al instante hacia Hanji, quien les da la espalda. Ella aún no los ha visto. Quiero decirle que corra, o tomar su mano y correr con ella, pero no hay acción que pueda realizar. No puedo hacer más que alternar mi mirada entre ellos. Cuando Hanji lo nota, gira para ver a Reiner y Jean, luego me mira a mí. Su rostro se deforma en susto e ira al entender lo que viene. Veo su rostro endurecerse, apretando la mandíbula.

Pienso que debe estar molesta conmigo por haberla metida en esto, y creo que eso está bien, si ella se une a Jean no la molestaran. Aparto la mirada, esperando que los insultos comiencen. Escucho como azota sus manos en la mesa y se para con brusquedad. Los murmullos en las mesas cercanas no se hacen esperar. Me estremesco instintivamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

_¡Esa voz! _Levanto el rostro y observo como Levi y Hanji le hacen frente a ellos dos. Sacando esas palabras con furia. Es obvio que Reiner sonríe en burla, sabiendo que un tiempo Levi se unió a ellos.

Jean se carcajea. -Vamos, hombre - pone su mano en el hombro de Levi -, que la apuesta acabó, no necesitas fingir interés por él nunca más.

El semblante de Levi se oscurece.

Reiner da un paso más, y de repente Hanji toma al tipo por los hombros. Reiner mira a Hanji y luego a Levi, y se da cuenta de la furiosa mirada de este último.

-¡Par de maricas! - le escupe a Levi con sorna, lo que provoca una carcajada en todos los demás.

-Es mejor a ser un cerdo asqueroso como tu - Hanji lo empuja con algo de fuerza. Veo el rostro de Reiner deformarse al igual que el de Jean; creían que Hanji era débil, y yo también lo creí. Me agrada saber que después de todo no les será fácil molestarle. Jean mira por sobre el hombro de Levi hacia mi, su mirada se clava en la mía y sé que moriré.

-Sólo queremos saludar a tu noviecito - Jean trata se sonar descuidado -, queremos darle nuestras condolencias. - Lanza una mirada perpleja hacia mí.

-Que pena que sea tan celoso como para dejar que te le acerques - Levi gruñe amenazadoramente -; así que hoy no - toma por el cuello a Jean y lo obliga a inclinarse, luego se inclina él, poniendo su rostro cerca al de Jean -. Ni ningún otro día.

Lo suelta y Jean cae. Reiner intenta ayudarlo pero Hanji lo detiene.

-¿Están bromeando? - Reiner se ríe en un intento por verse desinteresado - ¿Proteger a un bastardo como él? - escupe como si yo fuera un insecto.

Y entonces algo sorprendente ocurre, algunos de los estudiantes de aquí, amigos de Levi y otras más, se levantan de su lugar dispuestos a respaldar a Hanji y Levi. Jean se levanta, al tiempo que Reiner se aleja del agarre de Hanji. Quienes se quedaron sentados, sólo miran impresionados la escena, viendo como parte de los compañeros de mis verdugos ahora están en su contra.

Miran con resentimiento a Levi, y con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco se dan la vuelta, alejándose, tratando de retomar su postura superior y su pavoneo, fallando por completo.

Todos vuelven a su lugar para continuar con lo que hacían. Un par de personas me miran confusas, preguntándose que hay en mi para haber ganado a alguien como Levi.

Obsevo fijamente a Levi. Él se vuelve hacia mí, y me mira con un expresión en los ojos que no puedo descifrar. Mientras me observa, intenta relajarse, y deshace sus puños, relajando su boca de la ira sombría. Las lágrimas pinchan la parte posterior de mis ojos.

-¿Eh? No llores - Hanji corre a mi lado y me aprieta en su pecho -. Deberías de estar feliz de tener a un idiota como Levi para defenderte.

Me separo de ella. - Tengo a Levi - murmuro, mientras mi sonrisa se tambalea.

No quiero decirle que es probable que no lo tenga por más tiempo, que quizá me dejé cuando la lástima por mi termine y se de cuenta que su mundo y mi mundo no combinan.

-¿Iremos hoy? - Levi se deja caer a mi otro lado. Yo sé a donde dice que iremos, pero justo ahora no he pensado en una escusa. Levi se da cuenta de que volveré a negarme.

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora? - Suspira con molestia Levi.

Hanji entiende la situación y se aleja hacia la mesa donde están los demás amigos de Levi.

-Eres rico - lo acuso, arrepintiendome al instante de haberlo dicho.

-No, no lo soy - toma uno de mis dibujos -. Mis padres lo son.

-Levi... - me quejo.

-Eren, déjate de estupideces, que si en verdad me importará tu situación económica no estaría aquí. Deja ese complejo de mártir y aprende a ver lo que realmente vales, no estoy contigo porque quiero dinero, estoy contigo porque me gustas...Además...a mis padres les agradaste.

Sus mejillas se tornan ligeramente rosas y él desvía la mirada.

-Iremos, con Hanji y los demás ¿de acuerdo? - Levi lleva sus manos hasta mi cuello, y aunque soy renuente a encontrar mi mirada con la suya, él con una ligera caricia de su pulgar en mi mejilla, me obliga a hacerlo.

Mi respiración se atrapa en mi garganta ante su cercanía.

La ligera sonrisa que adornada su rostro cae mientras lleva sus labios a los míos. Sonrío contra su boca, y él hace lo mismo, sus labios cálidos y suaves sobre los míos. Me aleja suavemente.

-¿De acuerdo? - repite.

-Sí...


	20. Chapter 20

**N. Del A.: **_¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

><p><strong>Abrí la puerta dejándola apenas<strong>

**entornada y me apoyé en el**

**marco sin soltarla, todavía no**

**terminaba de determinar si**

**quería permitirle pasar a**

**romperme el corazón.**

* * *

><p><strong>XX<strong>

-¿Por qué no me dices cómo te sientes en realidad? - Me repite y mis ojos se clavan aún más profundo en su mirar. Su sonrisa es dulce y tranquila, un '_Adelante, confía en mí_'; es la segunda vez que repite la pregunta y al igual que antes me niego a responder. Nunca he creído en eso de que alguien tan desconocido - como lo es él para mi-, le interesen tus problemas. Supongo que él debe de tener los propios como para preocuparse por los míos, que ahora sólo finje interés porque está recibiendo dinero por escucharme...He pensado en eso desde el día de ayer, cuando se presentó no como mi psicólogo, sino como un "amigo".

-¿Puedes confiar en mí? - ahora intenta con eso.

Esta vez desvio la mirada hacia la pintura que tiene colgada en la parte de atrás. Una pintura abstracta de la que puedo sacar una y mil formas. Él se acomoda en su silla y cruza sus piernas, está vez él está decidido a que hable, me lo ha dicho, 'Está _vez no será como ayer'_

Ayer sólo nos presentamos, después de eso él dejó que diera una vuelta por su lugar, lanzándome preguntas de vez en cuando, algunas las respondí, otras las ignore. Esta vez él no quiere que ignore ninguna.

-No. - Es mi respuesta.

Su sonrisa se amplía y entonces se levanta de su cómodo sillón reclinable, y camina a lo largo del lugar, jugando con elegancia con el lapicero en sus manos. Su porte es elegante y me hace creer que en vez de ser un médico es más bien un hombre de negocios de hace años. Una pipa en su boca y un bastón con un diamante en el mango acompletarián perfectamente su porte.

-¿Por que no me hablas de tu padre? - imagino que en este momento, si tuviera la pipa, la quitaría de sus labios y la atoraria en sus dedos, expulsando con deleite el humo.

-Era un ebrio - escupo con desprecio, recordando cada mal instante a su lado -. Dijo que me amaba pero me hizo daño, a mamá también ¿Sabe lo que es eso? ¿Ver cómo tu padre se convierte en un ser despreciable?

Puedo ver cómo un luz ilumina sus ojos. Él sabe que al fin me está haciendo hablar y eso le alegra.

-¿Quieres decirme más?

No, pero lo haré.

-Cuando papá comenzó a agredir a mamá no lo entendí muy bien, sabía que estaba mal pero a mamá parecía no importarle, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que sólo estaba protegiendome; quise protegerla muchas veces, pero antes de que papá llegará a casa ella me encerraba en mi habitación o en el armario...entonces sólo la escuchaba gritar.

-¿Que sentías entonces?

Miro fijamente la placa sobre su escritorio, ahí está grabado con letras doradas su nombre. Pienso en que personas como él son capaces de darse este tipo de lujos.

-Que era una tonta...que yo era una basura por no poder protegerla...;en mi interior me sentía agradecido de no estar en su lugar.

Él vuelve a su lugar. Toma nota en su libreta. Subo mis pies a la silla y abrazo mis rodillas, recargando mi barbilla en ellas.

Hubo muchas veces en las que me sentí de esa manera; la escuchaba gritar entre cada golpe, tapaba mis oídos y aunque quería salvarla, en mi interior había alivio. Quiero creer que cuando el accidente sucedido, el que yo quedará con papá y el abusara de mi de la forma en la que lo hizo, no fue más que un castigo. A veces me pregunto el que le diré a ella cuando despierte. No he sido capaz de verla desde la muerte de mi padre porque tengo miedo de que despierte y me pregunté por él _¿Cómo fue todo sin mí?_

-¿Tu padre te golpeó alguna vez? - Él une sus manos y posa sus codos en el escritorio.

-Después de que mamá durmiera - susurro -; papá odiaba la forma en que mi rostro es similar al de ella; nunca me vio a los ojos porque la recordaba; me golpeaba imaginando que a quien golpeaba era ella, y cuando era consciente de que era yo me golpeaba aún más fuerte. ¿Quieres saber que se siente? - Él parece sorprendido por la mirada que le dedico. Rio sarcástico -. ¿Quieres saber que me hizo? ¿Quieres que te hable de las miles de noches en las que él me golpeaba hasta hartarse y luego me mandaba sin alimento alguno a mi habitación? ¿De las veces en las que me encerró en el armario, de donde sólo salía cuando él volvía a casa y quería que le cocinara, pero entonces se daba cuenta de mi repugnante estado y me golpeaba, obligándome a limpiar de arriba a abajo la casa? ¿Quieres saber las muchas veces que él me obligó a limpiar mi sangre del piso?

Su rostro se deforma en un gesto de sorpresa y horror, ha intentado reprimir esa mueca pero no le ha funcionado. La vergüenza ha desaparecido y ahora estoy dispuesto a contarle cada momento de humillación que sufrí.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Tenías miedo? - Pregunta sin mirarme, escribiendo en su libreta.

-No tenía miedo. Intentaba protegerlo, era mi padre después de todo, él había estado muchas veces en la cárcel a causa de su ebriedad, los oficiales continuamente me preguntaban cómo iban las cosas en casa, una vez me dijeron que si él me hacía daño podría ir a prisión por años, entonces pensé que no quería estar solo...era toda mi familia. - Aclaro mi garganta y continuo-: Había momentos en los que él parecía recobrar la cordura, era agradable y para mi siempre era raro. Creía que se sentía culpable por todo lo que hacía.

Él garabatea con locura.

-¿Hay algo más?

Trago fuerte, consciente de que es momento de contar aquel momento que intento reprimir con fuerza. Recuerdo el miedo enfermizo que me había ahogado en ese instante.

-Sé que esto no es fácil pero necesitamos hablar de los abusos, del pasado y de tu presente.

Me río, pero el sonido no tiene sentido del humor.

-¿Alguna vez se ha visto obligado a practicar sexo? - pregunto mordazmente -. Sólo una vez he sentido atracción por alguien de mi sexo opuesto, así que en ese momento, aunque tenía miedo, realmente creí que nada sucedería, pero no fue así, sentí todo aquello que un hombre siente cuando es tocado por una mujer, la única diferencia es que yo no quería sentirlo. ¿Sabe? Nunca me he sentido más agusto con mis decisiones que como me sentí en ese momento; papá me había llevado con esa mujer con el fin de _aprender a ser un hombre, _pero lo único que logró conseguir es que estuviera más seguro de que nunca quiero estar con una mujer.

Me levanto del lugar un tanto nervioso y comienzo a dar vueltas, cruzándome de brazos para protegerme. No soy de contar mis problemas a cualquiera, se siente como una traición el hacerlo ahora a este hombre.

-¿Te das cuenta de que hablas de una violación? - Él también se levanta de su lugar e intenta quedar frente a mi.

-Lo sé - Mis manos soban mis brazos, siento como si el lugar se hubiese puesto más frío.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decirlo como si no importara? ¿Como superaste eso?

Miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared, con la esperanza de que sea el fin de la sesión. Muerdo mi labio inferior en desesperación. Aún quedan minutos.

-Jamás lo supere - le doy la espalda -, sencillamente lo ignore, todo el tiempo lo hago.

-¿Intentas guardar todos tus problemas para ti? - la pregunta que hace es casi demasiado suave para ser escuchada.

-Es confuso. Todos tienen problemas ¿por qué habría de molestarlos con los míos?

-Necesitas aprender a ser más sincero contigo.

Finalmente, él suspira y se inclina hacia delante. Toma su libreta y vuelve a sus anotaciones. - Es todo por hoy. Me alegra saber que has hablado más que el día de ayer. - Extiende su mano y con dificultad la tomo -. Espero que mañana sea igual.

Suelto su mano y tomo mi chaqueta. Salgo del consultorio con una sensación de tranquilidad. Él me sonríe hasta que ve que cierro la puerta, está intentando hacerme ver que no ha sentido lastima, pero es muy malo para ocultar sus expresiones, he sido capaz de notar esa angustia ante cada palabra mía. Apenas doy unos pasos cuando descubro a Levi y a Hanji frente a mi.

-¿Que tal...? - Hanji se traba con sus palabras, no sabiendo cómo es que debe llamar a mis sesiones con el psicólogo.

-Bien. - Le digo.

-Me alegro. - Su sonrisa parece forzada.

Volteo a ver a Levi, él sólo une su mano con la mía en una muestra de apoyo. Levi sabe que nada de esto puede estar bien, él es una de las personas que sabe todo lo que he contado ahora y sabe lo difícil que es hablar sobre algo así.

-Creo que es hora de irnos - Hanji dice con alegría.

Aprieto más la mano de Levi y él discretamente deposita un beso en mi mejilla. Luego salimos, encontrándonos en el momento con la hermana de Levi, Auro, Moblit y Gunter.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos - dice Moblit -. Entre más pronto lleguemos más tiempo podemos pasar divirtiéndonos.

Todos están de acuerdo y suben al auto de Levi. Durante el viaje hasta la feria las conversaciones no se detienen, siendo Hanji quien en continuas ocasiones busca integrarme a ellas, pero no soy muy bueno hablando, últimamente no lo soy con nadie que no sean Hanji, Levi o Hannes, tal vez mi mundo se ha resumio a estas tres personas. Cuando llegamos todos bajan del auto con un entusiasmo mayor al que tenían en un principio. Gritan, corren y con exageración cuentan todo lo que harán mientras estén aquí.

-...Podemos ir juntos ahora y separarnos después - Isabel dice a Levi, y este con un gesto le hace ver que está de acuerdo.

Avanzamos entre los locales y las personas. Con una maravilla -que reprimo- observo lo bonito que luce el lugar, completamente iluminado con las luces de colores de los juegos mecánicos. Hace bastante que no había estado en un lugar así, había llegado a olvidar incluso lo bonito que era. Levi pasa uno de sus brazos por sobre mi hombro y me lleva más hacia él. Siento varias miradas posarse sobre nosotros. Pasamos cerca de un lugar de tiro al blanco y escucho a una chica suspirar, observo como ella mira a Levi con anhelo. Miro a Levi y un cosquilleo inunda mi garganta. Me acerco más a él, intentado dejar en claro que él está conmigo.

Levi se da cuenta de mi acción.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí - Le digo.

Él me mira incrédulo. Posa su mano en mi boca y envuelve mi cintura con la otra. Nos detenemos, observando como los demás se alejan, sin darse cuenta de que nos hemos quedado. Entonces, tira de mi hacia la parte trasera de uno de los locales, hacia un refugio privado creado por el maíz del laberinto que se crea en el terreno. Libera mis labios y mi cuerpo también.

-Lo siento - dice, con sinceridad en cada línea de su cuerpo-. En verdad siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo lo que has pasado. Lo siento también por lo que estas pasando ahora, sé que no es nada grato para ti todo eso. ¿Puedo prometerte una cosa?

Aunque el rostro de Levi no se muestra expresivo, puedo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad y arrepentimiento, también lo reconozco en su tono de voz.

-Sí.

Él toma mi rostro entre sus manos, pega su frente a la mía. - Nunca más vas a estar solo.

Sus palabras abren un panorama distinto al que estaba viendo, haciéndome sentir que me elevo. Con esa sensación enrredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él también enrreda sus brazos en mi.

* * *

><p>Volvemos a encontrarnos con los demás en el lugar donde Levi ha estacionado el auto. Todos reclaman nuestra repentina desapareción, yo me disculpo por ambos ya que Levi parece no tomar importancia. Él es así, conmigo puede ser dulce y hablar más de lo normal, pero con los demás vuelve a ser el joven apático y despreocupado de siempre.<p>

Mientras hacemos nuestro viaje de regreso, Hanji tiene la loca idea de ir al mar antes de volver, y aunque todos parecen maravillados con la idea por un momento lo dudan. Es noche y es obvio que todos tienen que volver a sus casas, pero Hanji es hábil y convence a todos de que llamen informando que volverán tarde. Levi es quien me convence a mi y quien llama a Hannes para prometerle que me cuidará.

El mar nos recibe apacible, con la dulce melodía que las olas dan al chocar con la arena. Como esto ha sido improvisado y no hemos preparado nada, Hanji y Moblit se encargan de encender una fogata, mientras Levi y yo conducimos hacia cualquier Mini-super en busca de Malvaviscos y bebidas, también compramos otro tipo de golosinas y comida chatarra.

-Está bien mal pasarse una noche -Me dice Levi con sarcasmo mientras ve todo lo que hemos comprado.

Digo que sí, y en mi interior pienso lo maravilloso que deben de saber los malvaviscos tostados. Nunca los he comido.

Una vez que volvemos, quedamos maravillados con el grandioso trabajo que han hecho los demás, incluso han conseguido mantas para poder sentarnos. Todos toman su lugar y las pláticas vuelven a comenzar. Me dedico a observar a cada una de las personas sentadas aquí, y pienso en la cómoda sensación que me envuelve al darme cuenta que ellos no me están ignorando, que por primera vez soy parte de algo, y que por primera vez no tengo miedo de llegar tarde a casa.

Observo a Hanji intercambiar burlas y quejas con Moblit, de vez en cuando molestando a Aurou, quien durante un instante admite que le gusta Petra...Pienso en lo increíble que todas estas personas son y me siento feliz de saber que son amigos de Levi; Por Hanji me enteré que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que Levi planeaba en un principio conmigo, y que como cualquier buen amigo le regañaron, aceptando volver a confiar en él con la única condición de que no volvería a hacer algo como eso. Este tipo de personas son las que desearía fueran mis amigos, estas personas que danzan sobre la arena, jugando y burlándose de ellos mismos sin un afán de ofender, pero que a pesar de eso se apoyan unos a otros.

Aprieto a Levi, quien se vuelve para besar mi frente. Me siento agradecido de saber que a pesar de saber todo el horror de mi vida, me trata como una persona normal, dándome a estas increíbles personas. Que a pesar de haber sido cruel, ahora es capaz de darme una paz y tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía.

Sé que los malos recuerdos siempre estarán presentes, pero con la ayuda de Hannes y Levi podré salir adelante.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, mientras camino por los pasillos hacia mi clase de Filosofía, me doy cuenta que el número de estudiantes que están a mi favor ha aumentado. Algunos me regalan un 'buenos días', otros más sólo me ignoran, han olvidado la increíble pasión que les daba intimidarme. Aunque de ninguna manera eso me llena de confianza, continuó alerta ante cualquier movimiento, un poco menos que antes.<p>

Pero me sorprendo cuando soy jalado hacia un aula vacía, encontrándome ahí a Petra. Soy consciente de que ella no tiene la fuerza para jalarme del modo en el que lo han hecho así que con mi mirada busco a sus cómplices. Jean, Reiner, Bertolt. Todos ellos mirándome con rabia. Petra es quien se mueve astuta empujandome un poco más hacia adentro; la puerta es bloqueada por Reiner y Bertolt.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? - Petra lleva las manos a sus caderas, y aunque es más baja que yo, su mirar es intimidante - ¿Crees que eres tan genial para merecer a alguien como Levi? - Escucho el desprecio en su voz.

No es miedo lo que me invade, en su lugar hay una gran determinación que me pide que me defienda, pero ella es una chica, jamás en mi vida me atrevería a golpear a una. Yo no seré como mi padre.

-¡Él es demasiado para ti! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no lo mereces? La noticia sobre que son pareja de nuevo se ha esparcido por todos lados. ¡Por los pasillos no se habla de otra cosa que no sea el beso que se dieron ayer frente a todos! ¿Sabes que eso es repugnante? Quiero que te quede claro que yo soy la única digna de estar junto a él, y que volverá a ser mío cuando dejes de engañarlo..._o lo que sea que hagas_ - Petra habla con los dientes apretados, examinando mi cuerpo entero con esas últimas palabras -. Es asqueroso; la forma en la que se miran el uno al otro ¿En que mundo crees que es normal que los hombres hagan _eso_?

-Es completamente normal - Susurro y ella lo escucha.

-¿Que has dicho? - pregunta entre dientes.

-No es muy diferente a si es un hombre y una mujer; él me quiere y yo lo quiero ¿Que hay de malo en eso? Somos una pareja tan normal como lo sería cualquier otra.

-¿Una pareja? - escupe -¿Normal? ¿Donde mierda vez lo _normal_ en eso? - Con un grito brutal escupe saliva en mi cara.

-No pienso dejar a Levi - limpio mi rostro con cuidado, mirando de reojo la forma en que ella parece asesinarme con sus bellos ojos. Esta por decir algo pero los golpes en la puerta la advierten que es una mala idea. Arruga su nariz y tratándose su enojo da media vuelta, Jean y los otros dos se quitan de la puerta. Petra se aleja contoneando sus caderas de una manera casi exagerada.

Es el director.

Me pregunta si todo está bien y yo digo que sí. Cuando lo veo marcharse llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás y gimo. Me sorprendo bastante cuando veo a Levi aparecer.

-¿Que pasó? - exige con enojo.

-¿Que te han dicho?

-Nada realmente. El director sólo dijo que parecía que te molestaban - puedo ver la ira vacilando en él.

-No importa ya. - Le digo con una sonrisa.

Levi resopla y a manera de castigo pellizca mi mejilla.

-Las vacaciones de invierno vienen ¿Que harás?

¿Qué haré? No lo se. Antes de la muerte de papá le hubiese dicho algo como: "Encerrarme en mi habitación hasta año nuevo". Ahora no se que es lo que haré; sé muy bien que en estas fechas Hannes se mantiene ocupado con las fotografías de temporada para las revistas, así que una cena queda por completo descartada.

-Tal vez este solo - Pienso en voz alta y me arrepiento. Tapo mi boca al instante de soltar tales palabras.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? - Levi aleja mis manos de mis labios y en su lugar deja un beso.

-¿Nosotros?

-Mí familia irá a la cabaña que tienen en un lago cerca de aquí, es una costumbre de cada año...puedes venir.

El rostro de Levi parece nunca cambiar y mostrar emociones, pero justo ahora puedo decir que está esperanzado en que diga que sí...


	21. Chapter 21

**N. Del A.: **_Hola! Una disculpa por no actualizar en dos semanas (?) Pero simplemente el capitulo no me convencía UvU...Al final, la inspiración llegó y esto resulto xD... ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>El Cielo esta más Oscuro cuando está apunto de amanecer.<strong>

**XXI**

* * *

><p>Si me preguntarán <em>¿Que es lo que más recuerdas de tu vida cuando era buena?<em> Respondería: La sonrisa y belleza de mamá. En el gesto tan indolente que tenía cuando cepillaba su cabello, mientras Leía. La forma en que movía sus manos; con gracia y elegancia, como una dama de la era antigua. Hablaría también sobre como me sentí vagamente alarmado la ultima vez que la vi, aquella vez con su mejilla morada y el labio partido... Hablaría sobre como con la débil luz de su lampará de noche, había visto el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Ligeramente abatida, aún así hermosa. Seguía siendo hermosa. Me gustaba mirarla. Ver como ordenaba su largo cabello café en una trenza, a veces, lo peinaba diferente, como cuando papá le invitaba a cenar.

La ultima vez que papá realizo un gesto como ese, mamá se había mostrado más entusiasmada de lo normal. En sus ojos había esperanza. Ella aún creía que las cosas podían cambiar. Yo sabía que no importará que hiciera, las cosas nunca podrían ser igual.

Hubiese deseado equivocarme.

Ese día mamá regreso sola, con el vestido sucio y el cabello desarreglado. Se había limitado a no saludarme, ni siquiera me había mirado. Caminó hasta su dormitorio con la pesadez de su cuerpo adolorido. En sus ojos la pequeña esperanza que había estado dibujada, había desaparecido.

-Sé que lo odias - Me había dicho cuando me vio aparecer en el marco de la puerta -, también me odias a mí por prohibirte el defenderme.

Asentí con la ira hirviendo en mi cuerpo. No sabía que había pasado. Nunca supe que había pasado. Aún así me sentía furioso.

-Pero yo también quiero protegerte. Eres mi único hijo, aquel por que el sufrí doce terribles horas sólo para verlo vivir, crecer...mi deber es protegerte, aún si con ello debo soportar el dolor - Un frío inexistente me invadió entonces -; porque ningún dolor se podría comparar al de ver sufrir a un hijo.

No dije nada. Sólo miré su silueta dibujada con la débil luz. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas; sobre todo, cuánto la quería.

Pero mis palabras no salieron. Y ella permaneció largo rato en silencio después de eso. Leyendo. Ignorando el dolor que posiblemente invadía su cuerpo. Mostrándose fuerte sólo para mi.

-¿Mamá? - llamé entonces -. Hay algo que quiero decirte - ella asintió -... A veces sueño que le hago daño.

-Igual que yo - Susurró. Algo que no esperaba por completo -. Igual que yo, Eren.

En aquel momento, recuerdo haber llorado al haber por fin confesado lo que invadía mi mente.

-Pero no dejes que te venza. Eres fuerte, de amables sentimientos. No dejes que tu odio hacia él te llevé al caos. Que lo odies no significa que debas ceder ante ese deseo, no necesitas cargar con la culpa de un asesinato para escapar de esto...habrá modos para ello...

En aquel momento, recuerdo no haber entendido sus palabras, creí que sólo las había dicho para no hacerme sentir culpable, para que alejara pensamientos tan impuros como esos de mi mente. Imaginaba que mamá no quería que yo hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Así que en aquel entonces había dejado de pensar en ello y únicamente la obedecía cuando me pedía que me escondiera. Seguía doliendo, escuchar sus gritos era abrumador, pero sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente, y lo único que hacía entonces era pensar que si salía y papá me hacía algo, ella sería la que se sentiría culpable. De alguna forma no quería que mamá cargará con los sentimientos que en ese entonces yo ya conocía bien.

Por supuesto me había equivocado. Días después de aquella platica, ella había dicho que nos marchábamos. No volveríamos a esa casa. Tendríamos una nueva vida, sólo ella y yo, nadie más. Me había dicho que nos iríamos lejos, a donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos. Ella cuidaría de mi, pondría una cafetería, porque siempre había querido tener una. Viajaríamos mucho para eso, probablemente horas, tal vez días... Pero valdría la pena.

Ese era el modo que ella había encontrado para escapar de _eso, _e, irremediablemente le creí.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba el precio tan grande que tendríamos que pagar por desobedecer a nuestro destino...

Una llamada puede cambiar tu vida de muchas formas. Una llamada había avisado a mi papá la perdida de su empleo. Una llamada avisó a mi padre que yo estaba el hospital. Una llamada había avisado a mi padre de mis malos comportamientos. Siempre era eso; escuchar sonar el timbre del teléfono de la casa, después del accidente, se había vuelto una tortura para mi. Cada vez que sonaba, papá sabía que no eran buenas noticias, entonces me golpeaba hasta olvidarlo. Cuando el teléfono dejo de funcionar, me sentí tranquilo en muchas formas; ya no tendría que preocuparme por las malas noticias. Aún así el trauma esta ahí. Desde que Hannes trajo un teléfono a mi casa, he vivido preocupado y ansioso, ignorando el llamado cada que suena, porque se que son malas noticias. Nunca han llamado para dar buenas noticias...Ni siquiera ahora.

Hannes ha recibido una llamada del médico de mamá. Su situación ha empeorado. El médico dice que es momento de pensar en la probabilidad de desconectarla. De dejarla ir. Detener la forzada situación en la que está y seguir adelante. Por las lágrimas que veo escapar de los ojos de Hannes, puedo saber que él no quiere hacerlo. Aún no entiendo su situación o relación con ella, pero tampoco quiero preguntarla, de alguna manera me aterra la respuesta.

En el momento en que Hannes me pregunta si estoy bien, solo asiento, sin decir nada, y es que, realmente no hay algo que quiera decir. No sé ni siquiera como debería sentirme respecto a ello. Supe desde el momento en el que sonó el teléfono que no habría buenas noticias. Nunca las hay.

Además, lo único que puedo pensar ahora es esto:

_Que diferencia hay entre sí está en esa cama o sí está bajo tierra._

Y seguro que no hay motivo para pensar eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, incluso yo estoy sorprendido por ello. Siempre había creído que si escuchaba eso me derrumbaría al igual que un tambaleante juego de jenga_,_ pero no ha sido así. No quiero llorar a causa de los fríos pensamientos sobre ella y sobre todos estos años que tuve que cargar con un dolor que no me merecía, o que por lo menos no merecía sufrir solo. Ella, que había sido mi escape durante mucho tiempo, con sus bonitas palabras que me causaban ilusión, haciéndome imaginar que yo era un pájaro y que la jaula en la cual estaba preso de pronto se abría permitiéndome volar lejos de los gritos, de los sonidos que negaba mi cerebro procesar; de pronto se había sumergido egoísta en un maravilloso sueño, mientras yo vivo en una pesadilla.

Pero aún así está esa otra parte que aún cree que mi felicidad es posible. Tan pequeña y tan nula, pero tan fuerte y decidida, que se niega a desaparecer.

Esa parte de mi que quiere decir _'no' _y continuar obligándola a vivir un poco más. Hasta que yo quiera. Hasta que ya no la necesita más. Pero sería egoísta de mi parte hacer eso. ¿Que sucederá si en verdad es ella quien se ha rendido? ¿Que pasa si ella no quiere seguir siendo obligada a vivir? Es probable que ella no quiera más eso; estar conectada a un montón de tubos y sueros, debe ser horrible. Quizá sólo quiere un descanso. Un verdadero descanso.

¿Acaso entonces no sería la egoísta nuevamente? Irse y volverme a dejar, es algo que me aterra. Aún me aferro con fuerza a ella, no quiero que suelte mi mano así tan pronto.

-Quizá no es ella la que se ha alejado de ti, tal vez eres tu el que se ha alejado de ella - Me dice Hanji una tarde después de clases.

-No has ido a verla desde hace un tiempo - Agrega Levi, con un poco de reproche en su voz.

Él me ve de reojo, esperando alguna reacción positiva de mi parte ante su comentario. Pero no la tengo. Levi puede decir eso y creer que será fácil convencerme, sin embargo él no ve todas esas imágenes en mi cabeza sobre mi madre y su patética idea de huir.

La idea que destruyó todo.

Dentro de mi siento que ha sido su culpa. Si ella no hubiese dicho eso. Si ella jamás me hubiese convencido de escapar. Si ella no hubiese sido tan tonta. Si ninguno de los dos hubiésemos elegido esa opción, todo sería diferente. Igualmente doloroso, pero no tanto como lo ha sido hasta ahora.

_Pero 'el hubiera'_ _no existe._

Nada puede cambiar con sólo desearlo. Nunca podré volver al pasado y evitar que papá pierda su trabajo. Esto es lo que tengo. Lo único que me queda y tengo aprender a vivirlo pero... ¿cómo? ¿Hay acaso una fórmula secreta para hacerlo?

No quiero que mamá se vaya. Pero no tengo el valor para pedírselo.

_Rencor._

Mucho. Demasiado. No importa cuánto trate de dejarlo ir e ignorarlo. No se deja. Es fuerte y se aferra a quedarse.

Para alejarlo - aunque sea por cortos instantes - recuerdo lo que aprendí de ella, las cosas buenas: Aprendí de ella a no derrumbarme, a ser fuerte incluso si ya no puedo, me ayudó ha estar de pie, me salvó, me creó, incluso cuando no llegábamos a ponernos de acuerdo en algo ella siempre me daba la razón, confiando ciegamente en mis decisiones.

¿_Volverías a confiar de nuevo en mi decisión, madre?_

Pregunto esa noche fría mientras observo las estrellas. He pensado en lo que quiero hacer. Tomé mi decisión. Dejaré que mamá sea la egoísta una vez más, si es que es eso lo que realmente ella quiere. Pero... ¿Es algo fácil de hacer? ¿O es algo difícil de hacer? Aceptar el hecho de que mamá se ha ido sin mí y luego dar otro paso.

Entonces al día siguiente ella me da su respuesta. El teléfono vuelve a sonar. Yo sé que cuando él teléfono suena nunca hay buenas noticias.

Cuando miro las lágrimas escurriendo de los ojos de Hannes, después de colgar el teléfono, siento como mi corazón late con fuerza, al tiempo que mis manos sudan,rompiéndome en pedazos mientras estoy sentado, observando, esperando y temiendo lo que dirá.

Lo dice. Yo rompo en llanto.

* * *

><p>Si me preguntarán <em>¿Que es lo que más te gusta de tu actual vida?<em> Respondería: El sonido del teléfono y las buenas noticias.

Nunca me detuve a pensar en que haría o diría si algún día algo como esto sucedía. Lo había deseado y lo había olvidado, pero nunca me había dicho a mi mismo ¿Que harás si alguna de las opciones sucede? No tengo previo ensayo sobre esto. No tengo palabras que pueda decir. Incluso ahora siento que sólo sueño; no puedo sentir mis pies tocando el piso mientras avanzo. Cuando estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación de mamá, mi cuerpo tiembla y mi visión se torna borrosa de nuevo por culpa de las lágrimas. Hannes me aprieta hacia él con el brazo que tiene sobre mi hombro. El Doctor habré la puerta y ahí está ella. La hermosa mujer que recuerdo: de rostro anguloso, con pómulos perfectos, altos y separados, pero delicados. Con la piel pálida y un poco reseca. Y sus labios sin expresar tristeza ni compasión. Con los ojos abiertos, grandes y destellantes.

Sonríe.

Siento como mi alma me abandona.

Es extraño porque a pesar de que sé quien es ella y lo que significa para mí, me parece irreconocible, como si me hubieran cambiado a mamá. Apenas siendo consciente, lágrimas se forman y corren por las esquinas de mis ojos ante la vista de ella despierta.

-Para ella sólo ha pasado un día desde el accidente - Un muy bonita enfermera aparece tras nosotros con una charola plateada en manos -. Se le ha informado de la fecha y de su situación, le costará hablar y moverse durante un tiempo, aún así intentará hacer preguntas. Intenten explicar las cosas de manera sencilla, no queremos que se altere - Susurra antes de avanzar hasta ella.

Hannes camina a través de la habitación hasta acerca a mamá, siendo recibido por la misma con una caricia en su mejilla. Yo me niego a acercarme, tengo miedo de tocarla y describir que es mentira, una ilusión de mi juguetona mente.

Ella pide que me acerqué con un gesto.

Yo retrocedo, tensando mi cuerpo como si estuviera esperando algo malo, mis ojos viajan de nuevo hacia ella. La confusión pasa a través de su rostro cuando choca con mis ojos. Con incredibilidad miro a Hannes, y el asiente con la cabeza, aún así no me muevo. Hannes camina hacia mí, despacio, como si temiera que cualquier movimiento rápido me hiciera correr o desaparecer.

-Acércate - Me pide con suplica.

Doy dos pasos más hacia atrás, Hannes se detiene. Nos miramos por segundos, y en algún momento salgo corriendo, incapaz de soportar el hecho de que mamá esta despierta.

* * *

><p>Llego hasta <em>Rose<em>, justo en el instante en el que las clases han terminado. Espero sentado en la calzada, cerca del auto de Levi, cuando él me ve ahí lo hace con asombro, luego con delicadeza acerca su dedo, atrapando mis lágrimas con el mismo; frota su pulgar.

-¿Estas bien? - Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y me inclino hacia ella. Él se inclina hacia mí poniendo su frente contra la mía. Con sus ojos busca los míos.

-No pensé... pensé... me hicieron pensar que nunca podría despertar, Levi - Me cuesta encontrar las palabras -... Habían dicho que ella...ella iba a morir - Me levanto con desesperación, buscando en sus brazos un cálido abrazo, él envuelve sus brazos en mí y yo me aferro a su camisa.

Levi sacude la cabeza furiosamente ante el pensamiento de mi mamá muerta. - No lo repitas - Susurra contra mi oreja.

-Yo no se que debo hacer - sollozo -, me siento resentido con ella, pero no quiero sentirme así.

Levi me aprieta más hacia él, esperando a que descargue todo lo que llevo y quiero decir. No me detengo por mucho rato, hasta que él me pide que vuelva con ella y hablemos.

* * *

><p>La única forma en la que acepto ir, es siempre y cuando Levi este conmigo. Sin más opción él acepta mi propuesta y ambos volvemos con mamá. Al entrar no veo a Hannes, sólo a la enfermera, quien ella misma me dice que Hannes ha ido a mi casa por algunas cosas.<p>

Durante algunos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, únicamente cuando la enfermera sale me atrevo a hablarle.

-Hola - Le digo.

-Hola - Repite con desconcierto, apenas en un susurro.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, volteo y Levi se ha ido.

-¿-A-Amigo...tuyo? - Su voz rasposa, gruesa y áspera me regresa hacia ella.

-Algo así - Me encojo de hombros. -...Te ves linda - Mi halago la sorprende. Se mueve incómoda durante un minuto sobre su cama, jugando con sus dedos y su cabello.

El aroma a fármacos ha desaparecido un poco. Recién lo noto. Igual muchos de los cables que tenía, el tubo dentro de su garganta también ha sido quitado. Río al darme cuenta que es tonto que recién lo note.

-Sonríes - Murmura con dificultad -... sonríes muy lindo.

Me muerdo los labios. -...Lo herede de mi madre.

Me muevo con más confianza y me siento en una orilla de la cama. Ella me pide que me acueste a su lado pero me rehúso, negando con la cabeza.

-Te...Te vez... bien.

Mi estómago se contrae. - Eso parece ¿eh? - La miro y su sonrisa se deshace. No creo que Hannes le haya dicho lo que ha pasado, pero no dudo en que ella se de una idea. Aunque posiblemente la idea que tenía este muy lejos de la realidad -. Aunque ahora todo está mejor - aclaro antes de que ella se haga más ideas.

Se sienta y con delicadeza alcanza mi mano para llevarla a su mejilla; está tibia. Sonríe enormemente. La  
>habitación es alumbrada por su sonrisa.<p>

-D-Deberías descansar - Me aparto de ella sin darle tiempo a que diga o haga algo más. - Le diré a Hannes que venga - digo antes de salir.

No puedo resistir su calidez. Sin importar que haya tratado de olvidarlo, lo recordé: Mamá durmiendo en un feliz sueño...y yo...aquí. Esa sonrisa en su cara. La felicidad que desprende. Cada pequeña cosa que hace sólo me hace ahogar.

-Ahh... - Me recargo sobre la puerta y llevo una mano sobre mi frente, intentando calmar un dolor que no existe. Dejando caer mi cuerpo hasta tocar el piso.

-Nada será lo mismo ¿eh? - Una lata de café aparece frente a mi. Es Levi, una vez más, adivinando lo que estoy pensando.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después de clases, por órdenes de Hannes y tras mucha presión por parte de Levi y Hanji, vuelvo a ir con mamá. Ellos han dicho que debo hablar con ella, de ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas (aunque ella no haya tenido una vida).<p>

Algo que me gustaría contarle - tal vez si tuviera el valor - es el decirle que Mikasa y yo al fin hemos entregado nuestro proyecto. Por supuesto fue difícil escoger el mito del cual hablaríamos, pero una vez que lo tuvimos la información comenzó a llegar y yo comencé con los dibujos. Los trabajos serán presentados durante la posada que está organizando el Comité escolar de _Rose_, la semana que sigue; la última semana de clases. Será una exposición, donde los trabajos de todos serán mostrados. Me encantaría que mamá estuviera allí, y que pudiera ver que a pesar de todo no abandoné lo que me gusta. Claro está que una cosa es desearlo y otra muy diferente pedírselo, además, no se si será posible. Ella tiene que recuperarse.

Cuando llego, recibo los saludos usuales, también la información de que mamá ha logrado recuperar por completo el habla. Su voz puede seguir sonando rasposa, pero más clara.

Hannes está con ella cuando entro. Mamá está cambiada y ya no desprende ese olor a medicinas que desprendía ayer. Su cabello castaño está peinado en una trenza y su piel ya no luce tan pálida. Han desaparecido más sondas. Y el monitor está estable, normal, como debería haberlo estado siempre.

Ella me ve llegar pero esta vez la sonrisa que me regala no alumbra la habitación. Me acerco hasta su cama y en ese instante Hannes desaparece con la patética escusa de que tiene hambre.

-He sido una mala madre - afirma y yo no pienso negarlo -, dije que te protegería pero parece que te fallé.

-¿Has mejorado? - La irrumpo.

-El médico dice que si sigo así podré volver a casa pronto.

-Eso es bueno.

-Ha sido difícil también para mi, cuando desperté en verdad creí que habían transcurrido horas. Intente gritar tu nombre, pero el tubo que me proveía de aire me lo impidió... incluso cuando me explicaron la situación no pude creerlo... Te dejé solo por años, no por horas. Supongo que la vida con tu padre ha sido difícil ¿Sigue siendo un ebrio?...Seguro que me odia ¿es por eso que no ha venido?

Mamá se calla esperando respuestas. No se que debo decir. No quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, no se que efecto tendrá en ella si lo sabe. ¿Habrá alivio o dolor? Mamá no está lista para saber lo que pasó en su ausencia.

-Se que tal vez crees que no me importe, pero en verdad quiero saberlo, he estado ausente todo este tiempo...te recuerdo como un niño de doce años - Levanta las manos en desesperación -. Quiero escucharlo todo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por cualquier cosa que mi ausencia haya permitido que te ocurriera. Voy a asumir la responsabilidad. Soy tu madre y dije que te protegería, el escapar fue mi idea... ¿Eren? - Llama con dulzura.

Le doy la espalda. No puedo hacerlo. Mis manos se hacen puños, reteniendo toda mi frustración y las ganas que tengo de gritarle todo.

-Eres mi hijo y te amo.

-Deberías descansar, has hablado mucho y...

-No. - Siento su mano en mi hombro. Giro y ella está ahí, sentada en la cama sobre sus rodillas -. En verdad estás molesto conmigo, y con buena razón. Lo que te pasó es tan malo como para que mis disculpas no te basten.

Entonces mi razón me abandona. -...Papá está muerto - Sus dedos se presionan en mi piel, gradualmente ella se da cuenta y relaja su acción. Su mirada se pierde en algún punto en la pared. -... Fue una buena persona al final. - No creo estar mintiendo. Papá se disculpó conmigo. Quiero creer que eso lo hizo sentir aliviado durante segundos; quizá antes de que le gritará él realmente estaba intentado ser una buena persona.

Pero aún no viendo una reacción favorable, agrego: -Papá te amo hasta el final; mi rostro le recordaba el tuyo. - En ella una luz de esperanza se dibuja. Ignorando el significado y dolor tras esas palabras.

-¿Crees que algún día puedas permitirme ser tu mamá otra vez? - La ira restante que está en mi corazón se derrite.

-Eso me gustaría - Cubro su mano con la mía.

* * *

><p>Los días restantes de la semana, mamá pasa por lo que párese ser una dolorosa recuperación. Tiene terapeutas físico y respiratorio todos los días. Su cuerpo es débil por falta de uso, por lo que la terapia física le resulta más difícil, y sólo porque ella me lo pide, nunca me voy de su lado.<p>

Eventualmente el día de la posada llega, mamá aún no puede ser dada de alta y yo me niego a ir, después de todo tampoco es como si mi presencia hiciera falta. Me quedo con ella todo el día, ayudándola con lo que me pide y contándole de a poco las cosas; omitiendo los peores momentos. De algún modo llegamos al punto en el que le hablo de Levi y sobre la relación que llevamos. Mamá se muestra indiferente y sorprendida al principio, pero conforme analiza mi confesión, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Deberías ir a verlo - Me dice.

Y yo acepto su oferta, no para dejarla sola. Acepto porque aún hay una pregunta a la que debo darle respuesta.

Camino hasta _Rose_ y no pasa mucho cuando distingo a Levi de entre sus amigos. Le pido que se acerque. No necesita palabras para saber lo que diré.

No podré acompañarlo a la cabaña de sus padres.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo - Dice al tiempo que pasa su brazo por mis hombros. El calor que me envuelve cuando lo hace, obliga a mi mente a pasar por alto que es invierno -. Mis padres no tendrán problemas con eso. ¿Que hay del señor Hannes y de tu mamá?

-Estará bien para ellos - Envuelvo torpemente mi mano contra su cintura. Sonriendo por saber qué está vez no estaré solo en Navidad.

Mientras avanzamos hacia su auto, nos topamos con Jean y Petra. Petra únicamente viéndome fijamente y con ferocidad. Jean es quien más molesto luce. Nunca he estado seguro de porqué me odia tanto. Después de sus primeras burlas, y de haber dejado de defenderme, había hecho todo lo posible por no cruzarme en su camino y de ese modo no irritarlo. Nunca me funcionó, ni funcionará. Al parecer el simple hecho de que exista es suficiente motivo para reavivar su odio.

-¿Pasa algo? - me pregunta Levi.

Veo una última vez a ese par y regreso la mirada hacia la puerta abierta de su auto.

Sonrío. -No. Nada en particular.

Subo. Levi cierra la puerta. Doy un rápido vistazo hacia ellos de nuevo, siguen mirándome con molestia. Suspiro. Levi sube dando la llave en el encendido y el auto avanza.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones inician entonces y tal como lo ha dicho Levi, se quedará con nosotros. En un principio me resulta incomodo el sentirme rodeado de tantas personas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me acostumbro de a poco, al igual que mamá continua mejorándose físicamente, eventualmente llega un punto en el que ya no necesita estar conectada a ninguna maquina. Los médicos deciden que puede volver a casa y continuar con su tratamiento de manera ambulatoria. Eso me asusta un poco... ¿Que le diré a mamá cuando pregunte?<p>

Hay muchas cosas que las paredes de esas casa ocultan, secretos que sólo yo sé y que puedo contar o dejarlos únicamente para mi. El día antes de que sea dada de alta, Levi ayuda a que esos pensamientos se desvanezcan.

-Si pregunta sólo di la verdad...omite detalles - Aconseja -. Además...El señor Hannes y yo estaremos ahí.

Es cierto. Mi casa no estará más sola. Ya no será esa casa oscura, triste y sin vida.

Por supuesto yo continuo con mis propias terapias. Ante la insistencia de Levi y Hannes tengo que decírselo a mamá, cuando ella pregunta la razón le digo muy a medias que lo necesito.

Las primeras semanas pasan de ese modo. Aún soy incapaz de ver a mi mamá como lo que es, pero con la ayuda de mi psicólogo voy cediendo a tener un trato más cariñoso con ella. Aún hay traumas sobre mi, a veces cuando mamá intenta tocarme, o cuando me llama "hijo". Sé que nada volverá a ser igual, pero eso tampoco significa que todo vaya a empeorar...

* * *

><p><strong>N. Del A.:<strong>_ Seguro dijeron "¡Esta tipa, ya le mató a la mamá!" y con justa razón xD Pero no, Carla esta despierta y alado de Eren, viva y amándolo más que nunca. Sobre el proyecto de Eren, aún hay más, ¿como puede terminar así? Pero eso vendrá cuando el vuelva a la escuela, lo cual no sucederá en un rato._

_También! Seguro que extrañan que narre Levi; pero Levi solo narra tres veces a lo largo del fic, el siguiente capitulo lo narra por completo él, así que ya lo saben!_

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia a quienes estuvieron esperando la actualización, no volveré a retrasarme... Gracias por los Reviews._

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_Bye! Bye!_


	22. Chapter 22

**N. Del A.: **_Este capítulo, es corto y sencillo, pero no deja de ser importante. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>No siempre podemos elegir la música que la vida nos pone, pero sí podemos elegir cómo la bailamos.<strong>

**XXII**

**_[Levi]_**

_*El mismo día que la mamá de Eren despertó*_

-¿Señor? - Me repite ella - Está listo.

Froto mis manos para obtener un poco de calor. Asiento a lo que ella ha dicho y observo detenidamente como sella y deposita mis cartas en un caja. La empleada se pierde un momento en la parte trasera del lugar. Mi vista se clava una vez más en las cartas y una sensación de duda me invade. Todas esas cartas están dirigidas a lo que podría ser mi futuro, pero ahora ya no sé cual es el que debo elegir.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. A mi mente viene la plática que tuve con mi papá él día de ayer. Una plática que sin duda tenía que llegar, y a la cual se supone tenía una respuesta. Respuesta que ahora dudo sea la correcta.

_-Levi, no seas insensato - Dijo después de varias insistencias de su parte para que le dijera que quería para mi futuro. Y, aunque ya lo había dicho, él no quería aceptar esa respuesta._

_-Sé lo que hago, no tienes que preocuparte - Dije defendiendo mi opinión. Mi futuro ya decidido. Aquel futuro que había aparecido de pronto, echando al caño aquel que tenía desde siempre._

_-Levi, se que lo quieres, pero eso no es razón para que renuncies a tu futuro. Sólo piensa en lo que podría pasar - papá se llevó la mano a sus cabellos y luego de alborotarlos un poco, continuó: -. Te conozco, sé que en algún futuro, cuando todo comience a verse mal, te arrepentirás de tu decisión, terminarán enojados y amargados, culpándose uno al otro; lo odiarás y él no merece eso._

_-Yo no podría odiarlo - argumente. En mi interior sintiéndome inseguro de ello._

_-Te conozco, Levi. Te he visto trazar tu carrera universitaria todos estos años, sintiéndote orgulloso cada que estás más cerca de tu meta. Has trabajado duro por tu futuro ¿Piensas renunciar a tus esfuerzos así de fácil?_

_-Él me necesita..._

_Papá suspiró. - Envía las recomendaciones, y, cuando haya respuesta, espero tengas las cosas más claras..._

Y eso había sido todo. Una plática sobre mis sueños, mi futuro, un futuro que había estado planeando desde pequeño y del cual ahora estoy dudando. Pero es que realmente no puedo estar seguro de que sigo queriendo eso. Eren me necesita, y no puedo lastimarlo de esa manera, dejándolo aquí solo.

... Ahora estoy enviando las cartas, tal como papá ha aconsejado. Esto tal vez lo mantenga tranquilo, sólo hasta que logré convencerlo de que quedarme aquí es lo que ahora deseo.

-Es lo correcto - murmuro con la vista aún perdida en las cartas.

-¿Perdón? - La empleada ha vuelto.

Niego con la cabeza.

La empleada marca una serie de números en el teclado. Reviso la pantalla y saco unos cuantos billetes de la cartera, dejándolos sobre el mostrador.

-El clima está helado - dice ella.

No respondo. Froto mis ojos para quitarme el sueño. Tal vez de regreso compre un café. O quizá no. Depende de que tan bien quiera pasar el día. No dormí bien está noche. No dormí nada.

-Bien. Deberían llegar cada una a su destino aproximadamente en una semana - Después vacía las cartas en un carrito detrás de ella. Cuando las veo caer, siento como una corriente recorre mi brazo pidiéndome que las detenga. Pero no lo hago.

Suspiro. Sí las cosas salen como deberían, debería obtener una respuesta aproximadamente en primavera. Espero para ese entonces, tener más clara mi situación, actual y futura.

-Aquí está su tique - Ella me extiende el papel en el mostrador.

Cuando lo recibo lo llevo a la bolsa de mi chaqueta, y con un gracias, salgo de la oficina de correos. Antes de llegar Rose, me detengo en una cafetería y compró un café negro. Cada trago que tomo tiene un gusto amargo, más de lo que debería, y entre más me acerco al instituto, más siento que me desplomaré.

Detengo el auto, aparcando en el lugar de siempre. Bajo y siento desplomarme de nuevo. Parpadeo un par de veces, viendo fijamente la curva que se forma entre las jardineras que llegan hasta la entrada. Por un momento la idea de tirarme sobre el pavimento me suena a gloria.

-¡Levi! - Grita Hanji. Siento como si cabeza estuviera por explotar.

-Baja la voz - me quejo, presionando mi oído izquierdo con mi mano libre.

-Oh...Eren no está contigo - Hanji hace un puchero demasiado infantil.

-No estaba en su casa - Y no se sí eso sea algo bueno o malo. Aunque si tomamos el hecho de que el señor Hannes tampoco estaba, es probable que este con él, lo cuál, no es preocupante.

Avanzo sin mirar a nadie. Torturandome a mantener los ojos abiertos aunque estos me piden cerrarse. Los enormes y ruidosos pasos de Hanji, hacen eco tras de mí. Siento como una vena se marca en mi frente, pero no tengo ánimos ni siquiera para gritar. Pasamos por el pasillo que lleva a los primeros años, en donde por lo general suelo toparme con los idiotas de Reiner y Jean. Ellos me ven y tras un susurro grosero se alejan. Lo saben. Eren no está conmigo, y tampoco ha llegado, significa que no vendrá.

Llego a mi clase y con pesadez me dejo caer en mi mesa. Hanji se sienta a mi lado.

-No has dormido ¿cierto? - Hanji saca su libreta de Biología. Lee sus apuntes y sin mirarme espera mi respuesta.

-Tal vez.

-Uhh... - Hace un mohín.

-Últimamente Louis está muy molesto - Tomo un sorbo del café. Gruño al darme cuenta de que se ha puesto helado.

-Tu también estás molesto, le has llamado 'Louis' - Hanji hace énfasis en Louis, el nombre de mi padre, y la razón por la cual no dormí.

-Sólo se están preocupando - agrega.

Lo sé. Mi padre mismo me lo dijo, y es por esa misma razón que pase mi noche escribiendo esas cartas, destinadas a varias Universidades, quiero creer que eso lo hará sentir más tranquilo, aunque yo realmente no lo esté.

* * *

><p>Durante la hora del descanso, Hanji habla sobre las probabilidades que cada opción me puede dar. Habla también sobre lo que ella piensa hacer cuando se gradué y a donde piensa ir a estudiar.<p>

-Voy a trabajar este año, y el que sigue entraré a la Universidad - Dice con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos. Era de esperarse. Ella siempre está dispuesta a obtener las cosas por su propia cuenta, muy pocas veces acepta la ayuda de alguien mas, incluso si son sus propios padres.

Continua hablando y en algún punto en la discusión, llegamos a Eren y sobre lo que haré con él.

-No puedo dejarlo - Le digo.

-No seas intenso - Me regaña -. Sé que lo amas y que quieres estar con él, pero también sé que te has esforzado bastante para llegar ha este punto. Piensa en lo que pasará sí el se entera que abandonaste tus sueños por estar con a su lado, ¿no crees que le harás sentir peor? Recuerda que además de inseguro suele preocuparse mucho por los demás. Definitivamente él no será feliz sabiendo que te hizo renunciar a eso.

Las mismas palabras. Las mismas palabras de mi padre, ahora en boca de Hanji. Es frustrante tener que escucharlas de nuevo, eso no hace más que confirmarme que ellos tienen razón, y que soy yo el único necio que se niega a creerlo.

Doy un chasquido y me cruzo de brazos. - No lo estoy abandondo...sólo lo estoy cambiando.

Eso es. Mis prioridades ahora son otras.

Veo como Hanji rueda los ojos, para después sonreír, en un gesto que no se como descifrar.

* * *

><p>Cuando las clases terminan y yo estoy dispuesto a volver a casa, para así dormir un poco; me encuentro con un deprimente Eren, que me esperaba entre lloriqueos.<p>

Me acercó a él y tras un par de palabras, termina contandomé que su mamá ha despertado. Pero no sucede lo que yo esperaba. Eren no parece feliz por la noticia. Esta resentido con ella y se niega a ir a verla. De algún modo lo entiendo, pero no considero que sea razón suficiente para no hablar o verla. Puedo olvidarme de mis problemas un rato y dedicarme a él.

Con la promesa de estar con él, lo llevo de regreso a su madre. Dejándolos solos en el momento en que empiezan a hablar.

Salgo de la habitación y marco a mi casa. Es Isabel quien contesta y a quien informo sobre la situación, y que me quédare con él hasta que me necesite. No pasa mucho cuando recibo la llamada de mi padre, quien, de alguna forma entiende que debo ayudarlo.

La semana pasa. Llegando irremediablemente a las vacaciones de invierno. Sé que después de una increíble noticia como la que ha recibido Eren, él se negará a ir con mi familia. De algún modo me las arreglo para convencer a mis padres de quedarme. En el momento en que ellos aceptan, me siento más confiado al darme cuenta de que mi padre ya no está dudando sobre lo que quiero.

De eso modo paso las primeras semanas. Sintiéndome incómodo en un principio; Viviendo en una pequeña casa, en la que el ambiente familiar no es bien recibido.

Eren evade una y otra vez cualquier momento a solas con su madre, quedándose únicamente a su lado si hay alguien más.

-Deberías de dejar de comportarte como un niño - Le digo un día cuando vamos de compras.

-No es que me guste - responde -...pero no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?

He llegado a tener un buen trato con la madre de Eren. Ella es amable y demasiado sensible, aún así cuando está cerca de Eren intenta mostrarse fuerte. Eren se niega a decirle todo lo que ha pasado. Ella desconoce muchas cosas y a veces intenta preguntarme la razón de algunos de los comportamientos de su hijo. Me niego a decirlos porque sé que no me corresponden, pero intento todo el tiempo que Eren confíe en su madre y lo diga. Porque justo ahora, es lo que necesita; que ella esté ahí y lo salve de si mismo. A ese pequeño niño dudoso, quejoso y terco, que siempre guarda con impaciencia sus problemas, pensando que es inútil decirlas. Un niño con ansias de probar la sopa antes de que se enfríe, y se quema. Pero que aún así parece disfrutar el quemarse, pues sigue intentando. No quiere rendirse...

En pocas palabras, Eren es un pintor que no quiere morir sin antes encontrar el mejor color para su cuadro...

* * *

><p><strong>N. Del A.: <strong>_El siguiente capítulo estará el día Viernes.! Gracias...Nos vemos (:_


	23. Chapter 23

**N. Del A.: **_He tardado de nuevo cuando dije que ya no lo haría D: Estuve enferma y no me encontraba con ánimos para escribir. ¡Pero estoy de vuelta! Gracias por la espera._

* * *

><p><strong>"Si quieres una vida feliz, átala a una meta, no a una persona o aun objeto"<strong>

**A. Einstein.**

**XXIII**

_**[Eren]**_

A medida que el clima se vuelve más frío, algunas veces bajando por debajo de cero grados al anochecer; las cosas dentro de mi casa van tomando un rumbo algo monótono, pero aún así agradable. Siendo Levi y yo quienes en su mayoría nos encargamos de mantener limpia la casa. Durante las tardes, después de mis terapias, regreso a casa, limpio la cocina y la sala de estar; Levi limpia las habitaciones de arriba; en ocasiones el trabajo no resulta tan difícil, pues mamá ha comenzado a ayudar con eso; Hannes continúa trabajando, en estas fechas él es realmente solicitado. Y algunas veces cuando nos queda tiempo, Levi, mamá y yo, salimos por las noches a recorrer el lugar. A veces es difícil tener que hacerlo, mamá ha escuchado rumores de todo tipo, los cuales siempre terminan despertando su curiosidad. De a poco es que le voy contando las cosas, desde el momento del accidente, hasta el día de hoy. Omito detalles desagradables y al final siempre agrego un _"pero siempre pensó en ti"__ o un__ "te amo hasta el final"_, porque en algún rincón lejano en mí, hay algo que no desea que mamá tenga malos recuerdos de papá. Levi y Hannes me han dicho que debo de ser consciente de que en algún momento debo de contarle todo, desde cómo solía golpearme y sobre su verdadera razón de su muerte, pues ella aún no la sabe.

Hannes se ha mudado de nuevo a su casa, pero viene todas las tardes después del trabajo para pasar el rato junto a mi madre. A veces, cuando no tiene trabajo muy por la mañana, decide quedarse hasta muy noche viendo películas con Levi y conmigo. Y así pasan los días. No estoy siendo obligado de ninguna manera a hacer cualquier cosa bajo amenaza de violencia, no hay quien me torture, ni quien se burle de mi, y en su lugar hay tres personas que se preocupan por mí de una manera casi empalagosa. Me cuesta acostumbrarme, pues es un ambiente familiar que hace mucho creí olvidado. Aún así agradable. Me gusta.

Una mañana mientras mamá prepara lo que será el desayuno del día, me acerco a ella con la idea de ayudarle, y quizá también para tener una plática que dure más allá de un minuto. Es claro que ella se sorprende bastante al ver que esta vez soy yo quien se acerca a ella y no ella a mí. Sin embargo no dice nada y deja que sea yo quien inicie la conversación, pero no lo hago. Sólo estoy ayudando a poner la mesa.

-¿Tu cocinaste ayer? – pregunta ella al tiempo que da vuelta al omelet.

Coloco el plato que tengo en mi mano sobre la mesa. Mamá no guarda ningún recuerdo de mí cocinando, antes del accidente ella siempre me prohibía acercarme a la cocina, así que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprender. -… Aprendí para papá - Le digo y ella parece conforme. No pregunta _¿Por qué? __ni __¿cómo?_y tampoco es que yo quiera darle explicaciones. Ella no necesita saber cómo los primeros días después de regresar del hospital, papá me tomaba por los cabellos y me obligaba a cocinar, ni cómo cuando mis comidas le eran desagradables las arrojaba al piso para luego arrojarme a mí sobre ellas. Para mamá es innecesario saber que aprendí tantas cosas a punto de dolor.

-Me ocultas algo ¿no es cierto?

Mamá es muy lista, y siempre que ella pregunta algo y yo respondo a secas o le ignoro, responde con esa pregunta. Entonces mi silencio le dice que así es.

-¿Algún día me dirás que sucedió?

Es turno de los cubiertos, los tomo con cuidado y uno a uno los pongo sobre la mesa. Mamá tiene los platos listos, los acerca a la mesa y al momento de retirar sus manos de los platos ya servidos, toma mi mano entre las suyas. Su gesto de suplica me hace sentir peor que mierda pero no quiero que ella sufra con la verdad. _"No estuve ahí para protegerte"_ dirá y aunque yo así lo siento, no quiero hacérselo saber.

-Algún día – murmuro.

Ella me atrae hasta su pecho y me oprime a él. Mis manos apenas se colocan sobre sus brazos cuando acaricia mis cabellos. Su aroma es dulce… y me gusta.

La noche de Navidad llega y con ella la noticia de que también es el cumpleaños de Levi. Mamá está encantada con la idea de tener una celebración doble - aunque solo seamos los cuatro -, y me pide ayuda para hornear un pastel. Yo le digo que no es necesario, pues he aprendido que Levi no es fanático de los dulces. Levi también me apoya, quizá maldiciendo a su hermana quien llamó desde muy temprano para felicitarlo. Pero al final terminamos horneándolo.

Cuando la noche llega, Levi y yo somos los encargados de poner la mesa y de adornar, de forma muy modesta, el lugar. La casa se llena de luces y ruido durante todo ese día lo que provoca a mi mente el preguntarse ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que celebre Navidad? No lo recuerdo. Y tampoco me hace falta hacerlo.

Después de la deliciosa cena que mamá ha preparado, Levi me lleva fuera de la casa dejando a Hannes y a mi madre solos. Nos sentamos sobre el césped y es ahí cuando decido entregar el regalo que le he preparado. Tengo que admitir con vergüenza que sólo recibirá uno pues recién me he enterado que era su cumpleaños. Él dice que está bien, y aunque le pido que no lo abra, él decide hacerlo. Me siento un poco dudoso al respecto, pues realmente no costó mucho. En el momento en que lo compré, pensé en que tal vez él no este acostumbrado a regalos tan baratos.

Desenvuelve el regalo, abriendo la caja para revelar un pequeño porta-retratos de cristal.

Lo mira.

-Yo sé que no es mucho, pero era todo para lo que me alcanzo y… - mi voz se desvanece. No sé que debo decirle.

-No tienes que preocuparte por el costo de las cosas; estoy bien con solo tu presencia.

Suspiro y aparto la mirada, avergonzado.

Pero antes de que diga algo más su teléfono celular suena. Es una llamada de sus padres. Levi se disculpa y se retira para poder atender su llamada. Sin más que hacer y con el frío aumentando decido entrar, volviendo a donde Hannes y mamá se han quedado.

Después de algunos minutos Hannes me pide que vaya por el vino que ha comprado esta tarde, para brindar una vez que Levi vuelva. Obedezco y voy a la cocina. Es cuando estoy por abrir la puerta que escucho la conversación que me hace caer en cuenta de lo diferente que realmente somos Levi y yo.

-…Esa me parece una excelente manera de continuar - le escucho decir -. Aunque la Facultad de Astronomía es algo cara; solicite una fila de becas para ayudar con eso... ¿eh? ...pero también - hace una corta pausa -, puede ser que espere un tiempo, tal vez consiga un trabajo y vaya a la Universidad de aquí.

Levi se calla durante varios minutos; escuchando lo que la persona del otro lado del teléfono dice. No me es difícil saber que hablan sobre el futuro de Levi, y lo grandioso y fácil que deberá ser para él el lograrlo. Había olvidado todo eso: que él es mayor que yo y que sólo en un par de meses más el estará graduándose y entrando a la Universidad ¿Pero que hay de mi? He estado creyendo que no habría un buen futuro para mí y me he despreocupado por completo sobre lo que vendrá ahora. No sé cómo debo continuar.

-...Estoy bien; él está bien - suspira -...Nos vemos, Isabel.

Cuelga el teléfono y antes de si quiera poder huir, la puerta es abierta y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Un poco de sorpresa es depositada en sus gestos.

-¿Que haces aquí? - Inmediatamente se relaja e ignora el asunto que ha tratado antes. Entiendo que no quiere hablar de ello conmigo y también decido fingir que no he escuchado nada.

-Hannes me pidió el vino - Levi toma mi mano y me jala al interior de la cocina. Entre los dos tomamos las copas.

Decido que es mejor lavar las copas antes de usarlas, pues son nuevas, así que las llevo al lavabo. Mi mente aún divagando en la conversación que ha escuchado, provoca que suelte una de las copas, esta se rompe en varios pedazos cuando toca el piso.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? – Levi intenta tocar mi mano; la arrebato antes de que la tome y me agacho a recoger los pedazos de cristal.

-Deberías ir a dejar eso…yo me encargo de recoger esto – sugiero.

Levi no reprocha nada. La puerta se abre y él desaparece.

Suspiro, sintiendo cómo mis nervios desaparecen. Justo ahora ¿Qué ha pasado?

Recojo pedazo por pedazo, viendo mi reflejo en cada uno de los cristales, distraído, tanto que en un instante me corto el dedo.

-¡Mierda! – esbozo, levantándome para lavar la herida.

Lo sabía. Desde la muerte de mi padre no he sido más que un egoísta que solo se ha preocupado por no ser abandonado, obligando a las personas cerca de mí a dejar aquello que realmente les importa. No estoy siendo independiente; estoy dependiendo aun más. _¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?_ me cuestiono.

No. Yo no quiero eso. Quiero poder valerme por mi mismo y no depender más de las personas, si es así, si sigo dependiendo de ellas, seguiré llorando cada que ellas tengan que irse. No puedo seguir siendo egoísta… Tengo que dejar que Levi se vaya. No importa cuán difícil sea para mí el hacerlo, es lo mejor para él. Pero ¿Cuándo podré decírselo? No creo tener el valor para hacerlo, aún no.

Veo el movimiento de las manecillas en el reloj que hay en la pared. Dos semanas. Quedan dos semanas para volver a clases, una vez que eso suceda, los terceros años tendrán que comenzar a ver por su futuro… entonces, podré hacerlo, tendré que hacerlo… entonces, dejaré que Levi se vaya, eso es lo que él quiere y yo seré feliz por eso.

Así que… solo por dos semanas… solo por dos semanas ¿está bien que siga siendo egoísta?

Los días continúan pasando, llegando inexorablemente al último día en el que estaremos juntos. Y aunque he dejado que los días sigan tan normales cómo se han vuelto desde el regreso de mamá, yo espero que en algún momento Levi me diga lo que espera de su futuro, pero nunca lo hace. Él intenta evitar el tema, a pesar de que cada día recibe llamadas de su madre o su de su padre.

En mi decisión no hay marcha atrás. Yo sé que Levi realmente quiere irse, él tiene un futuro desde que ha nacido y sería demasiado egoísta de parte mía el arrebatarle ese futuro, después de todo, a mi lado no hay un futuro bueno que le espere. ¿Quién me dice que no me odiará después? Levi puede decir que está bien, que realmente no le importa perder un buen futuro por quedarse a mi lado, pero ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué pasara cuando él se dé cuenta de que no fue una buena elección? ¿Me odiará? Seguro que sí, yo lo haría. Odiaría a la persona que con su egoísmo me arrebato mi futuro, y yo no quiero que él me odie, el sólo pensarlo me pone físicamente enfermo. Levi ha renunciado a bastantes cosas ya por mí, es justo que yo renuncie ahora a él para que sea feliz.

_Destruirme para salvarlo._ Esa es la mejor opción, él estará bien, yo estaré bien. Después de todo, Levi ha nacido para triunfar, para convertirse en un Doctor, abogado o Astrónomo, todo aquello que él sueño ser podrá lograrlo, el mundo le favorece. Él irá a la Universidad, y yo tendré suerte si consigo terminar con vida la preparatoria, para quizá después conseguir un trabajo. Él podrá conocer a una buena mujer que le hará feliz, que encajará en su mundo, que no tendrá un pasado como el mío. Yo seré feliz si eso sucede, y no miento, sinceramente, seré feliz de saber que su futuro ha sido bueno, pues jamás aspire a ser algo que no soy; sin embargo, él nunca podrá vivir de la manera en que yo lo hago, lo sé y es por eso que no puedo ver un futuro juntos. Y sé que será difícil para ambos, pero al final ¿La más difícil elección siempre es la mejor, cierto?

Mañana ambos comenzaremos a vivir nuestros futuros…separados.

En el reloj las manecillas han parado ya.

* * *

><p><strong>N. Del A.:<strong> _Una cosa más, aunque parece que Eren se menosprecia de nuevo y todo eso, ¡no es así! Él realmente quiere ver feliz a Levi y ser Feliz él, por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de nadie, y él sabe que Levi no será feliz si renuncia a sus sueños y si Levi no es feliz por eso, Eren tampoco será feliz._

_Mañana hay actualización cómo disculpa por mi retraso *W*_


	24. Chapter 24

**N. Del A.: **_La canción que he escogido hoy es mi favorita *v*, escúchenla! Quizá no les guste pero nada pierdo con recomendarla... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...] Just rise up against the pain.<strong>

**No more tears.**

**No more lies**

**Take the fallen throught the rain.**

**Make the world recall your name[...]**

**/Sólo levantaté contra el dolor**

**No más lagrimas.**

**No más mentiras.**

**Toma los caídos bajo la lluvia.**

**Has que el mundo recuerde tu nombre/**

**-The rasmus**

**Mysteria-**

**XXIV**

Al siguiente día; el primer día de clases del año, me muevo entre los pasillos con sumo cuidado, haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar encuentros desagradables. No quiero iniciar este primer día de clases hecho una mierda cómo los anteriores. Suficiente voy a tener con terminar mi día de ese modo; mi decisión sobre mi situación con Levi no ha cambiado, ni siquiera un poco, y aunque mi yo débil me pide que desista, hoy estoy más que dispuesto a ignorarlo. Ya aprendí que es malo ignorar a la razón por escuchar al corazón. Y aunque me será difícil aprender a estar sin Levi, sé que podré hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

Es cuando estoy llegando a mi clase, que Hanji me intercepta, gritándome con todos sus ánimos la noticia que me convence de que en verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto. Levi irá a la Universidad; le han aceptado en varias fuera del país. Pero no sólo dice eso, hay algo más, algo que no sólo me molesta, sino que también me hace sentir que Levi cree que soy tan poca cosa cómo para pensar que necesito que me cuide siempre.

-Él ha dicho que no aceptará - Dice Hanji -. _"Yo, no puedo dejarlo solo"_ es lo que dijo. Realmente se preocupa por ti.

Formo una sonrisa que se tambalea.

-¿Cuando lo supo?

-¿Eh? Bueno...creo que hace cómo tres días - Hanji aprieta mis manos con las suyas - ...Creí que él te lo había dicho - se justifica al ver cómo mi rostro se deforma en preocupación.

Retomo la compostura, sonrío y digo: - Está bien, estoy seguro que pensaba decirme ahora, la verdad es que no lo he visto desde que se fue de mi casa.

Mentira. Levi no me dirá nada. Él no quiere decirme nada que tenga que ver con su futuro, porque seguro que cree que me lastimará, Levi está tomando sus decisiones sin saber cómo me sentiré al respecto, y realmente es un idiota sí cree que permitiré que renuncie a su futuro por alguien cómo yo.

Hanji no está convencida y finge creerme. Me despido de ella, no sin antes preguntar dónde es que se encuentra el idiota de Levi. Tengo que hacerlo ahora antes de perder el valor que he conseguido.

Corro por los pasillos, golpeando y pidiendo disculpas a quien se atraviesa en mi camino. Él se irá, así es cómo tiene que ser. Siempre lo he sabido, sólo que siempre trate de ignorarlo, trataba de evadirlo, alejar la idea de mi mente, porque simplemente no conseguía hacerme a la idea de estar sin él, dependo bastante de él y ahora me doy cuenta que él lo sabe, por eso esta dispuesto a renunciar a su futuro, a sus sueños.

No quiero eso.

Él me odiará, sus amigos me odiarán, su familia me odiará. Yo no quiero que eso suceda, la simple idea me causa repugnancia.

Lo encuentro en la cafetería rodeado de sus amigos, personas cómo él, con un futuro prometedor y no unos don nadie cómo lo soy yo ahora.

-¡Levi! - Llamo su atención, irrumpiendo groseramente su conversación.

-¿Eren? - Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Quiero vomitar, siento que me estoy rompiendo.

Se levanta y camina hacia mi. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué corres así? Mírate apenas y respiras.

-En realidad sí sucede algo - admito con dolor, evitando que él lo note -. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Vuelve a lucir indiferente. Toma mi mano y me lleva lejos de los demás, a un lugar donde sólo seamos nosotros.

-¿Te han molestado? Si es sólo déjame decirte que...

-¡Levi! - Irrumpo y le doy la espalda, de este modo es más fácil para mi decirlo -. Creo que no deberíamos vernos más.

Mi corazón se contrae dolorosamente.

-¿Qué? - Está incrédulo.

Mi cuerpo tiembla. Tengo que verlo, decirlo de frente, él me creerá entonces. Formo puños con mis manos y haciendo uso de todo lo que aprendí cuando enfrentaba a papá, pongo mi mente en blanco, dejando solo las palabras que quiero que él escuché.

-Lo que oíste, creo que debemos dejar de vernos, por tu bien y por el mío.

-Hay tristeza en tus ojos, pero aún así insistes en esta tontería.

Las palabras que diré ahora son las que él necesita oír para que me deje ir, no me importa cuanto lo lastime o me lastimen a mí, si son necesarias las usaré: -No es ninguna tontería... Yo, lo intente, en verdad lo intente, pero no pude... Yo... ¡No puedo olvidar el hecho de que mentiste! ¡Que te acercaste a mi por una apuesta! ¿En verdad creías que olvidaría el dolor que causaste? No hay forma de que olvide el dolor dentro de mi frágil corazón. Me lastima estar cerca tuyo; desde que te conocí no has hecho nada más que eso: Lastimarme.

Se acerca a mí. - ¿Que es lo que necesitas ver para saber que no miento? ¿Cuantas veces necesito pedirte disculpas?

-...No es sólo eso, Levi ¿Acaso no lo vez? somos totalmente diferentes. Tú naciste para triunfar, estoy seguro que tendrás éxito en todo lo que te propongas, serás un buen doctor; el mejor abogado; un gran científico... cualquier cosa que desees saldrá bien. Fuiste criado para ser eso: un ganador. Yo tendré éxito si salgo con vida de aquí, porque yo fui criado para eso: para sobrevivir. Yo soy uno más en el montón, mi futuro es vestir prendas de segunda, vivir en una casa deteriorara, conducir un auto viejo y estar lleno de deudas hasta el final de mis días.

-Eren, te quiero y si estás conmigo no permitiré que vivas de esa manera.

-Puedo creer que me quieres, y que ahora en verdad deseas estar conmigo...pero tienes que admitir que la mayor parte es porque me tienes lastima, porque crees que si no estás a mi lado me quebrare, porque quieres menguar tus culpas. Si esto sigue así, acabaremos como muertos en vida.

Levi se calla. Ni siquiera me mira, ni siquiera intenta decir que me equivoco. Tengo razón y duele.

-En el fondo no somos más que dos piezas que si se juntan, se van a partir. La oscuridad cubrió esta relación, y aunque luché cómo pude y con lo que tuve para que no terminará, no fue suficiente; ya no quiero mentirte, tampoco quiero más falsas promesas. Aunque ahora te veas triste y duela, en un par de meses no importara ya, te olvidarás de mi, conocerás a una buena mujer, que encajará en tu mundo, saldrás con ella, se casarán... y serás feliz. Admítelo, nuestra relación tarde o temprano iba a acabarse,somos jóvenes, hoy nos pude gustar algo pero al día siguiente ya no. Tenemos, _tienes_ mucho por delante; la vida es así.

-¿Estás seguro? - suena enojado ahora, con dolor debajo de sus palabras.

Por supuesto que lo estoy. No voy a dejarlo arruinar su vida por mi. -Sí. A partir de ahora deja de preocuparte por mi, así cómo yo dejaré de preocuparme por ti.

La mirada de Levi se oscurece. Y tengo que detenerme para no gritar "Te estoy mintiendo, no te vayas". Me da la espalda y se aleja lentamente. Ya no hay mas que hablar. Al final todo acabo cómo yo imaginé.

-Bien - antes de irse, sin voltear a verme, dice: - Las razones que me das son estúpidas, pero lo haré si eso es lo que quieres. Me alejaré de ti, iré a una Universidad fuera del país, conoceré a una linda mujer y me casaré con ella. Te enviaré la invitación.

Suena roto, herido. Yo no quiero eso. Pero es lo mejor para él.

Desde mi lugar, reteniendo mis lagrimas, veo su figura hacerse pequeña y desparecer a la distancia.

_-Perdonamé -_ Repito en mi mente_ - Por todo el dolor que te estoy provocando, con todas esas mentiras que no podré cambiar._

No volviendo a hablar nunca más después de eso.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Hanji me dice que Levi ha aceptado una de las becas que le han ofrecido. Me niego a saber a donde es que irá y le pido también que no vuelva a hablarme de él, así como espero que ella no le hable de mí. También le pido que si no es por algo importante, se abstenga de hablarme. Es difícil convencerla, pero cuando le digo que si quiero alejarme de Levi, también tengo que hacerlo de todo aquello que me lo recuerde; ella entiende y deja de insistir.<p>

Obviamente el hecho de que Levi y yo no estamos juntos de nuevo se hace saber en todos lados. Petra es la primera en felicitarme _por mi buena decisión_, y decide que cómo recompensa no dejará que nadie me haga daño. Al principio creo que es una broma, pero cuando la veo ordenando a todos los primeros años que nadie se atreva a tocarme, me sorprendo. Descubro que es una buena persona, y que sólo estaba celosa. No la justifica en lo absoluto, ni es razón para creer que será amable conmigo por siempre. Esto durará lo que duré su felicidad.

También, aunque todo el tiempo trato de no toparme con Levi, hay veces en las que es inevitable, ya sea en la cafetería o en los pasillos, siempre habrá un momento que le veré. Él siempre esta rodeado de personas que van acorde a su nivel de popularidad. Y yo he vuelto a ser la persona solitaria que llegó el primer día de clases. Aquella que en un descuido "tropieza" o encuentra porquerías en su comida.

Así es como los días pasan. Enero da paso a Febrero y este a su vez da paso a Marzo... Pronto el día de la graduación llega y con ella llega la despedida de todos en tercer año. Ese día, mamá me hace llegar una carta de Isabel, la hermana de Levi.

_Querido Eren._

_Estoy al tanto de tu equivocado rompimiento con mi hermano hace ya algún tiempo, pero aún conservo la esperanza de que te des cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste y vuelvas con él. Levi no dice mucho y es por Hanji que me he enterado de todo (leíste bien TODO) lo que has pasado, incluyendo lo que el idiota de Levi te hizo. Puedes creerme o puedes decidir creer que sólo estoy siendo una buena hermana, pero espero decidas creerme cuando leas esto: Levi en verdad esta arrepentido, lo conozco mejor que nadie y estoy segura que a él le duele tanto cómo a ti su separación._

_¡Ha sido un desastre estos últimos meses!_

_Pero mi motivo no es alentarte a perdonarlo, es más bien, avisarte que su avión parte mañana. Sería grandioso que fueras a despedirte ¿no lo crees? Estoy seguro que le extrañas, tanto cómo él te extraña a ti._

_Con amor: Isabel (Un ángel que solo quiere su felicidad)_

La carta se deshace en mis manos, entre sonrisas y lagrimas. No puedo ver a Levi por más que quiera, si lo hago me arrepentiré de todas aquellas palabras que le dije y no puedo hacerlo ahora. En este momento él esta a un día de cumplir su sueño y yo no puedo echar a perder todo lo que ambos hemos logrado.

El día siguiente la paso bajo mis sábanas, llorando todo el dolor que he contenido estos últimos meses.

La noticia de la partida de Levi y el volver a ser el blanco de burlas, abre de nuevo un profundo abismo a la depresión, y soy obligado a pasar mi verano con el psicólogo, entre medicamentos y terapias.

-El límite de maltrato que tolerarás de otra persona es exactamente el mismo al que te sometes tu - Me dice como respuesta un día, cuando le digo que no importará que haga, siempre me molestarían -. De modo que si alguien te maltrata un poco más, lo mas probable es que te alejes de esa persona, pero si esa persona te maltrata un poco menos, de lo que sueles maltratarte tu, continuaras esa relación y la toleraras siempre. Hemos pasado ya por muchas cosas, Eren. Es momento de que recuperes tu confianza y te olvides del "Me lo merezco", porque nadie en la vida merece un maltrato cómo el tuyo.

-¿Está diciendo que debo aceptar? - pregunto.

Él sonríe.

Le estoy hablando de la noticia que llego ayer por la tarde a mi casa: Una carta diciendo que tengo la oportunidad de obtener una beca para terminar mi preparatoria, y continuar mis estudios en arte, en un Instituto en la ciudad. ¿Cómo sucedió? Al parecer el día que mi pintura fue exhibida, el hijo del director de la Universidad _Maria_, quedó "encantado" con _mi talento_. Y aunque la idea me causa ilusión, mis inseguridades aparecen para decirme que me niegue, que tal vez el maltrato que sufra allá será mayor que el que hay aquí._  
><em>

Pero el hombre frente a mi, me convence de lo contrarío.

-Deberías ir a esa entrevista, intenta hacer amigos, sonríe a todos y cuando alguien te moleste, no lo aceptes, porque no lo mereces.

Una semana después, antes de que las clases vuelvan a iniciar y yo me vuelva un estudiante de segundo año. Hannes, mamá y yo, estamos conduciendo hacia la ciudad para llevar a cabo la entrevista que tal vez me dará un futuro...

* * *

><p><strong>N. Del A.: <strong>_Extrañarán a Levi en el siguiente capitulo! Pero ahora nos enfocaremos en que pasará con Eren y cómo es que olvida todas sus inseguridades, y cómo es realmente su cambio tras la partida de Levi... Sabrán que paso con Jean y los demás, pero como es desde el punto de vista de Eren, tendrán que esperar a que él vuelva a verlos o a saber de ellos (?) ¡Por supuesto Levi y Eren se volverán a ver! para eso necesito que suceda, lo que va a suceder en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Así podremos llegar a nuestro final feliz!_

_El siguiente capitulo estará listo pronto!_

_Gracias. :)_


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A:** _No, no se me olvido que debía actualizar ¡¿Cómo podría olvidarme?! La verdad es que lo recordé cada día a cada rato (literalmente), tanto que no podía tomar el PC y reprimirme por no escribir, o ver el calendario y regañarme por no actualizar; pero por más que escribía no lograba convencerme de lo que ponía, simplemente no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía y cuando tengo dudas, me atormento por días xDD Al final logré alejar los malos pensamientos, escribí sin pensar en el '¿y si no les gusta?' y me dedique a escribir con completa calma. Gracias por esperar..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras más triste sea tu historia...<strong>

**Mas fuerte debe ser tu sonrisa.**

**XXV**

Hay veces que alguien te daña tanto, que en algún momento deja de doler completamente. Hasta que aparece algo que te hace sentir de nuevo. Y luego todo regresa, cada palabra, cada dolor, cada momento ¿Cómo puedes llegar a entender si quiera de donde viene? No lo sabes, simplemente sucede. Una pequeña luz ilumina tu lugar oscuro y todo vuelve, no hay forma de lo que lo veas venir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo soportando a mi padre, a Jean, a Reiner y a todo aquel que me hiciera daño. Realmente no me importaba lo que me hicieran, para mí, la vida se había convertido en un juego de supervivencia, en donde si no luchabas por derrotar, tenías que luchar por seguir vivo.

_Sobrevivir._

La opción que tenía elegida y a la cual estaba más que resignado. No quería un futuro, porque realmente no creí que hubiera alguno para alguien como yo. Alguien a quien su pasado lo define. Caí bajo y más bajo, dentro de mí. Y nada podía sacarme de ahí. Pero de alguna forma era feliz con eso. Tenía a mi padre y creía que mientras él estuviera ahí, estaría bien. Lo protegí y cuide, soporte cada insulto y humillación, porque no quería estar solo. Pero parecía que la misma cosa que me hacía estar bien, me forzaba a estar mal. Muchas veces me rendí y quise acabar con todo, de alguna forma casi irónica, siempre aparecía alguien que me detenía.

Erwin. La primera vez que quise marcar un final al cuento fue cuando él apareció. Con su indudable amabilidad y su sonrisa amistosa. Había iluminado por primera vez mi mundo, y creé una vía de escape por medio de él. Por supuesto nunca previne que me dejaría. Patético.

La segunda vez al inicio de clases. Estaba tan cansado de todo y aún así intentaba con todo lo que tenía mantenerme de pie. Pero hubo un momento en que en verdad creí que sería todo para mí. Aquella vez en los baños, cuando Reiner tocaba mi cuerpo, me había rendido. Y como si el destino me dijera _'aún no puedes hacerlo',_ apareció Levi, trayendo consigo una nueva luz. Puede que entonces fuera una mentira, pero para mí había funcionado.

Lo sé. Soy dependiente. Frágil y dependiente, pero puede ser que realmente no pueda hacer todo por mí mismo. Por lo menos, no ahora.

Aún me es difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de estar sin Levi. El dolor de perderlo nunca se va; solo aprendo a vivir con ello. Aunque no soy capaz de decirlo. Mamá a veces insiste sobre el tema, me pregunta por él y por el cómo me siento respecto a eso, pero luego de oír el _'No quiero hablar de eso'_ de mi parte, se rinde y deja de preguntar.

Han pasado dos meses más, cuatro desde la partida de Levi, y uno desde que mi vida en la ciudad comenzó. Al final obtuve la beca para la cual fui entrevistado. Fue algo gratificante y al mismo tiempo aterrador. Pensé muchas veces en que esto quizá no era para mí e intente convencer a mamá de volver a casa. Sin embargo ella se negó a todas y cada una de mis propuestas, eventualmente deje de insistir.

Empezar de nuevo ha sido difícil. Desde el primer momento en que vi la monumental escuela, sentí que no era para mí. Tres veces más grande que Rose. Tres veces más estudiantes que en ella. Tres veces más posibilidades de ser humillado. En verdad moriría si estaba en lugar como ese. Quise detenerme, olvidarme de todo y seguir con la vida que tenía, si es que podía llamarla vida. Mamá y una buena terapia fue lo que me ayudó a quedarme.

He descubierto que no siempre se tiene que repetir la historia. Los estudiantes aquí son agradables, no me molestan pero tampoco llamo su atención. Voy a la escuela y lo hago bien, ya no siento la necesidad de faltar a clases. Eso tampoco significa que todo vaya bien. La verdad es que a pesar de que he conocido a unas cuantas personas nuevas en las clases, aun sigo luchando con los problemas de confianza y creer en alguien que quiera conocerme sin malas intenciones. Es por eso que por lo general estoy solo; solo, como siempre lo he estado. Algunas veces observando a los estudiantes pasar, otras veces viendo las nubes flotando en el cielo. Y en algún momento de estupidez me gusta imaginar que Levi vuelve, sé que no sucederá, pero no logro hacerme entender que debo dejar de esperar.

El psicólogo me ayuda con todo eso. A superarme a través de todo, a aprender a confiar, a creer en mí mismo, y al hacerle frente al estar sin Levi. En ocasiones me anima a que tenga citas, sin embargo eso es algo que no va a suceder por lo menos en un buen tiempo. Me muestra varios lados de lo que debió haber sido y no fue; la vida con mi padre no debería haber sido como fue. Pero entiendo que esa fue mi historia, no fue mi culpa. No fue gracias a mí, y no tiene que ser lo que defina mi futuro.

La mudanza también me ayuda a acercarme a mi madre. Ella consigue un trabajo en una cafetería, y continuamente somos visitados por Hannes, quien ha decidido mudarse a su casa en la ciudad, ahora que ya no tiene motivos para seguir en Shiganshina.

Mamá intenta todo lo que puede por retomar el papel de madre que ella cree perdido. Y no la culpo por pensar eso. Me promete que tendremos una buena vida ahora, pero no le creo. Muchas veces escuché promesas y todas sonaron igual; al final cuando presionaba lo suficiente, todas probaban estar vacías. A veces, sin embargo, cuando la veo mirarme con tristeza, con confusión en sus ojos, le abrazó.

Y lenta, lentamente las estaciones cambian alrededor de mí, y parece que esta vez, el mundo no va a ser quitado de alrededor mío nuevamente. Dando pequeños destellos de esperanza para mí. Lentamente, intento confiar en esta nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Hoy necesito un abrazo (/TwT)/_

_Tarde de nuevo y el capitulo es corto, pero así es como decidí que fuera, corto, muy corto. Aún hay cosas que quiero que sepan de Eren, él aún debe luchar por salir adelante, pero he comenzado otro empleo, ¡Dos empleos y la Universidad! . asdfda No suena a tiempo libre xDD El punto es que, este es el penúltimo capitulo, el que sigue es el ultimo, y habrá un epilogo. El siguiente capitulo esta listo (esa es otra razón por la que tarde: Ya tengo listos los capítulos, solo es cuestión de subirlos)._

_El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el domingo. Gracias._


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A:**_ Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar la actualización!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sufrió horrores, pero sigue imaginando cada noche con un final feliz.~<strong>

**XXVI**

Un día, durante mis vacaciones de invierno en mi tercer año de preparatoria, mamá dice que debemos volver a nuestro viejo hogar. Ha estado abandonado por meses y ella en verdad lo extraña. También quiere visitar la tumba de papá, ella nunca lo ha hecho, y yo jamás volví después de que fue dejado allí. Así que acepto.

Es sorprendente ver los muebles llenos de polvo y el césped crecido. Antes, yo nunca permitía que eso sucediera. Creía que sí mi casa por dentro era un infierno, por fuera debería por lo menos parecer un paraíso. Ahora es diferente. El lugar aún es nostálgico y deprimente, pero ya no siento la necesidad de ocultar lo que sucede dentro.

Mamá se instala y dice que llamará a Hannes para avistar que hemos llegado. Respondo afirmativamente y le aviso que saldré un rato, ella me hace un gesto afirmativo.

Salgo de casa.

Mientras camino, los lugares que recorro me traen varios recuerdos, buenos y malos. Más malos que buenos, pero eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, lo único que queda es crear buenos recuerdos a partir de ahora, aunque resulte difícil. Sin darme cuenta he llegado a mi antigua escuela. El lugar esta sólo por las vacaciones, pero no parece muy diferente de cuando me fui. Tengo miedo y estoy nervioso, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre le temeré a este lugar. Trato de imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiese aceptado la beca que me fue ofrecida y el dolor que me baña es abrumador. Creo que si eso hubiese pasado, no hubiera tenido ningún progreso en cuanto a mi situación, y si alguna vez llegará a avanzar todo se vendría abajo tan pronto atravesará ese portón. Imagino también que si el lugar estuviera infestado de alumnos, todos mis progresos se vendrían abajo, no importa que tan pequeño sea ese progreso.

Continuo mi camino hasta el burdel que papá solía frecuentar, y el mismo lugar en el que la peor situación de mi vida sucedió. Y el motivo por el cual solía levantarme de la cama, e intentaba tener una vida, pues para mi era mucho mejor que nada.

No me atrevo a entrar, no hay nada que quiera o deba de hacer en ese lugar. Voy hacia la cafetería de Pixis. Al entrar, la campana suena y recibo la atención de todos, al principio me miran con sorpresa, pero conforme sus mentes se adaptan a la idea de que estoy de vuelta, me sonríen. Marco es el primero en saludarme y me acerca a la barra para que pueda platicar con él y Sasha. Me siento un poco incomodo, hace tiempo que no les veo y aunque no han cambiado mucho, lucen diferente, o tal vez soy yo el que los ve diferentes.

-¡Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí! - exclama Pixis al acercarse a nosotros.

Sonrío al verlo.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte - Reclama Sasha.

Me encojo de hombros. - No me gustan las despedidas - respondo.

-Te vez bien - Marco me sonríe gentil. Él siempre ha sido gentil.

-Eso parece ¿cierto? Voy poco a poco.

Ellos continúan haciendo preguntas, intentando no tocar temas delicados o de los que ellos creen no quiero hablar. La verdad es que a mi no me importaría responder sus preguntas. No hay nada que quiera o desee ocultarles, ellos saben todo lo que pase, no hay forma de que haya algo nuevo.

Los minutos pasan y la charla continua. En un momento la campana de la cafetería vuelve a sonar, me giro y mis ojos se posan en Mikasa y Armin. Sonrío en mi interior, por lo menos ellos siguen siendo amigos.

-Ya vuelvo - le digo a Marco y Sasha.

Me levanto, dirigiéndome hacia ellos, los veo ponerse tensos ante cada paso que doy, pero no parecen querer alejarse.

-Yo... te ves bien - Mikasa es quien habla primero -, es raro encontrarte aquí.

-¿No te molesta hablarme? - pregunto, sabiendo que la única vez que volvió a fingir ser mi amiga fue para el proyecto escolar.

Mira hacia abajo, y después más allá de mi, buscando las palabras correctas. Armin en cambio se mantiene callado.

-¿Por qué fuiste al funeral de mi padre? - pregunto entonces.

Armin da un respingo, no esperaba que le hablará.

-Por un montón de culpa, supongo.

Su respuesta no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

-Nunca pude dejar de pensar acerca de todo...en como antes fuimos buenos amigos y de lo culpable que me siento por eso... Pero de lo que más culpable me siento es de la forma en que Reiner y Jean te trataban...ya sabes, en los baños de la escuela... - Miro fijamente a Armin, pero él no puede verme a los ojos, es molesto, pero esta bien, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Todo este tiempo, estuviste sufriendo tanto, y yo, _nosotros_, nos sumamos a eso.

-No importa ya - suspiro - se ha terminado todo, no importa que hagan o digan, nada cambiará con eso. No se puede deshacer. Los perdono.

Los ojos de ambos se abren con sorpresa.

-¡Eso no esta bien! - grita Mikasa - ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, si ni siquiera puedo hacerlo yo? Confiaste en nosotros, nos contaste lo que sucedió con tu padre y tu madre, supimos la verdad desde el principio, pero preferimos que los rumores crecieran y te hicieran daño, te dimos la espalda; fui una persona horrible contigo. Fuimos amigos una vez ¿recuerdas? muy buenos amigos, me aceptaste sin pensar en nada más y yo fui tan estúpida, y no hay excusa que valga para que actuara de esa forma.

-Sabíamos que el Eren que conocimos estaba desapareciendo - irrumpe Armin -, te volviste una persona solitaria y deprimente, y en gran parte fue nuestra culpa. Necesitabas un amigo, pero eramos nosotros quienes nos aseguramos de que nunca tuvieras uno, que no tuvieras a nadie con quien pudieras contar. Pero lo siento, lo siento, lo siento en verdad. Me siento muy mal, pero supongo que no tan mal como te hicimos sentir todo este tiempo.

Dentro de mi siento como todo se quiebra, me siento débil de nuevo pero esta vez no cedo ante esa debilidad. No estoy seguro que hay detrás de todo esto. Por un momento creo que en un descuido Jean y Reiner aparecerán para darme una serie de golpes, o que no es más que una broma de humillación. Pero nada sucede.

-Sólo quería que lo supieran - les digo después de un largo silencio -. Pero esto tampoco significa que podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

No hay más que decir. Las personas en el café nos miran, y ellos no pudiendo soportar tales miradas se retiran del lugar. Al volver soy recibido por una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro de Marco.

-Muchos dentro de la escuela se preocuparon por ti cuando te fuiste sin decir nada, hubo toda clase de rumores de nuevo, pero esta vez _ellos_ se encargaron de desaparecerlos.

Siento algo de flujo de enfermedad fluyendo en mi; los lobos están de nuevo a la espera de la oveja.

-¡En verdad se preocupan! - agrega inmediatamente. Tal vez mis sentimientos debieron de haberse notado en mi rostro.

-¿Preocupados? - suelto con amargura -. Supongo que debo irme ahora.

No quiero seguir con eso. Estoy cansado.

-Jean también lo estaba - susurra, y obtiene mi atención de nuevo -. Jamás lo dijo, pero cuando dejaste de asistir así de pronto, se preocupo... tal vez creyó que te habías matado, la verdad es que todo tipo de rumores extraños se extendieron por el lugar y él los creyó de alguna forma.

Bajo la mirada, incapaz de creer algo como eso. Jean ha sido la mayor mierda que pude haber pisado, imaginarlo preocupado por mi, me resulta imposible en muchos sentidos.

-Dejo de molestar a todos desde entonces... él entendió que te hizo daño...

-¿Por qué crees que me interesa saberlo?

-No estoy seguro. - su sonrisa ahora es nerviosa -. ¿Sabes? Le he contado a todos sobre mis preferencias sexuales, él no parecía muy convencido con la idea, pero a pesar de que ya no somos amigos, se ha vuelto una buena persona.

-Es una lastima que yo no corriera con suerte para conocer a ese Jean - digo cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Me resulta difícil imaginarlo como una buena persona. Nunca ha sido una buena persona para mi y, desde mi punto de vista, no merece a un amigo como Marco, él es muy amable, siempre habla bien de todos, incluso de alguien tan terrible como Jean. Soy feliz de que no sean mas amigos. Soy feliz por Marco.

* * *

><p>Al volver a casa mamá me pide que le lleve al lugar en donde mi padre esta. Esta es la parte más difícil de todo el viaje. Antes de venir, Hannes habló conmigo y me ha pedido que es momento de contar todo a mamá.<p>

Llegamos al lugar, caminando entre el césped, tomados de las manos. Me doy impulso, soltandola y echando a correr, mirando lo familiar que me resulta todo, los arboles, las lapidas, el cielo, de un azul profundo y un blando brillante en sus esponjadas nubes. Giro y veo a mamá con una sonrisa. Me río con ella, y de repente estoy llorando, poco a poco al principio. Es doloroso para mi, demasiado. Será doloroso para ella, pero no hay otra forma.

_El dolor solo durará un momento._ Me animo. _O tal vez toda la vida._

Mis lágrimas se convierten en grandes sollozos cuando mamá me acuna en su pecho. ¿Cómo puedo deshacer las bonitas mentiras con una verdad dolorosa?

-Soy una mala persona - sollozo.

-No, cariño. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Te he mentido.

-Eren, mírame - toma mi rostro con una mano hacia el de ella, mientras su otra mano aún me sostiene con fuerza -. No digas esas cosas, no te hagas más daño. No me has mentido, he sido yo quien lo ha hecho, lo he sabido siempre, nunca has sido sincero conmigo - su rostro es terrible, parece devastada. Sus desolados ojos sostienen los míos, oscuros sin sentimiento -. Tu padre fue cruel contigo. Él no tiene nada que no haya merecido ¿Me oyes? No me has mentido. Nada de esto es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie.

-Pero si no me hubiera de casa...

-¡Él era un monstruo!

-Era mi padre.

Mamá me aprieta fuerte, intentando hacerme entender sus palabras. Es imposible.

-Lo sé, Eren - besa mi frente.

-Lo quise - acaricia mis cabellos con ternura, las lagrimas aún corren por mi rostro incapaz de detenerlas.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir - murmura, igual que la madre amorosa que había olvidado que era. Sé que tiene razón, pero no tengo idea de cómo alguna vez haré eso...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Vaya! ¿No odian los trabajos finales? He tenido uno muy interesante estos días, pero he conseguido un poco de tiempo para subir el capitulo (eso y que alguien me etiqueto en una foto xDD jajaja). Como pueden ver NO es el final, sé que dije que lo sería, pero mientras leía sentí que faltaba esto que he agradado hoy. Entonces... nos vemos en el siguiente, que definitivamente es el capitulo final. Ya saldrá Levi :3_


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A: **_Hola de nuevo! Creo que no es necesario que lo diga pero igual lo haré: Este es el capitulo final. Tengo algunas cosas que decir, pero lo haré al final, espero disfrutes el capitulo. Una cosa más, gracias a dubuhiromi, quien recomendó la canción!_

* * *

><p><strong>[...]What about us?<strong>

**What about everything we've been through?**

_**And what about trust?**_

**You know I never wanted hurt you**

_**And what about me?**_

**What I am supposed to do?**

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you [...]**

**.**

**/¿Que sobre nosotros?**

**¿Que pasa con todo lo que vivimos juntos?**

_**¿Y que hay sobre la confianza?**_

**Sabes que nunca quise herirte**

_**¿Y que hay de mi?**_

**¿Que se supone que debo hacer?**

**Debo dejarte pero te extrañare.**

**-Gotta go my own way, HSM-**

****XXVII****

El invierno pasa y una nueva primavera se hace presente. Ahora que estoy a meses de terminar mi preparatoria, los nervios y las dudas sobre lo que haré de aquí en adelante se hacen presentes. No tengo claro aún que es lo que quiero o necesito para seguir, así que es probable que busque un trabajo y quizá después, cuando tenga claro hacia donde quiero dirigir mi vida, entrar a la Universidad. Por su puesto, el director del lugar me ha pedido que no deje mis estudios, y que aproveche la beca que me ha sido otorgada, pero aún así pienso suspender mis estudios hasta que este seguro de lo que quiero hacer.

A los dieciséis he conseguido mi licencia de conducir y ahora que me he vuelto mayor, creo que es tiempo de que busque un lugar en donde vivir. Mamá no está de acuerdo con lo que pienso hacer, pero tampoco me obliga o presiona para que cambie mi decisión. Aunque muchas veces dice que no es necesario que trabaje, pues ella quiere seguir haciéndose cargo de mí, pero yo no quiero seguir dependiendo de ella. Además, creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Mamá no ha sido la misma desde que fui capaz de decirle toda la verdad, sí bien, ella tenía una idea de lo que pudo suceder, estaba bastante lejos de lo que sucedió en realidad. La culpa en ella es grande, demasiado, y el verme solo le recuerda el hecho de que no pudo protegerme de todo ese dolor, y yo no quiero más eso. Así que intento lo mejor que puedo demostrarle que estoy bien, que ahora todo está bien, que no necesita preocuparse más por mi o por lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Una vez incluso me preguntó por Levi. Yo no le dije a mi mamá como habían sucedido las cosas entre él y yo realmente, lo único que dije fue que él había ido a estudiar fuera y que estaba feliz por ello, pero Hannes al final terminó por contarle lo que pasó.

Le dije que rompí con él y me negué a seguir hablando de ello, y a diferencia de las demás personas, mamá no ha vuelto a preguntar. Pero sin embargo, a veces, logro darme cuenta de que me observa con confusión en sus ojos y sé que quiere preguntar si me siento sinceramente bien con ello, pero ella no lo pregunta. Y yo sigo pretendiendo que no soy muy consciente de que ya se ha ido, a donde sea que su destino le haya llevado. Continúo con mi vida de esa forma. A pesar de que hay días en los que me es inevitable no echarle de menos con una dolorosa soledad que amenaza con abrumar a todo lo demás en mi vida.

Levi siempre está en mis recuerdos, haciendo que mi corazón se agite sin necesidad de su presencia, provocando que una voz en mi interior repita su nombre una y otra vez como si eso lo hiciese volver. Es tan triste. Tan solitario. Y por las noches, cuando observo el cielo, no puedo evitar buscarlo, pensando que tal vez él este mirando ese mismo cielo, a pesar de que el lugar en donde está ahora este muy lejos de donde estoy yo.

-¿Algún día le dirás tus sentimientos? – me pregunta mamá una noche.

-¿De que hablas?

-De los reales…

Y nos quedamos toda esa noche platicando como la madre e hijo que somos. Ella me cuenta cosas de su vida que yo no sabía, y yo le cuento un poco de lo que fue mi vida bajo custodia de mi padre. Termino descubriendo que Hannes es un familiar cercano de mamá, así que no tengo que preocuparme más por la cercanía que él tiene con ella. Son familia y se aprecian como tal, aunque la idea de que mamá rehaga su vida siempre está presente, haciendo dudar sobre si será para mejor o para peor.

-No tienes que preocuparte por cosas que no sucederán – me dice. Pero no puede asegurarlo.

Ambos vamos a terapia ahora. He dejado los medicamentos, no los necesito más, ahora todo lo que necesito es a alguien que me ayude a superarme a través de todo.

Entonces un día escucho mi nombre ser llamado por una voz que me es familiar. Creyendo que ha sido mi imaginación continúo mi camino hacia mi salón de clases. Ha sido una mala jugada de mi mente, una muy mala que amenaza con llevar al caño todo lo que he logrado este tiempo, así que no hay razón por la cual deba voltear. Aprieto contra mi pecho mis libros y con paso firme sigo avanzando. Mi nombre es gritado una vez más y esta vez estoy seguro que no ha sido una fantasía. Seguro de ello, decido no voltear, pero para cuando me doy cuenta, mi cuerpo gira con una enorme sensación de alegría en el interior. Él está aquí, justo frente a mí. Luce diferente.

Tenso mi cuerpo y reprimo mis emociones. En una situación como esta, tengo más que claro que no debo ceder, no de nuevo. Instruyo a mi sonrisa para que no muestre lo mucho que he deseado todo este tiempo escuchar de nuevo esa voz y le miro con fiereza. Aprieto aun más fuerte los libros contra mi pecho.

-Luces mejor que antes – su mirada se fija en mi cara y recorre detenidamente mi cuerpo. En sus ojos puedo vislumbrar el dolor, un dolor similar al que he tenido yo desde la última vez que lo vi. Se acerca aún más, mi respiración se acelera y mis piernas tiemblan en señal de que es momento de salir corriendo, pero lo enfrento de todos modos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – hago lo posible para que suena como algo que me tiene sin cuidado, pero, en cambio, suena casi sin aliento, con un dolor subyacente en cada silaba.

-Nunca me fui – el sonido de su confesión hace que mi estomago se retuerza en una extraña forma ¿Qué significa lo que ha dicho? Quiero saberlo pero no quiero preguntarlo. Me aterra saber la respuesta ahora, igual que aquella vez en la que me aterraba la idea de que alguien como él quisiera ser mi amigo.

-Deberías irte – Ordeno.

-Es lo que planeaba, pero al final no pude hacerlo… Eren – el sonido melancólico de mi nombre en sus labios me abruma -. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué? – exijo -. Dilo rápido, tengo clases y no puedo perder el tiempo hablando contigo – murmuro, esperando que sea obediente y que esto dure muy poco, porque no me creo capaz de aguantar, pero otra parte de mi desea alargarlo, de ese modo podre tener un poco más de él.

-¡Tú me dijiste un montón de mierda! He pensado todo es tiempo en todas y cada una de tus palabras, un centenar de veces al día, pero todas las conclusiones a las que llego siempre terminan en que nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido. Lo único que tiene sentido es que tú piensas que eres una persona indigna, que no merece ser querida. Tú crees que tienes que hacer un auto sacrificio para poder hacer felices a todos, y eso no está bien. ¿Acaso has pensado si eso en verdad hace felices a los demás?

Esa da bastante cerca de la realidad que vierte un gran balde de dolor en mí, pero negándome a deprimirme, lo transformo en ira.

-¿Crees que lo que he dicho y hecho todo este tiempo es una especia de auto tortura?

-Si no es eso, entonces ¿que mierda es? – la voz de Levi se eleva y algunos de los estudiantes que pasan a nuestro alrededor nos miran.

-Sólo me aleje de lo que me hacía daño. Tienes que aceptar que todo lo que dije es verdad. Te acercaste a mí por una apuesta, luego lo hiciste porque te di lástima, porque no soportaste el hecho de querer hacerme más daño cuando lo que tenía era más que suficiente… Te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora… las cosas no van a funcionar entre nosotros.

-Piensas que no eres lo suficiente bueno para mí, piensas que no me mereces ¿cierto?

-Eso es bastante arrogante incluso para ti, Levi. Yo sé que no fui nada más para ti que una criatura a la que rescataste, un _perro_ mal herido al que intentaste cuidar.

-Te equivocas… Puede que al principio haya sido como lo has dicho, pero después no fue así, bueno, tal vez un poco – no me asombro ni un poco de que admita eso, lo sabía - ¡Me enamore de ti, realmente! De todo lo que hay en ti, de cada una de tus inseguridades, de tu ingenuidad y lealtad, y cómo de buena gana me diste tu amor y confianza.

-Haces que suene mejor de lo que es – digo, repasando en mi mente las palabras del discurso de Levi, buscando en ellas cualquier cosa que me haga mantener mi ira y de ese modo no ceder ante él -. Lo correcto sería: ¡Fiel! Cómo el buen perro que decías que era.

-No cambies mis palabras – me riñe.

-No lo hice, son las misma, pero con menos dulzura.

Nos miramos uno al otro, negándonos a ceder ante los argumentos del otro. Él parece realmente decidido a convencerme, pero yo también lo estoy de que no puedo rendirme, he hecho y dicho muchas cosas cómo para echarme atrás. No puedo simplemente decir _'Es cierto, ha sido una mentira'_ como si nada, sin sentirme mal conmigo mismo y con el daño que sé que le hice, pero que también sé, tiene merecido.

-¡Esto es una estupidez, Eren! – Su cara está a unos centímetros de la mía, cuando nos gritamos el uno al otro. Tan cerca.

-Acepto que fui un imbécil y que no debí de haber hecho lo que hice, pero dime ¿Cuánto más necesitas ver para creer que realmente lo siento? Porque me importa un carajo el tiempo que digas, yo seguiré aquí, cuidándote, yendo a la Universidad de aquí, como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Y para cuando me gradué, me iré, a donde sea que quiera ir, pero ten en cuenta que donde sea que vaya quiero ir contigo. Y si aún así no lo quieres, me iré sin ti aunque no lo quiera, pero volveré, y si después de eso tu decisión no cambia seguiré viniendo. No importa si pasan cinco, veinte o cincuenta años más, te esperaré. Así que lo único que espero de tu parte, es que decidas que es lo que quieres hacer. En cuanto me hayas castigado lo suficiente… - deja su frase inconclusa, mientras en mi interior miles de pensamientos se arremolinan luchando por salir. Levi parece inmutable, igual que lo ha parecido siempre, pero en el interior debe estar sufriendo. Finalmente se voltea y comienza a alejarse.

-…Levi – el nombre sale de mi antes de que me sea posible darme cuenta. Antes de pensar en que es lo que quiero decirle. Él se detiene y se gira, mirándome con indiferencia, ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y no espera que yo diga algo más, pero ahora, esa parte de mí que aún quiere estar cerca de él me pide que le detenga -. Me hiciste mierda… pero también me hiciste feliz. – Bajo la mirada, con una sonrisa que no estoy seguro si es de tristeza o felicidad, tal vez un poco de ambas.

Veo que la comprensión lentamente cubre su rostro, aunque todavía atenuada de que podría no estar diciendo lo que él quiere que diga. Esta vez soy yo quien se acerca a él, acuno su rostro en mi mano y él presiona la suya contra la mía. Es cálido, aunque su temperatura es fría.

-Si te preguntará, de forma realmente agradable, si puedes perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad. Si te pidiera el permitirme pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuanto lo lamento y lo mucho que te amo… ¿Podrías siquiera darme un _tal vez_?

Mi corazón se detiene ante su última confesión. Y me encuentro sacudiendo mi cabeza en señal de negación. ¿El resto de su vida? Eso es mucho, totalmente imposible, nadie puede pasar el resto de su vida junto a otra persona, lo sé porque lo he vivido, pero ¿Qué puede saber él? Él, quien ha tenido una vida maravillosa, lejos de los maltratos y de los malos momentos, con una familia estable y feliz, en la que todos se quieren y cuidan ¿Qué puede saber él lo doloroso que es escuchar algo como eso? Alguien tan perfecto, con una vida perfecta, con un futuro perfecto… Los finales felices no existen, nunca lo han hecho.

-No tienes que tener miedo – agrega, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¿Y si todo sale mal?

-No podemos saber los resultados si no lo intentamos.

Un pequeño sueño imposible.

Sólo un segundo detengo mi respiración y me quedo sin palabras. Incapaz de moverme, incapaz de responder. Tengo miedo de que este mintiendo de nuevo, porque si lo hace voy a terminar roto de nuevo. No quiero cometer más errores, no tras buscar y corregir lo que ha sucedido antes.

Levi pone su mano sobre mi mejilla, y con su pulgar me acaricia. Calor y un sentimiento de exactitud fluyen a través de mí.

-Puede que jamás sepa lo que es vivir de la forma en que lo has hecho, que mi vida no se iguale ni un poco a la tuya, pero te estoy diciendo que no pienso permitir que esa vida se repita. Deja que te demuestre que en verdad puedo hacerte feliz.

-¿Qué clase de historia es esa? – puedo sentir mis lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, y las miradas de los curiosos puestas sobre nosotros.

-Evadiendo las estrellas brillantes, he buscado una pequeña que posee un brillo que no sabe que tiene... Quiero escuchar tu respuesta

Atrae mi rostro hacia el suyo, y el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos hace que mi corazón palpite libre. Mis sentimientos caen como lagrimas mojando mis mejillas.

La cálida bruma se lleva el dolor.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! /****Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Esta historia estuvo flotando incontables veces en mi cabeza. ¡Estoy muy feliz de por fin haberla terminado! ¡Estoy muy conforme con ella! Aunque he cambiado muchas cosas de la idea que tenía inicialmente. (UvU)Por ejemplo: antes de que fuera publicada esto tenía un final trágico y era mucho más cruel de lo que ha sido a lo largo de los capítulos! Al final decidí eliminar cosas y darle un final feliz.  
><strong>

**Para quienes no fueron capaz de notarlo y que muchas veces, a pesar de lo que sucedía, me pedían ver a un Eren más seguro de sí, déjenme decirles que eso no es así de fácil. El Eren que he plasmado aquí es un pequeño que sufre de Dependencia Emocional y depresión (principalmente). A la persona dependiente le cuesta mucho liberarse de la relación que tuvo o tiene, por eso muchas veces se hace complicada la recuperación. Evita obsesionarte con el otro, algo que se manifiesta mediante sueños con la otra persona, pensar en qué está haciendo ahora, hundirse en recuerdos. _1).El abuso emocional_ consiste en un proceso constante en el que las ideas, sentimientos, características de personalidad y percepciones de una persona son rebajados y despreciados hasta que llega un momento en que la víctima empieza a ver estos aspectos de sí misma como gravemente dañados o incluso ausentes. _2).En el abuso físico_ también se produce un abuso emocional, pues los golpes implican una humillación y rebajan a la persona. Si este proceso de abuso se repite de forma continuada, llega un momento en que empiezas a dudar de tu propia competencia, de tus ideas, tus gustos, tus emociones y sentimientos. Al dudar de tus emociones, ideas, metas y valores, empiezas a pensar que pueden ser inadecuados y erróneos, comienzas a dudar de ti misma y, tu sentido de identidad empieza a estar poco claro. No tienes claro quién eres, qué sientes, qué deseas , aparece una sensación de vacío interior, soledad y tristeza. Algunas víctimas de abuso emocional tienen la sensación de que están desapareciendo, como si se desvanecieran poco a poco y empezaran a dejar de existir. La depresión y una baja autoestima son frecuentes.**

**Quise plasmar en su mayoría todo eso, por supuesto no lo hice totalmente... ¿El final ha dejado con un mal sabor de boca? La verdad es que a Eren aun le queda mucho que recorrer y superar, no podía dar un Eren seguro de sí así de pronto. ¡Pero descuiden! El epilogo es narrado unos años en el futuro por Levi, allí sabremos como sucedió todo, cual fue la respuesta de Eren y que paso con los demás.**

**No más nota, porque me ha sido muy largo ya! Nos vemos en epilogo... Gracias... C:**


	28. Epilogo

**N/A:** _Hola por ultima vez en el fic! Este es el epilogo, esta narrado por Levi algunos años en el futuro. ¡Espero les guste! La canción la sugirió Breen Martinez así que este epilogo va dedicado a ella. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Todos tenemos a alguien<strong>

**alguien que quiera quedarse a mi lado**

**alguien que crea en mí**

**Todos tenemos un sueño**

**que duerme en algún lugar**

**hasta ese día que tu lo despiertes**

**y se haga realidad...**

**-Todos tenemos a alguien, Alejandro Lerner-**

**Epilogo.**

Miro fijamente a Eren, obligándolo a mirar en mi dirección. Él baja la mirada hacia la caja que sostiene, deslizando sus ojos hacia un lado para echar un vistazo bajo sus largas, oscuras pestañas. Luego continua su andar, desapareciendo por la puerta de la casa. Y yo me quedo mirando, recordando todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, lo que seguimos pasando, y pienso en lo que pasaremos.

He descubierto que Eren puede ser muy terco.

Resulta que Eren tenía sus propias ideas para el futuro.

Después de terminar su preparatoria consiguió un trabajo, y aunque siguió viviendo con su madre, comenzó a ser más independiente. Perdió un año de estudios, pero continuo después de eso con la idea de estudiar arte. Sus dibujos han mejorado bastante, aunque actualmente no tiene una idea de que puede hacer con eso. Ha recibido invitaciones para todo tipo de exposiciones, pero el continua negándose y no importa lo mucho que le lisonjee, le amenace o le suplique, él no quiere aceptar las ofertas. Él considera que sus dibujos no son lo suficientemente buenos para ser exhibidos, no importa cuando haya mejorado este tiempo, aún hay cosas de las cuales aun duda o se siente inseguro, eso es algo que lo acompañara siempre, pero juntos hemos sabido sobrellevarlo. Poco a poco intenta confiar en lo que puede llegar a hacer, aunque en más de una ocasión le he visto echarse para atrás cuando descubre que algo le sale bien, porque tiene miedo de arruinarlo.

Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar y personas que tampoco lo harán.

Un claro ejemplo es Reiner, quien tan pronto encontró a alguien con poca confianza no dudó en hacerlo su nuevo juguete. No aprendió la lección hasta que el mismo chico (después de una terrible golpiza) se armó de valor y le acuso. Con la mayoría de edad Reiner pasa sus días en prisión.

Jean. Resulta que Jean estaba enamorado de Eren. Él muy idiota no encontraba la forma de evadir sus sentimientos más que molestándolo. Lo supe por él. Aún antes de que volviera con Eren, Jean se había acercado a mi diciendo que había hecho cosas horribles y que se arrepentía de ello. Al parecer se creyó por completo el cuento de que tras los abusos Eren había decidido acabar con su vida. Yo sabía que no era cierto, había mantenido mi vigilancia hacia Eren a una distancia considerable, pero no dije nada y deje que continuara.

-Siempre había pensado que Eren era el chico más lindo de la escuela, y en algún momento pensé que si yo era el chico más popular en la escuela, deberíamos estar juntos. Pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Él era un hombre, yo soy un hombre. No podíamos ser _la súper pareja_ que quería que fuéramos. Entonces él cometió un error que supe aprovechar, volví mi ira contra él, como una oportunidad a negar mis sentimientos.

Hizo una pausa, negando a sus lagrimas salir. Luego continuo.

-Para cuando comenzamos la preparatoria, el odiarle era casi una costumbre. Regresó ese año mucho más atractivo que nunca... Pero él jamás fue capaz de verse a si mismo con claridad. Yo mismo me aseguré de que nunca se viera a sí mismo de la manera en que las chicas lo hicieron el primer día de clases. Me aseguré de que la atención que estaba recibiendo se convirtiera rápidamente en negativa. Nunca se opuso, no contra mí, ni contra cualquier otra persona. Era tan fácil...

Su voz se desvaneció , escuchando sus propias palabras.

-No tenía una clara idea de lo que estaba pasando. No es una excusa, pero hace lo que hice mil veces peor. Yo soy de lo peor, fui capaz de tanta crueldad, que pude hacer la vida de alguien tan miserable. Debió despreciarme hasta en su ultimo momento. Después de todo no soy digno de nada más que su aborrecimiento. E inclusive sabiendo eso quiero que me perdone.

No le dije nada ese día, a pesar de que sabía que Eren estaba intentando seguir con su vida. Ambos, _todos_ los que alguna vez le habíamos hecho daño estábamos pagando las cosas a nuestra manera. Algunos con más remordimientos que otros.

¿Por qué decidí quedarme?

El día que mi vuelo salía, antes de abordar, recibí la despedida de un sujeto que no me era muy grato ver: Erwin Smith. Se había plantado frente a mí con esa peculiar pose que impone respeto y me había mirado con una sonrisa. Un claro '_sabes lo que pasará ahora ¿verdad?_' Y lo sabía, sabía que me lo arrebataría, pero en ese momento pensé: No lo hará si no lo tengo. Había dejado a Eren, porque al final fue difícil permanecer a su lado, él había dicho un montón de mierda, que solo un tonto sería capaz de creer, pero me había hecho ver que yo no era capaz de permanecer a su lado, que tal vez no era yo el indicado para ayudarlo. Me aterre. Tal y como lo había dicho Erwin aquella vez. Tuve miedo de no poder ayudarlo, de terminar de lastimarlo, así que creí que estando lejos ambos estarías mejor.

Me significaba lo mismo para Eren que una vez significo Erwin: su soporte, aquello que le ayudaba a estar de pie. Y quería seguir siéndolo, en verdad cumpliría mi palabra, yo no lo abandonaría. Pero entonces venía él y me soltaba un montón de mierda y me hacía sentir que solo seguía lastimándolo.

Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

-¿En verdad crees que es lo correcto? – había dicho.

-Él está recibiendo ayuda profesional, tiene a su madre y al señor Hannes, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer.

-Levi…

-No me digas que piense mejor las cosas porque ya lo he pensado. Él está mucho mejor lejos de mí, estoy seguro que logrará mejor si no estoy con él.

-Sin duda lo hará – respondió -, pero eso no es lo que él quiere, ni lo que tú quieres tampoco.

Sin duda él también había dicho un montón de mierda pero… me convenció. Termine quedándome, lo necesariamente lejos de Eren, pero lo suficientemente cerca para protegerlo. No planeaba acércame a él, por lo menos no hasta que pudiera demostrarle que había cumplido mis metas y así el no tuviera razón para decirme que sería un obstáculo para mi futuro. Pero le había visto, nuestro caminos se habían cruzado y la molesta de Hanji me había convencido de gritar su nombre.

Para cuando quise detenerme él ya me miraba de frente.

Fue difícil convencerlo de que en verdad quería estar a su lado, y de que esta vez no me iría. Se negó durante mucho tiempo a casarse conmigo. Dijo que no lo haría hasta que ambos termináramos nuestros estudios.

Terminé antes que él y como le había dicho me fui durante un tiempo, pero volví, volví durante dos años hasta que él llego a graduarse. Hace un año exactamente. Le dije que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a irme si él no venía conmigo. No sé exactamente cuantas veces tuve que declararme. Muchas. Hasta que fui capaz de obtener un _sí_ de su parte. Supongo que el saber que había obtenido un trabajo en un área que maneja lo que a mi me gusta ayudó. Aunque antes de poder casarnos, él lo dudó mucho, su miedo de que algún día lo deje sigue con él. Él no sabe que nunca me iré, y si él se va, lo seguiré.

Aunque quizá proteste. Diciendo que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ser el esposo de un astrónomo. Eren aún no es capaz de verse a si mismo como realmente es. Eso me sigue molestando, pienso en todo lo que le hicieron y lo que yo fui capaz de hacer, y que esa es la razón por la cual él tiene una visión tan pobre de si mismo. Pero a pesar de eso él sigue siendo una buena persona, que es capaz de perdonar a los demás, capaz de dejar ir y seguir.

Ya no es el ratoncillo encogido que solía ser. Si alguien trata de menospreciarlo de nuevo, de hacerlo sentir inferior a ellos, él los arrasará con su tranquila dignidad.

.

Entro a nuestra nueva casa y dejo la caja, que he sostenido todo este tiempo, sobre el piso. Me acero a él y tomo su mano. Lo miro una vez más, veo la curva de su boca, también el destello de orgullo y confianza que aparece cuando él no intenta ocultarlo.

-Te amo - formulo en un susurro audible sólo para él, frotando mi pulgar en su mano. Él sonríe abiertamente para mi.

-Yo también - es su respuesta.

Cortando la atmósfera tan agradable que se ha formado, jalo de él hacia a mi y cortando las palabras que esta por decir con mi boca sobre la suya, lo empujo contra la pared cercana, necesitando tenerlo entre mis brazos. Él responde inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué fue eso? - pregunta sin aliento cuando le dejo tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Acaso importa? - le digo, jalándolo de nuevo hacia mi.

Y así es como quiero permanecer siempre: con mi compasivo, valiente Eren, entre mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Holas crayolas! (por ultima vez en el fic). Estoy muy agradecida porque se han tomado el tiempo de leer *v*, también por sus comentario, sugerencias, opinioness, etc. Siempre es bueno recibirlas, me ayuda a mejorar! Hay muchas ideas que me gustaría plasmar en algún otro escrito mio, pero por ahora me encuentro ocupada con otros fics y con los estudios. Por ahora quiero terminar con lo que tengo, darme un descanso y traer pronto un nuevo trabajo. ¡El fic fue más largo de lo esperado, así que en verdad estoy agradecida porque hayan leído las idioteces que escribo!_

_¡Esto es todo por ahora, espero les haya agradado la historia! ¡Espero volver a leernos nuevamente!_


End file.
